La Princesse stratège
by Lia Angelique
Summary: La jeune princesse Marie de Nohr vivait isolée dans sa forteresse depuis des années, elle ne connaissait rien au monde extérieur pourtant son esprit est submergé de souvenirs qui à première vue ne semblent pas les siens. Dans ses rêves, elle n'est plus Marie mais Robin, maître stratège d'Ylisse. Mais dans la réalité, un choix terrible se rapproche, que fera-t-elle?
1. Chapter 1

**La princesse stratège**

A /N : La licence Fire emblem ne m'appartient pas, c'est la propriété de Nintendo, donc les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

Avertissement cette fiction peut spoiler les trois voies de Fates et l'histoire d'Awakening, même si je compte bien en faire une quatrième route. Pour ceux qui ne veulent pas être spoiler, il est peut être préférable de ne pas lire cette fiction.

Âge :

Robin et Chrom : 25 ans, Ryoma : 26 ans, Xander : 25 ans, Camilla : 23 ans, Hinoka : 22 ans, Azura : 21 ans, Mari : 20 ans, Leo et Takumi : 18 ans, Sakura :16 ans et Elise : 15 ans.

Pour le pairing, je confesse que je suis le genre de femme à avoir un gros coup de cœur pour la figure du grand frère (Chrom et Yen'fay dans Awakening par exemple) et là, j'en ai encore une fois deux pour le prix d'un, je suis donc extrêmement tenté par le ménage à trois : Ryoma/ Mari(e)/ Xander, mais je suis ouverte à vos suggestions. D'ailleurs j'hésite à développer un potentiel pairing dans Awakening qui se retrouverait dans Fates, franchement dites moi ce que vous en penser !

Apparence de Robin= stature 3, visage 1, coupe 3, couleur 17 et voix 3.

Apparence de Mari= corps F2, coiffure 04, accessoire 06, couleur 24, visage 04, détail 1 et voix f1. Mari est l'avatar de Fates, son nom hoshidien est Mari alors que les Nohrien l'écrivent Marie. Je change juste le nom de l'avatar de fates pour plusieurs raisons, d'abord Mari ou Marie font à la fois japonais et occidental, ensuite je trouve que Corrin/Kamui ne sonnent pas assez semblable pour que Kaze reconnaisse quasiment immédiatement la véritable identité de l'avatar, à mes yeux il est préférable de prendre un prénom à la prononciation similaire mais avec une différente orthographe. Les deux dernières raisons porte sur le choix même de Mari, la première est liée à la racine latine de Marie ou Mari, ce prénom est dérivé de « mare » la mer en latin, ce prénom fait donc écho à celui d'Azura ou Aqua ainsi qu'à la nature aquatique de notre avatar, qui si je ne me trompe pas, est une sorte de dragon aquatique ou tout du moins est liée à l'eau tout comme Azura. Enfin, la dernière raison est personnelle, il se trouve que je suis depuis quelques mois tombée sous le charme de la série Macross, plus précisément ses chanteurs. Le nom de Mari est donc un hommage à Mari Iijima qui interprète les chansons de Lynn Minmay, je vous les conseille vivement, d'ailleurs le titre de ce chapitre est aussi un hommage à Macross, tout comme la conclusion de ce prologue. Je pense faire apparaître davantage de personnage d'Awakening mais j'hésite sur la manière de procéder, je suis donc ouverte à vos suggestions ! Je propose donc en premier lieu une course de rapidité, la première personne à trouver le principal changement dans ce prologue (en dehors de la toute première partie sur Awakening et le résumé exhaustive à la fin) aura le droit de choisir quel personnage de FE :A il souhaite voir apparaître et de quelle manière (bien entendu Inigo, Severa, Owain, Gaius, Tharja et Cordelia ne sont pas comptés puisqu'ils apparaissent déjà, aux six j'ajouterai Lucina qui je vous donne un petit indice sera dans la même situation que notre avatar. Je vous demande pardon pour ce long commentaire, bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire!

* * *

 **Prologue : Do you remember love ?**

_ ….. Nngh….Aaaaarrrghhh…, gémissait le dragon déchu Grima affalé au sol.

Les veilleurs, la milice menée par le Saint- roi d'Ylisse Chrom et son maître stratège Robin, entouraient le dragon et leurs deux leaders après en avoir terminés avec les ombres invoquées par leur terrible ennemi. Chrom et Robin faisaient tous deux déjà face à Grima, leur duo avait avec peu de difficulté grandement affaibli leur adversaire grâce à l'épée du roi, la Sainte Falchion. Ils se préparaient maintenant à donner le coup de grâce à la menace qu'était Grima .

_ Maintenant Robin, c'est notre chance ! Je vais en finir, cria Chrom à sa meilleure amie et confidente.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse brandir son épée pour achever leur ennemi, il fut pris de vitesse par sa compagne qui s'approchait déterminée de son double dragonique.

_... Robin ! Attends ! Qu'est-ce que… ?, hurla Chrom terrifié.

Robin ne s'arrêta pas, mais bien au contraire s'approcha davantage tout en levant le bras droit et tenant dans sa main gauche le tome thoron.

_ QUOI…. QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?, hurla Grima à son tour, terrifié par la subite réalisation de la suite des évènements.

_ Pour une fois, je suis heureuse que toi et moi ne fassions qu'un, déclara calmement la stratège aux cheveux blonds maintenus en une haute queue de cheval, « maintenant je peux donner ma vie, non NOTRE VIE, pour protéger ceux qui me sont chères…..

_ … TU N'OSERAIS PAS !? rugit violemment Grima.

_ Oh, mais je vais le faire. Tes intentions et tes actions sont impardonnables. Et dans la mesure où je suis une partie de toi, j'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité. Nous allons disparaître ensemble !, s'exclama Robin sans aucune trace d'hésitation dans la voix.

_ Non….. Aaarrrgghh !, hurla Grima à nouveau voyant la main droite de son hôte prête à lancer son sort.

Mais la stratège l'ignorait complètement, se focalisant sur la magie qui se concentrait dans sa main. Calmement elle jeta son éclair magique sur son double du futur qui rugit une dernière fois impuissant face à son inéluctable destruction après avoir été touché par sa puissante magie. Après quelques secondes qui semblèrent de longues heures pour le roi et sa stratège, il ne restait finalement plus rien de la terrible menace qu'il venait d'affronter. Malheureusement, Grima n'était pas le seul à disparaître.

_ ROBIN ! NON !, cria Chrom à la vue de sa précieuse amie s'effaçant lentement, mais surement.

_ Merci, Chrom. Merci…. Pour tout. Dis aux autres que mes dernières pensées auront été pour eux. Et j'espère que nous pourrons à nouveau nous rencontrer … dans une autre vie, déclara la stratège les larmes aux yeux.

_ ROBIN ! Ne fais pas ça ! Par tous les dieux ne me quitte pas…. NON !, hurla Chrom la voix brisée par le chagrin, la douleur et le regret.

Mais il était déjà trop tard, Robin s'était déjà évaporée.

Soudainement le cadre changea, se transformant en un magnifique lac devant lequel une jeune femme vêtue de blanc aux longs cheveux bleus se dressait chantant un air mélancolique.

« Comme les vagues grises de l'océan, tu cherches

La vérité au-delà des côtes, hors de portée. »

La jeune femme avança dans le lac, sans crainte de se noyer elle y plongea tout en continuant de chanter.

« Mais même les courants changent au fil du temps.

Il t'appartient de poursuivre ta voie. »

La jeune femme se rapprochait des profondeurs du lac pour finalement disparaître dans une étrange lumière, laissant place à une plaine verdoyante et fertile, où se confrontaient deux armées très différentes : l'une vêtue dans un style semblable à celui d'Ylisse alors que l'autre se rapprochait plus de ce que l'on pouvait voir à Chon'sin. Parmi ces soldats deux hommes se distinguaient, l'un à cheval vêtu d'une armure noir les cheveux blonds et court, l'autre à pieds vêtu d'une armure rouge les cheveux longs et bruns, tous deux possédaient une épée de laquelle émanait une puissante aura magique. Celui en armure rouge prit la parole en premier.

_ Général de Nohr ! Vous faîtes face à Ryoma, premier prince d'Hoshido ! Je vous défie en combat singulier, déclara-t-il à son adversaire d'une voix tonitruante.

_ Je relève votre défi avec joie, « premier prince », commença le paladin. Mais je ne suis pas un général… je suis Xander, prince héritier de Nohr !

Le prince Xander brandir son épée et chargea du haut de la colline, où il était positionné, pour aller à la rencontre du prince Ryoma, tranchant au passage les ennemis qui se mettaient sur son chemin. Il fonça sur Ryoma qui l'attendait le sabre à la main.

Plus loin mais sur le même champ de bataille, quatre silhouettes tentaient de rejoindre le prince d'Hoshido, le groupe était composé de trois femmes dont l'une montant un pégase et un jeune homme l'arc en main. Ils affrontaient un guerrier nohrien avec une hache.

_ Plus vite, Mari ! On a du pain sur la planche !, cria la rousse à dos de pégase.

La dénommé Mari avait une longue chevelure blonde bouclée, d'étranges yeux rouges et oreilles pointues, elle portait une armure grise et noir de style nohrien et combattait à l'épée. Elle tenta de riposter à l'attaque de son ennemi mais manqua sa contre-attaque.

_ Mari ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? On dirait que quelque chose te perturbe…

Ne t'inquiète pas. Tes frères et sœurs sont là, à tes côtés. Les Nohriens n'ont aucune chance ! Prête pour le combat ?

Mari ne répondit pas mais attaqua à nouveau le combattant en face d'elle. En deux coups, elle le mit à terre, non sans avoir essuyé une seconde blessure.

Au centre de la plaine hoshidienne, les deux princes ennemis se faisaient face.

_ Que faîtes-vous en Hoshido, chiens de Nohr ? J'exige une explication ! Êtes-vous le responsable de cette attaque en traître, prince Xander ?, cria Ryoma à son adversaire.

_ Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre. Déposez les armes immédiatement. Si vous refusez… Alors, je vous tuerai, déclara Xander juste avant d'attaquer.

Pendant que les deux meneurs s'affrontaient, un troisième groupe se rapprochait du champ de bataille, il s'agissait des autres membres de la famille royale nohrienne : les princesses Camilla et Elise ainsi que le prince Leo.

_ Oh, non ! Le pont s'est effondré ! Comment va-t-on aider notre grand frère ?, demanda Elise à son frère et sa sœur.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Elise. Notre sang royal peut encore se révéler utile !, répondit calmement Camilla.

_ Est-ce que tu as trouvé une veine dragunaire, Camilla ?, interrogea Leo.

_ Tu me connais trop bien, petit frère !, répondit l'aînée avec affection avant de voler avec sa wyvern jusqu'à un endroit d'où se dégageait une étrange aura.

Lorsque la princesse Camilla atterrit au sol, un étrange phénomène se produisit, la rivière qui jusque là séparait les deux princes des deux autres groupes commençait à disparaître.

_ Oui ! Ça a marché ! La rivière est asséchée, s'exclama réjouie la jeune princesse Elise.

_ Je ne pouvais pas vous décevoir, mes très chers… Allez, suivez-moi !, déclara tendrement Camilla.

_ Elise, reste en retrait. Tu n'es pas encore prête à te battre en première ligne, avisa Leo à sa plus jeune sœur. Camilla et moi-même allons nous charger de ces Hoshidiens, conclut-il.

A l'opposé de la famille royale nohrienne se trouvait la famille royale hoshidienne qui avait assisté à la démonstration de Camilla.

_ L'armée nohrienne a utilisé une veine dragunaire pour assécher la rivière !, s'exclama la première princesse d'Hoshido, Hinoka, de son pégase. Je croyais que ce pouvoir était réservé aux personnes de sang royal…, continua-t-elle.

_ Ça signifie qu'ils n'ont pas n'importe qui à leur tête, ce qui me convient parfaitement. J'ai toujours rêvé de m'entraîner à l'arc sur l'un des princes nohriens !, conclut le second prince d'Hoshido, Takumi.

_ Concentre-toi, Mari. Les Nohriens sont sortis en force, aujourd'hui, acheva Hinoka.

Au sud des deux familles royales, les renforts nohriens étaient arrivés et commençaient déjà à affronter les troupes hoshidiennes.

_ Bon sang ! Leurs renforts viennent d'arriver. Je vais aller voir combien ils sont. Takumi, Sakura , restez avec Mari, ordonna Hinoka.

_ Compris, répondit l'archer.

_ O-oui … Bonne idée, balbutia Sakura.

Une fois que son frère et sa sœur acquiescèrent à sa demande, elle vola en direction de son frère aîné.

_ Ne te jette pas dans la bataille sans réfléchir, Mari. Les enfants du roi Garon sont loin d'être des incapables. Nous devons faire équipe… Puisque tu es l'aînée, c'est toi qui commandes. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire, demanda Takumi.

_ Mari ! Vous êtes blessée ? Attendez, je vais vous soigner !, déclara Sakura avant d'utiliser son sceptre pour soigner Mari.

A peine avait elle fini ses soins qu'un nouvel ennemi apparut devant le trio.

_ C'est un guet-apens ! Ne bouge pas, Sakura, tu n'es pas équipée pour le combat, ordonna Takumi.

_ Takumi ! Mari ! Je compte sur vous deux. Faites équipe et débarrassez-nous de ce soldat !, cria Hinoka au loin.

_ Bon, voilà ce qu'on va faire ! Takumi ! Grâce à ton arc, tu peux atteindre ce soldat sans bouger d'ici. Une fois que tes flèches l'auront affaibli, je l'achèverai au corps-à-corps. Ça te va ?, proposa Mari prenant pour la première fois la parole.

_ Compris, acquiesça l'archer.

Takumi banda son arc et tira sur le soldat, dès que la flèche toucha la sentinelle, Mari fonça rapidement sur lui pour donner le coup fatal. L'attaque combinée de l'archer et l'épéiste permit au groupe de disposer rapidement et sans blessure de l'ennemi.

_ Bien joué, Mari et Takumi. Vous avez repoussé cette attaque, félicita Hinoka.

_ Vous avez été parfaite, Mari, félicita Sakura à son tour.

_ Tout s'est bien passé… sûrement parce que « quelqu'un » a bien assuré tes arrières… De rien, au fait, déclara Takumi avec fierté.

_ Assez de bavardages, allons voir si Ryoma a besoin de nous, conclut Hinoka.

Les quatre frères et sœurs se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leur aîné qui en avait fini avec son duel.

_ Ryoma, est-ce que tout va bien ?, demanda Hinoka inquiète.

_ Tout va bien. Je suis content de vous voir tous sains et saufs. Les renforts ennemis arrivent. Je vous laisse vous en occuper. Mari, je compte sur Hinoka et toi pour veiller sur les autres, commença le bretteur mais il fut vite interrompu.

_ Marie ! Les dieux soient loués ! Nous t'avons retrouvée. Rejoins-nous vite ! Nous sommes venus pour te ramener chez nous, dans ton foyer, cria Xander soulagé de voir sa petite sœur saine et sauve, après plusieurs jours d'angoisse.

_ Ordure nohrienne ! Mari est MA SŒUR, et la princesse d'Hoshido !, hurla Ryoma rempli de rage.

_ Au contraire. Marie est ma sœur, et la princesse de Nohr !, répliqua Xander avec détermination.

_ Marie ! J'étais tellement inquiète. Ne t'éloigne plus jamais de moi !, rajouta Camilla remarquant la présence de sa chère petite sœur.

_ Heureux de te voir saine et sauve, Marie. Tu as une bonne étoile, commenta Leo.

_ Youpi ! On a retrouvé notre grande sœur !, s'exclama Elise toute excitée.

_ Ordure nohrienne ! Kidnapper Mari ne vous suffit pas ? Vous lui mentez aussi ! Mari est MA SŒUR, PAS LA VÔTRE ! , rugit Hinoka en colère.

_ C'est faux, Marie est MA PETITE SOEUR, ET VOUS NE L'AUREZ JAMAIS!, réfuta Camilla.

_ Ne les laisse pas te berner. Ta place est ici, auprès des tiens !, rugit Ryoma.

_ Nous t'avons recueillie et élevée depuis ta plus tendre enfance. Reviens à la maison, jeune princesse. Notre famille sera de nouveau réunie !, riposta Xander.

_ Reviens en Hoshido, Mari, parmi les tiens !, dit Ryoma.

_ Non, Marie ! Nohr est ta véritable patrie !, contredit Xander.

 _Milady…. Milady….MILADY !_ une voix autre que celle des princes et princesses résonnait maintenant, elle perturbait la scène qui se déroulait pour au final la faire disparaître.

* Royaume de Nohr : forteresse nord

 _Réveillez-vous, Dame Marie !_

Lentement, l'interpellée ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'au-dessus d'elle se tenaient deux domestiques, les jumelles de la tribu des glaces Flora et Félicia qui la servaient depuis plusieurs années déjà.

_ Hé oh ! Debout, Dame Marie ! Vous avez assez dormi comme ça !, déclara Félicia, celle qui avait des cheveux roses.

Lentement Marie s'assit sur son lit, bien qu'encore tout ensommeillée, elle remarqua immédiatement les deux présences supplémentaires dans sa chambre, il s'agissait de ses deux autres vassaux : son majordome Jacob, et son professeur et gardien Gunter.

_ Hmm… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il fait encore nuit…, marmonna la princesse.

_ Le soleil sera levé dans quelques minutes, madame. Votre entraînement n'attend pas, répliqua le vieux chevalier.

_ J'ai pris l'initiative de préparer votre armure et de la … débosseler. Votre frère n'a pas pour habitude de vous faire de cadeau, on dirait, ajouta Jacob arborant toujours son sourire professionnel.

_ Pff… Bon, bon, ça va. Mais je suis encore tout ensommeillée…, maugréa Marie.

_ Oh, nous pouvons changer ça ! Félicia, tu veux bien m'aider ?, déclara Flora la jumelle aux cheveux bleu un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_ Bien sûr !, répondit sa jumelle avec le même sourire.

Les deux sœurs se rapprochèrent de leur maîtresse pour toucher ses tempes où elles infusèrent leur magie des glaces.

_ Aaah, c'est glacé ! C-c'est bon, je suis réveillée maintenant !, affirma en frissonnant la jeune femme blonde.

_ Voilà comment on traite les marmottes, dans la tribu des glaces !, expliqua en souriant Flora.

_ Pff… j'en sais quelque chose, crois-moi. Mais j'aurais aimé connaître la fin de mon rêve…, maugréa Marie.

_ Ah, ah… De quel rêve s'agissait-il ? Dites-nous tout, demanda Jacob intrigué.

_ C'était ... assez déconcertant. Mon rêve était en trois partie, dans la première il y avait un groupe de combattant qui se battait sur… le dos d'un dragon, je sais cela a l'air fou, mais cela avait l'air si réel… A la tête de cette armée, il y avait un homme aux cheveux bleu possédant une mystérieuse épée et une femme qui me ressemblait mais semblait du même âge que Xander. Face à eux, se trouvait l'exacte sosie de cette femme, cependant il y avait une aura obscure et malsaine autour de ce double. Dans mon rêve, celle qui accompagnait le meneur achevait son sosie ennemi mais disparaissait en même temps qu'elle. C'était vraiment bizarre… juste après la scène avait complètement changé pour laisser place à un lac et une femme aux très longs cheveux bleu, je la voyais chanter tout en plongeant dans l'eau. Puis encore une fois le décor changea, cette fois-ci des inconnus vêtus à la façon hoshidienne disaient être mes frères et sœurs. Mais tous mes frères et sœurs sont ici, en Nohr…, exposa Marie.

_ Ah, Dame Marie, il vaut peut-être mieux remettre cette discussion à plus tard, interrompit Flora.

_ Oui, le prince Xander vous attend déjà ! Les rêves devront attendre, poursuivit Félicia.

Marie hocha de la tête puis se leva pour aller se changer, demandant au passage aux hommes de sortir de la pièce. Pendant qu'elle revêtait son armure, elle ne cessait de se remémorer son étrange rêve, elle avait le sentiment qu'il était primordial qu'elle s'en souvienne dans les moindres détails, même si elle était incapable d'en comprendre la raison. Comme si son avenir reposait sur ce rêve. _Je dois me rappeler, je n'ai pas le droit d'oublier…_ , pensa finalement Marie.

 **Ai oboete imasu ka**

* * *

Je suis toujours ouverte à vos commentaires tant qu'ils restent corrects, en d'autres termes sans vulgarités ou insultes, même un simple petit mot m'encouragerait vraiment!


	2. Chapter 2

La princesse stratège

Note: Je répète encore une fois que Fire emblem ne m'appartient pas mais est la propriété de Nintendo!

Je suis ouverte à vos idées pour la suite de l'histoire et les couples, même si je suis partie sur un Marie/ Xander, rien ne m'empêche de changer le pairing par la suite!

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Le ciel de Nohr était comme d'habitude obscur, lorsque Marie acheva de se préparer pour son entraînement avec son frère aîné qui l'attendait sur le toit d'une des tours de la forteresse. Mais lorsqu'elle rejoignit finalement Xander, elle eut la surprise de constater la présence de son jeune frère Leo aux côtés du prince héritier. Après un bref salut entre les trois frères et sœurs, l'entraînement commença immédiatement, Xander ne ménageant pas sa jeune sœur, bien qu'il retienne en partie sa force, puisqu'il n'utilisait pas Siegfried mais une simple épée en bronze. Marie parait avec difficulté ses puissants coups d'épée et ne parvenait pas à lui rendre coup pour coup, sa force physique étant bien inférieur à celle de son frère aîné. La différence de puissance entre les deux combattants était évidente, au bout de quelques minutes Marie commençait déjà à fatiguer, alors que Xander n'avait même pas bougé de sa position initiale. Une nouvelle attaque du paladin projeta cette fois-ci la princesse à terre. Marie peinait à se relever, la puissance du précédent coup secouait toujours son pauvre corps endolori.

_ Ha ! Notre frère n'est pas le meilleur chevalier de Nohr pour rien. Ce n'est pas en dormant toute la journée que tu vas le battre Marie, commenta Leo qui jouait les spectateurs à côté de Xander.

_ Tu abandonnes déjà, Marie ? Je m'attends à mieux de ta part. Tu es une princesse de Nohr. Ramasse ton épée, ordonna Xander sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune discussion.

_ Mais… Xander… je, débuta Marie avec difficulté.

_ Notre entraînement est tout ce qui nous sépare de la mort au cours d'un combat. Père a suivi tes progrès. Si tu n'arrives pas à me toucher….. Il pourrait bien ne jamais t'autoriser à quitter la forteresse. Jamais, acheva Xander en accentuant le dernier mot.

Marie était sous le choc à l'annonce de son frère aîné, elle parvenait difficilement à croire que son propre père puisse la maintenir prisonnière toute sa vie dans cette forteresse, bien qu'elle connaisse suffisamment la personnalité de son aîné pour savoir qu'il n'était pas du genre à plaisanter.

_ Quoi ?! Est-ce qu'il a vraiment dit ça ?, enquerra Marie paniquée.

_ Ha… Tu as l'air motivée, maintenant. Bien. Utilise ta soif de liberté pour me battre. Si tu souhaites un jour voir le monde autrement qu'à travers ta fenêtre… Tu devras me vaincre et prouver que tous ces entraînements n'ont pas été vains ! D'ailleurs je te laisse frapper la première Marie. Je t'attends…, ordonna Xander.

Marie se releva en tremblant, tentant de se stabiliser avant d'attaquer son frère.

_ Tu manques de volonté. Tes coups sont timides. Tu dois essayer de me tuer !, commanda Xander, son visage toujours aussi imperturbable.

Le tuer ?!,comment pourrait-elle-même essayer ? C'était purement impossible ! Elle aimait bien trop son frère pour seulement songer à le blesser, elle préférait planter son épée dans son propre cœur que de lui faire du mal, alors essayer de le tuer était inimaginable ! Même si elle savait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Xander …. Elle ne pourrait jamais se pardonner si elle ne lui infligeait ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure…. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait trouver un autre moyen que de le blesser pour l'impressionner. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Marie acheva de formuler son plan pour désarçonner son frère, priant que le faire tomber de son cheval et immobiliser son épée suffirait pour prouver sa force. Marie souffla de soulagement intérieurement, elle avait vraiment eu une bonne idée lorsqu'elle avait demandé à son jeune frère de lui apprendre la magie. A la base, elle souhaitait révéler ses progrès en magie à Leo après son entraînement avec Xander, mais il semblerait qu'elle doit en faire la démonstration tout de suite. Discrètement, elle concentra son pouvoir magique dans sa main gauche et murmura la formule magique pour un simple sort Feu, elle ne pouvait faire mieux sans tome à disposition, mais cela devrait suffire pour toucher le cheval de Xander. Lorsque ses préparations furent complètes, elle courut en direction de son aînée mais peu avant d'atteindre sa position, elle ressentit une étrange pulsation dans le sol.

 _Serait-ce une veine dragunaire ?_ pensa la princesse. Elle se rapprocha de l'étrange aura et tenta d'activer ce qu'elle pensait être une veine dragunaire . L'effet fut immédiat une zone de soin apparut sous ses pieds satisfaite du résultat, elle profita des effets curatifs de la zone pour retrouver toute l'énergie qu'elle avait perdu au préalable.

_ Bien joué petite princesse ! Je suis fier de toi pour avoir perçu cette veine dragunaire, tu te montre digne de ton sang royal qui nous accorde le pouvoir d'utiliser les veines dragunaires, déclara Xander avec fierté et tendresse.

Les félicitations de Xander la firent rougir de plaisir, elle était vraiment heureuse qu'il soit fier d'elle et elle se promit de donner le meilleur d'elle-même pour lui. Elle retrouva avec difficulté sa contenance et résuma son plan. Elle fonça sur Xander l'épée levée, celui-ci prépara son épée pour parer le coup mais il s'agissait d'une feinte de la part de Marie qui redirigea sa lame vers la monture de son frère. Le cheval de Xander était bien entraîné, il évita le coup d'épée mais Marie l'avait déjà prévu dans son plan. Rapidement, elle relâcha le sort qu'elle avait préparé au préalable, sur le cheval de Xander. La distance entre Marie et Xander étant extrêmement réduite, le cheval de celui-ci fut touché violemment par la magie de la jeune princesse et projeta son maître au sol. Sans perdre un instant, la jeune femme relança le sort feu, elle cibla l'épée de son frère pour le désarmer. Malgré la faiblesse du sort, Marie parvint à séparer Xander de son arme grâce à sa vitesse d'exécution. Finalement, elle pointa son arme devant le coup de son aîné, tout en prenant garde à ne pas le toucher.

_ Grand frère… on peut dire que j'ai gagné, non ? Tu es à terre et désarmé cela suffit pour conclure notre duel, n'est-ce pas ?, s'enquerra la princesse avec inquiétude et en nage, elle ne voulait vraiment pas poursuivre leur combat davantage et craignait que son frère soit blessé après sa chute.

Elle se retenait difficilement de l'examiner de la tête aux pieds pour vérifier qu'il n'avait aucune égratignure. Si elle ne redoutait pas ses remontrances, elle aurait déjà lâché son épée et courut à son chevet.

_ Encore une fois bien joué, Marie, déclara simplement Xander mais avec fierté, tout en repoussant l'épée du revers de la main avant de se relever.

_ Grand frère es-tu blessé ? Même si ce n'est qu'une simple égratignure, c'est important !, demanda Marie paniquée, sa précédente prestance avait complètement disparue.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas petite princesse, je ne suis pas blessé. En tout cas, bravo Marie. Tu t'améliore de jour en jour, répondit Xander.

_ Merci Xander. Je n'y serais jamais arrivée sans tes encouragements, confessa Marie en rougissant d'embarras.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu as beaucoup de talent à l'épée et en magie, avec ta polyvalence tu pourrais même devenir la meilleure guerrière de Nohr, déclara avec tendresse Xander.

_ A-a-arrête de te m-m-moquer de moi grand frère, c'est impossible, balbutia Marie rouge comme une tomate à ses mots.

_ Tu me connais Marie. Je ne plaisante pas avec ces choses-là. Je suis sincère, répliqua fermement Xander. Grâce à toi, notre royaume pourrait un jour échapper à l'emprise des ténèbres, acheva le prince héritier.

_ Grand frère…, murmura Marie les joues cramoisies.

L'instant était magique et irréelle aux yeux de la jeune princesse qui était si heureuse qu'elle pouvait mourir sans regret. Non seulement, son frère l'avait félicité et complimenté, mais il plaçait aussi ses espoirs en elle. Marie n'avait jamais été plus heureuse qu'en ce jour, elle avait tellement rêvé de cette reconnaissance qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer…

_ Pfeuh. La puissance d'une nation dépend de bien plus que quelques épées…, interrompit Leo un tantinet jaloux.

Marie se retenait difficilement d'étrangler son cher petit frère qui avait osé couper court à son bonheur parfait. Elle jura de se venger en lui faisant vivre la même expérience un jour, atteindre le paradis puis le perdre aussi rapidement quel cruel châtiment ! Marie retrouva vite son sang-froid et décida d'intervenir pour pacifier son petit frère malgré sa forte envie de le tuer.

_ Leo, ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait d…, commença-t-elle.

_ Du calme, mon frère. Tu prends tout comme une provocation. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es un mage d'exception. Tes pouvoirs sont formidables, déclara gentiment Xander à son jeune frère.

_ Je voulais juste te rappeler que la puissance ne se mesure pas avec une tige d'acier…, maugréa Leo.

_ Tiens, ça me rappelle que j'avais quelque chose à te dire, Leo, déclara Marie préparant sa vengeance.

_ Quelque chose d'assez important pour interrompre notre débat ?, demanda Leo impatient.

_ Eh bien… ta collerette est à l'envers, avoua-t-elle faisant mine d'être gênée.

_ Quoi ?!, balbutia Leo en se tordant dans tous les sens.

Marie mourrait d'envie de rire face à l'air effaré de son petit frère, mais se retint devant Xander, qui lui n'hésita pas à taquiner Leo.

_ J'en connais un qui s'est encore habillé avant d'être totalement réveillé…, dit Xander le sourire aux lèvres.

_ M-Mais pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ?!, demanda Leo honteux.

_ Ha ha, désolé Leo, mais s'est aussi pour cela que l'on t'aime…, s'excusa Xander.

_ Tout à fait, renchérit Marie pour l'instant satisfaite d'avoir embarrassé Leo.

_ Humpf, pouffa Leo.

Alors que les deux aînés allaient reprendre leur conversation, des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière le trio. Quand ils se tournèrent vers les responsables de ces bruits, ils reconnurent leurs deux autres sœurs Camilla et Elise qui les rejoignaient. Maintenant tous les frères et sœurs de la famille royale étaient finalement réunis.

_ Est-ce que tu vas bien Marie ? Tu ne t'es pas blessée à l'entraînement ? Dis-le-moi, d'accord ? Je prendrai bien soin de toi si tu as le moindre bobo…., déclara Camilla de son ton le plus maternel.

_ Je vais très bien, Camilla. Merci de t'en soucier, remerciai-je sincèrement.

_ Moi aussi j'étais inquiète pour toi Marie !, s'exclama Elise à son tour.

_ Je sais, Elise. Tu ne me rendrais pas visite aussi souvent dans le cas contraire…, dit doucement Marie.

_ Hi hi… Alors mes visites te font plaisir ?, demanda gaiment la benjamine.

_ Bien sûr ! On m'interdit de sortir d'ici. Sans vos visites, je deviendrais folle !, confessa Marie avec affection.

_ Contente de t'entendre le dire. J'adore passer du temps avec toi, grande sœur !, s'exclama Elise avant de se jeter dans les bras de son aînée.

_ Que… ?!, ne put que marmonner Marie sous le choc.

_ Je t'aime tellement ! Je t'aime plus que tout au monde !, confessa excitée la plus jeune des trois princesses.

_ Quand vas-tu enfin te comporter comme une adulte, Elise. Tu n'es plus une enfant, critiqua Leo.

_ Leo… Laisse ta sœur exprimer sa joie. Notre royaume serait bien triste sans elle, réprimanda Camilla.

_ Bien dit, Camilla… Et chacun de vous est très important à mes yeux, rajouta Marie en lorgnant sur son frère aîné du coin de l'œil. Vous avez fait preuve de beaucoup de patience, depuis que j'ai perdu la mémoire. Quand vous êtes là, je ne me soucie même plus d'être prisonnière de cette forteresse. J'ai beaucoup de chance de vous avoir, confessa Marie les joues rouges.

_ Et nous de t'avoir…Au fait, Marie, j'ai quelque chose à te d…., commença Xander avant d'être interrompu par Camilla.

_ Oh, laisse moi le lui dire, Xander ! Nous avons une nouvelle formidable, Marie. Père nous a demandé de te conduire à la capitale !, annonça Camilla.

_ Vraiment ? Mais alors, cela veut dire que…, réalisa la princesse.

_ Oui, tu peux enfin quitter cette affreuse forteresse pleine de courants d'air… Rester à l'écart du monde pendant toutes ces années a été une épreuve difficile… Mais tu es enfin libre !, développa l'aînée.

_ C'est génial, hein ? Hein ?!, demanda Elise excitée.

_ Oui, c'est… Je n'en reviens pas. Je vais enfin quitter cet endroit…, murmura Marie surprise par l'annonce.

_ Père et toi aurez tout le temps de discuter de ça. Prépare tes bagages pour que l'on puisse ce mettre en route, acheva Xander.

La jeune princesse obéit immédiatement à l'ordre de son frère aîné et courut dans ses quartiers pour faire ses valises. Marie était exaltée par l'idée de finalement vivre avec ses frères et sœurs au château, elle avait tellement attendu ce jour et finalement son rêve se réalisait. Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser complètement, comment cela changerait sa vie, mais elle pensait sincèrement que son futur auprès de sa famille serait heureux, maintenant qu'elle quittait la forteresse. Elle rangea rapidement ses quelques possessions, la plupart étant des cadeaux de ses frères et sœurs tout particulièrement Camilla, et sortit ses bagages dans le couloir pour que Jakob l'aide à les descendre. Elle n'eut besoin que d'une demi-heure pour tout rassembler et rejoindre les écuries où l'attendait la palefrenière de la forteresse Lilith.

_ J'ai entendu dire que vous pouviez enfin partir, dame Marie, commença Lilith. Gunter m'a demandé de vous accompagner à la capitale pour prendre soin des chevaux.

_ Je suis heureuse de l'entendre. Ta présence me manquerait si tu devais rester ici, répondit Marie soulagé de savoir qu'elle ne serait pas séparée de son amie.

_ Lilith, est-ce que les chevaux sont prêts ?, demanda Xander coupant court à la conversation des deux filles.

_ Oui, votre altesse. Tout est fin prêt. Je crois que les chevaux ont hâte de partir. Ils aiment beaucoup Dame Marie. Elle passe beaucoup de temps avec eux…, répondit Lilith.

_ Marie adore s'occuper des animaux. Elle a vraiment bon cœur… Je me souviens même de la fois où elle avait soigné un oisillon qui était blessé !, commenta Camilla, rejoignant ses frères et sœurs déjà arrivés dans l'écurie.

_ Ah…, interrompit Lilith le visage pale.

_ Est-ce qu'il y a un problème, Lilith ?, demanda Marie inquiète pour son amie et servante.

_ Oh non… ce n'est rien, répondit Lilith en baissant la tête.

_ Mais enfin, Marie, tu vois bien qu'elle est triste parce que tu vas lui manquer !, interrompit Elise à son tour.

_ Lui manquer ? Mais… elle vient avec nous, dit Marie perturbée.

_ Ah oui ! Bon, alors elle est triste de devoir te partager avec nous, voilà ! Tu as toujours beaucoup aimé notre sœur, n'est-ce pas, Lilith ?, affirma Elise l'air triomphant.

_ Je … euh…, balbutit la palefrenière gênée.

_ Bien, tout cela est bien joli, mais nous devons partir. Père attend notre arrivée, interrompit à nouveau Xander.

_ Oui, allons-y !, renchérit Marie les joues en feu.

_ Flora, restez ici avec Félicia et veillez sur la forteresse en notre absence. Jakob et moi-même accompagnerons son altesse Marie à la capitale. Nous pourrions ne pas revenir avant un long moment. Prenez bien soin de tout, ordonna Gunter.

_ Bien sûr. Compter sur nous, répondit Flora.

_ Bon voyage, Dame Marie !, souhaita Félicia.

_ Merci. J'espère vous revoir bientôt toutes les deux. Mais loin d'ici !, conclut Marie avant de monter sur son cheval et quitter la forteresse en compagnie de sa famille et ses deux vassaux.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu, je vais surement avoir besoin de quelques jours pour écrire le prochain chapitre, alors profitez en pour vous exprimer et commenter!


	3. Chapter 3

**La princesse stratège**

Note : je suis contente d'avoir déjà trois reviews pour les deux premiers chapitres et j'espère en avoir davantage ainsi que des PM. Je remercie donc SandroT1804 et Omega973 pour avoir laissé un commentaire et je souhaite que ce nouveau chapitre vous satisfasse tout autant que les premiers.

Pour le pairing, pour l'instant SandroT1804 propose Subaki ou Kaden, mais j'ai quelques doutes. L'idée que Marie soit la mère de Caeldori, que je considère comme la réincarnation de Cordelia, me met mal à l'aise. Je veux dire que si on y pense Robin et Cordelia était dans le monde d'Awakening du même âge et je les considère comme bonnes amies. N'importe quel stratège un tant soit peu malin se rapprocherait de celle qui se dévouait le plus à l'armée et était considéré comme un génie, comme on peut le voir dans les différents soutiens de Cordelia, d'autant plus quand on voit les nombreux excentriques qui composent les veilleurs, Cordelia est relativement normal et à la tête sur les épaules à côté d'eux. Je la vois dans cette fiction dans une relation type meilleure amie qui se retrouve dans une autre vie, non une relation mère-fille. Et honnêtement Subaki est fait pour Severa/ Selena ! Ils sont parfaits ensembles ! Pour une raison similaire, je ne pense pas marier mon avatar à Saizo ou à Hayato, Robin réincarnée qui devient LA MERE DE GAIUS ET THARJA, je ne trouve pas les mots pour décrire à tel point cela me semble être une erreur. Pour Kaden, je n'ai pas tellement accroché à ce personnage, tout comme Keaton d'ailleurs…. Je pense que le plus simple est que je donne une liste des personnages de Fates susceptibles d'épouser mon avatar, pour ceux d'Awakening cela dépendra davantage de ceux que vous voulez voir apparaître. D'ailleurs le concours que j'ai lancé dans la note de mon prologue est toujours valable puisque personne n'a trouvé la réponse.

Liste des partenaires possibles :

Neutre : Jakob, Kaze, Silas, Shura et Izana.

Hoshido : Ryoma, Takumi, Yukimura et Hinata.

Nohr : Xander, Leo, Laslow, Niles et Odin.

Ceux qui ne sont pas nommés, sont donc en dehors de notre compétition amoureuse… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand j'écris cela, je songe à l'animé Brother Conflict…. Je considère aussi la plupart des personnages d'Awakening mais cela dépendra de comment ils seront intégrés à l'histoire, s'ils deviennent de potentiels enfants par exemple, ils ne pourront pas être comptés comme mari potentiel.

Je m'excuse encore une fois pour une trop longue note et espère que SandroT1804 ne m'en voudra pas trop et continuera à me lire, les changements apparaissent à des moments où je pense que l'influence de Robin est nécessaire.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Le voyage de la forteresse à la capitale de Nohr : Windmire avait été pour Marie, qui avait jusque là vécu enfermée, une formidable nouvelle expérience. Pendant le trajet, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer de contempler le plus possible le monde extérieur et ses curiosités, lorsque le groupe s'arrêtait pour faire une pause, elle en profitait pour interroger ses frères et sœurs sut tout ce qu'elle voyait d'inconnus. Son frère aîné et ses sœurs trouvaient cela extrêmement mignon et prenaient le temps de répondre à ses questions du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. En quelques jours, la jeune princesse était passée de surprise en surprise et elle était d'autant plus enthousiaste d'arriver à Windmire pour finalement pouvoir contempler le palais royal. Son arrivée à la capitale se fit discrètement, l'obscurité naturelle de Nohr avait permis aux princes et princesses d'éviter toute commotion chez la population windmirienne. Ils ne s'étaient pas attarder d'avantage à l'extérieur du palais, préférant aller directement au château pour se présenter à leur père. Arrivés à destination, ils virent leur père debout les attendant dans la grande salle.

_ Tu es revenu saine et sauve, Marie…, commença Garon en la voyant en compagnie de ses autres enfants.

_ Oui, père. Je voulais revenir auprès de vous à Krakenburg depuis bien longtemps. J'ai l'impression de rêver…, répondit Marie en murmurant la dernière phrase.

_ Ta présence ici n'est due qu'à tes efforts, on me dit que tu es devenue une guerrière capable de rivaliser avec Xander lui-même. Tu possèdes enfin la force nécessaire pour servir la puissance de Nohr dans le monde, répliqua Garon.

_ Mais, Père, n'est-il pas dangereux pour elle de quitter la forteresse ?, demanda Elise mitigée par la déclaration de son géniteur.

_ Je suis du même avis. Marie peut-elle se passer de la protection magique de la forteresse ?, rajouta Camilla l'air grave.

_ Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, j'ai travaillé dur et je suis prête à me battre, rassura la seconde princesse de Nohr.

_ Marie, comme tu le sais, Nohr et le royaume oriental d'Hoshido sont en guerre, poursuivit Garon.

_ Oui, père, j'en ai conscience, répondit simplement Marie.

_ Notre famille royale descend des anciens dieux, les premiers dragons. En tant qu'héritiers de cette force divine, nous terrassons aisément nos opposants, quiconque apprend à la maîtriser peut détruire une armée entière. Xander, Camilla et Leo ont d'ores et déjà prouvé qu'ils en étaient capables, je n'en attends pas moins de ta part, déclara le roi de Nohr.

_ Je sais ce que vous attendez de moi, Père et je m'entraîne chaque jour pour faire honneur à ma famille, répondit Marie sur un ton assuré.

_ Hmm… Tu sembles être à la hauteur, mais il te faudra une arme digne de Nohr, marmonna Garon.

A peine le roi eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'une aura obscure en forme d'épée apparut juste devant Marie.

_ Ouah…, ne put que s'exclamer Marie sous l'effet de la surprise.

_ Voici Ganglari, une épée empreinte de magie venue d'un autre monde, équipée de cette épée, tu anéantiras facilement l'armée hoshidienne, expliqua Garon.

_ Merci pour votre générosité, Père, remercia Marie saisissant sa nouvelle épée.

Dès que Marie toucha Ganglari, une affreuse sensation se répandit en elle, comme si elle plongeait dans un océan de ténèbres et miasmes, elle eut du mal à conserver son emprise sur l'épée magique qui la rendait aussi mal. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose : jeter Ganglari le plus loin possible d'elle, pour ne plus jamais ressentir cet abîme de désespoir. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait se le permettre, son Père ne lui pardonnerait probablement pas, si elle rejetait son présent. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de garder cette épée à sa ceinture, malgré la souffrance et le désespoir qu'elle faisait naître et développait en elle, plus elle restait en son contact.

_ Hmm… En effet, c'est généreux de sa part, commenta Xander faiblement, n'ayant pas remarqué le malaise croissant chez sa sœur, tout comme le reste de ses frères et sœurs.

_ A présent, voyons comment tu manie l'épée… Faites entrer les prisonniers !, ordonna Garon à un soldat.

_ Bien, Votre Majesté !, répondit celui-ci.

_ Les prisonniers ?, demanda la princesse curieuse de la manière dont ils on été capturés, alors que la guerre n'était pas totale.

_ Ce sont les prisonniers de notre dernière échauffourée avec Hoshido. Je veux te voir à l'œuvre de mes propres yeux, extermine-les de ton épée, commanda le roi.

Marie, en compagnie de Gunter et Jakob, entra dans l'arène munie de Ganglari, dont l'influence maléfique s'accroissait rapidement, la jeune femme avait du mal à contenir les pulsions destructrices que le contact de l'épée provoquait en elle. Lorsqu'elle regarda sa main droite qui tenait l'épée magique, elle eut la surprise d'y voir apparaître une étrange et sinistre marque qui lui était mystérieusement familière. Elle blêmit en voyant la marque luire d'une faible lumière violette semblable à celle qu'avait émise Ganglari lors de son apparition.

_ Je vais vous épauler, Madame. Je reste un guerrier capable, malgré mon âge. Jakob, vous joindrez-vous à nous ?, demanda Gunter, interrompant sa maîtresse dans le fil de ses pensées.

_ Bien sûr. Je ne saurais laisser quelqu'un d'aussi âgé que vous porter seul ce fardeau. Votre altesse, nul besoin de souiller vos mains avec ces vauriens, laissez-nous nous charger d'eux. Ensuite, je vous préparerai du thé, déclara Jakob en souriant.

_ Ce serait avec plaisir que je t'aurais laissé faire Jakob, mais dans le cas présent il s'agit d'un test pour jauger mon habilité au combat, je ne peux donc me permettre d'échapper à cette bataille, réfuta Marie. Je compte donc sur vous deux pour m'épauler…

_ Je suis Rinkah, fille de l'honorable chef de la tribu du feu ! Quel est ton nom, princesse de Nohr ?, demanda la jeune femme parmi ses adversaires. Celle-ci avait un style plutôt original, puisqu'elle portait un étrange masque sur la tête couvrant ses courts cheveux blanc, elle n'avait pas de haut, seule sa poitrine était recouverte par des bandages.

_ Je m'appelle Marie, répondit la princesse peu étonnée que son adversaire ignore son identité. Elle avait passé tellement de temps dans la forteresse, que cela ne serait pas surprenant, si même le peuple nohrien avait oublié qu'il avait trois princesses.

_ Mari ? Se pourrait-il que… ?, balbutia le ninja aux cheveux vert posté à côté de Rinkah.

_ Quoi ? Vous a-t-on parlé de moi ?, interrogea intriguée la princesse.

_ ...

Je suis Kaze, un ninja d'Hoshido. Montrez- moi de quoi vous êtes capable, répondit simplement Kaze.

_ Anéantis-les tous !, hurla Garon interrompant la discussion.

Marie hocha de la tête en direction de son père et ses frères et sœurs, puis s'avança davantage dans l'arène avant de s'arrêter net devant une place où étaient empilés des décombres.

_ Qu'est-ce que… ?, marmonna la princesse.

_ Y a-t-il un problème, Votre Altesse ?, demanda Jakob qui l'avait entendue marmonner.

_ Je sens quelque chose émaner du sort. Serait-ce… ?, expliqua-t-elle avant de se préparer à utiliser ce qu'elle pensait être une veine dragunaire.

Immédiatement, se produisit un phénomène similaire à ce qui était arrivé sur le toit de la forteresse. Le pouvoir des anciens dragons avait révélé une nouvelle zone de soin au centre du hall, plus grande dans ce cas-ci mais tout de même semblable. Les décombres qui auparavant bloquaient le passage, avaient disparu de la place centrale.

_ Extraordinaire ! Rien ne résiste au pouvoir de votre lignée !, s'exclama Jakob.

_ Héhé…. Impressionnant, commenta à son tour Garon satisfait de la prestation de la princesse.

_ Cette place est l'emplacement parfait pour attaquer nos opposants tout en minimisant les dommages, déclara Marie confiante en sa stratégie comme disait souvent Leo, il faut pour remporter la victoire davantage que la puissance physique, il faut savoir se servir de sa tête.

_ Et c'est une excellente idée, Madame. Nous allons nous y embusquer pour les surprendre, répondit Gunter fière de sa protégée, mais il avisa tout de même, « Concentrez-vous bien, Madame. Nous ne sommes plus à l'entraînement toute erreur peut vous coûter la vie. Rappelez-vous de vos leçons, chaque arme a ses forces et ses faiblesses, tâchez de les garder à l'esprit avant de passer à l'attaque. »

_ Vous devez le savoir, Madame, mais il vaut mieux rester proche de vos alliés, car combattre côte à côte nous permettra de nous assister mutuellement, poursuivit Jakob.

_ En effet. L'entraide sera certainement la clé de la victoire, approuva Gunter.

_ Hmm… dans ce cas, nous allons nous aligner entre les deux autres entrées de cette place, Gunter vous garderez l'entrée à gauche pour affaiblir nos ennemis, avec votre armure vous êtes le mieux placé pour défendre nos arrières. Jakob et moi, nous occuperons de l'entrée de droite, Jakob vous vous posterez derrière moi pour attaquer à distance avec vos dagues, je me chargerais du coup de grâce, profitez en pour nous soigner si cela est nécessaire, ordonna Marie après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Ses deux vassaux hochèrent de la tête pour signaler qu'ils approuvaient son plan, et les trois combattants se mirent en position.

Ils furent quelques minutes plus tard rejoins par leur ennemis qui s'étaient répartis en deux groupes comme l'avait prévu Marie. Le premier à attaquer fut le ninja aux cheveux vert.

_ Un shuriken n'est pas mortel sur le coup, mais à la longue, il vous affaiblit. La mort vous emportera, lentement mais sûrement, expliqua le ninja avant d'attaquer Marie.

Mais ses shurikens n'atteignirent jamais sa cible, car Jakob les avait contrés avec ses dagues, le majordome fusilla du regard le ninja pour avoir osé s'attaquer à sa maîtresse et il imaginait dans son esprit les pires tortures pour l'en punir. Les deux hommes continuèrent à se lancer leurs projectiles, laissant Kaze ouvert à l'attaque frontale de la princesse, qui lui asséna un coup d'épée dans le ventre le rendant inconscient. D'un bref coup d'œil, Marie vérifia l'état du ninja, puis se tourna vers le samourai qui avait suivi Kaze. Jakob n'avait pas perdu de temps, il avait déjà tourné ses dagues vers le second ennemi, lorsque sa maîtresse avait frappé Kaze, et il gardait le samouraï à distance. Marie rapidement frappa avec force du plat de sa lame l'ennemi pour le mettre à terre, elle y parvint facilement car le samurai était déjà largement affaibli par les attaques de son majordome. La princesse et son majordome en avait fini avec leur adversaires, ils rejoignirent donc Gunter qui avait déjà mis K.O le second samurai et était en prise avec la jeune femme au style étrange. Celle-ci combattait avec une batte qui était entourée de flammes, ce phénomène rappelait à Marie ses deux servantes qui maniaient plus ou moins la glace et provenaient de la tribu des glaces. Marie se souvint que lors de sa présentation la jeune femme avait déclaré son appartenance à la tribu du feu, elle supposa donc que cette tribu était nommée par rapport à leur habilité à produire des flammes à l'instar de la tribu des jumelles. La princesse ne perdit pas davantage de temps et profita de l'avantage de son arme pour désarmer la sauvage oni d'un puissant coup d'épée. Gunter prit l'initiative d'assommer Rinkah une fois que Marie réussit à désarmer celle-ci.

Après avoir vérifié que tous leurs ennemis étaient inconscients, Marie et Gunter rangèrent leurs armes et laissèrent Jakob les soigner à l'aide de son bâton. Après quelques minutes, le ninja puis la sauvage oni retrouvèrent leurs esprits et tentèrent de se relever, ce faisant ils constatèrent qu'ils étaient désarmés, leurs armes se trouvaient respectivement à la ceinture de Jacob et sur le cheval de Gunter.

_ J'arrive donc au bout de ma route…, murmura Kaze souffrant toujours là où Marie l'avait touché.

_ Ils sont plutôt résistants. J'espère que tous les Hoshidiens ne sont pas aussi coriaces !, marmonna la princesse.

_ Ne reste pas plantée là, espèce d'idiote. Achève-les !, ordonna Garon en hurlant.

_ Mais Père, ils sont vaincus. Dois-je donc exécuter des prisonniers sans défense ?, demanda la jeune femme sous le choc.

_ Tu oses discuter mes ordres ?! TUE-LES !, hurla Garon énervé par la désobéissance de la jeune princesse.

_ Non ! C'est mal !, refusa Marie déterminée à ne pas obéir à un tel ordre, la simple pensée d'achever un adversaire incapable de se défendre la répugnait. L'image d'une très belle femme, aux cheveux blonds tout comme elle mais arborant une étrange marque en forme de goutte au front, lui vint à l'esprit, tout son être radiait de compassion, bonté et empathie, elle semblait l'incarnation de l'ange de la paix et la miséricorde et empêchait la jeune princesse d'obéir docilement à son géniteur. Marie craignait davantage de décevoir cette mystérieuse femme que son propre père, un étrange sentiment de culpabilité l'envahissait lorsqu'elle la regardait et plus que tout elle se refusait à faillir une seconde fois à cette femme. Elle était incapable de dire pourquoi elle avait le sentiment d'avoir déjà échoué envers cette inconnue, mais elle ne doutait pas de la véracité de ce ressenti, elle était déterminée à ne pas échouer une seconde fois.

_ Fais ce que je te dis ! Je ne veux plus entendre un mot, hurla Garon à nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, il fit davantage que hurler, il convoqua une étrange magie qu'il jeta sur les deux samurais encore inconscients, ce faisant il manqua de peu de toucher Kaze, Rinkah ainsi que Marie.

_ Par tous les dieux !, s'exclama Marie sous le choc de cette attaque impromptue. La princesse focalisa son regard sur la figure de son père plusieurs mètres plus loin et eut un mauvais pressentiment. Une étrange vision apparut sous ses yeux en lieu et place de son père, _un homme à la peau sombre vêtu dans un style similaire à celui d'un mage noir ou un sorcier brûlait au milieu d'étranges flammes violettes. Face à lui, deux silhouettes qui n'étaient pas totalement inconnues à la princesse, se distinguaient._

 __ Ce n'est pas fini !, hurla l'homme à la peau mate en rassemblant ses dernières forces._

 _Soyez MAUDITS !, cria-t-il tout en lançant un dernier sort._

 _Une puissante boule violette condensée de magie noire fonça à toute allure en direction de l'homme aux cheveux bleu que Marie avait déjà vu dans l'un de ses rêves. Celui-ci étant de dos n'avait pas encore remarqué que son adversaire avait lancé un dernier sort avant de périr, il n'était pas en position pour l'éviter. Mais la magie noire ne le toucha pas son compagnon, qui était lui resté sur ses gardes, avait juste à temps pousser le prince pour le sauver de la boule d'énergie. Mais s'il parvint à sauver le prince, il n'eut pas le temps de se protéger soi-même et c'est lui qui fut touché par la magie noire puis projeté au sol. Le prince aux cheveux bleu nommé Chrom se précipita sur son ami à terre la capuche qui masquait le visage de son partenaire, était tombée lors de la chute et on pouvait maintenant distinguer l'apparence de son compagnon qui était en réalité une compagne, aux longs cheveux blond et aux yeux bleu._

 __ Ça va ?, demanda Chrom à son amie. « C'en est fini de lui ! Grâce à toi, nous sortons victorieux. Nous pouvons être tranquilles… Enfin… »_

 _Mais ses mots ne parvenaient pas à l'esprit de son amie qui commençait à disparaître sous la pression d'une étrange force enfermée à l'intérieur d'elle, mais qui tentait de se libérer. Chrom, face à l'absence de réaction de sa camarade, s'inquiétait._

 __ Que se passe-t-il ?, la questionna-t-il avec appréhension, craignant que la précédente attaque l'ait sérieusement blessée._

 _« Attends ! », s'exclama-t-il juste avant d'être transpercé par un éclair magique._

 _L'éclair magique perça en plein son abdomen, le faisant vaciller de quelques pas sous sa puissance._

 __ Ce n'est pas…ta faute, déclara faiblement le prince._

 __ Promets-moi de t'enfuir, s'il te plaît… Je t'en prie, va-t-en…, acheva-t-il difficilement avant de s'effondrer par terre sans vie._

….

…. Non…. Non… Non…NON !

Alors que Garon avait lancé à nouveau un sort pour en finir avec Kaze et Rinkah, la princesse avait juste à temps mis son épée en travers du sortilège de son père.

_ Que… ?, murmura Kaze, choqué à la fois par l'attaque inattendue et la protection tout aussi inattendue de la princesse.

_ Marie ! Qu'est-ce que tu… ?, s'exclama Elise étonné par l'action de sa grande sœur.

_ Incroyable…, dit Xander faiblement.

_ Tu oses me défier, Marie ?!, s'énerva Garon.

_ Père, je vous supplie de lui pardonner ! Elle ne comprend pas encore notre situation, intervint immédiatement Xander pour protéger sa sœur.

_ Bien. Xander, achève-les. Et tue quiconque tente de t'en empêcher, ordonna le roi à son fils aîné.

_ Je…., commença Xander.

_ Obéis ! Tue-les tous !, hurla Garon.

_ ….., Xander ne répondit pas, mais il s'avança vers sa sœur et les prisonniers.

_ Écarte-toi, Marie. Sinon je vais devoir…, demanda Xander à sa jeune sœur.

_ Non, Xander. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire cela !, répondit la princesse.

Xander ne parla pas davantage et attaqua sa sœur qui s'était mis en travers de son chemin, afin de protéger les deux prisonniers encore en vie. Marie para son attaque et étrangement contre-attaqua, ce qui surprit grandement Xander qui n'avait jamais vu sa sœur agir aussi farouchement contre lui. Elle avait toujours été docile et obéissante avec lui, cherchant plus que tout à obtenir son approbation et respect. Pourtant, aujourd'hui elle lui désobéissait et pire l'attaquait de son plein gré, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose clochait chez sa sœur en ce moment, elle n'était clairement pas dans son état normal. D'ailleurs sa force aussi différait de d'habitude, elle était bien plus forte que lors de leur dernier face à face, il se demandait qu'est-ce qui avait pu provoquer un tel changement chez sa petite sœur.

_ Pourquoi t'y opposes-tu, Marie ? Les hoshidiens sont nos ennemis jurés, demanda Xander.

 _« Plégiens ! Je vous supplie d'écouter mes paroles ! La guerre n'apportera rien d'autre que tristesse et souffrance… dans votre pays comme en dehors. Libérez-vous du joug de la haine ! Faites votre devoir…comme je ferais le mien. Voyez maintenant comment un acte d'abnégation peut changer le monde !, déclara l'ange blond._

 __ Emmeryn, qu'est-ce que tu…, hurla Chrom en courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait en direction de la falaise._

 _La dénommé Emmeryn semblait calme malgré l'imminence de sa mort, elle regardait la foule en bas, cherchant une lueur d'espoir._

 __ Aucune réaction… Aurais-je donc eu tort ?, se demanda-t-elle._

 __ Chrom… tout est entre tes mains, à présent… Qu'il en soit ainsi, déclara Emmeryn avant de sauter dans le vide._

 __ Chrom… Lissa… et mon peuple… sachez que je vous aime, acheva la sainte-reine juste avant de toucher le sol. »_

Des larmes de chagrin et de regret coulaient sur les joues de la jeune princesse, qui était totalement bouleversée par la vision qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle trouva difficilement la force de s'expliquer à son grand frère.

_ Oui, mais… c'est injuste, ces gens sont désarmés, ils n'ont plus les moyens de se battre. Faisons preuve de clémence…, supplia-t-elle son aîné en pleurs.

_ Je t'en prie, Marie, laisse-le faire…Ma chère Marie…, murmura Camilla debout entre Elise et Leo.

_ Non, non, non ! Leo, que peut-on faire ?, demanda Elise à son second frère aîné.

_ Pff… Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ?, se plaignait Leo. Le paladin noir sortit un tome et jeta un sort sur les deux prisonniers, les faisant ainsi disparaître immédiatement.

_ Père, je me suis débarrassé de nos ennemis à la place de ma sœur au cœur tendre, déclara Leo à son géniteur.

_ Pfeuh, répondit simplement Garon.

_ Je vous demande seulement de faire preuve de magnanimité lorsque vous la punirez…, demanda Leo.

_ Assez ! Je réglerai tout ça plus tard, dit Garon avant de se retirer.

Quelques secondes après le départ du roi, Marie fonça vers Leo pour lui demander des explications.

_ Leo ! Comment as-tu osé ? Ils étaient vaincus ! Les exécuter ne servait à rien !, s'énerva la princesse.

_ Tu as raison. Maintenant tais-toi, rétorqua le jeune prince.

_ Leo, as-tu…, commença Marie perplexe par la réaction de son frère.

_ Ça suffit vous deux. Le combat est terminé, intervint Xander pour mettre fin à la dispute.

_ …., Marie se tut à l'approche de son aîné.

_ Écoute-moi bien, Marie… Un jour, ton grand cœur te mènera à ta perte, avertit Xander.

« _Si je vois quelqu'un dans le besoin, je l'aide. C'est logique. C'est comme cela que je fonctionne. »_ , la voix de Chrom, le prince qu'elle voyait dans ses visions résonna dans son esprit, accompagnée d'un discours sur l'entraide et les liens*.

_ Peut-être, mais si c'est le cas, je mourrai sans un regret, déclara déterminée la princesse.

_ Bien dit… J'examinerai les affaires des prisonniers. Apportez les corps dans mes quartiers, ordonna Xander à un soldat qui venait d'arriver.

_ Bien, Votre Altesse !, répondit celui-ci avant de quitter la salle.

_ Leo, le sort que tu as lancé…, reprit Marie, une fois que le soldat eut quitté la pièce et les ait laissés en famille.

_ Ne visait qu'à les affaiblir, oui. J'aurais dû suivre les ordres de père, mais Camilla et Elise font tout un drame si je fais quoi que ce soit qui te contrarie, grommela Leo.

_ Merci, petit frère. Je m'excuse de m'être moquée de toi avec cette histoire de col, remercia sincèrement la princesse.

_ Pff… Je te pardonnerai si tu n'en reparles plus jamais, accepta Leo en dressant une condition.

_ Tu as été parfait, mon cher frère !, interrompit gaiement Elise.

_ Oui, mais cette histoire est loin d'être terminée. Père n'oublie jamais un affront, fit remarquer Camilla inquiète jetant un froid dans la salle.

Plus tard dans la journée, Marie et Xander se tenait face à Rinkah et Kaze à l'extérieur du palais.

_ Écoutez-moi bien. C'est seulement grâce à la bonté de ma sœur que vous êtes libres. Maintenant… Disparaissez ! Notre roi risquerait de vous voir, ordonna Xander sèchement.

_..., Kaze ne répondit pas, car il examinait de la tête aux pieds la princesse qui les avait sauvés, comparant celle-ci à l'enfant de ses souvenirs. Après quelques secondes, il fila finalement à toute allure hors de Windmire.

_ Pfeuh. Je ne suis pas un otage que l'on libère. Ton nom est bien Mari ?, demanda Rinkah qui n'avait pas suivi Kaze.

_ À notre prochaine rencontre, je te ferais payer cette humiliation !, déclara la sauvage oni.

_ J'espérais que nous nous retrouverions peut-être… en tant qu'amies, répliqua embarrassée la princesse.

_ Pauvre idéaliste ! Je suis une guerrière hoshidienne. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, rétorqua Rinkah rudement, ce faisant elle s'attira les foudres de Xander qui la fusilla du regard.

_ Je sais qu'Hoshido et Nohr sont en guerre pour l'instant, mais je préfère penser au jour où la guerre sera finie et où nous vivrons en paix, corrigea Marie imperturbable.

_ On m'a parlé d'une princesse nohrienne cloîtrée et ne connaissant rien du monde. Je vois que la rumeur était fondée. Si nous nous revoyons, la réalité du monde t'aura sans doute ouvert les yeux, déclara Rinkah un petit sourire aux lèvres avant de partir rejoindre Kaze.

Xander et Marie restèrent encore quelques minutes dehors pour vérifier que les deux prisonniers avaient bel et bien fuit, la princesse fut la première à tourner les talons et rentrer sans même regarder son frère. Xander sentit son cœur se serrer face au comportement de sa petite sœur, il avait le mauvais pressentiment qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner de lui et à profondément changer. Et il ne pouvait dire si cela était une bonne ou mauvaise chose.

* * *

* extrait des soutiens entre Chrom et l'avatar masculin dans Awakening.

Ce chapitre est très long, car au fil de la plume certaines idées se sont imposées à mon esprit et ne voulaient malheureusement pas disparaître. Le prochain sera, je l'espère, moins long et publié d'ici au maximum une semaine. Laissez donc une review, cela me ferait vraiment plaisir et m'encouragerait énormément !

P.S: Pour avoir une plus grande liberté dans les couples, j'impose seulement le pairing Chrom/ mystérieuse demoiselle mais c'est un pairing par dépit, car certain l'ont peut-être deviné mais Chrom aime Robin dans mon univers, mais elle l'a repoussé lors de la guerre contre Plégia. Pour autant, cela ne veut pas dire que ses sentiments étaient à sens unique, cela je vous laisse en juger. Le plus important est que Lucina est fille unique et une fille à papa, pour ceux qui connaissent les soutiens entre Lucina et l'avatar féminin lorsqu'elles ne sont pas mère et fille, je pense que vous comprenez où je veux en venir, et ce que cela pourrait provoquer entre Marie et la réincarnation de Lucina. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être sadique... Vous pouvez donc choisir les géniteurs de la seconde génération dans Awakening! Donc commentez et prévenez-moi si vous voyez des fautes !


	4. Chapter 4: interlude 1

**La princesse stratège**

 **Note: Fire emblem est une licence de Nintendo et malheureusement ne m'appartient pas...**

 **Petit interlude se focalisant sur les évènements entre la fin du chapitre 2 et le chapitre 3, mais du point de vue des Hoshidiens, il s'agit donc de ma version des événements car on a aucune information concrète sur ce moment dans le jeu, on ne peut donc que supposer le déroulement des faits. Encore une fois laissez un commentaire! Je remercie donc encore une fois** SandroT1804 **pour avoir commenter tous les chapitres jusqu'à maintenant ce qui me fait vraiment très plaisir ! N'hésite pas à proposer des pistes pour la suite où bien certains personnages d'Awakening si tu y as joué. Je lance aussi un concours pour savoir de quelle manière la seconde génération sera intégré. Préférez vous que je reprenne l'idée des enfants venus d'un futur en ruine ou bien en danger mis en place dans en Awakening, ou alors que je conserve le système de Fates ? Pour ma part, j'ai une préférence pour le voyage temporel, mais bon je vous laisse en décider.**

* * *

 **Interlude 1 : Du côté d'Hoshido**

Kaze attendait Rinkah dans la forêt qui entourait Windmire, celle-ci était d'ailleurs à l'image du reste du pays : extrêmement lugubre. La forêt dégageait une atmosphère si malveillante que Kaze bien qu'il soit un ninja expérimenté, se retenzit difficilement de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il tenta de distraire son esprit, bien trop imaginatif, en se remémorant l'apparence de la princesse nohrienne qui les avait sauvés lui et sa partenaire dans sa dernière mission, tout en attendant Rinkah. Ses souvenirs de la jeune femme étaient d'ailleurs très clairs, surement à cause de son apparence physique plus que singulière. En effet, Kaze se souvenait que la jeune femme, en plus de sa chevelure dorée semblable au soleil ou à l'ambre, avait de magnifiques yeux rouge sang et des oreilles pointues extrêmement uniques. Ces deux derniers éléments ne pouvaient être réunis que sur une personne sur un million, ils s'agissaient de caractéristiques plus que rares et pourtant cette princesse nohrienne n'était pas la première personne qu'il est vu avec ces caractéristiques. Une autre princesse, qu'il avait vu pour la dernière fois il y a près de quinze ans, partageait ces caractéristiques génétiques, en plus d'avoir les mêmes traits faciaux que SA princesse avait hérité de la reine Mikoto. Même leur nom était identique, toutes deux se nommaient Mari, il ne pouvait donc s'agir d'une coïncidence. D'autant plus que celui qui avait enlevé cruellement leur jeune princesse alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant était le roi de Nohr : Garon. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait intégré leur princesse à la famille royale nohrienne de la même manière que la princesse Azura a été intégré à celle hoshidienne ? Le prince héritier et les autres princes et princesses l'appelaient leur sœur, ce n'était donc pas une idée saugrenue. Mais elle ne l'avait pas reconnu… alors qu'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés à de multiples reprises, quand ils étaient enfants. Aurait-elle oublié ? Cela était possible puisqu'elle laissait les nohriens l'utiliser…. Kaze n'avait pratiquement aucun doute sur la véritable identité de sa sauveuse, qui était le portrait craché de la reine Mikoto. Il était de son devoir en tant que ninja d'Hoshido de faire parvenir la nouvelle le plus rapidement possible à la reine et au reste de la famille royale. Au moment où il prit la résolution de retourner le plus vite possible au château Shirasagi, pour rendre son rapport et révéler sa découverte, Rinkah le rejoignit enfin.

_ Vous en avez mis du temps Rinkah, vous auraient-ils retenu ?, demanda Kaze intrigué par le retard de sa camarade.

_ Hmm…. Juste une mise au point avec l'idéaliste, rien de plus, répondit simplement la sauvage oni.

Kaze n'avait même pas besoin de demander de qui s'agissait l'idéaliste en question, puisque la réponse était évidente, il ne pouvait s'agir que de la princesse qui les avait sauvés. Le ninja soupira face à l'attitude de sa camarade et ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elle saurait mettre de côté son ego pour l'aider à surveiller la soi-disant princesse nohrienne.

_ En tout cas, maintenant nous pouvons retourner à Hoshido, poursuivit Rinkah sans avoir remarqué le soupir du ninja.

_ Hmm… En parlant de cela, on a un imprévu, il faut que l'on change de plan. Je vais retourner à Hoshido faire un rapport à sa Majesté, et toi il faudrait que tu reste ici et que tu surveilles cette princesse nohrienne durant mon absence, demanda Kaze.

_ Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi devrais-je faire une chose pareille, as-tu perdu la tête ?, s'insurgea Rinkah à la demande du ninja.

_ Rinkah, en tant que fille du chef de la tribu du feu, je suis sûre que tu es au courant que l'une de nos princesses a été enlevée par Nohr, il y a près de quinze ans…, déclara Kaze en tâtant le terrain.

_ Bien sur que je suis au courant, tu me prends pour qui ? Il s'agissait de la seconde princesse, c'est bien ça ? Si je me souviens bien, son nom était…. Mari… Ne me dis pas que…., demanda choquée Rinkah.

_ Leur nom et leur apparence sont bien trop similaires pour que ce ne soit qu'une coincidence, d'autant plus que notre princesse avait des caractéristiques physiques plus que singuliers et difficilement trouvables ailleurs…. Je n'ai pratiquement aucun doute la dessus, je souhaite donc avertir ces Majestés le plus rapidement possible, tout en gardant un œil sur ses mouvements, c'est pourquoi j'ai absolument besoin de votre aide, Rinkah, expliqua le ninja fermement.

_ Hmm, si tu as raison, je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Je vais rester ici et la surveiller, toi fonce au château pour prévenir la famille royale, accepta Rinkah en croisant les bras.

Dès que la sauvage oni eut accepté sa mission, Kaze ne perdit pas un instant et se dépêcha de retourner à Hoshido.

Après plusieurs jours dans son intense trajet, le ninja vit la chance lui sourire. Il venait à peine d'arriver à un poste frontalier situé en territoire hoshidien, qu'il reconnut parmi les soldats deux de ses camarades ninjas : son frère aîné Saizo et Kagero la kunoichi, tous deux vassaux du premier prince Ryoma.

_ Mon frère, interpella Kaze.

_ Kaze, tu es sain et sauf. Nous craignions que tu n'aies été capturé par les Nohriens, mais on dirait que l'on s'est inquiété pour rien, commença Kagero à la place du silencieux Saizo.

_ En fait, j'ai bel et bien été capturé, mais un évènement inattendu s'est produit et nous a permi à moi et à Rinkah de nous échapper. Malheureusement, nos deux autres compagnons n'ont pas eu cette chance. Mais plus important…. Si vous êtes ici, est-ce que le seigneur Ryoma est là lui-aussi ? J'ai une nouvelle extrêmement importante à lui annoncer, déclara Kaze plus que sérieux.

_ Oui, sa Majesté est là, suis-moi, si tu veux le voir, répondit Kagero en se dirigeant vers le fort.

Kaze suivit la kunoichi et se retrouva à peine cinq minutes plus tard face à son prince.

_ Kaze ! Je suis soulagé de te voir en vie ! Mais où sont ceux qui t'accompagnaient ?, demanda Ryoma, prenant la parole en premier, lorsqu'il reconnut le ninja.

_ Je vous prie de me pardonner votre Majesté, seuls Rinkah et moi-même avons survécu après avoir été capturés par Nohr. Rinkah est resté là-bas pour garder l'œil sur une personne qui va grandement vous intéresser, votre Altesse…, commença à répondre Kaze avant d'être interrompu.

_ Attends Kaze ! Vous avez été capturés par les Nohriens ?, demanda Ryoma à la fois furieux du sort de ses soldats et incrédule par la survie de Kaze et la sauvage oni.

_ Oui, votre Altesse. Nous avons été faits prisonniers, puis enfermés au château Krakenburg. S'il ne nous a pas tué tout de suite, c'est parce qu'il voulait nous utiliser pour jauger la force d'une de ses princesses. Vous connaissez la rumeur sur l'existence d'une quatrième princesse isolée du reste du monde et bien la rumeur était vraie, puisque nous l'avons affronté, elle et ses deux vassaux, répondit le ninja avant d'être encore une fois interrompu.

_ Hmm… Nohr avait donc encore un atout dans sa manche, commenta le prince pensif.

_ Votre Majesté, je dois vous avouer que malgré notre supériorité numérique, nous avons été aisément écrasés par leurs tactiques et leurs forces. Nous ne devons d'ailleurs nos deux vies qu'à la clémence de cette princesse qui a refusé de tuer des ennemis vaincus et désarmés. Malheureusement, Garon a très mal pris sa désobéissance et a lui-même tué nos deux compagnons, lorsqu'il a voulu nous éliminer à notre tour, la princesse a bloqué son attaque et sauvé nos vies. Par la suite, le second prince nohrien a utilisé sa magie nous faisant ainsi passer pour mort, afin de protéger sa sœur. Le prince héritier et la princesse nous ont finalement fait fuir le palais discrètement, acheva de relater Kaze.

_ Hmm… comme quoi même la famille royale nohrienne a des gens de principe, remarqua Ryoma perplexe par le récit de son subordonné.

_ Ce n'est pas tout votre Altesse… le nom de cette princesse est Mari, son visage est similaire à celui de notre reine, elle est blonde aux yeux rouge sang et elle a des oreilles pointues…, décrit Kaze avec appréhension.

Ryoma retint son souffle à l'entente de ce nom et de cette description, il n'osait espérer que cette femme soit la sœur qui lui avait été cruellement enlevée.

_ Kaze… pense-tu qu'il s'agit de…, murmura le prince bouleversé par ce nouvel espoir.

_ Je suis pratiquement certain qu'il s'agit bien d'elle, même si elle ne semble pas m'avoir reconnu. Sa ressemblance est bien trop grande pour que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence, affirma Kaze avec assurance.

Ryoma avait du mal à garder son calme, malgré la quasi certitude de Kaze il doutait encore d'avoir finalement retrouvé sa petite sœur, durant quinze ans il n'avait cessé de la chercher, multipliant les missions d'espionnage pour glaner la moindre piste qui se révélait à chaque fois fausse. Leur foi avait été mise à rude épreuve et plus d'une fois ils avaient douté de sa survie.

_ Votre Altesse, je dois vous préciser quelque chose, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit elle s'est présentée à nous en tant que princesse de Nohr, et si je ne connaissais pas personnellement notre princesse, je l'aurais définitivement cru. Les autres princes et princesses de Nohr semblent très protecteurs envers elle, et la traitent complètement comme un véritable membre de leur famille…, expliqua Kaze. Il est possible qu'ils ne soient même pas au courant de sa véritable identité, en tout cas ils semblent l'avoir intégré à leur rang de la même manière que nous avons accepté Dame Azura….

Ryoma resta silencieux, il ne savait que penser, ne comprenant pas la raison pour laquelle Garon avait élevé Mari comme sa fille, il sentait juste que cela ne présageait rien de bon. Mais s'il s'agissait vraiment de sa sœur alors il ferait tout pour la récupérer et enfin leur famille serait réunie.

_ Contacte Rinkah pour qu'on puisse mettre au point un plan afin de la récupérer, ordonna finalement Ryoma.

Kaze sortit de la pièce qui faisait office de bureau afin de s'exécuter, laissant ainsi Ryoma ruminer seul.

* * *

Prévenez-moi si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe!

Honnêtement j'étais hyper excitée de finalement faire intervenir Ryoma, comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai une attirance toute particulière pour la figure du frère aîné, pourtant je suis l'aînée de ma propre fratrie et je sais combien les petits frères et soeurs peuvent être une plaie...

I Love Ryoma XXX


	5. Chapter 5

**La princesse stratège**

* * *

Encore une fois Fire Emblem est une licence Nintendo et ne m'appartiens donc pas de facto.

Laissez des reviews, connaître votre opinion est important pour la suite de l'histoire, n'ayez pas peur! Prenez exemple sur Sandros qui est une fidèle revieweuse (néologisme, je le sais!)! Si je n'ai pas votre opinion, c'est moi qui devrais décider de tous et je trouve cela dommage!

 **Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain du combat contre les Hoshidiens, démarrait mal pour la princesse Marie de Nohr, non seulement elle n'avait pas pu s'expliquer avec son père, et attendait donc avec angoisse son future châtiment, mais elle avait aussi extrêmement mal dormi, car son sommeil était troublé par d'étranges visions d'inconnus qui pourtant lui semblaient terriblement familiers. Au point qu'elle s'était même mise à pleurer dans son sommeil leur absence… Honnêtement depuis qu'elle était arrivée au château, Marie ne savait plus où elle en était et qui elle était. Dans ses rêves, on l'appelait Robin et même si ce n'était pas son nom, elle avait l'étrange sentiment d'être complète lorsqu'elle entendait ce nom… Marie hésitait à parler de ses visions à sa famille, elle craignait qu'ils ne la prennent pour une folle si elle évoquait ses sentiments par rapport à ses rêves.

Alors que Marie ressassait dans son esprit les différents protagonistes de ses rêves et d'associer à chaque visage un nom, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

_ Entrez !, permit Marie en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit. La personne qui entra gaiment dans sa chambre, n'était autre que sa petite sœur Elise.

_ Grande sœur ! Es-tu prête à aller voir Père ?, demanda la plus jeune princesse excitée.

_ Aller voir Père…, marmonna Marie indécise.

_ Oui ! Je vais t'accompagner pour que tu t'excuse, je suis sure que Père te pardonnera !, s'exclama Elise avec confiance.

_ Tu as raison, il vaut mieux que j'aille m'excuser le plus tôt possible et accepter ma punition, souffla son aînée en se levant puis se dirigeant vers la porte.

_ Allons-y Elise, montre-moi le chemin s'il te plait !, déclara Marie avant de quitter sa chambre en compagnie de sa petite sœur.

Les deux princesses mirent une dizaine de minutes pour arriver devant la porte de la salle du trône.

_ Très bien, Marie. Allons-y ensemble, j'essaierai de plaider en ta faveur ! Il s'agit de notre père, après tout. Il va bien falloir qu'il te pardonne, non ?, encouragea Elise joyeusement.

_ Merci, Elise. J'espère que tu as raison, soupira Marie inquiète de la réaction de son père.

_ Bon. On respire un grand coup et … c'est parti ! Père, nous aimerions vous parler de quelque chose, déclara d'une voix forte Elise pour pouvoir se faire entendre à travers la porte.

Le silence s'installa face à l'absence de réponse, puis fut percé par un rire énigmatique.

_ Mouah ha ha !, ria bizarrement Garon de l'autre côté de la porte.

_ Père ?, murmura intriguée Marie.

_ On dirait qu'il est avec quelqu'un… Nous devrions peut-être revenir plus tard, proposa Elise mal à l'aise.

Alors que les deux princesses tournaient les talons et comptaient rejoindre le reste de leur famille, la vois puissante du roi s'éleva, les faisant s'arrêter net.

_ Hmm ?! Qui va là ?, grogna Garon énervé.

Les deux princesses frissonnèrent au ton de leur père, Elise prit son courage à deux mains et répondit :

_ Oh ! Pardon de vous déranger, Père…

_ Oui, pardonnez-nous si ce n'est pas le bon moment, ajouta Marie timidement.

_ Que voulez-vous ?, demanda Garon irrité.

_ Père, nous sommes ici pour vous présenter des excuses, n'est-ce pas Marie ?, répondit Elise tout en se tournant vers sa sœur pour l'encourager.

_ Oui, c'est exact, je suis désolée d'avoir discuté vos ordres, s'excusa la princesse.

_ Vous pouvez entrer, répondit simplement Garon.

Les deux sœurs entrèrent prudemment dans la salle du trône, elles regardèrent de gauche à droite pour voir avec qui parlait leur père mais elles ne virent personne d'autre que le roi. Les deux princesses commencèrent à s'inquiéter de la santé de leur père, mais celui-ci interrompit leur rumination.

_ Marie… Tu as désobéi à un ordre direct de ma part. En temps normal, tu serais déjà morte, commença Garon.

_ Je comprends …, répondit Marie.

_ Non ! Père, je peux tout vous expliquer…, intervint Elise paniquée.

_ Silence !, gronda Garon.

_ Comme tu es ma fille, Marie, je suis disposé à faire preuve de mansuétude. Je sais comment tu vas pouvoir te racheter. Tu vas réaliser une mission et si tu accomplis cette tâche avec succès, je fermerai les yeux sur ton impudence, développa le roi froidement.

_ Vraiment ?! De quelle sorte de mission s'agit-il ?, demanda soulagée Marie.

_ Il y a une forteresse abandonnée, près de la frontière d'Hoshido, je souhaite donc savoir si ce bâtiment est toujours fonctionnel. Je te demande de t'y rendre et d'inspecter les lieux, tu n'auras pas à combattre. Est-ce que c'est compris ? Je ne tolérerai pas que tu me déçoives une seconde fois…, gronda Garon sèchement.

_ C'est compris, Père. Je ferai selon vos désirs, répondit docilement Marie, essayant de masquer le mauvais pressentiment, qu'elle ressentait, avec difficulté.

Marie et Elise quittèrent la salle du trône ensemble pour rejoindre le reste de leur frère et sœur pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

_ Ma sœur chérie, tu es sûre que tu sauras te débrouiller ? Je n'aime pas ça…, s'opposa Camilla en mère poule.

_ Bien sur ! Je t'en prie, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'une forteresse abandonnée, répliqua Marie en tentant de sembler confiante, alors que son mauvais pressentiment ne faisait que grandir.

_ Tu sembles bien sereine à propos de tout cela, Marie. Ça ne ressemble pas à Père de se montrer aussi clément…, commenta Leo mal à l'aise.

_ Hmm ? Que veux-tu dire, Leo ?, demanda Marie, le masque confiant qu'elle affichait commençant à s'effriter.

_ Ça suffit, Leo ! Arrête un peu de t'inquiéter en permanence, bon sang !, coupa Elise. Ne lui fais pas peur comme ça alors que c'est sa première mission !, gronda Elise tout en frappant son frère à la tête.

_ Hé ! Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre !, s'indigna le prince.

_ Le mieux, c'est que je vienne moi-même avec toi pour assurer moi-même ta sécurité, Marie, intervint Camilla encore plus anxieuse à la remarque de Leo.

_ J'ai bien peur que ce soit impossible, interrompit Iago le sorcier au service de Garon qui venait d'entrer dans la salle où s'étaient réunis les membres de la famille royale.

_ Et pourquoi cela, Iago ?, demanda Camilla agacée.

_ Dame Camilla, Sa Majesté souhaite que cette expédition fasse office de test. En tant que premier conseiller, il m'a chargé de coordonner la mission. Il veut donner l'occasion à la princesse Marie de prouver sa valeur… Elle fait partie de la lignée royale, après tout. Par conséquent, votre présence ne ferait que fausser les résultats, expliqua le sorcier froidement.

_ Très bien. Camilla, je dois effectuer cette tâche seule. J'espère que tu comprends, déclara Marie avec détermination.

_ Pas seule, Marie, contredit Garon en s'approchant du groupe.

_ Père ! Je ne vous avais pas vu, s'excusa la princesse en saluant poliment son géniteur.

_ Rassures-toi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser livrée à toi-même, sans défense, commença le roi tout en indiquant à un homme derrière lui de s'approcher à son tour.

_ Madame, salua le berserker.

_ Voici Hans. C'est un guerrier chevronné, il s'assurera qu'il ne t'arrive rien, expliqua le roi.

_ Merci, Père, remercia chaleureusement Marie.

_ Hmm, marmonna Xander en reconnaissant le berserker.

Le prince héritier se rapprocha discrètement de sa sœur et lui murmura à l'oreille.

_ À ta place, Marie, je me méfierais de cet homme…

_ Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?, s'enquerra Marie en murmurant à son tour.

_ C'est un criminel, un meurtrier et un scélérat que j'ai arrêté il y a des années. Père semble penser qu'il s'est racheté une conduite, mais je n'y crois pas. Cela dit, c'est un excellent combattant, acheva Xander sérieusement.

_ Je vois, répondit seulement Marie.

Les préparatifs furent rapidement achevés et il fut décidé que le groupe mené par la princesse, partirait le lendemain matin après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

L'atmosphère durant le trajet jusqu'à l'Abîme Éternel était plutôt pesante à cause de la présence de Hans, la jeune princesse restait sur ses gardes en sa présence, se rappelant la mise en garde de son cher frère aîné. On était loin du joyeux trajet jusqu'à Windmire qu'elle avait vécu grâce à la présence de sa chère famille. Le seul avantage au silence qui régnait, était qu'elle pouvait réfléchir tranquillement à ses visions qui n'avaient cessé de se multiplier ces derniers jours.

Elle voyait la plupart du temps des scènes entre la jeune femme nommée Robin, qui lui ressemblait énormément, et ses différents camarades chez les Veilleurs. Elle avait pu retenir le nom de l'étrange milice après plusieurs jours, au début elle n'avait pas compris qu'il s'agissait du nom du groupe et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce travail était évoqué. Les interactions entre la dénommée Robin et les autres combattants passaient de drôles à sérieuses de manière hasardeuse, mais à chaque fois Marie se réveillait avec un profond sentiment de manque mêlé au regret, au regret de quoi elle ne saurait le dire. Cette nuit, elle avait remarqué que certains Veilleurs ressemblaient aux membres de son entourage, en tout cas leur personnalités ou certaines de leurs habitudes étaient bizarrement similaires. Par exemple, sa domestique Félicia était extrêmement maladroite, or les Veilleurs avaient son équivalent avec Sumia, la chevalière pégase passait son temps à tomber sans raison et à briser la vaisselle, tout comme sa domestique. Mais toutes deux étaient d'excellentes combattantes. Un second exemple flagrant, c'était la similarité entre son majordome Jakob et Frédérick le grand chevalier garde du corps du prince et de la princesse d'Ylisse. Les deux hommes étaient bien trop dévoués à leurs seigneurs respectifs, ils attendaient à leurs besoins en tout genre en éliminant tout ce qui leur faisait obstacle. Même sa petite sœur Elise ressemblait à un membre des Veilleurs, sa joie de vivre et sa nature joueuse se retrouvaient chez Nowi la manakete qui passait son temps à jouer lorsqu'elle ne combattait pas. Honnêtement, elle se demandait s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de plus qu'une simple ressemblance, elle était envahie par le doute et hésitait à se confier à Gunter ou à Jakob. Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrêt soudain de Gunter qui menait le chemin, Marie regarda autour d'elle.

_ Ouah… Ça y est, nous y sommes ? C'est l'Abîme Éternel ?, demanda la princesse curieuse.

_ Oui, c'est le gouffre sans fond qui sépare le royaume de Nohr de celui d'Hoshido, expliqua Gunter.

_ Sans fond ? Vraiment ?, demanda Marie à son gardien.

_ Ces ténèbres infinies seront votre réponse. Ceux qui y tombent n'en ressortent jamais. Je méprise cet endroit, ces terres dégagent une aura funeste. Le ciel y est toujours noir et menaçant et ceux qui survolent l'Abîme sont foudroyés. Cet endroit n'est pas pour nous, simples mortels. En général, nous le contournons, mais le fort où nous devons nous rendre se trouve juste là, de l'autre côté, poursuivit Gunter.

_ Ça n'a pas l'air si terrible. Ou suis-je juste soulagée d'être enfin à l'air libre ? En tout cas, c'est bien plus palpitant que d'être enfermée dans une forteresse, confessa la princesse excitée.

_ Ah ! Cela remet sans aucun doute les choses en perspective, Madame. Venez, poursuivons notre chemin, répondit Gunter plus calme.

Le groupe s'approcha du vieux pont afin de traverser le gouffre, mais ils furent arrêtés par l'arrivée soudaine d'un samurai hoshidien, qui leur bloqua le passage.

_ Parbleu ! On dirait que ce fort n'est pas aussi abandonné que nous le pensions, constata Gunter qui de sa monture pouvait apercevoir la présence d'autres Hoshidiens de l'autre côté du pont ainsi qu'aux abords du fort.

_ Pourquoi diable cet endroit fourmille-t-il d'Hoshidiens ?, s'interrogea-t-il à haute voix.

_ N'avancez plus, soldats de Nohr !, commanda le samurai qui leur faisait face.

_ En traversant ce pont, vous commettrez une violation de notre traité frontalier. Faites demi-tour sur-le-champ où nous serons contraints de vous attaquer !, posa comme ultimatum un ninja nommé Omozu.

_ Qu'allons-nous faire, Dame Marie ?, demanda Jakob dépassé par le cours des évènements.

_ Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous battre, faire notre rapport à Père est prioritaire, nous devons le mettre au courant de la présence de soldats Hoshidiens. De toute manière, avec notre infériorité numérique nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous lancer dans une bataille où la possibilité de renforts ennemis nous est inconnue, décida Marie avec assurance.

_ Sage décision, Madame, répondit Gunter fier de l'analyse de son élève.

_ Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis, vieil homme !, coupa brutalement Hans.

_ Comment ?!, , s'insurgea Gunter irrité par l'irrespect du berserker.

_ Yaaah !, hurla Hans comme cri de guerre avant d'attaquer le samurai qui barrait la route du groupe.

L'Hoshidien gémit de douleur avant de s'effondrer au sol, Hans l'avait tué en un coup.

_ Ha ha ha ! Prenez ça, bande de vermines !, ridiculisa le berserker en riant.

_ Vous … allez nous le payer !, s'insurgea le maître ninja qui dirigeait le groupe d'ennemis.

_ Hans, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Pourquoi engager le combat maintenant ?, demanda furieuse la princesse.

_ Pff, répondit dédaigneusement Hans.

_ La diplomatie vaut mieux que la violence, on n'est pas à Regna Ferox ! Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous battre !, rugit Marie qui se retenait d'étrangler le berserker.

_ Parlez pour vous, mauviette, répliqua Hans.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?, demanda Marie avec un mauvais pressentiment.

Du côté de la forteresse, le maître ninja donnait ses directives à ses subordonnés.

_ Soldats d'Hoshido ! Anéantissez ces Nohriens jusqu'au dernier !

_ Préparez-vous à l'attaque !, ordonna un samurai transmettant les ordres de son supérieur au reste des troupes.

_ Argh ! Nous n'avons plus d'échappatoire, à présent. Préparez-vous à vous battre, Dame Marie, soupira Gunter ayant remarqué l'agitation de l'autre côté du pont.

Hans, ignorant le reste du groupe, s'était lancé sur les premiers Hoshidiens qui croisaient son chemin, il se dirigeait vers le pont où toute une formation défensive avait été postée.

_ Jakob et Gunter suivez-moi ! Nous n'allons pas passer par le pont, nous perdrions notre temps à affronter les Hoshidiens qui se sont postés de l'autre côté ! Laissons Hans ici, on ne peut pas compter sur lui, j'ai senti la présence d'une veine dragunaire au sud de notre position, qui pourra nous amener directement devant le fort ! Allons-y !, déclara la princesse à ses deux vassaux.

_ À vos ordres, Madame !, répondirent les deux hommes en cœur.

Marie sourit chaleureusement à ses deux loyaux vassaux, elle était extrêmement soulagée de toujours pouvoir compter sur eux, contrairement à Hans qui s'était montré indigne de confiance. Cependant, les paroles du berserker avaient fait naître un sentiment de doute chez la princesse, le ton qu'il avait employé ainsi que son attitude la laissait penser qu'il était au courant de la présence des Hoshidiens… Son Père lui aurait-il délibérément menti ? Elle n'avait malheureusement pas le temps de réfléchir davantage sur l'attitude de son Père et d'Hans, il était l'heure de combattre. La princesse venait d'arriver au point où elle ressentait la présence de la veine dragunaire, elle se concentra pour l'activer et parvint à créer un pont en pierre reliant leur position au fort.

_ Par tous les dieux ! Avez-vous vu ce qu'ils ont fait à la falaise ? Mais qui sont ces types ?, déclara abasourdie le meneur ennemi.

Une fois que le pont fut construit, le groupe mené par la princesse ne perdit pas de temps et le traversa. De l'autre côté, seul un samurai, un archer et le leader de la troupe ennemie les attendaient, le reste des troupes était posté au nord et affrontait Hans depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Celui-ci commençait d'ailleurs à fatiguer, et décida de se replier après avoir fait à ses yeux suffisamment de dégâts.

La princesse et ses vassaux n'eurent aucun mal à mettre le samurai et l'archer à terre, Gunter s'étant chargé du premier et Marie du second, Jakob était posté à l'arrière pour les couvrir et les soigner en cas de blessure. Le trio n'avait eu aucune difficulté pour parvenir jusqu'au boss.

_ Avez-vous la moindre idée de l'infamie que vous avez commise aujourd'hui ? Hoshido ne tolérera pas cette attaque injustifiée ! Vous nous le paierez cher !, rugit le maître ninja en voyant ses deux camarades à terre.

Marie qui souhaitait s'expliquer avec le leader ennemi, compris que cela était peine perdue et elle maudit Hans intérieurement, jurant que si elle mettait la main sur lui, elle lui ferait payer cher sa désobéissance. Elle songea même à le livrer en pâture à la wyverne de sa sœur.

La blonde ordonna à Jakob de bloquer les shurikens ennemis avec ses dagues, pendant que Gunter et elle lanceraient une attaque frontale combinée. Son majordome obéit et lança ses dagues sur le ninja ennemi qui riposta avec ses shurikens. Une fois qu'il fut occupé par Jakob, Gunter commença à manœuvrer sa lance pour limiter ses contre-attaques, et permettre à la princesse de porter le coup final. Le ninja sous le coup de cette stratégie se retrouva au pied du mur incapable d'éviter le coup porté par Marie armée de Ganglari. La princesse avait aisément neutralisé leur adversaire, mais le contact prolongé avec l'épée magique avait fait naitre chez la princesse, d'habitude pacifique, des pulsions meurtrières extrêmement fortes qu'elle avait du mal à contenir.

_ Soyez maudits ! Ce n'est pas fini…, gémit le ninja à terre avant de s'effondrer.

Un sentiment de culpabilité envahit Marie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter son choix d'avoir accepté de combattre au lieu de rebrousser chemin. Elle tenta de relativiser et de se reconcentrer sur sa mission.

_ Ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu… mais j'ai au moins rempli la mission de Père, soupira la princesse.

Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée, car à peine avait-elle fini que des renforts ennemis apparaissaient.

_ C'est vous qui êtes à la tête de ces troupes ? Pfeuh. Vous êtes une enfant, railla un ninja balafré.

_ Qui êtes-vous ?, demanda Marie sur ses gardes et prête au combat.

_ Mon nom est Saizo. Je suis venu prendre votre misérable vie, répondit froidement le ninja.

_ Attention, tout le monde ! Le combat n'est pas fini !, avertit Marie l'épée dégainée.

_ Mettez-les en pièces !, ordonna Saizo à ses hommes.

_ Je ne vous laisserai pas faire !, rugit une voix qui était familière à la princesse.

L'attaque de Saizo fut parée par Xander qui était suivi par le reste de leurs frère et sœurs.

_ Comment ?! Ce doit être leur véritable chef…, marmonna le ninja.

_ Que se passe-t-il ici, Marie ?, demanda Xander.

_ Xander ! Comment as-tu su que nous étions dans le pétrin ?, demanda Marie rassurée par la présence de son frère.

Alors que Marie interrogeait Xander, le reste de la famille royale les rejoignit finalement.

_ Nous sommes arrivés juste à temps. Ta chance ne s'épuise-t-elle donc jamais ?, plaisanta Leo.

_ Tout va bien, petite sœur ? J'étais si inquiète pour toi, déclara Camilla en mère poule comme à son habitude.

_ Nous sommes tous venus à ta rescousse, Marie !, ajouta Elise en gonflant la poitrine.

_ Merci à vous tous !, remercia Marie, heureuse de voir sa famille.

_ Euh, mais avant que nous ne nous laissions emporter… Nous essuyons une attaque, là !, poursuivit-elle d'un ton grave.

_ Qui ose s'en prendre à Marie ? Je t'apporterai leurs têtes sur un plateau !, rugit Camilla.

_ Je ne suis pas blessée, Camilla, rétorqua Marie.

_ Mais, ma petite chérie… C'est l'intention qui compte !, contredit Camilla en dirigeant sa wyvern en direction des ennemis et n'en faisant rapidement qu'une bouchée.

_ Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Camilla puisse se montrer aussi… impitoyable, dit Marie en cherchant ses mots.

_ Hi hi ! C'est vrai que c'est la première fois que tu la vois sur le champ de bataille, remarqua Elise joviale comme à son habitude.

_ On dirait que les choses tournent mal pour nous … , grommela Saizo.

Mais une nouvelle arrivée le rejoignit alors qu'il réfléchissait à la suite des évènements.

_ Saizo ! Que se passe-t-il ? Quelle est notre situation ?, demanda la kunoichi.

_ J'ai sous-estimé nos ennemis, ils sont trop nombreux. Kagero avons-nous d'autres renforts en route ?, répondit le ninja.

_ Affirmatif. Messire Ryoma me suit de près, répondit la dénommée Kagero à son tour.

_ Ah, très bien… Alors la victoire est à nous, déclara Saizo sûr de lui ce qui n'échappa pas à Marie qui était restée sur ses gardes malgré l'arrivée de sa famille.

Elle s'interrogeait sur la force que pouvait bien posséder le dénommé Ryoma pour que le ninja est tant de confidence en leur victoire.

_ On dirait que les Hoshidiens attendent des renforts, nota Xander.

_ En effet… Que devrions-nous faire ?, demanda Leo.

_ Eh bien, comme Marie est en sécurité et que l'état de la forteresse a été évalué… Nous n'avons aucune raison de poursuivre le combat. Marie, pars devant avec Gunter. Nous serons juste derrière vous, ordonna Xander.

_ Très bien, merci Xander, obéit docilement la jeune femme en tournant les talons en compagnie de ses vassaux.

Marie et Gunter avaient déjà rebroussé une partie de leur chemin dans la zone de l'Abîme Éternel, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à un pont suspendu.

_ Gunter, avez-vous vu Jakob ? Il était là il y a un instant…, demanda Marie en constatant l'absence de son majordome.

_ Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas loin, dépêchons-nous, j'ai ce pont en horreur, déclara Gunter.

Mais, alors qu'ils allaient traverser le pont, une figure leur bloqua le passage. Celui qui se mettait en travers de leur chemin n'était autre que Hans, qu'il n'avait plus revu, après que celui-ci est battu en retraite contre les Hoshidiens.

_ Pas d'inquiétude, vous n'allez plus le fouler beaucoup plus longtemps, déclara-t-il.

_ Hans !, s'énerva la princesse.

_ Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?, demanda Gunter avec suspicion.

_ Trop de bavardages, pas assez d'action, grogna Hans.

Le berserker se jeta sur Gunter, brandissant sa hache contre le grand chevalier, Gunter fut trop surpris par ses actions soudaines pour se défendre contre les attaques de Hans. Les coups de hache frappant le métal, secouèrent tellement le pont que les vieilles planches en bois sous Gunter, craquèrent sous ses pieds, le faisant tomber lui et son cheval dans le gouffre sans fond. Les évènements avaient été tellement rapides que Marie n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir et aider son vassal.

_ Hans, non ! Vous l'avez tué… Pourquoi ? Gunter était votre allié !, hurla désespérée la princesse en voyant celui qui avait assumé le rôle d'un père pour elle sombrer dans l'Abîme.

_ Ooh, on dirait que j'ai poussé votre nounou dans le gros trou ? Mais attendez, vous allez le rejoindre tout de suite !, se moqua Hans.

Marie était furieuse, elle n'avait jamais ressentit une telle colère dans toute sa vie, elle ne voulait rien de plus que réduire en miette Hans pour venger Gunter. Elle sentit quelque chose d'étrange en elle, la rage avait réveillé une force mystérieuse en elle qu'elle ne pouvait contenir.

Son bras gauche commença mystérieusement à grandir au point de se transformer en une sorte de lance, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte sous l'effet de la colère.

_ Vous allez le payer !, rugit Marie folle de rage.

_ Qu'est-ce que… ?! Qu… Qui êtes-vous ?, balbutia Hans terrifié devant la transformation de la jeune femme.

Mais Marie ne l'entendait pas, sa colère embrumait ses sens, elle n'avait même pas senti que d'étranges cornes avaient poussé sur sa tête. De petites gouttes d'eau se rassemblaient autour d'elle, alors qu'elle se transformait partiellement.

Son bras qui avait perdu sa forme humaine, était devenu une énorme patte munit de griffes, qui frappa à plusieurs reprises Hans en pleine poitrine. Elle lui porta un dernier coup en compressant dans sa main gauche les étranges gouttes qui l'entouraient, les transformant ainsi en boule d'énergie dévastatrice.

_ C'est impossible…, bégaya Hans à terre.

_ Je veux des réponses, Hans ! Pourquoi avoir provoqué les Hoshidiens ? Et pourquoi avez-vous tué Gunter ? Répondez-moi !, ordonna Marie furieusement.

_ Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres. Ceux du roi Garon, répondit paniqué Hans.

_ Quoi ? V-v-vous mentez !, bégaya à son tour la princesse, qui ne voulait pas croire à la culpabilité de son père, mais savait que Hans n'avait pas menti au ton de sa voix et à sa gestuelle.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père lui avait menti et désirait la mort de Gunter. Le vieux chevalier n'avait-il pas été son fidèle gardien durant toutes ces années ?

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait aux actions de son père, Hans profita de son moment de distraction pour prendre la poudre d'escampette.

_ Revenez ici !, hurla-t-elle au berserker qui s'enfuyait.

Mais Marie n'eut pas l'occasion de se lancer à sa poursuite, car Ganglari commençait à luire d'une lueur maléfique. L'épée était entouré d'un halo violet malveillant et Marie se retrouvait démuni face à la situation, son mauvais pressentiment était au sommet de son échelle d'évaluation du danger. Et soudainement, elle sentit l'épée commencer à la tirer et à la soulever dans les airs, sa main collée à la poigne de l'épée rendait impossible toute échappatoire à l'étrange force qui la tirait.

_ Quoi ?! Nooon !, hurla la princesse qui se trouvait déjà à plusieurs mètres de hauteur au-dessus du gouffre, mais qui sentait l'épée tenter de sombrer dans l'Abîme.

Mais alors qu'elle commençait à chuter et que l'espoir d'être sauvé s'affinait, quelqu'un sauta dans le vide à sa suite.

_ Mes ancêtres, mes dieux, mon sang… Entendez-moi ! Donnez-moi la force, ô dragons ! Grand Morlo, je vous implore ! , pria Lilith la palefrenière, qui avait sauté sans hésitation en voyant sa maîtresse tomber dans le gouffre.

Une brillante lumière entoura la forme tombante de Lilith pendant quelques instants avant de rapidement disparaître, pour laisser à la place de Lilith un étrange oiseau. L'oiseau plongea pour rattraper Marie, et une fois que la princesse se fut bien attachée à lui, il remonta vers le pont.

_ Mais… quelle est cette créature… ? Lilith ? C'est toi ?, demanda abasourdi la princesse, se souvenant d'avoir entraperçu son amie.

_ Dame Marie… je savais que ce jour finirait par arriver. Ça risque de vous causer un choc, mais je ne suis pas humaine, confessa Lilith avec appréhension.

_ Eh bien, oui, c'est ce que je vois. Tu es un dragon, alors ?, demanda Marie qui avait retrouvé sa contenance.

_ Oui, c'est ma véritable apparence. Vous l'avez déjà vue. Vous vous en souvenez ? Cet étrange oisillon que vous aviez sauvé dans la grange…, expliqua Lilith.

_ C'était… C'était toi ?, vérifia-t-elle éberluée, tentant de se remémorer l'apparence du jeune oiseau.

_ Oui, une fois guérie, j'ai pu prendre forme humaine. Vous avez été si gentille avec moi que j'ai décidé de vous servir, confirma-t-elle tout en expliquant pourquoi elle avait revêtu forme humaine.

_ Je viens d'utiliser un pouvoir trop puissant pour un corps d'humain, je ne pourrais plus prendre cette forme. Mais cela ne me gêne pas, tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que vous soyez saine et sauve…, avoua-t-elle.

Mais à peine s'était-elle tue, qu'un puissant orage les frappa, entraînant leur chute.

Lilith gémit de douleur, encore secouée par l'éclair qui l'avait touché.

_ Lilith ! Sois prudente ! Laisse-moi s'il le faut, ne te sacrifie pas pour moi !, déclara Marie inquiète pour son amie.

_ Premiers dragon, j'en appelle à vous, laissez-nous accéder au plan astral !, pria Lilith épuisée.

À ses mots, un cercle magique apparut en dessous de Marie et Lilith, créant un portail qui les engouffra toutes les deux.

_ Que s'est-il passé ?! Où sommes-nous ?, questionna Marie abasourdie par la tournure des évènements.

_ Nous sommes dans un monde parallèle au vôtre, qu'on appelle le plan astral, répondit calmement Lilith.

_ Comment y sommes-nous entrées ?, demanda Marie intriguée.

_ Les premiers dragons nous ont permis de pénétrer dans cette dimension. Nous sommes en sécurité ici, sous leur protection. Oh ! Attendez, je vais vous préparer un endroit où vous pourrez vous reposer…, proposa Lilith qui se concentra, pour finalement faire apparaître un grand arbre avec une maison à son sommet.

_ Est-ce que tu viens… d'utiliser une veine dragunaire ?, demanda Marie avec sérieux.

_ Oui. Le pouvoir des premiers dragons circule librement dans ce royaume. Je dois aussi vous prévenir que le temps et l'espace fonctionnent différemment ici…, répondit la dragonne.

_ J'ai tant à apprendre…, murmura Marie, excité de découvrir un monde nouveau.

_ Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre dans ce monde ?, demanda-t-elle finalement.

_ Non, nous sommes seules. Il ne reste plus personne…, répondit Lilith peinée.

_ Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas raviver de mauvais souvenirs, s'excusa la princesse qui avait remarqué le chagrin de son amie.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, Marie. Tant que je vous ai dans ma vie, je ne suis pas seule. À présent, vous devriez vous reposez, urgea la dragonne.

_ Tu as raison, tous ce qui s'est passé… m'a épuisé…, consentit Marie.

La princesse se dirigea finalement vers l'arbre-maison pour dormir avant de s'écrouler, après tous les évènements de la journée. Elle trouva immédiatement le sommeil et cette fois-ci, il fut sans rêve.

Le lendemain, la jeune femme se réveilla en pleine forme, elle descendit de son arbre et se mit à chercher Lilith, qu'elle trouva finalement dans un bâtiment qui rappelait un petit temple.

_ Comment vous sentez-vous, Marie ? Je sais que cela fait beaucoup à assimiler, demanda la dragonne après avoir remarqué la princesse.

_ Oui, en effet. Mais je me sens bien mieux, mes plaies sont déjà guéries, et les pensées se bousculent dans ma tête. J'ai tant de questions sur ce monde…, répondit Marie avec enthousiasme.

_ Chaque chose en son temps, d'abord nous devons retourner dans l'autre monde, répliqua Lilith pour calmer les ardeurs de sa princesse.

_ Oui, tu as raison. Je ne serai tranquille que quand je serai sûre que chacun est sauf, approuva Marie sur un ton grave.

_ Bien entendu. Je dois cependant vous prévenir d'une chose. Quand j'ouvrirai le portail, vous retournerez d'où vous venez. Cela signifie que vous vous retrouverez à la frontière hoshidienne. Il est possible que des soldats y soient postés en embuscade…, révéla Lilith, incertaine s'il s'agissait réellement d'une bonne idée.

_ Je comprends et je serai sur mes gardes, répliqua Marie déterminée à rejoindre sa famille.

_ Très bien, je vais donc ouvrir la porte, acquiesça la dragonne.

Lilith se concentra légèrement et ouvrit un portail à l'endroit où se tenait la princesse. Instantanément, celle-ci fut ramenée devant pont duquel était tombé Gunter.

_ Ah, je suis de retour. Mais… où sont passés tous les autres ?, marmonna Marie à vois basse.

_ Tu es ma merci, Nohrienne !, interrompit une voix qui semblait familière à la princesse.

_ Quoi ?!, s'écria Marie en cherchant de tous les côtés d'où provenait la voix, mais alors qu'elle avait le dos tourné, elle se fit assommer et s'écroula au sol inconsciente.

* * *

Quelques une de mes idées pour la suite:

1) _ Changement du chapitre 5, Mikoto survit car Marie ne possédait pas Ganglari et qu'elle a superposé dans son esprit l'image de Mikoto et celle d'Emmeryn, mais elle est blessée donc la barrière disparaît temporairement.

2) _ Chapitre 6 prendrait ainsi une quatrième voix, où Marie qui se rappelle de sa précédente vie, dévoile ses talents de tragédienne sur ses grands frères, le combat dans le chapitre changerait aussi, on ne suivrait pas l'idée d'Azura.

3) _ Azura possède ses propres vassaux, qui seront au nombre de trois tout comme pour le reste des frères et sœurs, qui gagnent donc chacun un vassal supplémentaire:

Pour Hoshido:

_ Phila=Fuyu, chevalier faucon et vassale de Mikoto.

_ Lon'zu= Kenji, samurai et vassal de Ryoma.

_ Miriel= Mirei, devin et vassale d'Hinoka.

_ Lyn( FE7)= Rin, samurai et vassale d'Azura.

_ Cyntia= Natsume, chevalier céleste et vassale d'Azura.

_ Saul(FE6)= Sora, moine et vassal d'Azura.

_ Laurent=Seiren, devin et vassal de Takumi.

_ Olivia= Nadeshiko, danseuse et vassale de Sakura.

Pour Nohr:

_ Henry= Faust, mage noir et vassal de Xander.

_ Aversa= Lorelei, chevalier faucon noir et vassale de Camilla.

_ Kellam= Guy, chevalier et vassal de Leo.

_ Virion= Oliver, archer et vassal d'Elise.

Il s'agit de propositions, si vous voulez proposer d'autres personnages, j'en serai ravie et je changerai selon votre opinion, si vous voulez connaître la raison de ces choix, laisser une review ou envoyer moi un PM, ok?

4) _ Marie n'est pas seulement la réincarnation de Robin, mais aussi celle du tacticien de FE7 et de l'avatar de FE12, d'où la présence de personnages de ces précédents opus, mais si vous êtes contre, pas de problème, c'est juste une idée qui m'a traversé la tête.

5) _ Marie est le nouveau dragon déchu, elle possède les pouvoirs de Grima au fur et à mesure, mais n'est pas possédé ou hanté par lui.

6) _ Azura utilise l'épée Falchion, non pas une lance.

7) _ Si vous acceptez l'idée numéro 4, Azura n'est pas seulement la réincarnation d'une certaine princesse voyageant à travers le temps pour sauver le monde, mais aussi la véritable réincarnation de celui dont elle a utilisé le nom comme alias... (ceux qui connaissent Awakening, comprendrons. Sinon, il s'agit du premier héro de la saga Fire Emblem).

Envoyer moi vos idées ou votre opinion sur les miennes! Je vous en supplie!


	6. Chapter 6

**La princesse stratège**

Bonjour à tous mes lecteurs! Je suis fière de vous présenter ce chapitre 4, qui m'a pris un peu de temps. Toutes mes propositions des précédents chapitres restent valables, donc je suis à l'écoute de vos opinions sur le pairing et les changements de l'histoire, cependant je suivrais les idées que j'ai proposé précédemment pour le chapitre 5 et l'identité d'Azura, puisque seul SandroT (et je m'excuse d'avoir cru que tu étais une femme, ton pseudo m'as fait pensé aux prénoms Sandra et Sandrine, c'est pourquoi j'ai cru que tu étais une femme, je te prie d'accepter mes plus plates excuses!) a commenté le précédent chapitre et mes propositions. Je pense que si personne ne propose de pairing, j'irai vers un Marie/Xander ou Ryoma. En tout cas, pour d'autres pairing, je penche pour Laslow/Azura par rapport à leur passé et je marierai bien les plus jeunes princes et princesses ensemble, mais bon si vous avez d'autres idées parlez-en!

Même un simple " pas mal" ou "j'aime" me rendrai heureuse, alors laisser des reviews!

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

La première chose que Marie remarqua lorsqu'elle se réveilla, c'était la douleur de sa tête et dans son dos, la seconde c'était le visage de Rinkah, la prisonnière qu'elle avait libéré, face à elle.

_ Ah, tu es réveillée. Désolée de t'avoir assommée, s'excusa gentiment Rinkah sous le regard incrédule de la princesse.

_ Vous êtes Rinkah et vous faites partie de la tribu du feu, n'est-ce pas ? Où sommes-nous ?, enquerra poliment Marie, tout en regardant autour d'elle.

Elle pouvait déjà déduire qu'elle était vraisemblablement dans un village hoshidien, puisque la cabane dans laquelle elle se trouvait, ne ressemblait pas à une architecture nohrienne. Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit, elle redoutait la suite des évènements, si elle se trouvait vraiment en territoire hoshidien, elle se ferait sûrement exécuter après ce qui s'était passé à l'Abîme Éternel. Encore une fois, elle souhaitait avoir Hans entre les mains pour l'étrangler, elle le maudissait intérieurement, regrettait de ne pas avoir appris la magie noir pour pouvoir lui jeter une malédiction, à ce moment-là un frisson la parcourut et l'image d'une jeune femme lugubre vêtue d'une tenue provocante et d'un jeune homme au sourire malsain lui vint à l'esprit. Mais son malaise partit très vite et elle jura que si elle mourait par sa faute… Elle le hanterait toutes les nuits pour se venger !

_ Oui, je suis Rinkah et tu es dans un village de ma tribu, situé en territoire hoshidien. Je vais te remettre aux mains des autorités, expliqua Rinkah calmement, interrompant les pensées malveillantes de la princesse.

_ Je comprends, j'imagine qu'elles veulent des explications sur notre attaque injustifiée, et quand elles les auront, elles vont certainement m'exécuter, commenta la princesse tout aussi calmement alors qu'elle parlait de sa propre mort.

_ Hmm, je ne crois pas, répliqua la sauvage oni un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Leur discussion fut à ce moment interrompu par quelqu'un frappant à la porte.

_ Les hoshidiens sont déjà là, n'est-ce pas ?, vérifia Marie tout aussi calme qu'auparavant, auprès de Rinkah.

_ Oui, il est temps d'y aller, répondit l'autre femme en se levant.

La princesse l'imita, elle se leva et arrangea sa tenue avant de sortir de la cabane à la suite de la sauvage oni. Dehors, une autre personne qui n'était pas inconnue à la princesse, attendait dans la neige.

_ Comme on se retrouve… Kaze, c'est bien ça ?, interrogea Marie qui s'était retenue à la dernière seconde d'appeler le ninja Stahl.

_ C'est bien ça. Je suis heureux de vous avoir retrouvée, Princesse Mari, déclara le ninja amicalement.

_ Heureux ? Comment ça ?, demanda Marie intriguée par le comportement du beau jeune homme.

_ Suivez-moi je vous en prie. Vous allez bientôt comprendre, répondit simplement Kaze.

_ Très bien, accepta Marie.

Les trois combattants se mirent en route immédiatement vers la capitale d'Hoshido, en embarquant avec eux quelques provisions ainsi que Ganglari parmi leurs bagages.

Marie était désarmée contrairement à ses deux compagnons durant tout le voyage, pourtant elle n'en était nullement inquiète, elle avait implicitement accordé sa complète confiance aux deux Hoshidiens qui ressemblaient tellement à des personnages de ses rêves. Dès le premier jour de voyage, elle avait remarqué l'étrange ressemblance, Rinkah était à l'image de l'élément attaché à sa tribu, c'était une femme ardente et passionnée tout comme le Khan Flavia qui apparaissait dans ses songes quant à Kaze, c'était son air doux qui lui rappelait le second cavalier de Veilleurs : Stahl.

Elle s'attendait presque à le voir manger sans arrêt, mais étrangement s'il avait souvent de la nourriture dans les mains, cadeaux de ses admiratrices, son appétit était normal. Marie ne pouvait nier qu'une chose si anodine, l'avait tout de même profondément déçu, elle s'était énormément attachée aux personnages de ses rêves et les attendaient avec impatience chaque nuit.

Il avait fallu trois semaines au petit groupe pour finalement arriver devant la capitale et le château Shirasagi. Ses semaines avaient été agréables pour la princesse, qui avait jusque là vécu isolée et qui durant son expédition jusqu'à l'Abîme Éternel n'avait pu contempler que les paysages froids et rudes de Nohr, le paysage hoshidien si lumineux et fleuri avait donc été une plaisante surprise, dont elle s'était mise en tête de jouir le plus possible avant sa mort. Même si le groupe n'avait pas pu entrer dans les différents villages devant lesquels il était passé, et Marie comprenait que sa présence ne serait pas accepté par les villageois, la princesse était heureuse de voir tant de vie même à distance, tout était si différent de Nohr et pourtant ne lui était pas inconnu grâce à ses rêves, l'atmosphère qui entourait Hoshido était similaire à celle de l'Ylisse de ses songes. Et dans ces moments de contemplation, Marie était reconnaissante à ses songes de lui offrir ces connaissances, ce soutien et cet amitié qu'elle ne pourrait sûrement pas connaître dans la réalité, et elle se faisait la réflexion que sans eux elle serait bien ignorante et démunie face à son future qui semblait sans espoir… Alors oui, elle s'y réfugiait, elle absorbait avidement tous ces souvenirs d'une vie qu'elle ne connaîtrait pas, pour apaiser ses craintes et frayeurs car oui elle avait peur, elle était terrifiée à l'idée de mourir dans un pays qui n'était pas le sien, sans ses proches auprès d'elle. Elle réussissait à masquer sa peur à ses deux compagnons de fortune avec des sourires factices et des questions sur le paysage, questions auxquelles Kaze se faisait le devoir de répondre et elle parvenait presque à se tromper elle-même, à croire que tout irait bien et qu'elle n'allait pas mourir.

Mais devant le palais, elle sentait son estomac se tordre sous l'effet de l'angoisse, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose pouvoir fuir et se trouver dans les bras de Xander et Camilla qui eux sauraient la protéger et la réconforter. Et même si elle avait confiance en Kaze et Rinkah, elle savait que cette angoisse elle ne pourrait jamais leur en faire part, car elle était nohrienne et eux hoshidiens.

Ils étaient entrés par un passage secret, Marie avait donc les yeux bandés et le bras autour de celui de Kaze pour pouvoir avancer, le ninja lui servant patiemment de guide, alors qu'elle était rouge comme une tomate à cause de leur proximité physique. Mais sa timidité face à ce contact masculin n'était pas étonnante, étant donné que les seuls hommes qu'elle avait touché, étaient ses frères, Gunter et Jakob, et que Marie avait déjà vingt ans et n'était pas insensible à la gente masculine, elle avait beaucoup de mal à contenir sa gêne et son inexpérience face au sexe opposé. La princesse se surprenait à penser que les bras de Kaze étaient musclés comme ceux de Xander et qu'ils la faisaient se sentir en sécurité comme ceux de son aîné. D'ailleurs, lorsque le ninja s'était arrêté, avait détaché son bras du sien et lui avait enlevé son bandeau, Marie avait été déçue par la fin de ce contact physique si rassurant.

Mais bien sur, elle n'en laissa rien paraître et tenta d'apparaître digne devant ses futurs bourreaux. Puisqu'elle n'avait plus le bandeau pour obstruer sa vision, elle tenta de capturer le plus de détails possibles sur son environnement le plus discrètement possible. Il était évident au premier coup d'œil qu'elle se trouvait dans la salle du trône, le trône qui trônait au fond en était une preuve flagrante, elle se concentra donc davantage sur l'inconnu qui leur faisait face. Il s'agissait d'un très bel homme, probablement de l'âge de Xander, qui était entouré d'une atmosphère similaire à celle de son frère, il était évident que cet inconnu était un combattant chevronné et talentueux, à cause de l'air confiant qu'il dégageait et du sentiment de danger qu'il provoquait en elle. Il portait une armure rouge, avec par dessus une veste blanche sans manche, un casque rouge assorti à son armure protégeait son front et son menton, ses cheveux étaient très longs et hérissés, dans l'ensemble cet homme avait un style indomptable et dangereux caché sous une certaine noblesse. C'était l'impression qu'il lui donnait et si Marie n'était pas sur le point de mourir, elle aurait pu le contempler inlassablement.

_ Vous revoilà, Kaze. Excellent travail, félicita l'inconnu.

_ Merci, Votre Altesse, répondit Kaze humblement.

_ L'avez-vous… L'avez-vous bien appelé Votre Altesse ?, demanda Marie extirpée de ses rêveries par la réponse du ninja.

Elle n'osait imaginer la tête de ses frères, s'ils apprenaient qu'elle avait été physiquement attirée par un prince hoshidien, Xander aurait sûrement fait une crise cardiaque… et il l'aurait renvoyé directement à la forteresse, son frère pouvait être si pudique. Mais bon, elle l'aimait tout de même.

_ Oui, voici le prince héritier d'Hoshido, Messire Ryoma, expliqua Rinkah avec fierté.

 _Ryoma,_ ce nom n'était pas inconnu à Marie, il s'agissait de l'homme que les deux ninjas auxquels elle avait été confrontée, avait mentionné, celui qui était sensé leur garantir la victoire. Marie soupira, son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé, cet homme était réellement dangereux…

_ Je comprends, déclara-t-elle résignée à sa mort imminente.

_ Hmm, marmonna le prince en la contemplant de haut en bas avec ses yeux perçants, Marie se sentait mise à nu par ce regard si semblable à celui de Xander lorsqu'il venait la voir à la forteresse après une longue absence.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que personne n'agisse ni ne prenne la parole, Marie ne put en supporter davantage et coupa court au silence.

_ Excusez-moi, je ne souhaite pas paraître présomptueuse, mais… si vous devez m'exécuter, pourriez-vous le faire immédiatement ? Autant ne pas perdre de temps puisque cela est inéluctable…, requerra la princesse calmement à la surface alors qu'intérieurement elle paniquait.

Sa requête choqua profondément les trois Hoshidiens qui n'eurent pas le temps de la corriger, car quelqu'un entra dans la salle du trône. Il s'agissait d'une femme d'une quarantaine d'année aux cheveux noirs foncés et au teint méditerranéen. Son visage était familier à la princesse, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir où elle avait bien pu le voir auparavant. L'inconnue la contemplait avec une telle intensité que Marie ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être gênée, la dame semblait au bord des larmes après quelques secondes.

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit vraiment toi…, murmura l'inconnue.

_ Pardonnez-moi, mais est-ce que nous nous sommes déjà vues ?, demanda Marie embarrassée.

_ Oh, tu m'as tellement manqué ! Mari, ma chère enfant !, s'exclama l'inconnue en prenant Marie dans ses bras.

Marie était figée sur place, les mots de la femme qui la serrait si fort, résonnaient dans son esprit, elle l'appelait sa chère enfant mais sa mère était morte à sa naissance. La jeune princesse était perdue, elle ne comprenait pas qui était cette femme, ni pourquoi celle-ci la prenait pour sa fille, alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

_ Votre chère enfant ?! Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?, demanda Marie paniquée, s'extirpant difficilement de l'étreinte.

Mikoto était en larmes, sa propre fille ne la reconnaissait même pas et la traitait comme une étrangère, elle avait même repoussé son contact. Elle reprit avec difficulté sa contenance et décida de tout raconter à sa fille.

_ Oh, ma pauvre Mari, c'est une bien triste histoire. Alors que tu n'avais que cinq ans, tu nous as été enlevée de force par Nohr. Je suis ta mère Mikoto, est-ce que tu te souviens ? Tout ce temps… je me suis demandé, si je te reverrais un jour !, déclara Mikoto avant de fondre en larme à nouveau.

Marie était pétrifiée, le discours de celle qui prétendait être sa mère, paraissait si… logique, il expliquait pratiquement toutes les actions de son père : son isolement dans la forteresse nord durant toutes ces années, l'absence de Garon dans sa vie, elle ne l'avait vu qu'à trois ou quatre reprise en quinze ans, et surtout les évènements à l'Abîme Éternel avec la trahison de Hans soi-disant sur les ordres du roi… Mais même si cela paraissait logique et raisonnable, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'accepter, car renier Garon, signifiait aussi renier Xander, Camilla, Leo et Elise.

_ Mais… mon père est le roi Garon et ma mère est morte en me donnant naissance ! Ce que vous dites n'a aucun sens, répliqua Marie en serrant les poings.

_ Je comprends que cela te fasse un choc, mais je t'assure que cela est la vérité, je suis ton frère aîné, Ryoma, poursuivit le prince en la prenant gentiment par les épaules et en lui souriant tendrement.

_ Xander est mon frère aîné ! Et Camilla, Leo et Elise sont mes frères et sœurs…, rétorqua Marie en secouant la tête pour nier ces paroles.

_ Ce sont les princes et princesses nohriens ? Ce n'est pas ta vraie famille. Je me souviens encore du jour de ton enlèvement, il y avait alors des tensions entre Hoshido et Nohr, mais pas de guerre ouverte. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Garon tende un piège à notre père, le roi Sumeragi. Pour l'attirer, il a organisé une fausse conférence de paix en Cheve, mais son véritable objectif était d'assassiner notre père de sang-froid. Et comme un malheur ne vient jamais seul, il t'a également enlevée…, rétorqua le prince sur un ton lugubre comme s'il revivait ces moments en parlant.

_ Non, c'est tout bonnement impossible…, marmonna Marie faiblement.

_ Tu as vraiment tout oublié ? Tu n'en as pas le moindre souvenir ?, s'enquerra Ryoma avec espoir.

_ Non, j'ai perdu la mémoire, il y a près de quinze ans… La seule chose qui pourrait ressembler à un souvenir de cette époque… C'est un cauchemar récurrent… un homme avec une chevelure semblable à la vôtre debout devant moi mais de dos, puis cet homme à terre et enfin Père, le roi Garon qui s'approche de moi… Mais ce n'est qu'un cauchemar extrêmement flou, répondit Marie hésitante, le regard baissé lorsqu'elle prit la parole, ce qui l'empêcha de voir le choc de la reine et du prince lorsqu'elle évoqua l'homme à terre.

_ Je ne suis pas surpris que les Nohriens aient profité de ton amnésie pour te cacher la vérité, commenta Ryoma avec amertume et rancœur.

_ Je sais que cela doit faire beaucoup à encaisser pour toi, petite sœur, mais…, avant qu'il n'est pu achever ses paroles, un soldat fit irruption dans la salle du trône, lui coupant la parole.

_ Messire Ryoma ! J'ai un message urgent ! Nous sommes attaqués par le nord !, s'exclama le soldat paniqué.

_ Non ! C'est là que se trouve Hinoka et Sakura en ce moment même !, s'exclama Ryoma avec inquiétude.

_ Oui, messire. On m'a indiqué qu'elles travaillaient à l'évacuation des villageois, répondit le soldat immédiatement.

_ Très bien. Nous allons leur prêter main-forte, je pars immédiatement. Mari, serais-tu d'accord pour m'accompagner ? J'aimerais que tu voies la vérité de tes propres yeux, décida le prince.

Mari hocha la tête, curieuse de la mystérieuse vérité qu'avait évoqué le prince, elle suivit derrière lui accompagner par Rinkah et Kaze.

* * *

_ Je nous ralentis, pardonnez-moi. Ce n'était pas le moment de me tordre la cheville…, s'excusa une jeune fille aux cheveux entre roux et rose.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, petite sœur, tout ira bien. Ces monstres hideux n'ont pas la moindre chance contre moi, la rassura une autre femme aux cheveux rouge vif, juchée sur un pégase.

_ J'espère que vous avez raison…, murmura la plus jeune des deux.

De l'autre côté, un petit groupe de combattant tentait de rejoindre les deux sœurs, il s'agissait de Ryoma, Kaze, Rinkah et Marie.

_ Regarde autour de toi, Mari. Ce terrain cabossé complique le combat, il est important d'anticiper tes mouvements pour éviter tout danger, avisa le prince envers sa petite sœur.

_ Hmm ? Ce village… il n'est pas encore entièrement évacué, remarqua Rinkah.

_ Rinkah, tu devrais aller avertir les habitants de se mettre à l'abri, Kaze et moi balaierons le chemin pour que tu puisses nous rejoindre rapidement, proposa la princesse.

Rinkah hocha la tête en retour et se dirigea vers le village en courant. Ryoma était lui déjà parti de son côté et laissait déjà de monstrueuses carcasses sur son chemin.

Mari partit à sa poursuite, Kaze sur ses talons, mais elle s'arrêta en ressentant la présence familière d'une veine dragunaire. La princesse indiqua à Kaze de la suivre en direction de la veine qu'elle ne perdit pas de temps à activer, détruisant ainsi la colline en face d'elle.

_ La colline entière s'est complètement désintégrée ! C'est ça le pouvoir d'une veine dragunaire ? Quelle puissance !, s'époustoufla Rinkah fascinée.

_ Être capable de dompter les pouvoirs des anciens dragons est un don inouï, mais peut-on jamais contrôler complètement ces pouvoirs ? Cela dit… l'utilisation des veines dragunaires sera sûrement la clé de la victoire, commenta Kaze en retrait, veillant sur les arrières de la princesse.

La destruction de la colline avait permit à la princesse et son compagnon d'avancer plus rapidement, mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à en avoir profité, les monstres étaient plus rapide sans la colline comme ralentisseur. Marie et Kaze avaient décidé de se battre en duo contre les créatures, Kaze les affaiblissait avec ses shurikens tandis que Marie les achevait à l'épée. La princesse avait reçu mitigée son épée Ganglari de Rinkah, le souvenir de sa chute dans l'Abîme Êternel était toujours frais dans son esprit et elle se méfiait de ce que pouvait encore lui réserver l'épée magique. Après une vingtaine de minutes, Rinkah les avait finalement rejoint et se battait à leur côtés avec aisance, c'était comme si ils s'étaient toujours connus et avaient toujours combattu côte à côte, leur synchronisation était surprenante et dans son esprit Marie voyait à ses côtés Flavia et Stahl.

_ Tenez bon, mes sœurs ! Je viens vous sauver !, cria Ryoma plus loin alors qu'il affrontait deux monstres.

Mari fit signe à Kaze de viser les deux monstres et le ninja obéit immédiatement. Il toucha ses deux cibles offrant ainsi l'opportunité à Ryoma de les éliminer rapidement et d'avancer.

Le trio avançait rapidement et n'avait subi que des blessures légères grâce à leur excellent travail d'équipe, ils étaient même parvenus avant Ryoma devant la colline où se trouvait les deux autres princesses d'Hoshido. Mari activa une dernière fois une veine dragunaire et désintégra la colline, révélant ainsi les deux femmes qui étaient saines et sauves. Le trio élimina rapidement les derniers monstres qui tentaient de se rapprocher des princesses et attendirent Ryoma une fois qu'ils eurent finirent de combattre. Le prince les rejoignit enfin quelques minutes après la fin du combat, mais il ne fut pas le premier à prendre la parole.

_ Merci mille fois de nous avoir aidées, ces monstres auraient causé bien plus de dégâts si vous n'aviez pas été là. Mais si je puis me permettre… Qui êtes-vous ?, demanda la plus jeune princesse à Marie.

_ Oh, je m'appelle…, Marie n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa présentation, car la seconde princesse prit la parole, l'interrompant ainsi.

_ Elle s'appelle Mari, répondit la princesse Hinoka au bord des larmes.

_ Euh, oui. Enchantée de te rencontrer, ajouta Marie mal à l'aise.

_ Hinoka ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?, interrogea Sakura inquiète du comportement de sa sœur.

_Enfin… Après toutes ces années… Tu… Tu m'as tellement manqué, pleura Hinoka en serrant Marie dans ses bras comme l'avait fait plus tôt la reine Mikoto.

_ D-Désolée…, s'excusa violemment la princesse en pleurs.

Marie se tourna vers Ryoma pour demander une explication sur l'étrange comportement de la princesse.

_ Hinoka était très attachée à toi lorsque tu étais enfant, Mari. Lorsque tu nous as été enlevée, elle a pleuré pendant des mois. Un jour, elle a arrêté de pleurer et elle a pris la naginata. Et autant te le dire… Si tu te trouves un jour du mauvais côté de son arme…Tu auras tôt fait de regretter les choix qui t'auront menée jusque-là. Elle a juré de te ramener parmi nous un jour… Et maintenant te voilà, expliqua patiemment Ryoma alors qu'Hinoka continuait de pleurer.

Hinoka mit plusieurs minutes à retrouver une partie de sa contenance, mais ses yeux étaient rouge tout comme ses joues, à force de pleurer.

_ Je suis désolée Mari, je ne suis pas aussi émotive, d'habitude. Mais je suis si heureuse que tu sois de retour. Dans votre face les Nohriens ! Vous avez perdu ! Nous sommes les vainqueurs !, rugit Hinoka exaltée, en brandissant sa naginata en l'air.

_ Attendez… Est-ce que c'est vraiment Mari ?, demanda la timide Sakura.

_ Oui. Je sais que c'est une sacrée nouvelle, je te raconterai toute l'histoire plus tard. Pour le moment, retournons au château avant que Nohr envoie des renforts. Rentrons, tout le monde !, ordonna Ryoma en prenant la tête du groupe.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces créatures exactement ?, demanda Marie en se rapprochant de Ryoma.

_ On les appelle des Sans-Visages, ce sont des monstres sans volonté propre, qui ont été créés par des mages nohriens, répondit Ryoma.

_ Pour moi, ce sont des cadavres ambulants, mais c'est tout ce que peut faire Nohr contre nous, en ce moment. Notre mère, la reine Mikoto, a dressé une barrière magique tout autour du royaume, qui fait perdre aux soldats ennemis toutes volonté de se battre en la traversant. Tant que Mère pourra maintenir la barrière, Nohr ne pourra pas envahir Hoshido, poursuivit gravement Hinoka.

_ C'est pour cela que Nohr envoie ces… êtres, ils n'ont pas d'âme et donc pas de dessein personnel. Ils peuvent donc traverser la barrière et semer la terreur sur nos frontières, expliqua Ryoma plus en détails.

Marie serra les poings, la révélation de l'existence des Sans-Visages avait rappelé à son esprit les ombres qu'elle affrontait dans ses rêves. Et bien qu'elle voulût nier fermement l'implication de Nohr, la logique menant à leur création mentionnée par Ryoma correspondait à la réaction qu'elle se serait attendue à voir chez son père, le roi Garon n'accepterait jamais d'attendre sans rien faire la disparition de la barrière et par ailleurs Nohr était célèbre pour ses mages noirs, il ne serait pas étonnant que son père leur est ordonné de trouver une faille dans la barrière et qu'ils en soient arrivés à l'idée de créatures magiques comme les Sans-Visages. Non, Marie le savait ces créatures étaient l'œuvre de Nohr, et bien sur ses frères et sœurs ne lui en auraient jamais parlé, se doutant de sa réaction, ils voulaient surement la protéger... La princesse ne savait plus quoi faire, elle ne pouvait accepter l'existence de créatures si semblables aux ombres qu'invoquait Grima dans ses rêves, mais elle souhaitait retourner auprès de ses frères et sœurs en Nohr. Elle soupira et décida de mettre de côtés ses réflexions pour le moment, afin d'en apprendre davantage sur Hoshido et son passé.

_ Parfois, les Sans-Visages se retournent même contre le mage qui les a créés, mais les Nohriens n'en ont cure. Ils sont prêts à sacrifier les leurs pour faire le mal. Je ne le leur pardonnerai jamais… Ni ça ni de t'avoir enlevée à nous. Ils paieront pour toute la souffrance qu'ils ont causée !, poursuivit Hinoka en affichant une myriade d'émotions : colère, chagrin, souffrance et assurance pouvaient se lire sur son visage.

Le discours d'Hinoka avait mis Marie mal à l'aise, car elle se considérait toujours comme nohrienne et voulait retourner auprès des siens. Elle s'éloigna discrètement de l'autre princesse et se rapprocha de Kaze, près duquel elle se sentait le plus confortable et continua de suivre Ryoma, direction le château Shirasagi.

* * *

À peine étaient-ils arrivés au château qu'une servante prit Marie à part pour l'amener auprès de la reine Mikoto, qui l'attendait dans ce qui semblait être une chambre d'enfant.

_ Heureuse de te revoir Mari ! Voici ton ancienne chambre, présenta gaiment Mikoto.

Marie regarda autour d'elle et vit que des dessins et d'autres babioles trainaient toujours par terre, mais sinon la chambre était majoritairement dépourvue de meuble.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ?, demanda Marie en désignant l'un des dessins au sol.

_ Oh ! C'est un dessin que tu as fait quand tu étais petite, il s'agit de ton père, toi et moi. C'est tellement mignon !, répondit avec joie Mikoto.

Ce qui était sûre, pensa Marie, c'est que son talent artistique était déjà inexistant lorsqu'elle était enfant, tout comme dans ses rêves. Marie se rappelait d'avoir rêvé quelques jours auparavant de certaines de ses discussions avec Libra le moine guerrier des Veilleurs, celui-ci était un excellent peintre et avait même réalisé un superbe portrait de Robin. D'ailleurs, elle s'était elle-même lancée dans la peinture sous son influence mais les résultats étaient… inexistants, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier cet art, elle avait pris soin de tous les tableaux que lui avait offert Libra et adorait l'observer peindre. Elle excellait par contre à la plume et avait écrit plusieurs œuvres en collaboration avec d'autres Veilleurs, des romans pour enfant avec Sumia, des romans à l'eau de rose avec Cordelia, des essais scientifiques avec Miriel, des romans épiques avec Owain et bien sur elle avait fait le récit des aventures des Veilleurs avec Frédérick derrière son dos pour vérifier qu'elle occulte les détails les plus embarrassants sur Chrom et le reste des Veilleurs. Écrire s'était révélé une activité extrêmement productive pour Robin, qui était à la fin de la guerre contre Plégia incertaine quant à son futur, et avant même que Marie ne rêve de Robin, elle avait déjà suivi son exemple et s'était mise à l'écriture.

_ Nous avons tout laissé tel quel dans cette chambre après ton enlèvement, dans le cas contraire nous aurions eu l'impression de t'abandonner… Tu as tellement grandi durant toutes ces années et es devenue une si belle jeune femme !, murmura avec émotion la reine.

_ J'ai bien peur de ne toujours me souvenir de rien, s'excusa Marie attristée de ne pas se rappeler son enfance en Hoshido.

_ Oh ?, répondit seulement sa mère.

_ Je…je ne sais pas comment réagir à vos anecdotes, avoua Marie en esquivant le regard de la reine.

_ Je veux bien croire que je suis votre fille… notre ressemblance en est une preuve flagrante, et cela expliquerait certaines des actions que le roi Garon a perpétré à mon égard, mais vous tous… êtes comme des étrangers pour moi, poursuivit-elle honteuse d'infliger une telle souffrance à ces gens qui avaient attendus si longtemps son retour.

_ Je comprends, Mari, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je t'en prie, pria Mikoto en se retenant de pleurer.

_ Je suis d-d-désolée, je me trouve en face de celle qui pourrait être ma mère, mais je ne ressens rien, pourtant j'ai tellement voulu la connaître, même si je la croyais m-m-morte en couche, s'excusa-t-elle en sanglotant.

_ Je t'en prie, c'est tout à fait normal. Tu as passé ton enfant en Nohr, tu as dû être cloisonnée, loin de tous. Il te faudra du temps pour réfléchir et sonder ton âme. Mais j'espère qu'un jour, nous serons à nouveau une famille, la consola Mikoto en la prenant dans ses bras tendrement.

_ Pour le moment, mets-toi à l'aise, explore le château, promène-toi dans les jardins. Tu es en sécurité, ici, affirma la reine en la relâchant.

Marie prit à cœur les conseils de la reine Mikoto et dès le lendemain, elle décida d'explorer les jardins du palais pour admirer la végétation fleurissante. Mais sa contemplation était perturbée par son inquiétude vis-à-vis de ses frères et sœurs de Nohr, elle se demandait s'ils connaissaient la vérité sur ses origines et lui avaient menti pendant tout ce temps. Mais elle savait que même si la réponse était positive, elle ne pourrait jamais vraiment leur en vouloir, elle était convaincue que leur silence visait à la protéger du roi Garon, qui l'aurait surement éliminé, s'ils lui avaient tout révélé. Elle ne parvenait pas à douter de la sincérité de leurs sentiments à son égard, ils n'auraient jamais pu simuler durant près de quinze ans un tel amour fraternel sans qu'elle ne le remarque… Marie soupira, puis s'arrêta en entendant du bruit.

_ Hmm ? Quel chant magnifique…, murmura la princesse en essayant d'en trouver la source.

Marie tenta de suivre la voix et finit par arriver devant un lac, sur un petit pont une jeune femme de son âge se tenait et chantait :

« Mais même les courants changent au fil du temps.

Il t'appartient de poursuivre ta voie. »

La surface du lac semblait répondre à son chant, une onde y apparut lorsqu'elle écarta les bras, Marie était envahie par un sentiment de familiarité, en voyant cette femme elle se sentait chez elle. Tout d'un coup, l'inconnue se retourna l'apercevant, et elle s'approcha de Marie.

_ Oui ?, demanda la jeune femme aux très longs cheveux bleu ciel.

_ Euh, bonjour. Désolée de vous déranger, j'étais absorbée par votre chant. Il a quelque chose de vraiment hypnotisant…, s'excusa poliment Marie.

_ Tu dois être la princesse Mari, déclara l'autre femme.

_ Oui. Et vous ? Enfin… et toi ?, se mit-elle à tutoyer à son tour l'inconnue.

_ Je suis Azura, une ancienne princesse de Nohr, se présenta la dénommée Azura.

_ Ancienne ? Je ne comprends pas. Si c'était vrai, je devrais sûrement te connaître, j'ai grandi au sein de la famille royale nohrienne…, répliqua Marie intriguée.

_ Je suis ici depuis bien longtemps. Après ton enlèvement par les Nohriens, les forces hoshidiennes ont riposté, elles ont désespérément essayé de te récupérer, mais ont échoué à chaque fois. Comme j'étais moins bien protégée, des ninjas hoshidiens m'ont enlevée, nous avons toutes les deux passé la majeure partie de notre vie comme otages…, expliqua Azura.

_ Par les dieux… Je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa Marie se sentant coupable de ce qui était arrivé à Azura.

_ Non, il n'y a pas de quoi. Je suis peut-être otage techniquement, mais je mène une vie heureuse. Les Hoshidiens m'ont accepté comme l'une des leurs et même la reine Mikoto me traite comme sa propre fille, réfuta Azura sans l'ombre d'un doute.

_ Vraiment ?, demanda Marie curieuse.

_ Est-il arrivé quelque chose entre la reine Mikoto et toi ?, questionna soudainement Azura.

_ Non, c'est juste que… je ne sais pas quoi faire. Elle parait très gentille, mais je ne ressens aucun attachement particulier envers elle. Pourtant, elle m'aime, tout comme mes frères et sœurs, que je viens de rencontrer, tenta d'expliquer Marie.

_ Je comprends. Si je retournais en Nohr, j'aurais certainement la même impression, affirma Azura.

_ Tu imagines ça ? Retourner là-bas ? Y bâtir une nouvelle vie avec des étrangers ?, demanda gravement la blonde.

_ Non, si j'avais le choix, je préférerais rester ici, en Hoshido. La reine Mikoto fait régner la paix et la justice sur l'ensemble du royaume, contrairement au roi Garon, répondit tout aussi gravement la princesse aux cheveux bleu.

Marie ne savait quoi dire, il y a encore quelques semaines, elle aurait défendu bec et ongle son Père, mais aujourd'hui…

_ Alors Mari… qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?, demanda Azura sincèrement curieuse.

_ Je ne sais pas. Pour le moment, je vais devoir y réfléchir. Mais merci tout de même Lucina, répondit simplement Marie.

_ Lucina ?, releva Azura perplexe.

_ Pardon, Azura, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de t'appeler ainsi…, s'excusa à nouveau la princesse embarrassée par son erreur.

_ Non, ce n'est pas grave. Mais bizarrement, j'ai l'étrange impression de connaître ce nom, répliqua Azura.

Son regard devint vague comme si elle tentait de se remémorer un souvenir perdu et la poitrine de Marie commença à se serrer, pleine d'espoir face à la réaction imprévue d'Azura.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera un second interlude faisant le lien entre le chapitre 4 et 5, il sera sûrement dédié aux oeuvres de Robin et Marie et à l'approfondissement du lien entre Azura et Marie, et leur souvenirs ensemble, ce sera donc sûrement un spoiler du soutien entre Lucina et Robin lorsqu'elle ne sont pas mère et fille, j'adore ces soutiens, ils font partie des plus drôles d'Awakening avec le soutien S de Morgan(F) et Inigo, je vous le conseille, on voit à quel point la version féminine de Morgan peut se montrer sadique... D'ailleurs, je pense insérer Morgan d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'ai quelques idées mais rien de précis. Donc laissez des reviews!


	7. Chapter 7: interlude 2

**La princesse stratège**

Un second interlude plutôt long avec quelques explications et une décision qui auront un rôle important plus tard ! Il est important de le lire pour comprendre la suite. Sandro, merci de laisser à chaque chapitre une review, cela me fait énormément plaisir et m'encourage. Je t'explique donc pourquoi Stahl= Kaze, à la base j'avais pensé à Silas car tous les deux sont plutôt gentils et des cavaliers. Mais, après, j'ai repensé à Midori la fille de Kaze qui est apothicaire, et je me suis souvenue que la famille de Stahl était apothicaire et qu'il avait un grand frère, (tu peux le vérifier dans plusieurs de ses soutiens dans Awakening), donc le parallèle avec Kaze a germé dans mon esprit. Par la suite, j'ai trouvé cela amusant d'imaginer le plus gros mangeur des Veilleurs, réincarné en source de nourriture dans Fates (les cadeaux de ses admiratrices). Et pour tout avouer, j'avais songé à faire Sully=Saizo, car cavaliers rouge et vert réincarnés en ninjas rouge et vert ! D'autres changements de sexe sont envisageables, Libra et Henry par exemple ! Je ne peux pas être la seule à voir Henry en Peri, les deux sont des psychopathes, mais on les aime tout de même ! Sandro n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un PM pour en savoir plus sur les personnages et mes plans pour le futur, mais il n'est pas le seul, j'invite tout le monde à en faire de même !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Interlude 2 :**

Marie avait encore rêvé cette nuit, mais elle n'était plus perturbée par ces drôles de songes et elle avait même décidé de les transcrire le plus fidèlement possible par écrit en ylisséen, afin que personne d'autre ne puisse les lire. La fin de sa conversation de la veille avec Azura lui avait offert un nouvel espoir, elle s'était tellement attachée aux Veilleurs que la possibilité qu'ils soient réels, l'excitait énormément. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'ils ne soient pas le seul produit de son imagination, la réaction d'Azura lui avait laissé espérer de possibles retrouvailles avec ceux qui occupaient ses nuits et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les chercher du regard lorsqu'elle se déplaçait. D'ailleurs, son rêve actuel portait sur Lucina, celle qu'elle avait cru reconnaître en Azura. Lucina était une personne avec qui Robin avait une relation ambigüe, d'un côté s'était la fille de son meilleur ami et roi, Chrom, elle était donc quelqu'un qu'elle souhaitait protéger, puisqu'elle l'avait vu naître mais d'un autre côté Lucina la détestait, elle avait tout fait pour la distancer de Chrom et avait même voulu la tuer. Leur relation n'était donc absolument pas idyllique et Chrom avait même empiré les choses, lorsqu'il avait mentionné à Lucina, qu'avant d'épouser sa mère, il avait déclaré son amour à la stratège. Lucina l'avait bien sur très mal pris… Mais malgré tout, elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à la voyageuse temporelle, Lucina avait de bonnes raisons de lui en vouloir, non seulement la Robin de son époque avait tué Chrom, mais elle avait succombé à l'emprise de Grima et avait fait de son époque un monde en ruine. Le doute était donc permis, même si cela ne lui faisait pas moins mal d'être traitée durement par la fille de son meilleur ami. Mais revenons-en au rêve, il était assez drôle, puisqu'il s'agissait d'une des crises de jalousie de la jeune princesse.

 __ Robin ! Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez ?, demanda Lucina avec suspicion._

 __ Comment ça ?, répondit la blonde._

 __ Ne faites pas l'innocente ! Que faites-vous à rôder devant la tente de mon père ?, s'exclama Lucina furieuse._

 __ Il s'agit de sa tente ?, enquerra calmement la stratège._

 __ Ne feignez pas de l'ignorer ! Parlez à présent !, s'emporta davantage la princesse._

 __ Vous êtes venue ici avec des intentions peu honorables, n'est-ce pas ? Avouez !, poursuivit Lucina sur un ton qui n'admettait aucun refus._

 __ Je… C'est un malentendu… Je rejoignais ma propre tente. Ce n'est qu'un hasard si je suis passée par ici, expliqua Robin._

 __ Il ne s'agit pas que d'aujourd'hui ! Vous vous approchez de lui en permanence dès que l'occasion se présente ! Un peu comme si vous étiez… des amants, rétorqua la princesse._

 __ Je suis le stratège de Chrom. Je suis aussi son conseiller de guerre. Il n'y a donc rien d'étonnant à ce que je me retrouve souvent à ses côtés, réfuta sèchement Robin._

 __ Voilà un argument qui tient sans doute lieu d'excuse plus ou moins recevable… Vous affirmez ainsi que vous n'avez nullement l'intention de le séduire ?, demanda Lucina plus calmement._

 __ Il ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit de le séduire, répondit simplement Robin._

 __ Mais vous l'accompagnez constamment ! Il a entièrement confiance en vous, non ? Dans ces conditions, on est facilement en proie à un sentiment comme l'amour…, s'exclama Lucina inquiète._

 __ Nous entretenons un rapport strictement professionnel. Il est général moi, stratège, expliqua la stratège._

 __ Facile à dire. Au point de vous en convaincre vous-même…, répliqua Lucina._

 __ Tu ne me fais pas confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Soit, j'ai un marché à te proposer. Je te laisse le soin de scruter chacun de mes faits et gestes. Peut-être qu'une surveillance constante dissipera tes doutes…, proposa la blonde._

 __ Très bien. Marché conclu. Croyez bien que je ne vais pas vous lâcher d'une semelle !, accepta Lucina.*_ _1_

Par la suite, Lucina l'avait suivi et n'avait rien pu lui reprocher, elle avait même accepté de s'éloigner de Chrom, afin de la rassurer davantage. Pour qu'au final, ce soit Chrom lui-même qui soit agacé par la distance qui s'était créée entre eux deux. En parlant de Chrom, Marie n'était pas sûre des sentiments de son double à son égard… Elle avait parfois l'impression qu'ils étaient davantage que des amis, même après qu'elle est repoussée sa déclaration et qu'il se soit marié, elle ne savait pas trop que penser de certaines des actions du roi à son égard… Par exemple, lorsqu'elle s'était installée à Ylisstol définitivement après la première guerre, il lui avait donné la chambre de sa mère… Il lui avait même offert des bijoux et des livres comme marque de remerciement pour ses précieux services, mais si cela semblait normal, il fallait tout de même préciser qu'il lui avait donné plus de cadeaux qu'à sa propre femme, les soupçons de Lucina n'étaient peut-être pas totalement infondés, songea Marie avec le recul.

La princesse finit rapidement de transcrire ce dernier rêve, puis décida de rester encore un peu dans sa chambre pour avancer sur ses nouvelles, avant d'aller déjeuner. Sa dernière œuvre était le récit d'une princesse qui avait du fuir son royaume pour échapper à un terrible sorcier immortel, qui souhaitait la sacrifier afin d'invoquer un démon. En chemin, elle rencontra le prince du pays voisin qui était aussi son fiancé, mais qui voyageait incognito pour protéger anonymement son peuple, il lui cache sa véritable identité et voyage avec elle afin de trouver une arme divine capable de tuer le sorcier. Sur leur route, ils se font de nombreux compagnons, notamment un duc d'un troisième pays, qui devient le rival amoureux du prince. Sa nouvelle portait donc sur un triangle amoureux en pleine quête et sur l'expérience qu'a pu gagner la princesse dans ce voyage initiatique. Il s'agissait d'une œuvre jouant sur les genres et leurs règles afin de créer une romance épique avec un personnage principal féminin qu'elle avait créé en partie à son image ( le prince lui ressemblait énormément à Xander…). Elle avait presque fini cette nouvelle et réfléchissait déjà à écrire par la suite un roman sur un prince ayant perdu son royaume, qui part en guerre contre un sorcier maléfique et des dragons afin de le récupérer*2. Malheureusement, elle hésitait sur la fin de sa nouvelle en cours, elle avait au début l'intention de marier son héroïne avec le prince, mais maintenant elle n'en était plus si sûre… Elle voyait de plus en plus le charme propre au duc, celui-ci était dédié à son royaume et suivait la voie de l'épée comme un fière escrimeur, mais pouvait aussi se montrer beaucoup plus tendre et désireux d'aimer que le prince parfois trop contraint par son statut et ses obligations ou incapable d'exprimer correctement ce qu'il avait sur le cœur… Si les deux nobles se ressemblaient énormément, ces petites différences la faisaient grandement douter de son choix initial. Marie décida de poser son pinceau et de trouver quelqu'un pour lui indiquer où elle pourrait prendre un rapide petit-déjeuner. Elle sortit de sa chambre et tomba nez-à-nez avec Ryoma qui ruisselait de sueur.

_ Bonjour prince Ryoma, vous avez l'air en forme, salua Marie poliment.

_ Bonjour à toi aussi petite sœur, tu n'as nulle besoin de m'appeler prince, je suis ton frère, tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom ou grand frère, tu sais…, corrigea gentiment le prince en souriant.

_ Excusez-moi, Ryoma, pourriez-vous m'indiquer où je pourrais prendre un petit-déjeuner, si cela ne vous dérange pas ?, demanda Marie en l'appelant par son prénom, elle n'était pas prête à appeler quelqu'un d'autre que Xander, grand frère.

_ Bien sur, répondit simplement Ryoma en lui prenant la main pour la guider vers la salle à manger.

Marie rougit comme une pivoine à l'action imprévue du prince hoshidien, sensé être son grand frère et elle ne put s'empêcher de se lamenter intérieurement, _Pourquoi est-ce que mes deux grands frères sont aussi séduisants et incarnent mon idéal masculin ?! À croire que les anciens dragons veulent m'inciter à pêcher ! Un seul ne suffisait pas, maintenant ils m'en apportent un second ?!,_ s'indigna-t-elle tout en se plaignant de l'ironie du destin. Ryoma était vraiment séduisant, pensa-t-elle en le contemplant du coin de l'œil alors qu'il la tirait derrière lui à travers les couloirs, séduisant et fort tout comme Xander, d'ailleurs elle avait immédiatement perçu des similarités entre les deux princes héritiers, lors de leur rencontre deux jours plus tôt… Elle avait vraiment une attraction toute particulière pour les grands frères, les siens spécifiquement… Quoi que Chrom était lui aussi un grand frère et il y avait eu une attraction entre lui et Robin, donc son genre comptait les grands frères dans le sens large, Marie eut un petit soupir de soulagement _… Vivement que je rencontre un homme ayant un jeune frère ou une jeune sœur_ , songea la princesse. Quelques heures plus tard, elle regrettera amèrement ce souhait…

Le petit-déjeuner avait été assez calme et était en famille, Azura était compté dans la dite famille et faisait la conversation à Marie qui se sentait plus à l'aise avec elle qu'avec ses deux sœurs. Elle discutait surtout de la nourriture, qui avait extrêmement intrigué la princesse nohrienne, elle avait du mal à comprendre comment les Hoshidiens pouvaient manger du riz dès le matin. Hinoka et Sakura avec enthousiasme lui avait proposé de lui faire visiter le château, et Marie n'eut pas le cœur de le leur refuser, elles partirent donc toutes les trois faire le tour du château dès la fin du petit-déjeuner.

Après deux bonnes heures, elles arrivèrent devant les terrains d'entraînement, où se trouvait déjà Ryoma, ainsi que des personnes qui n'étaient pas inconnues à Marie. Entourant Ryoma, les deux ninjas que la princesse avait rencontrés à l'Abîme, s'étaient agenouillés devant le prince. Marie était mal à l'aise en les voyant, leur rencontre n'avait pas été des plus amicales et elle n'avait toujours pas expliqué ce qui s'était passé en détails à la reine et au prince.

_ Mari, vient ! Je souhaite te présenter mes vassaux, demanda le prince an apercevant ses sœurs.

Marie ne pouvait plus fuir, elle se dirigea donc vers le prince et les deux ninjas, puis s'arrêta devant eux tout cela sous le regard soupçonneux de Saizo.

_ Voici Saizo et Kagero, tous deux sont des ninjas expérimentés à mon service, d'ailleurs Saizo est le frère jumeau de Kaze et son aîné, déclara Ryoma avec fierté.

Marie déglutit. C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ?! Les deux ne se ressemblaient absolument pas ! Lorsqu'elle avait souhaité rencontrer un frère aîné, elle le voulait à l'image de ses propres frères ! Elle aurait nettement préféré que Kaze soit l'aîné des deux ! Les dieux voulaient vraiment la torturer cruellement, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire dans ses précédentes vies pour hériter d'un tel karma !* 3 Bon, elle avait détruit un dragon considéré comme un dieu maléfique, mais pour un tel fait d'arme elle devrait être récompensée, pas puni !, se lamentait-elle intérieurement. Pourquoi tant de cruauté ?!, se désola-t-elle.

_ Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer officiellement, je suis Marie, se présenta la princesse à son tour en masquant sa déception.

_ Enchantée princesse, répondit Kagero poliment.

_ Enchanté, répondit à son tour Saizo, mais froidement.

_ Je vous prie d'accepter mes plus sincères excuses pour ce qui est arrivé à l'Abîme Éternel, il n'en aurait tenu qu'à moi, mes compagnons et moi-même aurions immédiatement rebroussé chemin, mais l'un de mes subordonné a désobéi à mes ordres et a commencé à attaquer… Obligeant mes vassaux et moi-même à se battre à notre tour, pour nous défendre contre vos hommes. Je me doute que vous aurez du mal à me croire, mais ma mission première consistait simplement à inspecter le fort qui était supposé être nohrien, on m'avait explicitement affirmé qu'il n'y aurait nulle besoin de se battre, j'ai ainsi moi-même été trompée par les paroles du roi Garon…, commença à expliquer Marie.

_ Excuses…, marmonna Saizo amèrement.

_ Saizo…, interpella Ryoma sèchement.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, Ryoma. Je comprends vos doutes, mais je peux pratiquement vous assurer, que le roi Garon avait dès le début l'intention de se débarrasser de moi, cette mission d'une part était sensée me permettre de me racheter de mon insubordination, lorsque j'ai refusé d'exécuter Kaze et Rinkah. Mais la suite des évènements m'invite à penser que j'étais devenu gênante pour ses plans, car non seulement il m'a fourni de fausses informations, mais il a aussi donné des ordres contraires aux miens au subordonné qu'il m'a octroyé et qui n'est autre que celui qui a entamé le combat. Ce soldat, nommé Hans, a par ailleurs tenté de me tuer lorsque mes vassaux et moi-même nous sommes retirés du combat. Il a échoué à me tuer, m-mais i-il a réus-s-si à f-f-faire t-t-tomber Gunter l'un de mes vassaux dans le g-g-g-gouffre, poursuivit-elle des larmes tombant de ses yeux lorsqu'elle évoqua le sort de Gunter.

Hinoka la serra dans ses bras pour tenter de la réconforter, l'autre princesse caressait son dos et Ryoma lui ruminait les propos de Mari et tentait de reconstituer les évènements calmement, même s'il bouillait intérieurement de rage contre Garon et ce Hans pour oser faire pleurer sa petite sœur.

_ P-p-pardon, je n'ai pas pu faire proprement le deuil de Gunter, pour moi plus qu'un vassal il était une figure paternelle, une sorte de grand-père qui veillait sur moi, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne il a toujours été là, mais maintenant…, reprit Marie en se justifiant.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, on comprend Mari, tu as vécu quinze ans isolée du monde, c'est normal que tu sois autant attaché à ceux qui étaient à tes côtés, affirma Ryoma tendrement.

_ M-m-merci, balbutia Marie soulagée de la compréhension du prince.

Après quelques secondes de silence, la princesse blonde prit son courage à demain.

_ Si je puis me permettre de vous poser une question, s'adressa-t-elle timidement aux deux shinobis.

_ Lorsque mes compagnons et moi-même avions quitté les lieux, mon majordome a été séparé de notre groupe, sauriez-vous par hasard ce qui lui est arrivé ?, demanda-t-elle anxieuse en tortillant ses doigts.

Les deux ninjas se regardèrent avant de répondre, au final Kagero nia avoir vu Jakob après leur départ, détruisant ainsi grandement les espoirs de Marie.

Ryoma la serra dans ses bras pour la réconforter et Marie se mit à rougir comme une tomate, oubliant son chagrin mais devenant toute gênée de s'être montrée si émotive devant des inconnus.

_ Petite sœur, voudrais-tu t'entraîner un peu avec moi ? J'ai pu voir une partie de ce que tu savais faire lors de notre mission de secours, mais je n'ai pas pu t'évaluer correctement, proposa le prince pour divertir son attention.

_ Un entraînement ? Pourquoi pas ?, approuva sa sœur.

Le groupe s'installa dans l'un des emplacements vides et Ryoma et Marie reçurent tous deux des sabres en bois.

_ Un sabre en bois ? Vous ne vous entraînez pas avec de vraies armes ?, questionna la princesse devant l'étrange arme.

_ Non, lors d'un duel se serait trop dangereux. Pourquoi ? Vous utilisez de vraies armes en Nohr ?, répliqua le prince.

_ Bien sur ! Même dans les duels, on utilisait à la forteresse au minimum une épée en bronze, pour simuler plus efficacement un combat réel…, répondit Marie abasourdie par la différence que cela pouvait créer sur le champ de bataille. Un homme habitué à se battre en permanence avec une arme réelle, n'a-t-il pas de meilleure chance de survivre sur un champ de bataille ? Un sabre en bois et une vraie épée ne provoquent pas les mêmes dégâts, ils ne s'utilisent pas de la même manière… Marie trouvait plus logique le mode de fonctionnement nohrien qui ciblait l'efficacité, non le perfectionnement technique, en période trouble et tendue, un homme jeté dans une bataille avec une vraie arme pour la première fois et qui faisait couler du sang humain pour la première fois ne risquerait-il pas d'être déstabilisé ? Elle pensait à sa propre expérience, lorsqu'elle avait blessé Leo pour la première fois, lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Ils s'étaient affrontés plutôt violemment et elle avait touché son épaule, il s'était mis à saigner et elle avait immédiatement lâché son arme paralysée par ce qu'elle avait fait…. Par la suite, elle n'avait plus touché une arme pendant des semaines, et dès que ses frères et sœurs tentaient de lui faire changer d'avis, elle s'enfermait dans sa chambre et se mettait à pleurer. Du côté de Leo, cet accident n'avait laissé aucune séquelle, mais l'avait convaincu de se concentrer sur la magie au lieu de l'escrime.

_ Cela ne m'étonne pas de ces ordures nohriennes !, jura Hinoka en interrompant ses réminiscences.

Les paroles d'Hinoka mirent Marie extrêmement mal à l'aise et assombrirent davantage son humeur déjà lugubre. Elle se résolut à mettre de côté sa colère et à se focaliser sur son duel, elle savait Ryoma plus puissant qu'elle, il pouvait probablement faire jeu égal avec Xander, sans aucun doute elle allait perdre, mais l'enjeu n'était pas de gagner, sinon l'impressionner. Pour qu'il voit de quelle manière Nohr l'a entraîné. Le duel commença quelques minutes plus tard, Marie ne fonça pas sur son adversaire immédiatement mais prit le temps de tenter de l'examiner. Elle pouvait déjà supposer qu'il était agile, rapide et dotée d'une excellente esquive à partir de sa prestation contre les Sans-Visages, et elle ne doutait pas de sa force physique… Elle se résolut à l'attendre en garde*4, l'épée pointée vers lui, une invitation muette à attaquer, à laquelle il répondit. Il fonça vers elle le sabre brandit en l'air, mais Marie para rapidement et lança sa propre attaque sur son flanc gauche, qu'il esquiva. Mais la jeune princesse avait déjà prévu qu'il esquiverait, elle avait donc concentré une partie de sas forces dans le bas de ses jambes pour se projeter en l'air, et réattaquer par les airs. Mais comme elle l'avait encore une fois présagé, Ryoma para son sabre au dessus de sa tête, ce faisant il lui donna la possibilité de retomber dans son dos grâce à une petite pirouette. Elle ne perdit pas un instant et fendit sur son dos, mais il la bloqua à nouveau en se retournant tout aussi rapidement. Ils poursuivirent leur duel, pendant quelques minutes de plus avant de s'arrêter, sans s'être réellement départagés, Ryoma avait été plus qu'impressionné par ses talents à l'escrime et ses différentes tactiques, et avait donc mis fin au combat. Dans le public, tous étaient impressionnés par l'habileté de la jeune princesse, mais les deux autres princesse étaient de loin les plus fières. Hinoka se demandait même si Marie n'était pas meilleure qu'elle à ce point*5 et souhaitait l'affronter à son tour.

_ Petite sœur, j'aimerais être ton prochain partenaire d'entraînement si cela ne te dérange pas, déclara Hinoka après une dizaine de minutes de repos à la princesse qui s'était gracieusement assise par terre pour regarder les autres entraînements.

Marie avait quelques hésitations, elle craignait de rejeter sa mauvaise humeur sur Hinoka suite à ses précédents propos sur Nohr, même si la princesse connaissait maintenant les crimes de Garon et de ses subordonnés, elle ne faisait pas d'amalgame entre ces individus et tout le pays, ce qui aurait particulièrement injuste et stupide. Elle avait vécu à Nohr, et bien qu'isolée elle connaissait la terrible situation de son peuple, elle avait côtoyé des Nohriens pendant des années et ils n'étaient pas les monstres que Hinoka décrivait. L'attitude d'Hinoka lui rappelait la manière dont étaient traités les Plégiens en Ylisse et vice-versa, peur et méfiance régnaient entre les deux pays tout comme ici, mais malheureusement ici il n'y avait pas d'Emmeryn pour faire le pont entre les deux peuples, il n'y avait pas de Chrom pour donner une chance à un natif du pays ennemi de se battre à ses côtés pour protéger ce qui lui était cher…. Chrom avait beaucoup de défaut, c'est vrai, mais il avait un grand cœur, peut-être pas aussi grand que celui d'Emmeryn, mais suffisamment pour voir le bien en certains individus…*6 Marie mit de côté encore une fois ses aprioris vis-à-vis de la princesse et se leva pour répondre au défi.

_ Pardon, pourrais-je vous emprunter l'un de vos parchemins, demanda la princesse poliment à un devin.

Pendant ses dix minutes de pause, elle avait constaté que les parchemins étaient l'équivalent hoshidien des tomes en voyant un devin, comme Sakura lui avait expliqué, faire apparaître un animal magique pour se battre. Elle avait tout de suite été intriguée par cette magie et voulait essayer à son tour d'invoquer ce type de sort. Le devin lui tendit son parchemin d'entraînement nommé « papier » et lui expliqua rapidement la manière de procéder, avant qu'elle retourne à l'arène.

_ Tu sais aussi utiliser la magie petite sœur ?, demanda Hinoka surprise.

_ Je ne suis qu'une débutante, mais vos parchemins m'intriguent beaucoup… Cela te dérange si je me bats à la fois avec le sabre et le parchemin ?, demanda Marie à Hinoka qui n'avait pas son pégase.

_ Pas de problème, j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu sais faire…, répondit Hinoka en souriant.

Les deux jeunes femmes ne perdirent pas un instant et commencèrent le combat. Hinoka se précipita sur Marie, qui était déjà en garde et frappa avec force, mais Marie bloqua aisément son coup. Hinoka n'avait ni la force de Ryoma, ni celle de ses aînés de Nohr, elle était bien plus faible que les trois, mais Marie décida de ne pas la sous-estimer pour autant et de se battre à la manière de Robin. Marie concentra ses forces dans son bras droit pour repousser la lance en bois, puis recula de quelques pas pour utiliser le parchemin. Dès qu'elle concentra sa magie et suivit les instructions du devin, des feuilles de papier apparurent et foncèrent violemment sur Hinoka. L'Hoshidienne n'avait pas eu le temps de se remettre en position après avoir été repoussée par Marie, Hinoka n'eut pas le temps d'éviter l'attaque et se retrouva affaiblie et aveuglée par les feuilles magiques. Sa cadette profita de sa distraction pour lancer une attaque au sabre et parvint facilement à désarmer son aîné qui n'avait pas anticipé une attaque aussi rapide. Marie ramassa la lance d'Hinoka calmement et à peine épuisée, puis elle s'approcha de l'autre princesse.

_ Est-ce que tout va bien ?, demanda-t-elle pour être sure.

_ Juste un peu blessée dans mon égo, répondit Hinoka indemne mais soucieuse.

_ Tu m'as désarmé si rapidement… Et dire que je pensais être forte…, se lamenta Hinoka honteuse.

_ Tu as commis une erreur en te précipitant Hinoka, mais je suis sure que cette défaite te rendra plus forte et plus sage à l'avenir, interrompit Ryoma sur un ton assuré après s'être rapproché de ses deux sœurs.

_ M-M-Mari, vous avez été époustouflante ! Passes d'arme, sortilèges… et tactiques ! E-E-Est-ce qu'il y a seulement quelque chose que vous ne savez pas faire ?*7, déclara avec admiration Sakura qui avait suivi timidement son frère.

_ Tu sais, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose et il ne s'agissait que de l'application des bases. Je me suis davantage entraînée physiquement pendant toutes ses années, pour palier à mon physique désavantageux pour le combat, répliqua Marie en songeant à sa petite taille et sa faible musculature, si différentes de celles de Robin.

_ Tu ne devrais pas te rabaisser autant, peu de gens peuvent prétendre être polyvalent en combat comme toi, ainsi que créer des tactiques simples mais efficaces comme les tiennes, rétorqua Ryoma à son tour fier de la force de sa sœur.

_ Merci beaucoup, mais c'est vraiment trop d'éloge, rougit Marie extrêmement embarrassée par toute cette attention, elle pensait sincèrement que ce qu'elle avait montré, était loin des performances de Robin et qu'elle avait donc beaucoup de marge de progression. Elle regrettait sincèrement de n'avoir pas amélioré sa magie et de ne pas avoir affiné ses études tactiques avec Leo, le second prince de Nohr avait toujours eu la plus grande affinité avec ces deux domaines, son cœur se serra en pensant à son petit frère et au reste de ses frères et sœurs à Nohr, ils lui manquaient tellement eux et ses vassaux…

Mais elle craignait de ne plus jamais pouvoir retourner en Nohr, non seulement la famille royale hoshidienne n'accepterait pas de la laisser partir, mais le roi Garon l'exécuterait à coup sur, maintenant qu'elle connaissait la vérité, il ne pourrait pas lui faire confiance. Marie était tenté par l'idée de fuir dans le plan astral, là où elle serait loin de tout, et ne ferait de mal à personne, mais elle savait que rester inactive ne lui correspondait pas et qu'elle essayera à un moment ou un autre d'intervenir. Elle soupira intérieurement, elle était vraiment un aimant à problème...

Après encore une heure d'entraînement, Marie décida de partir à la recherche d'Azura, qui était la personne dont elle se sentait la plus proche dans le palais. Elle chercha près du lac où elle s'était auparavant rencontrer, mais ne la vit nulle part, elle repartit donc en direction du château et tout particulièrement des jardins. C'est là qu'elle la trouva après une bonne demi-heure de recherche, la princesse chantait doucement en profitant des rayons du soleil.

_ Azura, est-ce que je te dérange ?, demanda Marie doucement et en s'approchant lentement d'elle.

L'autre princesse se tourna vers elle et l'invita à la rejoindre sur le banc où elle était assise. Un silence confortable s'installa entre elle deux pendant quelques instants, avant qu'Azura ne se tourne à nouveau vers Marie.

_ Aurais-tu besoin de mon aide ?, demanda Azura calmement.

_ Cela peut te sembler étrange, mais tu es la personne dont je me sens la plus proche ici, et j'aimerai beaucoup pouvoir me confier à quelqu'un qui saura m'écouter, et tu me parais la plus qualifiée pour cela…, expliqua Marie timidement.

_ Et tu as eu raison, tout ce que tu me diras, restera entre nous. Je te le promets, affirma Azura gravement.

_ Merci Azura, pouvoir compter sur toi me soulage énormément, soupira de soulagement la blonde.

_ Je t'écoute, ajouta simplement Azura.

_ Bien, tu te souviens lorsqu'on s'est rencontré et que je t'ai accidentellement appelé Lucina ?, demanda Marie en se mordant les lèvres.

_ Oui, bien sur que je me souviens. D'ailleurs, cette nuit j'ai fait un étrange rêve, où tout le monde m'appelait Lucina, répondit tranquillement la princesse aux cheveux bleu.

Sa réponse choqua fortement Marie, mais renouvela ses espoirs, elle ne perdit pas un instant pour s'enquérir davantage sur son rêve.

_ Dans ton rêve, il y avait-il un groupe de combattant nommé les Veilleurs et un prince dénommé Chrom ?, demanda-t-elle avidement.

_ Oui, mais il était roi et c'était aussi mon père, quand au terme Veilleurs il est revenu dans des conversations à plusieurs reprises, dans des expressions comme « les enfants des Veilleurs » ou « la seconde génération de Veilleurs ». Comment connais-tu les personnages de mon rêve ?, demanda Azura intriguée.

_ Dans ton rêve, y avait-il une femme nommée Robin ?, demanda-t-elle avec espoir avant de répondre à Azura.

_ Oui, Robin était la stratège des Veilleurs et la meilleure amie de Chrom, répondit Azura soucieuse, lorsqu'elle vit Marie commencer à pleurer.

La plus jeune des deux avait fondu en larmes après avoir entendu la réponse positive de son aînée, elle ne pouvait plus contrôler ses émotions, tellement sa joie était intense.

_ Mari, est-ce que ça va ?, demanda Azura inquiète pour la seconde princesse.

_ J-j-je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis juste tellement heureuse, ton rêve ressemble tant à ceux que j'ai eu ces derniers temps ! Alors, si toi aussi tu fais ces rêves, peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas simplement le produit de notre imagination, mais la réalité !, expliqua excitée Marie.

_ Dans mes rêves, je suis Robin, stratège des Veilleurs, conseillère du Saint-roi Chrom, d'origine Plégienne mais qui s'est installée à Ylisse par refus de l'idéologie belliqueuse des fidèles de Grima et de la cour, poursuivit Marie sous le regard choqué d'Azura.

_ Mon meilleur ami est le Saint-roi Chrom, je suis même la marraine de sa fille Lucina, mes meilleures amies sont Cordelia et Tharja, malgré la mauvaise manie de cette dernière de me suivre à toute heure. La princesse Lissa et le villageois Donnel sont comme une petite sœur et un petit frère pour moi, quand au reste des Veilleurs se sont tous d'importants amis à mes yeux, déclara-t-elle d'une traite.

_ Ces n-n-noms sont les mêmes que ceux de mon rêve ! Tu crois qu'il s'agit de souvenirs ou de visions réels ?!, demanda Azura gravement.

_ Tu vas surement me trouver folle, mais je crois que ce sont la manifestation de la mémoire d'une vie précédente… Dans mon premier rêve, je me voyais disparaître après avoir tué Grima, mais mes derniers mots ont été une prière adressée aux Dieux, j'ai souhaité pouvoir retrouver mes amis dans une nouvelle vie… Ce n'est peut-être qu'un espoir illusoire, mais je veux croire que ce vœu a été exaucé dans ce monde et cette vie… Si tu es vraiment Lucina et moi Robin, et bien peut-être que d'autres Veilleurs vivent en ce moment-même…, répondit Marie la main sur le cœur et en contemplant le ciel.

_ Je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien y réfléchir, mais je pense que tu as raison, cela semble l'explication la plus logique…, commenta Azura en regardant elle-aussi le ciel.

_ Alors si nous sommes d'accord…, commença Marie en se levant.

_ Je suis heureuse de te retrouver Lucina et j'espère que les tensions qu'il y a pu avoir entre nous auparavant, ne nous empêcheront pas de bien nous entendre, poursuivit Marie en lui tendant la main.

_ Moi aussi Robin, je prie de tout cœur pour que nous soyons amies, répondit Azura en lui serrant la main après s'être levée à son tour.

_ Lucina ?, demanda la blonde en partant en direction du château.

_ Oui ?, répondit simplement Azura.

_ Accepterais-tu de lire ma nouvelle ?, demanda Marie gênée.

_ J'en serai ravie, accepta Azura en souriant.

Et les deux princesses partirent ensemble en direction de la chambre de la blonde, toutes les deux heureuses par la présence familière de l'autre.

* * *

Notes :

1) Extrait du soutien de rang c de Lucina et l'avatar féminin d'Awakening lorsqu'elles ne sont pas mère et fille, mention par la suite du reste des soutiens.

2) Evidemment il s'agit d'une référence à FE 1 et 3, un petit hommage à Marth.

3) Vous pouvez penser à l'avatar de FE7 et FE12 ici, mais il s'agit juste d'une petite blague, donc ce n'est grave, si vous ne connaissez pas.

4) Il s'agit de la réel posture d'escrime, pas seulement l'expression, Marie ici se bat comme un escrimeur, mais avec des sauts et des pirouettes comme une gymnaste. Son style de combat mêle donc gymnastique et escrime français.

5) Je considère logiquement Marie plus forte qu'Hinoka, car premièrement Hinoka a commencé son entraînement après l'enlèvement de Mari, on peut donc penser que Marie a commencé le sien immédiatement après son enlèvement avec Gunter ou Xander qui sont clairement de strictes professeurs. Deuxièmement, Hinoka a du aussi apprendre à voler et combattre sur un pégase, ce qui lui a surement fait perdre du temps, comparé à Marie qui n'avait pas grand-chose à faire d'autre dans sa forteresse. Le seul avantage qu'Hinoka a, est l'expérience du combat réel, mais Marie comble ce problème grâce aux souvenirs de Robin. Et puis techniquement, on recrute dans héritage Hinoka au niveau 8 avec un naginata garde peu puissant, si on se débrouille bien, on peut réussir avant le choix à avoir son avatar à un meilleur niveau, je n'invente pas, la mienne était au niveau dix et avec une meilleure arme. Donc d'un point de vue réaliste, Hinoka est le maillon faible de la famille, même dans Révélation elle n'arrive qu'au niveau 14 ET TARDIVEMENT, alors que Takumi arrive au niveau 10 dès la fin du dixième chapitre avec Fujin Yumi. Honnêtement, je ne l'apprécie pas trop, car je la trouve bien trop insensible à certains moments, comme dans le chapitre 4, où elle insulte Nohr de monstre devant l'avatar, faisant comme si Hoshido était parfait, ce qui est complètement faux, et Azura en est la preuve, ou bien dans ses soutiens avec Silas. Je m'excuse pour les fans d'Hinoka, mais je trouve que son attitude vis-à-vis de Nohr est indigne d'une princesse, elle fait l'amalgame entre le roi et tout le pays, faisant des Nohriens des êtres méprisables, cela en oubliant que les conditions de vie en Nohr sont extrêmement difficiles, Nohr pourrait tout aussi bien faire le même amalgame par rapport à l'enlèvement d'Azura, ou bien avec les circonstances autour du recrutement d'Azura dans la voie Conquête, à mes yeux Hoshido est une lumière hypocrite et en vérité capable des mêmes choses que Nohr. Rien que le fait que dans héritage, tu es amené à envahir Nohr en est la preuve. Je vous prie d'excuser mes digressions, mais ces points sont ce qui me permettra de créer ma quatrième route.

6) Malgré les forts préjudices de Chrom contre Plégia, il peut potentiellement accepter cinq Plégiens dans ses rangs ( l'avatar, Tharja, Henry, Gangrel et Aversa), et Emmeryn veut aussi aider les Plégiens, donc les deux montrent une certaine ouverture d'esprit. Dommage que notre prince n'est pas de soutien avec eux…

7) Réplique de Lissa à la fin du chapitre 1 d'Awakening, mais sans les hésitations !

Le prochain chapitre sera le plus grand changement jusqu'à maintenant, inconnu encapuchonné versus la famille royale d'Hoshido ! J'espère que cet interlude à la fois drôle et grave fut à votre goût! J'ai battu mon record de mots, donc j'espère que vous aimerez la sueur de mon front!

A la prochaine ! Et commentez !


	8. Chapter 8

**La princesse stratège**

Note : La licence Fire Emblem est la propriété de Nintendo, je ne possède donc pas de droit sur le titre, sinon je puis vous assurer que j'aurais fait des tas de changement dans la trame du jeu.

J'ai aussi changé mon profil pour rajouter mon adresse My castle, donc venez me voir, j'ai plein de techniques !

Gros changement à l'horizon avec ce chapitre, plusieurs révélations sur le passé de nos réincarnés et l'arrière plan qu'est Awakening, notamment le nom de l'époux de Robin ! Mais aussi un peu d'angoisse pour notre héroïne en plein doute existentiel. De nouveaux potentiels réincarnés sont aussi mentionnés, je souhaite donc votre avis sur un dilemme dénommé Jakob. J'hésite terriblement à faire de Jakob, la réincarnation de Frédérick, les deux ont des tas de points communs et je conseille à tout le monde de faire parler Jakob et Frédérick dans le DLC gratuit : Before Awakening, quand on lit leur dialogue, on plaint quasiment leur seigneur respectif, et pour ceux qui connaissent bien les supports d'Awakening le trop plein de zèle de Frédérick envers Chrom, m'a donné une bonne idée (et oui je parle du poster), d'ailleurs dans son soutien avec Maribelle, Frédérick prend le rôle du parfait majordome, et la classe secondaire de Jakob est cavalier, donc il peut devenir un grand chevalier ! Si c'est pas le destin, ça ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, okay ? Le couple principal est quasiment décidé, mais si vous avez d'autres idées à me soumettre, je suis prête à écouter et à faire des changements. Actuellement, j'ai déjà des plans tout prêts, si on ne me donne pas de propositions, je remercie d'ailleurs ma collègue auteur, de fiction en français sur Fire Emblem notamment, Dragonna pour m'avoir fait part de nombres de ses idées et conseillée sur mes futurs choix, en particulier les couples, les interactions entre personnages, leur psychologie et surtout le système de la seconde génération, qui procèdera selon la logique d'Awakening : un futur en ruine, les enfants des héros remontent le temps pour sauver le monde, les terres oubliées sont donc oubliées ! Mauvaise blague, je sais… Takumi arrive enfin, même s'il n'est pas sous son meilleur jour, désolé d'avance… Ce chapitre me permet aussi de montrer quelle influence les souvenirs d'une stratège de génie peuvent créer chez une femme isolée du monde et pratiquement inexpérimentée.

Je remercie sincèrement Sandro et Dragonna pour leur soutien tout au long de cette fiction.

 **Chapitre 5** :

Le séjour de Marie à Hoshido durait depuis maintenant deux semaines, et se passait plutôt calmement, bien que Marie garde ses distances avec la famille royale. Les seules personnes avec qui elle se sentait complètement à l'aise, étaient Azura, Kaze, Rinkah et étrangement Kagero la vassale de Ryoma. Cette dernière était quelqu'un de calme et sérieux, qui s'était fait un devoir de s'assurer de sa protection dans le château. Elles avaient même discuté de leurs passions artistiques respectives, l'écriture et la musique pour Marie, la peinture pour Kagero, la ninja avait un style très particulier et sombre qui aurait beaucoup plu à Mark, le fils de Robin, et Owain le fils de Lissa. D'ailleurs, Kagero lui rappelait énormément la belle-sœur de Robin*1, Say'ri, toutes les deux aimaient l'art*2 et étaient dévoués à leur devoir. Parler à Kagero était aussi simple que parler à Say'ri, et Marie appréciait cela énormément, en l'absence de sa famille et de ses vassaux. Elle avait du mal à accepter la famille royale hoshidienne, mais s'efforçait de ne pas montrer sa gêne, bien qu'elle ne recherchât pas leur compagnie.

Aujourd'hui, des servantes étaient venues la chercher pour la conduire auprès de la reine dans la salle du trône, où elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

_ On dirait que ces quelques jours de repos t'ont fait du bien, Mari, déclara la reine dès qu'elle vit sa fille approcher.

_ Oui, c'est vrai et je vous remercie de votre hospitalité. J'ai toujours beaucoup de questions, mais les choses me semblent déjà plus claires. Merci de m'avoir laissé le temps de réfléchir de mon côté, répondit Marie en repensant à ses discussions avec Azura.

_ C'est normal et je suis heureuse que tu te sentes mieux. Mais si cela ne te dérange pas, j'ai une petite faveur à te demander. Veux-tu bien t'asseoir sur le trône quelques instants ?, demanda Mikoto anxieuse.

Marie était perplexe par le demande de sa mère, elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'une telle action, mais lorsqu'elle examina plus attentivement le trône, elle comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple meuble, mais d'un puissant artéfact magique.

_ Pourquoi donc ?, se décida-t-elle à demander.

_ Eh bien… Ce trône est empreint du pouvoir des premiers dragons, on raconte qu'il révèle la forme et l'esprit originels de ceux qui s'y assoient. Je pensais que si tu t'asseyais dessus, peut-être que…, commença Mikoto.

_ Est-ce lié à ma perte de mémoire sur mon enfance en Hoshido, ou bien vous voulez vous assurer que je ne suis pas sous le contrôle d'un sortilège nohrien qui ferait de moi une espionne ? Ou alors vous voulez vérifier… si je suis totalement humaine…, enquerra Marie gravement.

La princesse avait grâce au souvenir de Robin, compris que quelque chose clochait avec son corps, ses sens surdéveloppés et ses oreilles pointues l'amenaient à penser qu'elle était en partie manakete, elle ne doutait pas que Mikoto était sa mère biologique, mais la paternité du roi Sumeragi dont elle n'avait aucun souvenir, cela elle pouvait en douter ! Et l'avantage si Sumeragi n'était pas son père, était qu'elle n'avait aucun lien de sang avec Ryoma et les deux princesses, grâce à Azura elle avait appris que la reine Mikoto n'était pas leur mère biologique, et qu'ils n'étaient que demi-frères et sœurs officiellement. Lorsque sa réflexion l'avait amené à ce point précis, elle avait failli bondir de joie ! Son attirance pour Ryoma n'était donc pas aussi grave et dangereuse, elle pouvait à nouveau respirer (et fantasmer !), même si elle savait qu'il ne la voyait qu'en sœur, tout comme Xander à son grand regret. Le pire était qu'elle avait dans ses deux semaines rêvé de Yen'fay, le très séduisant prince de Chon'sin et époux de Robin, Marie était encore sous le choc de lorsqu'elle avait rêvé sa demande en mariage et rencontré les jumeaux Mark et Morgan tous les deux arborant la même chevelure blanche que son époux. Elle était d'ailleurs choquée par ce développement, Marie avait vraiment cru que Chrom redemanderait Robin en mariage à la mort de la mère de Lucina, la jeune femme était malheureusement décédée peu de semaines après son accouchement, laissant Chrom seul pour élever Lucina. Et Marie comprenait parfaitement que Lucina devienne une fille à papa, sans sa mère, et avec un père qui était prompt à refiler son travail de Saint-roi (la paperasse) à sa pauvre stratège à l'époque célibataire, pour pouvoir passer du temps avec sa fille. Mais Robin était persuadée qu'il détestait juste régler la paperasse, et s'inventait des excuses pour la lui refiler ! Mais revenons en à Yen'fay, Marie n'avait rien à lui reprocher, bien au contraire elle était extrêmement fière de Robin pour avoir réussi à épouser le bretteur solitaire ! Le problème était que Ryoma lui ressemblait bien trop ! Marie se plaignait encore une fois de la cruauté des Dieux, qui s'amusait à la tourmenter, en lui faisant rencontrer un homme similaire à son ancien époux, mais qu'elle n'avait pratiquement aucune chance de pouvoir épouser un jour! Elle se demandait si Yen'fay s'était réincarné dans ce monde lui aussi, elle voulait vraiment le rencontrer et reprendre leur relation si possible… Et p-p-pas s-s-simplement pour oublier Xander et Ryoma ! Marie était elle-même attirée par le bretteur, ce n'était pas simplement le résultat des souvenirs et sentiments de Robin, bien que dès fois elle ne sache plus distinguer entre sa personnalité et celle de la stratège. Marie était consciente qu'elle était devenue bien trop dépendante de la mémoire de Robin depuis quelques temps, mais celle-ci représentait sa seule véritable expérience du monde et elle avait le mauvais pressentiment qu'elle en aurait bientôt besoin… Elle en était malheureusement venue à penser que sa propre personnalité était inférieure et inutile comparée à Robin, et que Marie pouvait disparaître sans problème. Elle doutait de sa propre valeur et utilité, lorsqu'elle songeait à tout ce que Robin avait accompli, ironiquement son manque de confiance en soi était dû par cette comparaison avec sa précédente incarnation, elle comprenait de mieux en mieux l'attitude de Severa qui avait vécu dans l'ombre de sa mère…

_ C'est vrai que je me suis demandée, si les Nohriens n'avaient pas manipulé ta mémoire, mais je t'assure que j'ai confiance en toi ma petite chérie, je suis sûre que tu n'es pas sous leur contrôle… Et puis pourquoi doutes-tu de ton humanité ? Bien sur que tu es humaine !, répondit Mikoto passionnée, mais elle ne réussit pas à masquer totalement sa culpabilité.

_ Je vois, mais mère vous me sous-estimez, je SAIS que je ne suis pas totalement humaine, c'est pourquoi dîtes moi la vérité, suis-je vraiment la fille du roi Sumeragi ? Je n'ai aucun doute que vous êtes ma mère biologique, mais mon père biologique cela est une autre histoire…, redemanda Marie gravement.

Mikoto était paralysée et ne savait que répondre à sa fille.

_ Je suis désolée, Mari. Je …., Mikoto fut interrompu par l'arrivé d'un homme aux cheveux vert foncé.

_ Excusez-moi, Dame Mikoto. La cérémonie va bientôt commencer, déclara l'homme.

_ Merci, Yukimura. Mari, tu ne te souviens sans doute pas de Yukimura. C'est un grand stratège, mais aussi l'un de nos meilleurs meneurs, nous serions perdus sans lui !, expliqua Mikoto.

Marie se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant avec curiosité et espérait pouvoir discuter de stratégie avec lui plus tard.

_ Vous me faites trop d'honneur, Madame. J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je suis à votre disposition, Dame Mari, répondit Yukimura.

A peine s'était-il tut que le reste de la famille royale entra dans la salle du trône. Le groupe se rapprocha de Marie et Mikoto, et la blonde remarqua un visage inconnu dans leur rang. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme du même âge que Leo à peu près et dont les longs cheveux argentés étaient maintenus en une haute queue de cheval, Marie avait failli avoir une crise cardiaque lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, car elle avait cru qu'il s'agissait de Yen'fay.

_ J'aimerais annoncer publiquement ta présence parmi nous, Mari. Le bruit court que le château a été infiltré par des espions nohriens. Je voudrais étouffer ces rumeurs une bonne fois pour toutes. Yukimura, est-ce que tout est prêt ?, s'assura Mikoto en se tournant vers le stratège.

_ Oui, Madame. Le peuple commence à se rassembler sur la grande place, répondit immédiatement Yukimura.

_ Excellent, merci Yukimura. Mari, j'ai demandé à Takumi, Hinoka et Sakura de te faire visiter la ville, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais connaître un peu mieux les environs avant cet évènement. Je dois d'abord parler à Yukimura, mais je te rejoindrai sur la grande place, proposa Mikoto en souriant.

Marie n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car Hinoka avait pris la parole.

_ Nous serions ravis de lui montrer les alentours, mère, affirma Hinoka avec joie.

_ Azura, serais-tu d'accord pour les accompagner ?, poursuivit Mikoto heureuse.

_ Bien sûr. Ce sera avec grand plaisir, accepta immédiatement Azura.

_ Je te remercie Azura, déclara Marie reconnaissante envers la princesse pour ne pas la laisser seule avec les trois Hoshidiens.

_ Pas de problème, Mari, répondit Azura qui avait compris le malaise de la blonde.

_ Hmpf, ronchonna le dénommé Takumi.

_ J'ai hâte que vous découvriez la ville ! Vous vous y plairez, j'en suis sûre !, intervint Sakura.

_ Merci, Sakura, cette visite guidée est une excellente idée, commenta Marie poliment.

Le groupe de cinq quitta immédiatement la salle du trône, laissant ainsi Mikoto, Ryoma et Yukimura seules pour discuter.

_ J'espère que notre jeune Mari arrivera à se remettre de tout cela…, marmonna Mikoto anxieuse du futur de sa fille.

_ Oui, ce doit être une situation très difficile pour elle. Tant de choses à assimiler… Cela dit, je pense que son retour est un signe des dieux, approuva Yukimura.

_ Un bon signe, j'espère, interrompit Ryoma gravement.

_ Pourquoi dîtes-vous cela ?, s'enquerra Yukimura.

_ Je ne sais pas. L'attaque de l'autre jour m'a laissé une impression étrange, si vous voulez mon avis, nous devrions rester en alerte maximale, répondit Ryoma toujours sur un ton grave.

Les rues aux abords du palais étaient envahies par la foule, Marie se croyait en plein festival avec tout ce monde et les stands décorés qui proposaient nourritures et jeux, elle se revoyait en plein festival à Chon'sin entouré par Say'ri et les Veilleurs, passant tous ensemble un moment de détente pour fêter la fin de la guerre à Valm. Marie suivait de près Azura et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire face à l'ambiance festive de la ville.

_ Eh, jeune fille ! Voulez-vous goûter mes célèbres pommes de terre rôties ? Elles sont délicieuses ! Vous allez les adorer, interpella une vieille femme dans son stand.

_ Oh, eh bien… d'accord ! Pourquoi pas ?, dit-elle en se tournant pour obtenir l'approbation du reste du groupe.

Azura la suivit jusqu'au stand où elles reçurent une assiette pleine de pommes de terre alléchante. Marie ne perdit pas de temps pour goûter.

_ Hmm…, je n'ai jamais goûté de telles épices. C'est excellent !, déclara-t-elle à la vendeuse.

_ Ha ha ! Je vous l'avais bien dit ! Tenez, c'est pour vous, cadeau de la maison, partagez avec votre amie !, déclara généreusement la vendeuse.

_ Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil ! Tiens, Azura, goûte, proposa Marie en se retenant de rire, car elle avait pensé à Robin donnant à manger à bébé Lucina…

_ Merci Marie ? Miam, tu as raison. C'est succulent, déclara joyeusement Azura sans s'être rendu compte de rien.

Elles rejoignirent le reste du groupe une fois qu'elles eurent fini et se promenèrent dans les rues.

_ Tout le monde est très chaleureux, ici. Et tout est si… lumineux et spacieux. C'est très différents de la forteresse dans laquelle j'ai grandi, avoua Marie à Azura.

_ Ravie que ça te plaise. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai toujours été heureuse ici, répondit Azura en souriant.

_ Ne prends pas trop tes aises… ma « sœur », interrompit le seul homme du groupe.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?, demanda calmement Marie se doutant des pensées du prince.

_ Je ne te fais pas confiance. Tu ne devrais pas retourner en Nohr, bientôt ?, poursuivit-il sèchement.

_ Takumi…, interrompit Azura.

_ Qui t'a permis de m'appeler par mon prénom ? Tu n'en as pas gagné le droit, dit violemment Takumi.

_ Mais quel gamin… Franchement, si tu n'avais pas envi de nous accompagner, tu n'avais qu'à rester derrière, car là tu nous gâche notre après-midi, intervint sèchement Marie en s'adressant à Takumi.

_ Pardon ?, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils énervé.

_ Je ne tolère pas ton comportement envers Azura, elle vit en Hoshido depuis mon départ et c'est vous qui l'avez enlevé en premier lieu, n'est-ce pas suffisant pour admettre qu'elle fait partie de la famille ? Donc franchement revois ton attitude, parce que même Leo est plus poli et agréable que toi là ! Et si tu tiens tant que cela à ce que je parte, tu n'as qu'à en parler à la reine, je n'ai aucune envie particulière de rester en Hoshido, je peux partir sans problème, si on me le demande. D'ailleurs, je suis sûre que mes frères et sœurs nohriens, contrairement à toi, espèrent mon retour, poursuivit Marie remonté contre son soi-disant petit-frère.

_ Je m'en fiche et je me méfie encore de vous deux, rien ne prouve que vous ne nous poignarderez pas dans le dos un jour, rétorqua furieux Takumi.

_ Que tu doutes de moi, honnêtement je m'en fiche. Mais que tu pense cela d'Azura est complètement stupide, et je t'aurais prévenu, dit Marie froidement décidant d'ignorer Takumi pour le reste de leur sortie.

Le prince s'éloigna du groupe pour partir de son côté, les laissant ainsi entre filles. Sakura s'approcha timidement de Marie pour s'excuser de l'attitude de son aîné.

_ Veuillez excuser le comportement de Takumi, il peut-être très irascible. Mais pensons à autre chose… Aimeriez-vous goûter une boulette de riz sucré ? C'est une spécialité d'ici !, proposa Sakura embarrassée.

_ Avec plaisir, merci Sakura, remercia Marie en arborant un faux sourire.

L'attitude de Takumi envers Azura avait profondément énervée Marie, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il continuait à rejeter l'autre princesse. Cela faisait déjà quasiment quinze ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble, il aurait déjà du avoir accepté sa présence, même Frédérick avait accepté Robin après quelques semaines, c'est dire !

Marie entama une courte discussion avec Sakura, évoquant ainsi son autre petite sœur Elise qui était visiblement du même âge, cependant Hinoka mit rapidement fin à leur conversation.

_ Très bien, écoutez-moi. La cérémonie va commencer, rejoignons la grande place, déclara Hinoka.

Le groupe retourna vers le centre de la ville pour rejoindre Mikoto et Ryoma qui les attendaient déjà patiemment. Mikoto s'approcha de Marie et lui prit la main pour la guider au centre de la place devant tout le monde. La princesse paraissait très calme extérieurement lorsqu'elle suivait après la reine d'un pas déterminé et confiant, mais en vérité elle était terrifiée par un possible rejet de la part du peuple, à cette peur s'ajoutait le terrible pressentiment qu'une catastrophe allait arriver. Marie décida de mettre de côté le discours de Mikoto, pour observer les alentours et vérifier que tout allait bien, son pressentiment la forçant à rester sur ses gardes. Elle avait discrètement posé sa main sur la poigné de son épée, et était prête à dégainer à tout moment en cas de danger. En observant attentivement la foule, elle remarqua un étrange individu portant un long manteau bleu entouré de bandes blanches se frayant un chemin vers le centre de la place où sa mère et elle se trouvaient. Marie ressentit un frisson la parcourir lorsqu'elle le vit, elle revoyait Robin affronter des morts-vivants à formes humaines, et se prépara à riposter à toutes attaques. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à voir dans la main droite de ce mystérieux inconnu, Ganglari. Marie avait pourtant confié l'épée à la reine pour qu'elle l'examine, elle avait du lui raconter en partie les évènements à l'Abîme après le départ de Hans, pour pouvoir justifier son malaise par rapport à l'épée. Sans Ganglari, elle s'était retrouvée sans arme mais Azura avait convaincu Ryoma de lui prêter un katana en fer pour le moment, c'était donc ce katana qui pendait à sa ceinture au lieu de l'épée magique offerte par Garon. Dès qu'elle aperçut Ganglari, son mauvais pressentiment empira et Marie repensa à la mort d'Emmeryn, l'un des plus grands regrets de Robin, parce qu'elle n'avait rien pu faire pour la sauver et qu'elle s'était sentie pour la première fois de sa vie impuissante et faible, d'ailleurs sa mort avait hanté la stratège pendant près de deux ans, durant lesquels elle s'était refusée toute chance de bonheur, notamment par rejeter la demande en mariage de Chrom, car elle était envahie par la culpabilité. Elle le savait si elle n'agissait pas quelqu'un allait mourir… Et cela elle ne l'accepterait plus, elle les protègera, cette fois-ci elle ne faillira pas !

_ Non…Non…Non…NON ! Je ne permettrai pas que l'on touche des civils, sur le nom d'Emmeryn je jure que je les protégerai de toutes mes forces !, rugit Marie en se précipitant sur l'inconnu, suivit immédiatement par Ryoma qui avait lui aussi l'œil sur lui.

Marie fut assez rapide pour bloquer Ganglari avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Ryoma profita de l'ouverture qu'elle lui avait offerte pour projeter les éclairs de Raijinto sur l'inconnu qui les évita. Marie et Ryoma combattaient ensemble l'ennemi, Marie qui se savait moins forte que le prince se concentrait surtout à créer des ouvertures pour que Ryoma puisse attaquer l'étrange individu, mais leur ennemi était expérimenté et parvenait aisément à bloquer leurs attaques tout en maintenant une parfaite défense. Marie décida de changer de stratégie et de le séparer de la puissante épée magique, afin de l'affaiblir en partie. Alors que la lame de Raijinto frappait celle de Ganglari, Marie choisit de tenter le tout pour le tout et d'essayer de faire appel au pouvoir qui dormait en elle. Immédiatement des flammes azures apparurent autour de son corps, mais ne la blessaient pas. Marie ressentit cette nouvelle force circuler en elle et ne perdit pas un instant pour retourner au combat. Elle frappa la lame de Ganglari tout comme Ryoma, après avoir concentré sa puissance dans son bras et sa lame. Elle poussa de toutes ses forces contre l'épée ennemie avec l'aide du prince et ils parvinrent finalement à projeter en l'air l'épée magique, loin de son porteur. Les flammes du katana de Marie avaient créé au contact de Ganglari, des petites flammes en formes de pétales azures de cerisier. Seul Ryoma les remarqua et s'interrogea sur leur nature, Marie était complètement concentrée sur le mystérieux attaquant et leurs alentours maintenant évacués par la reine et les princesses. Takumi lui avait brandi son arc et commençait à tirer sur l'inconnu, qui évitait aisément les flèches tout en tentant de se rapprocher de Ganglari.

_ Azura ! Vite ! Récupère Ganglari !, ordonna Marie à l'autre princesse qui était restée choquée devant la démonstration de puissance de la blonde.

Azura courut immédiatement vers l'épée magique, qu'elle ramassa. A peine l'avait-elle touché qu'elle comprit la profonde répulsion de son amie pour l'épée. L'aura maléfique, qu'elle dégageait, était palpable, Azura mourrait d'envie de jeter l'épée, mais elle se retint avec une grande difficulté. Elle retourna auprès de Mikoto et des deux autres princesses pour attendre les ordres de Marie.

L'inconnu voyant qu'il ne pouvait plus récupérer son épée, leva la main pour appeler des renforts. A ce signal, des étranges individus en partie invisibles envahirent la grande place, où ne restait que la famille royale.

_ Vos Altesses ! Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda Kaze en arrivant sur la place en compagnie de Rinkah.

_ Kaze et Rinka ! Protégez Sakura et Mère ! Azura donne Ganglari à Mère et rejoins-nous avec Takumi, s'il te plait !, ordonna Marie calmement.

Tous obéirent à ses ordres sans perdre une minute, même Takumi qui rejoignit ses ainés sans discuter. Sous la direction de Marie, le groupe de quatre commença à attaquer, en suivant une formation simple. Marie et Ryoma était en première ligne, derrière eux Takumi pouvait tirer sans crainte et Azura chantait pour leur rendre leur énergie sans se mettre trop en danger, achevant ceux qui s'approchaient de trop près. Le groupe avançait rapidement en massacrant ceux qui se mettaient sur leur chemin, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes ils parvinrent à rattraper le premier ennemi.

_ Halte ! A terre !, rugit Ryoma, Raijinto brandit pour l'attaque avec ses éclairs.

_ Hé hé hé !, rigola simplement l'inconnu qui était lui aussi en partie invisible.

_ Qu'êtes-vous donc ? Pourquoi attaquez-vous Hoshido et comment avez-vous eu Ganglari ?, demanda froidement Marie qui était à gauche de Ryoma.

L'envahisseur ne répondit pas mais l'attaqua, Ryoma se plaça devant sa sœur pour bloquer l'attaque. Marie profita de l'intervention de Ryoma pour reculer de quelques pas afin de lancer un sort. La princesse avait récupérer l'un des tomes des mages noirs qui avaient attaqué, il s'agissait d'un simple foudre, mais elle pourrait au moins attaquer à courte et longue distance maintenant.

Une fois que sa préparation fut achevée, elle retourna auprès de Ryoma et lança son sort magique qui ne fit que quelques dégâts à l'ennemi. Marie comprit instantanément que le groupe n'était pas assez puissant pour vaincre cet envahisseur à l'heure actuelle. Mais alors qu'elle échafaudait plusieurs plans possibles pour le vaincre, quelqu'un les rejoignit en courant un Yumi en main. Il s'agissait de la reine Mikoto, elle avait décidé de venir en renfort après avoir constaté leur difficulté à vaincre le mystérieux épéiste. Mais malheureusement, celui profita de la distraction causée par l'arrivé de leur mère pour attaquer. Il lança son Kodachi droit vers la reine, qui s'effondra à terre, après avoir été touchée.

_ Mère !, hurlèrent tous les membres de la famille royale et Azura, en se précipitant auprès d'elle, ils furent très vite rejoins par les deux autres princesses _, Kaze et Rinkah._

 _Ils avaient tous les quatre suivis la reine, mais avait été moins rapide. Sakura utilisa tout de suite son sceptre pour essayer de soigner la reine qui était grièvement blessée. Ryoma ordonna à Kaze d'aller chercher du renfort et d'autres soigneurs, et Kaze obéit silencieusement à son ordre. Ryoma se tourna à nouveau vers leur ennemi et_ ce faisant remarqua l'état étrange de Marie. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, alors qu'elles fixaient ses mains en tremblant. Tout d'un coup une surpuissante énergie violette et rouge apparut autour d'elle, la bloquant ainsi des regards du public. Marie était folle de rage face à son impuissance, elle s'était promise de tous les protéger cette fois-ci, mais elle avait encore échoué, tout comme elle avait laissé Emmeryn mourir auparavant.

 _Je suis si faible, si faible, si faible…. J'ai besoin de pouvoir davantage de force et de pouvoir, plus, plus, PLUS !, hurla-t-elle intérieurement._

Sa rage incontrôlée réveilla le sang de dragon dormant en elle, elle commençait à se transformer totalement cette fois-ci et perdait peu à peu le contrôle d'elle-même. Ses pensées n'étaient que colère et pulsions destructrices, elle voulait tout détruire, tout faire disparaître pour enfin entendre seulement le silence. Des ailes émergèrent de son dos, des cornes avaient poussé sur son front, son corps se transforma en prenant la forme d'un dragon quadrupède de couleur blanc, gris et noir similaire à son armure nohrienne. Marie avait laissé place à un terrifiant et énorme dragon indomptable.

_ Par tous les dieux ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!, cria Takumi abasourdi.

_ C'est un ancien dragon. Je n'aurais jamais pensé en voir un, un jour, répondit Ryoma tout aussi choqué.

_ Montrez-moi de quoi vous êtes capables ! Hé Hé Hé !, provoqua l'ennemi.

Marie en se transformant était devenue incontrôlable, elle restait sourde aux appels des Hoshidiens et s'était mise à attaquer violemment l'inconnu. Elle le frappait avec sa queue et ses griffes, puis elle ouvrit sa gueule et cracha des flammes bleues qui le heurtèrent de plein fouet. Ses frères et sœurs s'étaient éloignés d'elle pour ne pas être pris pour cible. Ils étaient impuissants face à sa transformation imprévue. Après plusieurs minutes de combat, Marie toujours sous sa forme draconique parvint à porter le coup de grâce à l'étrange assaillant.

_ Argh… Pas mal. Hé Hé Hé…, marmonna l'ennemi effondré au sol avant de disparaître dans un nuage violet.

La dragonne, en constatant la disparition de sa proie, ne retrouva pas ses esprits, bien au contraire sa rage destructrice ne faisait que grandir en l'absence d'une cible sur laquelle elle pouvait se déchaîner. Elle rugissait violemment désireuse de tout détruire sur son passage, elle n'entendait pas ses frères et sœurs l'appeler et la supplier de reprendre forme humaine. Mais, alors qu'elle tentait d'avancer vers le reste de la ville, elle l'entendit, elle entendit cette voix qui parvenait à dompter une partie de la bête. C'était le pouvoir de la chanson, cette chanson faite pour stopper son sang.

« Comme les vagues grises de l'océan… », commença à chanter Azura tout en s'approchant de son amie, son pendentif brillant d'une lumière bleutée.

_ Azura ! Non ! Arrête !, hurla Ryoma en se précipitant à sa suite.

Mais avant qu'il ne parvienne à l'atteindre, un petit tourbillon fait d'eau enveloppa Azura et le repoussa en arrière. Azura se tourna quelques instants vers le prince pour vérifier qu'il allait bien, puis elle reprit là où elle en était.

« Comme les vagues grises de l'océan, tu cherches

La vérité au-delà des côtes, hors de portée. »

Plus Azura se rapprochait, plus Marie reculait comme effrayée par le pouvoir de l'autre princesse.

« Mais même les courants changent… »

La chanson d'Azura avait provoqué un conflit intérieur en Marie, elle oscillait de la rage à la terreur, et voulait que la princesse cesse de chanter, elle ne désirait plus que le silence absolu. Bouleversée par cette succession de sentiments trop puissants, elle perdit le contrôle et frappa violemment Azura, l'écrasant par terre d'une de ses pattes, la faisant ainsi crier de douleur. Enfin, la chanson s'était arrêtée et la partie draconique de Marie reprit son emprise sur l'esprit de la princesse, poussant un nouveau rugissement au passage. Mais sa victoire fut de courte durée, car même à terre et blessée Azura recommença à chanter, cette fois-ci accompagnée par une seconde voix plus faible. Mikoto avait été en partie soignée par Sakura et bien que son état fut toujours grave, elle chanta avec Azura pour lui témoigner son soutien, réalisant ce que la jeune femme souhaitait faire.

« … au fil du temps.

Il t'appartient de poursuivre ta voie. », chantèrent les deux femmes en duo.

Le tourbillon lumineux et aquatique encerclait maintenant Azura et Marie, la patte de la dragonne était toujours autour du cou d'Azura et ne lâchait pas prise.

_ Tue-moi, si c'est ce que tu veux Mari. Mais fais-le sous ton vrai visage, Mari, tu es la réincarnation de la reine de la stratégie Robin, tacticienne des Veilleurs. Tu es suffisamment forte pour résister, tu as déjà vaincu un dragon auparavant, tu peux le refaire. Je crois en toi, murmura faiblement Azura.

Ses paroles frappèrent la dragonne en plein cœur et résonnèrent dans son esprit, lui ramenant en mémoire toute l'existence de Robin, alors qu'elle reprenait forme humaine, mais aussi…

_ Pff… Pff… Argh !, gémit-elle.

_ Je… Je me souviens enfin ! Je me souviens…, murmura-t-elle en pleurs.

 __Feu à volonté, ordonna Garon à ses hommes postés derrière lui._

 _Le roi Sumeragi n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de fuir avec sa fille, il se mit devant elle en écartant les bras, pour s'élargir suffisamment afin qu'aucune flèche ne touche sa petite fille. Les flèches fusèrent et le touchèrent de toutes parts, mais Sumeragi ne mit un pied à terre qu'une fois la salve terminée, son corps bien que criblé de flèche n'avait pas reculé et il faisait toujours face à Garon, tentait de protéger son enfant. Garon n'avait pas ordonné à ses soldats de se remettre en position, il s'était approché de Sumeragi avec sa hache, afin d'en finir lui-même._

 __ Vous me décevez, Sumeragi… Mon piège était presque grossier, déclara Garon avant d'asséner le coup de grâce._

 _Mari n'avait pas bougé pendant toute la scène la peur la gelait sur place, elle voulait courir auprès de son père, lui demander d'arrêter de jouer la comédie, de se relever, la prendre dans ses bras et la ramener à la maison, mais son corps ne voulait pas lui obéir, il ne faisait que trembler sous la frayeur. Alors qu'elle était paralysée, Garon s'était approché d'elle._

 __ Pauvre petite chose… Si jeune… Et, déjà ton père t'abandonne… Tu seras mon enfant à présent, déclara Garon en l'attrapant._

_ Mon véritable père…, murmura Marie toujours à terre et au côté d'Azura, Ryoma et Sakura, les deux derniers les avaient rejoint pour vérifier qu'elles allaient bien toutes les deux.

_ Tout va bien, Mari ?, demanda Azura avec inquiétude.

_ Oui, je vais bien, si ce n'est que je me déteste. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me sois attaquée à toi, on aurait dit… que j'avais complètement perdu le contrôle, déclara Marie avec culpabilité.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'en prie. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est le sang de l'ancien dragon qui coule dans tes veines qui a pris le dessus, expliqua Azura.

_ Je pensais que seule la famille royale nohrienne descendait des dragons, commenta faiblement Marie.

_ La famille royale nohrienne a hérité du sang du dragon obscur, quant à nous, nous avons hérité du sang du dragon albe. Mais toi, Mari, tu es un cas à part, tu peux prendre la forme d'un dragon !, déclara Ryoma en prenant pour la première fois la parole.

_ On m'a déjà parlé de telles prouesses. Mais jamais je n'avais vu cela de mes yeux…, poursuivit Azura.

_ Assez parlé de moi. Qu'est-il arrivé à tous les innocents qui se sont enfuis de la place ? Ne me dites pas, que je les ai blessés…, marmonna Marie prise de panique.

_ Non, ne t'inquiète pas, tes attaques étaient au tout début focalisées sur cet étrange ennemi, lorsqu'il a disparu, tu as commencé à perdre contrôle, mais tu es revenue à toi rapidement, tu n'as pas attaqué le peuple. Cependant, les évacuations ne se sont pas fait sans dangers, d'autres assaillants sont apparus et ont attaqué le peuple, alors que nous étions occupés ici. Mais par chance, nous avons peu de victimes recensées, déclara Ryoma en expliquant la situation telle qu'on le lui avait rapporté.

_ Tous ces dégâts… je n'arrive pas à y croire. Il y a une heure, ces rues étaient pleines de familles et de commerçants…, marmonna la blonde en apercevant une partie des bâtiments écroulés et les nombreuses fumées d'incendie dans la ville.

_ Regarde bien, petite sœur, tu as devant toi l'œuvre des Nohriens sans aucun doute. C'est là leur façon d'agir !, affirma Ryoma.

_ En es-tu sur, Ryoma ? Je veux dire que ces guerriers que l'on a affronté, ils ne ressemblaient plus à de simples êtres humains, mais il ne s'agissait pas de Sans-Visages, je me demande si nous n'avons pas à faire à une autre menace…, commenta Marie soucieuse.

_ Qui donc que Nohr pourrait commettre de tels crimes ? interrompit Takumi sèchement, en regardant Marie avec suspicion.

_ Je pense qu'en effet le roi Garon a sa part dans cette attaque, lorsque le premier assaillant s'est approché, j'ai chargé car j'ai reconnu son épée… Il s'agit de Ganglari, une épée magique que Garon m'avait remise le jour où je devais exécuter Rinkah et Kaze. Lorsque vous m'avez capturé, je la détenais encore, je l'ai ramené à Hoshido avec moi car je n'avais pas d'autre arme, mais…, Marie fut interrompue avant d'achever son analyse de la situation.

_ Tout est de ta faute ! D'innombrables innocents sont morts à cause de toi ! Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, si tu n'étais pas revenue, tu n'as pas ta place parmi nous !, rugit Takumi sous l'effet de la colère.

_ Ça suffit, Takumi !, intervint Ryoma.

_ Ta colère ne changera rien à ce qui s'est passé, de plus…, intervint Azura à son tour.

_ Tais-toi, Azura ! Vous êtes pareilles, toi et Mari : des parasites !, cria violemment Takumi.

Azura était ébranlé par le discours de Takumi, elle aimait tous les membres de la famille royale comme sa vraie famille depuis tant d'années, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à retenir sa peine et commença à sangloter. Marie se rapprocha gentiment d'elle et la serra dans ses bras pour la réconforter tout en fusillant Takumi du regard, à l'instar de Ryoma.

_ Takumi, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Arrête tes idioties ! Tu viens de voir Mari nous aider à combattre les soldats nohriens !, ordonna Hinoka furieuse du comportement de son frère.

_ Pour faire plaisir à Mikoto et aux autres, je pensais vraiment essayer de faire un effort pour que l'on parvienne à s'entendre. Mais si tu refuse de m'accorder le bénéfice du doute, et bien ne compte plus sur moi pour être civil ! Car monsieur le génie, ta logique de tout me mettre sur le dos à de grosses failles, et si tu m'avais laissé finir auparavant, tu ne te serais pas complètement ridiculisé devant ta famille !, déclara froidement Marie.

_ Comment oses-tu !, rugit Takumi.

_ Tais-toi et écoute ! J'ai effectivement ramené avec moi Ganglari, mais je l'ai remise, il y a deux jours à la reine, et cela en présence d'Azura et d'une des vassales de mère, Reina, n'est-ce pas ?, vérifia Marie en se tournant vers la concernée qui était arrivé avec son kinshi et une seconde vassale de Mikoto pour s'assurer de sa sécurité, la seconde avait emmené Mikoto au palais et la soignait durant le trajet sur son faucon.

_ C'est exact, Dame Mari a remis cette étrange épée à la reine, en la prévenant qu'elle était magique ainsi qu'un cadeau du roi Garon. La princesse a d'ailleurs demandé à sa majesté, s'il était possible de sceller son pouvoir, car Dame Mari a failli mourir à cause d'elle, lorsqu'elle était à l'Abîme Éternel, raconta Reina calmement.

Takumi rougit d'embarras et de colère devant l'air dédaigneux de Marie, qui signifiait : « je te l'avais bien dis et dans tes dents ! »

_ En d'autres termes, je ne connaissais même pas l'emplacement de cette épée, or quelqu'un a réussi à la récupérer, puisque j'avais prévenu la reine de son potentiel danger, je me doute qu'elle a du la mettre dans un bon abri, malgré tout quelqu'un est parvenu à la prendre… Comprends-tu ce que cela signifie, monsieur le génie ?, demanda Marie en se tournant vers Takumi.

Takumi ne savait que répondre, devant son mutisme Marie répondit en souriant.

_ On dirait que non… Je vais donc t'expliquer ce que cela implique « petit frère ». Si la reine a effectivement rangé cette arme à part et à l'abri, il y a deux jours, et qu'elle a été volé, sans que l'on ne se rende compte de rien, cela signifie que le voleur connait très bien le palais et ses secrets, et potentiellement le mode de pensée de la reine, à partir de là on en arrive à la déduction qu'il y a peu de chance qu'un nohrien est fait le coup…, dit Marie en poursuivant son analyse.

Les membres de la famille royale étaient choqués par l'analyse de leur sœur, mais ne parvenait à trouver aucun argument pour réfuter sa déduction.

_ Vous avez raison Madame. Sa majesté m'a informé de son intention de cacher cette épée dans un lieu connu seulement d'une poigné d'individus, après votre départ de son bureau ce jour-là. Bien qu'elle ne m'ait pas révélé dans qu'elle cachette, je pense que même Yukimura et mes camarades ignorent cette information. Un nohrien ne serait surement pas capable de parvenir à trouver cette épée en à peine deux jours, sans éveiller de doute… Même un hoshidien avec une forte connaissance du château ne réussirait sans doute pas, nos ninjas surveillent attentivement les activités du palais, compléta Reina en comprenant la gravité du point soulevé par la princesse.

Les frères et sœurs étaient extrêmement pales, quand ils entendirent l'avis de Reina, ils craignaient les implications que les deux femmes envisageaient et la suite de l'analyse de Marie.

_ Voilà déjà un point qui montre que la responsabilité n'ait pas seulement mienne, Takumi, si j'ai apporté cette fichue épée, c'est vous qui n'êtes pas parvenus à la sécuriser. Un autre point qui me chiffonne, c'est la nature de ces envahisseurs, Hinoka, tu dis que ce sont des soldats nohriens, mais votre barrière magique est sensée les empêcher d'entrer, d'ailleurs vous m'avez dit que les Sans-Visages étaient la seule chose que Nohr pouvait vous envoyer à cause d'elle. Or il ne s'agissait pas de Sans-Visages, nous sommes d'accord là-dessus ? Mais des Nohriens n'auraient pas pu entrer, on est donc face à un problème, que je tentais de résoudre avant ton intervention inutile Takumi, que sont ces êtres ? Franchement, je ne pense pas qu'ils sont encore humains, ils semblaient partiellement invisibles et leurs yeux paraissaient… sans vie, remarqua la blonde.

Les remarques de Marie avaient secoué les princes et princesses, ils se rendaient compte qu'ils avaient automatiquement rejeté la faute sur Nohr, sans vraiment réfléchir au déroulement des évènements de manière calme et logique contrairement à leur soeur. Mais la plus bouleversée par ses propos était Azura, la princesse s'était mordu les lèvres, comme pour se retenir de parler, ce geste n'échappa pas à Marie qui avait senti Azura se crisper durant toute son analyse, Marie se promit de parler seule à seule avec son amie pour lui tirer les vers du nez.

_ Peut-être qu'il s'agit bel et bien de créations nohriennes, mais j'en doute, leurs apparences étaient humaines, contrairement au Sans-Visages. Je sais que Nohr possède de puissants mages, mais… suffisamment puissants pour accomplir une telle chose ? Je ne crois pas… Un tel pouvoir ne devrait pas être à la disposition d'un simple être humain, exposa la princesse le front plissé, car elle réfléchissait.

_ Néanmoins, si c'était moi, je resterai prudente, Ganglari m'a été remise par Garon, je pense qu'il a sa part de responsabilité dans ce qui est arrivé, mais qu'il n'en est pas le seul acteur, une force puissante pourrait travailler de concert avec lui, mais dans quel but je n'en ai aucune idée… En fait, Azura où est Ganglari ?, demanda Marie subitement.

_ C'est moi qui l'ai, Mari, répondit Rinkah en brandissant l'épée maléfique avec dégout.

_ Bien. Ryoma penses-tu pouvoir détruire cette épée, sans être touché par sa magie ? Il vaut mieux la faire disparaître le plus vite possible, je suis sure qu'elle cache encore de dangereux secrets que je préfère ne jamais connaître, au début du combat cet ennemi a essayé de faire quelque chose avec cette épée, je ne sais pas quoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on a échappé à une véritable catastrophe…, déclara Marie sombrement.

Ryoma hocha la tête pour marquer son assentiment, et prit Ganglari des mains de Rinkah. Son contact avec l'épée lui donnait déjà envie de la jeter par terre, mais il se restreignit du mieux qu'il pouvait.

_ En tout cas, Takumi ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais réaliser ton souhait. Je ne nie pas ma part de responsabilité et je suis désolée de ne vous avoir apporté que du malheur et de la souffrance, je n'aurais jamais dû venir et je vais partir dès maintenant, déclara Marie gravement en tendant le katana qu'elle avait emprunté, à Ryoma.

_ Attendez ! Je ne crois pas que ce soit ce que veut la reine Mikoto, intervient Yukimura qui était arrivé pendant l'analyse de Marie et Reina.

_ Et qu'en savez-vous, Yukimura ?, coupa Takumi.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ? Vous a-t-elle dit quelque chose ?, demanda Ryoma gravement.

_ Dame Mari, vous aviez raison, lorsque vous parliez d'avoir échappé au pire. Je suis navré de devoir vous annoncer cela, mais… récemment la reine Mikoto avait prédit sa propre mort. Elle n'avait pas prédit les circonstances de sa mort, mais la savait imminente, heureusement ce futur a été évité. Mais si vous deviez partir, je crains qu'elle ne puisse le supporter… Et une dernière chose : regardez cette statue, expliqua Yukimura sombrement.

Tous se tournèrent pour regarder la statue mentionnée par le machiniste. Il s'agissait de la statue du dragon albe placée au centre de la grande place, où plutôt cela avait été une statue du dragon albe, le dragon en pierre avait été détruit et à sa place, on pouvait voir une étrange épée.

_ Est-ce… une épée ?, vérifia Marie auprès des membres de la famille royale.

_ C'est impossible…, dit Ryoma sous le choc.

_ Et pourtant… C'est l'épée mythique Yato. Elle est très semblable à votre arme, Ryoma. La légendaire Raijinto… Ou encore à votre Yumi Fujin, Takumi… Seul un guerrier d'exception est capable de manier Yato, un guerrier choisi par l'épée elle-même. On raconte que Yato est la clé qui ramènera la paix en ce monde, raconta Yukimura.

_ La clé qui ramènera la paix… murmura Marie en pensant à Falchion et à l'emblème du feu que détenaient Chrom et Lucina.

La blonde se tourna vers Azura, avec un regard complice, et la femme aux cheveux bleu compris sans peine à quoi elle pensait. Parce qu'elle s'était tournée vers Azura, Marie ne remarqua pas que l'épée s'était subitement détachée de son socle pour s'envoler dans sa direction. Seul son instinct lui permit d'attraper l'épée, alors que celle-ci fonçait sur elle. Tous les autres étaient stupéfaits par ce qui venait de se produire.

_ L'épée a choisi Mari !, s'étonna Ryoma.

_ Impossible, marmonna Takumi contrarié par ce qui arrivait.

_ Mari, tu sais ce que cela signifie ?, demanda Hinoka.

_ Mari ? Vous nous entendez ?, enquerra Sakura inquiète.

Marie les avait parfaitement entendu, même si elle était concentrée sur Yato, car elle avait encore du mal à croire que l'épée l'ait choisi, elle, non pas Azura par exemple. Yato semblait faite pour elle, son contact la mettait à l'aise et lui redonnait confiance, contrairement à Ganglari, elle était comme une extension d'elle-même. Marie se demandait si Chrom avait jamais ressenti une telle sensation avec Falchion, ou s'il avait seulement expérimenté son lourd poid comme un fardeau. Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivé impromptu de Kaze.

_ Messire Ryoma ! Je vous apporte un message de la plus haute importance, les Nohriens rassemblent actuellement une immense armée à la frontière, déclara Kaze en s'agenouillant devant son prince.

_ C'en est trop, j'ai fait mon possible pour éviter une guerre totale, mais là… Même la mort est un châtiment trop clément pour eux. Qui est avec moi ?, rugit Ryoma avec autorité.

Tous suivirent Ryoma, exceptée Marie et Azura, les deux jeunes femmes attendirent que les autres soient hors de porté avant de parler.

_ Provoquer encore davantage d'effusions de sang n'apportera aucune solution, mais je dois suivre Ryoma. Ainsi, peut-être pourrai-je agir pour éviter un autre carnage, expliqua Marie.

_ Robin, attends ! Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir, tu risques de perdre le contrôle si tu combats maintenant, ton sang de dragon pourrait reprendre le dessus. Si tu lui cèdes trop souvent, tu peux perdre toute humanité, déclara Azura.

_ Si j'avais une dracopierre, je pourrais me transformer à ma guise tout comme Nowi et Nah le faisait, soupira Marie avec regret, un dragon était une force de frappe non négligeable.

_ Eh bien justement, je détiens une dracopierre qui pourra t'aider pour tes transformations, répondit Azura avec un petit sourire.

Marie la regarda ébahie, elle se demandait de quelle manière la princesse avait bien pu se la procurer.

_ Je crois que tu as beaucoup de choses à me dire, ma chère filleule, non seulement sur cette dracopierre, mais aussi sur les ennemis qu'on vient d'affronter…, exigea Marie avec assurance.

_ Je te promets de tout te révéler un jour, mais pas aujourd'hui, je ne peux vraiment pas. À présent ferme les yeux, s'il te plaît…, demanda Azura.

_ D'accord, répondit Marie choisissant de faire complètement confiance à sa vieille amie.

Une lumière bleutée entoura à nouveau le pendentif d'Azura, pour ensuite encercler Marie à son tour, en quelques instants Marie s'harmonisa avec la dracopierre.

_ Voilà, ça devrait aller, maintenant. J'ai apparié cette dracopierre avec toi. Assure-toi de la garder en lieu sûr !, déclara Azura satisfaite.

_ Merci, Azura. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans toi,déclara gentiment Marie.

_ Oh ! Euh, marmonna Azura gênée par les sincères remerciements de la blonde.

_ Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, s'excusa Marie embarrassée à son tour.

_ Nous nous sommes retrouvées il y a peu, et d'une certaine manière nous sommes réencontrées, mais je me sens proche de toi. Tu as déjà risqué ta vie pour m'aider quand j'ai pris la forme d'un dragon, ce qui j'espère, ne t'as pas rappelé de mauvais souvenirs, et je prie pour un jour pouvoir te rendre la pareille, expliqua Marie extrêmement sérieuse.

_ Merci, Mari. Moi aussi, je me sens proche de toi, et je peux t'assurer que je me sens… en sécurité, à tes côtés, en partie grâce à notre passé commun. Et je veux que tu sois en sécurité aussi. Alors je t'accompagne à la frontière, déclara Azura tout aussi sincère.

_ Merci beaucoup Lucina, remercia chaleureusement Marie.

_ Je t'en prie Robin, allons rejoindre les autres.

Les deux princesses coururent pour rattraper les autres, Marie avec sa nouvelle dracopierre dans sa poche et des tas de question sans réponse.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a satisfait, malgré les changements que j'ai opéré, et je vous rassure que Mikoto est vivante ! Elle est en convalescence, mais notre mère va revenir, je vous le promets ! Elle va pouvoir raconter TOUTE la vérité, on va enfin savoir qui est notre papa ! (un jour… si je ne suis pas morte de fatigue…)

Autre point qui a du surprendre : le couple servant de canon pour l'arrière plan Awakening Robin/Yen fay avec les deux Morgan, je pense que c'est un couple peu honoré, qui doit être vu à sa juste valeur : un sexy grand frère qui n'insinue pas que vous êtes un garçon manqué, contrairement à un certain prince que l'on aime tous, qui pourrait peut-être faire son apparition pour semer la zizanie dans le cœur de notre héroïne (j'aime les triangles amoureux, d'où mon intérêt pour la série Macross), Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'appelle aussi à vos esprits féministe, donnons des armes légendaires à nos sœurs ! Proposez-moi des idées d'armes légendaires de l'univers Fire Emblem, car elles en ont besoin ! Surtout Hinoka ! Une naginata garde ! garde ! Quelle aberration ! Solidarité féminine mes lectrices et aussi lecteurs, approuvez-mon idée ! Azura recevra Falchion donc elle n'est pas compté, ok ?

Prochain chapitre Marie dévoile des talents de comédienne insoupçonnés, sûrement l'influence dramatique d'Owain…


	9. Chapter 9

**La princesse stratège**

Note : Fire Emblem appartient à Nintendo, non à moi malheureusement.

Je remercie Dragonna, Sandos et Chloral17 d'avoir commenté le précédent chapitre, j'espère qu'ils commenteront celui-ci aussi. Enfin le choix ! Si vous avez des questions à la fin de votre lecture, dîtes les !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : La croisée des chemins**

Lorsque Marie et les Hoshidiens arrivèrent à la plaine où se déroulait le combat, Ryoma et Xander se faisait déjà face. Le prince héritier de Nohr fut soulagé de voir sa sœur indemne et l'interpella immédiatement.

_ Marie, tu es vivante ! Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal, j'espère ?, demanda Xander.

_ Xander ! Je vais bien. Mais pourquoi envahissez-vous Hoshido ?, répondit Marie en tentant de percevoir le moindre détail autour d'elle.

_ Père pense qu'il est temps pour nous de montrer l'étendue de notre force, joins-toi à nous et finissons-en au plus vite ! Faisons tomber Hoshido dès à présent, et évitons toute effusion de sang inutile, déclara Xander avec autorité.

_ Xander… Je… Je dois réfléchir, murmura Marie à voix basse en essayant de collecter ses pensées et de réfléchir à la manière de Robin.

_ N'oublie pas, Mari, cet homme est un commandant nohrien !, rugit Ryoma interrompant le fil des pensées de Marie.

_ Ryoma…, murmura Marie avec émotion.

Alors qu'ils avaient commencé à parler, le reste des frères et sœurs nohriens de Marie firent leur apparition au sud de Xander. Immédiatement Camilla appela la blonde.

_ Marie ! J'étais tellement inquiète. Ne t'éloigne plus jamais de moi !, demanda Camilla.

_ Heureux de te voir saine et sauve, Marie, tu as une bonne étoile, rajouta Leo en souriant.

_ Youpi ! On a retrouvé notre grande sœur !, s'exclama l'énergique et adorable Elise.

_ Ordures nohriennes ! Enlever Mari ne vous suffit pas ? Vous lui mentez aussi ! Mari est ma sœur, pas la vôtre !, rugit Hinoka furieuse.

_ C'est faux, Marie est ma petite sœur, et vous ne l'aurez jamais !, rétorqua froidement Camilla, son ton extrêmement possessif promettait milles souffrances à quiconque osait la contredire, ou toucher à sa sœur.

_ Ne les laisse pas te berner, ta place est ici, auprès des tiens !, interrompit Ryoma en hurlant.

_ Nous t'avons recueillie et élevée depuis ta plus tendre enfance, reviens à la maison, petite princesse, notre famille sera de nouveau réunie !, rétorqua Xander, se faisant avouant être au courant de l'absence de lien de sang entre eux.

_ Reviens en Hoshido, parmi les tiens, Mari !, rugit Ryoma.

_ Non, Marie ! Nohr est ta véritable patrie !, contredit Xander.

Les deux princes héritiers ne se regardaient même plus, leur attention entière était focalisée sur leur sœur. Ils tendirent tous deux leur main vers elle, en disant « Viens ! ».

D'un côté, on avait la famille royale hoshidienne rassemblée autour de Ryoma avec Sakura au centre qui l'appelait timidement Grande sœur.

Et de l'autre côté, ses frères et sœurs nohriens qui rejoignaient Xander, avec Elise en tête qui réfutait Sakura.

_ Non, c'est ma sœur !

_ Nous sommes ta famille, rugit Xander.

 _Ma famille…_ , songea Marie le cœur serré à la pensée de devoir choisir entre deux familles, deux pays. _Que dois-je faire, Naga, je t'en prie, dis-moi quoi faire !,_ hurlait Marie intérieurement. Elle aimait tellement Xander, Camilla, Leo et Elise, mais elle voulait aussi apprendre à connaître Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi et Sakura. Et puis il y avait la reine Mikoto, sa mère, une mère qui l'aimait et l'avait attendu quinze longues années… Elle ne pouvait pas trahir Nohr, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus tourner le dos à Hoshido…

 _C'est impossible, je ne peux pas choisir, il y a forcément une autre solution !,_ pensa-t-elle paniquée. _Que ferait Robin à ma place ? Elle aurait trouvé la solution, un plan, Robin a toujours un plan…,_ se lamenta-t-elle amèrement. _Pourquoi ne suis-je pas elle ?! Pourquoi !, hurlait elle silencieusement._

 __ Que racontes-tu, tu es Robin !, rétorqua une voix dans sa tête._

 _Alors que Marie était en pleine réflexion (lamentation) intérieure, elle entendit une voix autre que la sienne dans son esprit, elle se retourna pour voir qui avait parlé et fut choqué de faire face à Robin._

 __ Je ne suis pas exactement la personne que tu crois…, dit tristement Robin._

 _A ces mots, Marie recula de quelques pas et observa davantage l'intruse. Celle-ci était en effet le portrait craché de Robin, mais il y avait une différence… Même si Marie ne parvenait pas à dire laquelle de façon immédiate, elle prit quelques instants pour analyser ses paroles et son apparence, et comprit où était le problème._

 __ Vous semblez plus âgée que la Robin dans mes souvenirs, si je puis me permettre…, commença-t-elle priant pour que sa déduction soit fausse._

 __ En effet, bien que mon corps ait cessé de vieillir, il n'a pas rajeuni, j'ai donc quelques années de plus que celle que tu as appris à connaître à travers tes rêves… Je pense que tu sais qui je suis, n'est-ce pas, demanda-t-elle tristement._

 __ Vous êtes Grima, ou tout du moins la Robin qui a cédé à Grima, déclara Marie avec appréhension._

 _L'intruse hocha tristement de la tête comme marque d'assentiment._

 __ Tu as raison, je suis bien cette Robin… une version parallèle à celle que tu es… Mais qui avec la défaite de Grima, a été absorbée par ton âme, expliqua l'intruse avec peine._

 __ Absorbée ?, interrogea Marie intriguée._

 __ Oui, car détruire définitivement Grima n'est pas simplement le tuer, c'est s'en approprier la puissance en ne faisant plus qu'un et ensuite détruire sa personnalité. Tu ne t'en souviens pas, mais lorsque tu as disparu après avoir porté le coup de grâce, vos deux esprits se sont affrontés dans un plan astral où seuls les dragons peuvent entrer, tu as remporté le combat et donc a absorbé la puissance de Grima. Mais tu désirais retourner auprès des tiens, ce qui était impossible, avec ta nouvelle puissance et sans corps, Naga t'a donc accordé une alternative… Te réincarner dans ce monde, où de nombreux Veilleurs se sont réincarnés comme tu l'as sûrement remarqué, et ce corps qui par ses prédispositions pouvait te permettre de faire appel à une partie de tes pouvoirs. Mais se faisant, il était nécessaire de sacrifier ta mémoire en tant que Robin, pour mener une nouvelle vie, mais tu as refusé de les oublier… Et c'est pourquoi je suis là, mon rôle est de te rendre ta mémoire antérieure, lorsque tu rencontres les réincarnations des Veilleurs, mais aussi de brider les pouvoirs de Grima en toi, je suis une sorte de verrou psychique, expliqua l'autre Robin._

 __ Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, comment tu peux exister ainsi, n'aurais-tu pas dû disparaître aussi ?, demanda Marie un peu perdue._

 __ C'est parce que je n'étais pas complètement la même que ton incarnation que j'ai pu survivre comme esprit enfin séparé de Grima, je n'ai fusionné qu'en partie avec toi et possède donc une sorte d'indépendance. Tu peux me voir comme une seconde personnalité qui vivrait tout au fond de toi, avec une très faible influence, je peux agir sur ta mémoire grâce à ma connexion partielle avec ton âme, mais pas grand-chose d'autre…, précisa Robin._

 __ D'accord, je crois que j'ai compris, accepta Marie._

 __ Bien. Revenons en à ma présence dans tes pensées actuelles. Je suis là pour te donner un coup de pouce, te proposer une véritable quatrième voie, poursuivit Robin._

 __ Une quatrième voie ? Mais je n'ai que deux choix possibles !, se lamenta Marie._

 __ Tu te trompes, ma chérie, tu peux choisir entre Hoshido et Nohr bien sûr, mais tu peux aussi ne pas prendre parti… Et ainsi tenter de faire l'intermédiaire entre les deux familles… Sinon ta dernière possibilité est de découvrir la vérité sur ce monde et sur ton existence, je suis sûre que tu as compris que certaines choses ne collaient pas, et que quelque chose clochait, expliqua Robin._

 __ J-j-je n'avais même pas pensé à ces deux possibilités, merci beaucoup ! Il n'y a pas à dire, Robin sans toi et vos souvenirs à toutes les deux, je serais perdue, remercia Marie._

 __ Ne dis pas cela, la troisième alternative, je suis sûre que tu l'aurais envisagé, même sans la mémoire de mon double. Mais pour la quatrième, mon aide t'es nécessaire, pour obtenir toute la vérité, contredit Robin._

 __ Je suis désolé de te presser, mais j'ai encore des choses à te dire selon ton choix, et malheureusement le temps m'est compté. Qu'as-tu décidé ?, demanda Robin gentiment._

 __... On m'a menti pendant quinze ans, peut-être même vingt, ce que je veux…, c'est la vérité, pour une fois dans cette vie, savoir qui je suis, pourquoi j'ai été enlevée et comment je peux me transformer en dragon et avoir une dracopierre…, répondit-elle épuisée._

 __ Je suis heureuse de ton choix, et je vais donc te donner une piste, la vérité est en partie détenue par une personne proche de toi, avec elle tu parviendras à comprendre ce monde. Mais elle ne détient qu'une partie de cette vérité, le reste est connu par de vieux amis que tu retrouveras dans ce monde, et j'espère qu'à la fin tu détiendras ta propre vérité… Une menace similaire à Grima vit derrière le miroir, mais ses cris sont des appels de détresse… La mort est parfois un cadeau et non un châtiment, elle est le repos absolu et une libération pour certains, tu devras le comprendre pour sauver ce monde… Mon autre moi garde mes paroles dans ton esprit, cherche ceux qui ont traversé le temps pour sauver ce monde, leur aide te sera sûrement précieuse. Et surtout ne doute pas de toi, tu es celle qui devais vivre dans ce monde, continue de vivre Marie, ne te focalise pas sur le passé, le présent et le futur n'attendent que toi, pas Robin…, déclara Robin en commençant à disparaître._

 __ R-R-Robin, balbutia Marie en sanglotant._

 __ Une dernière chose, s'il te plaît … Dis à Lucina que je suis désolée pour tout ce que ma faiblesse a entraîné dans son époque, et que je l'aime tout comme son père, elle a été la fille que je n'ai jamais eu et j'ai été heureuse d'avoir pu être sa mère pendant ces quelques années… Mes souvenirs les plus heureux sont ceux de notre famille…, acheva Robin en pleurant à son tour juste avant de disparaître._

Marie rouvrit les yeux pour voir les regards désireux de ses deux familles. Elle avait dû mal à les regarder en face en sachant que sa résolution les rendrait malheureux, mais elle prit son courage à deux mains, pour tenter un pari risqué : jouer un rôle pathétique pour utiliser les liens familiaux qui l'unissait aux deux camps. Elle priait Naga pour être convaincante et commença à faire semblant de pleurer, de véritables larmes coulaient de ses joues grâce au souvenir de la mort d'Emmeryn. Elle plaça ses mains sur son cœur et jeta un regard torturé sur l'ensemble des deux familles, pour ensuite s'arrêter sur Xander et les nohriens.

_ P-p-pourquoi ?! Pourquoi voulez-vous me ramener à Nohr ? Me détestez-vous à ce point ?, pleura-t-elle violemment.

Ses frères et sœurs de Nohr étaient choqués par ses paroles et crurent d'abord qu'elle s'était fait laver le cerveau par les Hoshidiens.

_ Petite princesse, que dis-tu ? C'est parce qu'on t'aime, qu'on veut que tu rentres avec nous, nous sommes une famille, déclara Xander avec émotion.

Marie décidé de pleurer davantage pour percer en plein cœur ses frères et sœurs.

_ T-t-t-tu m-m-mens ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi, que je serais exécutée par le roi Garon ! Il ne m'acceptera plus jamais, maintenant que je connais la vérité, rentrer en Nohr revient à signer mon arrêt de mort !, sanglota-t-elle pathétiquement.

Les Nohriens se figèrent sur place à ses paroles, ils étaient incapables de réfuter ses mots et prenaient enfin en compte la réaction de leur père. Du côté hoshidiens, les pleurs de la princesse avaient profondément bouleversé leur cœur, mais les avaient aussi convaincus qu'elle les avait choisis.

_ V-v-vous me détestez, parce que je ne suis pas votre vraie sœur, c'est ça ? Mais moi je vous aime malgré l'absence de lien de sang entre nous, gémit-elle en s'écroulant au sol.

_ Que dis-tu, ma petite chérie ?! Nous t'aimons tous même si le même sang ne coule pas dans nos veines !, pleura Camilla à son tour.

_ Je m'en fiche de cette histoire de sang, tu es ma grande sœur adorée !, s'exclama Elise sans hésitation.

_ M-m-mais je ne peux pas retourner à Nohr avec vous… le roi me tuera, vous le savez aussi bien que moi… et vous ne vous opposerez jamais à lui…, se lamenta Marie en couvrant son visage avec ses mains.

Les nohriens étaient encore une fois bouche bée, ils ne pouvaient pas la contredire, car ils se savaient incapables de véritablement s'opposer à leur père, dès qu'elle avait dit ses mots, ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient plus la ramener avec eux. Mais malgré tout, ils ne pouvaient contenir leur dégoût à l'idée que LEUR SŒUR rejoigne Hoshido. Leo prit son courage à deux mains, et posa la question qui était sur toutes les lévres.

_ Marie, comptes-tu réellement tourner le dos à Nohr pour rejoindre Hoshido ?, demanda Leo en tentant de masquer son malaise.

_ Comment peux-tu envisager une telle chose, petit frère ?! Je tiens bien trop à vous pour cela… Je ne retournerai pas à Nohr, mais ne resterai pas non plus à Hoshido, répondit Marie une expression blessée sur son visage à cause de la question de Leo.

Sa réponse soulagea en partie les Nohriens, mais brisa en retour le cœur des Hoshidiens, qui espéraient pouvoir rentrer avec elle.

_ Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas rester avec nous, Mari ?, demanda Hinoka bouleversée par la décision de sa sœur.

_ J-j-j-je ne peux pas m'opposer à Nohr. Je suis désolée, mais je tiens trop à mes frères et sœurs de Nohr pour me battre contre eux… Mon cœur est lié à Nohr et à eux, je ne pourrai pas les trahir, tout comme je ne trahirai pas Hoshido, répondit Marie avec émotion, ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis d'avoir tant pleuré.

Elle semblait extrêmement pathétique aux yeux de ses deux familles, et tous voulaient la prendre dans leur bras pour la rassurer et la réconforter.

_ Avant de partir, je veux juste vous dire une chose… Lorsque l'on a été séparé à l'Abîme Éternel, Hans nous a attaqué Gunter et moi, et a fait tomber Gunter dans le gouffre, à ce moment-là j'ai réussi à le battre et à le forcer à avouer pourquoi il nous avait attaqué… Il a avoué avoir agi sur l'ordre du roi Garon, déclara Marie en regardant sa famille nohrienne.

Encore une fois les propos de leur sœur les rendaient muets, ils ne savaient que répondre à cette révélation. Leo était celui qui se remettait le plus vite du choc, et il commença à analyser les informations données par Marie, parvenant ainsi à la même conclusion qu'elle, deux semaines plutôt. Marie s'était d'ailleurs concentré sur sa réaction et remarqua très vite qu'il était parvenu à ses propres déductions.

_ Leo, je t'en prie, dis à voix haute ta conclusion, je veux savoir si tu conclus la même chose que moi… Je t'en prie, petit frère, plaida la princesse en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Les autres princes et princesses se tournèrent tous vers lui, avec un regard interrogatif. Cette attention soudaine le mit mal à l'aise, et il détourna le regard avant de finalement prendre la parole.

_ Cette mission d'inspection était un ultimatum que père t'a donné pour prouver ta valeur, mais non seulement les informations qui t'ont été transmises étaient erronées, mais Hans qui devait te servir de garde du corps, t'a attaqué sur ordre de père, la seule conclusion valable est que père ne souhaitait pas que tu reviennes… Il t'a délibérément envoyé en mission suicide, et pour être sûre que le travail soit achevé… Il a envoyé Hans avec toi, au lieu de l'un d'entre nous. Il comptait peut-être utiliser ta mort comme excuse pour justifier une guerre totale, exposa Leo timidement incapable de regarder ses frères et sœurs dans les yeux.

Ceux-ci ne purent rien dire à l'hypothèse de Leo, qu'il savait toujours la plus logique, leurs cœurs saignaient à la penser que leur propre père ait pu faire une telle chose.

_ Je vois que nous parvenons à la même conclusion, mais il y a sûrement certaines choses que vous ignorez encore, par exemple le fait que Hoshido vient de subir une attaque dans sa capitale, juste au moment où vous avez lancé votre armée. Parmi les blessés, il y a ma mère, la reine Mikoto, et celui qui a mené cette attaque se servait de Ganglari, que j'avais remis plutôt à la reine, si le coupable a forcément des liens avec Hoshido, il semblait trop connaître Ganglari, pour exclure la possibilité de la complicité de Garon derrière cette attaque contre des civils. Le problème est que ceux qui ont attaqué… avaient une apparence humaine, mais semblaient déjà morts… Alors dîtes-moi, ces êtres étaient-ils le résultat d'une nouvelle expérience magique de Nohr ?, demanda Marie, son appréhension visible sur son visage.

Les Nohriens restaient silencieux, ne comprenant pas de quelles créatures, elle pouvait bien parler. Les trois plus âgés connaissaient seulement les Sans-Visages, ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler de mort-vivants, et le lui dirent.

_ Marie, je peux t'assurer que je n'ai aucune idée de la nature de ces êtres dont tu parles, je n'ai jamais vu de telles créatures, assura Xander et Leo et Camilla hochèrent la tête pour confirmer ses paroles.

_ Je te crois grand-frère, je voulais juste m'en assurer…, il est temps pour moi de partir, affirma la blonde en essuyant ses larmes.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse quitter le champ de bataille, elle aperçut Azura plus loin, en compagnie d'un homme et d'une femme qui ne lui étaient pas inconnus.

_ Dame Marie ! Nous vous retrouvons enfin ! crièrent Jakob et Felicia en rejoignant leur maîtresse.

_ Jakob et Felicia ?! Vous allez bien ? Que faîtes vous ici ?, demanda Marie avec soulagement, elle avait vraiment craint le pire pour le reste de ses vassaux.

_ Nous vous avons cherché sans relâche depuis votre disparition, et nous nous sommes retrouvés par hasard lors de nos recherches, expliqua Jakob en souriant.

_ Nous étions tellement inquiet pour vous que nous ne pouvions pas retourner au château avant de vous avoir retrouvée, poursuivit Felicia vêtue d'une tenue de mercenaire.

_ Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir inquiétés, mais malheureusement je ne pourrai pas retourner en Nohr avec vous, vous devriez rejoindre Xander et les autres pour pouvoir rentrer sans moi, déclara attristée Marie.

_ Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi Dame Marie ?!, demanda Felicia.

_ Dame Marie, il est hors de question que je vous laisse seule ici, je resterai avec vous en toutes circonstances, je vis pour vous servir, s'opposa immédiatement Jakob.

_ Jakob… Felicia… Je ne peux pas retourner en Nohr, le roi me fera sûrement exécuté, mais vous deux n'êtes pas obligés de fuir comme moi, je suis sûre que vous pourrez vous débrouiller sans moi…, commença la princesse avant d'être interrompu par le cri de ses deux vassaux.

_ NON ! Je resterai toujours à vos côtés, quoi qu'il arrive !, crièrent-ils de manière étrangement synchrones.

_ Mes amis… Voulez-vous vraiment quitter Nohr pour rester avec moi ?, demanda Marie en sentant qu'il était peine perdue d'essayer de raisonner ses deux domestiques qui pouvaient être extrêmement butés.

Marie les regarda gravement essayant de lire leurs mouvements, leurs moindres gestes.

_ Ma vie vous appartient, Madame, répondit fièrement Jakob.

_ Je ne veux plus vous quitter Madame, comptez sur moi !, s'exclama Felicia.

Marie ne répondit pas, mais fouilla dans la mémoire de Robin, à laquelle elle avait maintenant libre accès, et décida de poser certaines conditions.

_ J'accepte de vous garder à mon service, mais vous devez me promettre une chose !, ordonna la princesse.

_ Nous vous écoutons, Madame !, répondirent-ils en chœur.

_ Interdiction de fabriquer des affiches, des peintures, ou quoi que ce soient à mon effigie, ou à ma gloire, surtout si j'y apparais en partie dénudée…, déclara Marie en murmurant la dernière partie à soi-même.

Les deux vassaux tournèrent la tête et commencèrent à siffloter pour jouer les innocents, Marie les fusilla du regard.

_ Qu'avez-vous fait ?, demanda-t-elle la voix menaçante.

Ils frissonnèrent et se mirent à contempler leurs pieds pour éviter son regard.

_ Jakob… Felicia… dîtes-moi immédiatement ce que vous avez fait…, ordonna-t-elle froidement.

Ils déglutirent et finalement Felicia craqua.

_ P-p-pardon, Madame ! Il s'agit juste de peintures à votre effigie dont nous avons tous des exemplaires, et quand je dis « nous », je parle de vos vassaux Madame, avoua Felicia.

_ Des peintures ?, enquerra Marie.

_ Certaines sont de vous enfants, d'autres sont plus récentes, mais elles sont une manière pour nous de ne pas oublier toutes les années que nous avons passé à votre service, expliqua Jakob.

_ Hmm… Tant que vous les gardez pour vous et qu'elles ne sont pas osées, vous pouvez les conserver… Mais hors de question de les distribuer !, décida Marie.

_ Oui, Madame !, acceptèrent les deux domestiques.

_ Attendez une petite minute ! Vous avez des peintures de Marie, et ne m'en avez pas donné d'exemplaires ?!, s'indigna Camilla furieuse d'avoir été écarté alors que cela concernait sa chère Marie.

_ C'est pas juste ! Moi aussi, je veux un tableau de grande sœur !, s'indigna à son tour Elise.

_ J'en veux un aussi ! Je suis sa vraie sœur !, rugit Hinoka.

_ M-m-m-moi a-a-a-aussi, s'il vous plaît, murmura Sakura faiblement.

La réaction de ses sœurs, sauf Camilla, avait surpris Marie, mais elle se ressaisit vite.

_ …. Azura, je veux partir à la recherche de la vérité. Acceptes-tu de m'accompagner ?, demanda Marie en s'adressant à l'autre princesse qui avait accompagné les deux domestiques.

_ Si tu souhaites vraiment suivre cette voie… Tu peux compter sur moi, je serai à tes côtés mon amie, répondit Azura en souriant, levant ainsi le poids qui pesait sur les épaules de Marie.

_ Azura !, crièrent Ryoma et Hinoka choqués par la décision de celle qui était devenue leur sœur.

_ Je suis désolée… Mais je ne veux plus fuir, dîtes à la reine Mikoto que je soutiendrai Mari dans sa quête et que je lui révélerai la vérité, elle comprendra…, demanda Azura aux deux Hoshidiens.

_ Azura, de quoi parles-tu ?, demanda gravement Ryoma.

_ Pardonnez-moi, mais je ne peux en parler ici… Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose de grave qui se prépare dans l'ombre et qui ne vise pas seulement Hoshido, mais tous le continent, répondit Azura.

Marie regardait Azura de manière calculatrice, en essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait cacher, en tout cas elle était soulagée d'avoir osé lui demander de l'accompagner, son choix était bel et bien correct.

_ Si nous en avons fini, nous devrions y aller. J'espère sincèrement que ce n'est qu'un au revoir, déclara Marie en guise d'adieu, avant de quitter le champ de bataille, en compagnie d'Azura et ses vassaux.

Le groupe de quatre avait marché pendant près d'une heure avant de s'arrêter, pour pouvoir mettre le plus de distance entre eux et les deux armées. Lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent enfin, Azura prit la parole pour tester la décision de Marie.

_ Ouf, nous les avons sûrement semés… pour l'instant en tout cas. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de rien faire, sinon nous serons vus comme des traîtres aux yeux des deux royaumes. Écoute-moi… Tu perdras tout si tu ne te ranges pas d'un côté ou de l'autre… Que ce soit Hoshido ou Nohr, tu dois choisir…, déclara Azura.

_ Non, il y a une troisième voie, je peux choisir de ne m'allier à aucun royaume et comprendre toute la vérité sur l'attaque de la capitale… ainsi que sur moi, répliqua Marie sérieusement.

_ Mais pourquoi ?, poursuivit Azura.

_ J'ai une famille en Hoshido, et une autre en Nohr, même si je perds tout, même si les deux camps en viennent à me haïr… Je ne peux tout simplement pas choisir de rejoindre le combat de l'un contre l'autre. C'est impossible, et si je dois tout perdre, eh bien tant pis, c'est ma décision, expliqua Marie.

_ Je vois… On ne peut pas changer le monde sans être prêt à tous les sacrifices… Je comprends ton choix. Ma propre mère est morte en défendant Nohr et les siens. Les gens qu'elle aimait. Je ne crois pas que ce sacrifice ait été source de regret pour elle. J'ai moi aussi pris une décision, je resterai à tes côtés, où que tu ailles, avoua Azura avec détermination.

_ Azura… Merci, remercia sincèrement Marie.

_ Mes amis, j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous raconter, mais pour cela nous devons attendre une dernière personne, déclara Marie.

À peine avait-elle parlé qu'une lumière apparut à côté du groupe, laissant voir Lilith sous sa forme draconique.

_ Lilith ! Tu tombes à pic, s'exclama Marie heureuse.

_ Pardon ? C'est Lilith ? Notre lilith ? La fille d'écurie ?, demanda Felicia abasourdie.

_ Oui, c'est elle, répondit simplement Marie.

_ Oooh… Quand est-elle devenue si, euh… mignonne ?, interrogea Felicia s'attirant ainsi les regards surpris de Jakob et Azura.

_ C'est une longue histoire, que je vous raconterai dès que nous parviendrons à notre destination. En route ! Je veux vous montrer quelque chose, déclara Marie.

Une lumière apparut encerclant la totalité du groupe, les transportant ainsi dans le plan astral.

_ Oh ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, demanda Felicia.

_ Et où sommes-nous ?, compléta Jakob.

_ Pardon de vous avoir fait peur, je vais vous expliquer, dit Lilith qui se lança ainsi dans ses explications, les mêmes que celles qu'elle avait donné à Marie.

_ Dame Marie, je sais que vous venez de faire un choix difficile, et que désormais vos alliés et vous emprunterez le chemin que vous avez choisi, je promets de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aider dans votre quête. N'hésitez pas à utiliser ce plan astral pour vous préparer avant un combat, proposa Lilith.

_ Merci, Lilith. Ta gentillesse et ton soutien me touchent beaucoup, remercia la princesse.

_ Je vous en prie. Oh, tant que j'y pense : cet endroit regorge de veines dragunaires. Elles vous permettront de personnaliser votre château comme bon vous semble, expliqua Lilith.

_ Encore merci Lilith, dit Marie.

La blonde suivit les conseils de Lilith et avec l'aide d'Azura, elle créa plusieurs bâtiments pour améliorer les conditions de vie de son fort.

_ Marie, pourquoi ne donnes-tu pas un nom au fort ?, conseilla Azura , une fois qu'elles eurent fini.

_ Hmm… Bonne idée ! Pourquoi pas le fort Ylisstol ?, proposa la blonde.

_ J'aime ce nom, il me rend si nostalgique…, répondit Azura en souriant.

_ Donc, c'est décidé, ce fort se nomme fort Ylisstol !, déclara Marie à ses amis.

_ J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire, mais je pense qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil auparavant ne pourra nous faire que du bien, allons-tous nous coucher, nous nous retrouverons au mess demain matin, c'est d'accord ?, proposa Marie.

_ Oui, bonne idée !, répondirent les trois autres en chœur.

Ils se promenèrent dans le fort pour trouver les chambres, et se décidèrent sur leurs appartements respectifs. Marie les laissa s'installer tranquillement, puis s'approcha d'Azura pour lui demander de la rejoindre dans son arbre-maison.

Une fois seules à l'intérieur, Marie ne perdit pas de temps pour expliquer ses intentions à l'autre princesse.

_ Azura, je vais être sincère avec toi, je suis pratiquement sûre que tu connais le responsable de l'attaque d'hier, et j'aimerai que tu m'en dises plus, demanda Marie gravement.

_ En effet, je possède de nombreuses informations, mais je ne peux te les dévoiler ici, une certaine magie m'en empêche, je ne peux te les divulger que dans un endroit spécial, dont je ne peux parler plus en détail. J'aimerai que tu me fasses confiance et que demain tu me suives pour que je puisse tout te révéler, répondit Azura mal à l'aise.

_ D'accord, je te fais confiance et demain on préparera une expédition. Je voudrais aussi parler de notre passé commun aux autres. Je pense qu'ils sont dans le même cas que nous, et puis je souhaite être honnête avec eux, expliqua Marie.

_ Bien entendu, je comprends, approuva Azura.

_ Encore une chose que je dois t'avouer, lorsque je réfléchissais à quel chemin prendre… J'ai entendu une voix dans mon esprit, et lorsque je me suis concentrée sur celle-ci, je me suis retrouvée face à Robin, la Robin de ton époque qui a été possédée, expliqua Marie.

_ … Tu vas bien ?, demanda Azura avec inquiétude craignant le pire.

_ Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'était plus possédée et on a seulement discuté de mes choix et comment j'ai pu me réincarner dans ce monde. Elle est celle qui m'a proposé cette voie et elle m'a donné des pistes. Je vais d'ailleurs te les répéter : _la vérité est en partie détenue par une personne proche de toi, avec elle tu parviendras à comprendre ce monde. Mais elle ne détient qu'une partie de cette vérité, le reste est connu par de vieux amis que tu retrouveras dans ce monde, et j'espère qu'à la fin tu détiendras ta propre vérité… Une menace similaire à Grima vit derrière le miroir, mais ses cris sont des appels de détresse… La mort est parfois un cadeau et non un châtiment, elle est le repos absolu et une libération pour certains, tu devras le comprendre pour sauver ce monde… Mon autre moi garde mes paroles dans ton esprit, cherche ceux qui ont traversé le temps pour sauver ce monde, leur aide te sera sûrement précieuse._ Je suis sûre que tu es la personne proche de moi qu'elle a évoqué au tout début, et je pense que d'autres de nos amis nous aideront à compléter le reste du puzzle. Une toute dernière chose, cette fois-ci c'est personnelle, Robin m'a demandé de te transmettre un dernier message :elle est désolée pour tout ce que sa faiblesse a entraîné dans ton époque, elle t'aime tout comme ton père, tu as été la fille qu'elle n'a jamais eu et elle a été heureuse d'avoir pu être ta mère pendant ces quelques années… Ses souvenirs les plus heureux sont ceux de votre famille… Voilà ce qu'elle voulait que tu saches, déclara Marie avec sympathie.

Azura était en larmes à la fin de son explication, elle pleurait les larmes que Lucina n'avait jamais pu pleurer durant toutes ces années. Elle serra ses bras autour de son corps, se recroquevillant sur le lit de Marie, laissant le chagrin et les regrets de Lucina l'envahir afin de l'en libérer. Son amie s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça pour la réconforter. Pendant quelques minutes, on ne pouvait entendre que les pleurs d'Azura dans la chambre, Marie était restée silencieuse, pour donner le temps à Azura de faire son deuil, et de retrouver sa contenance. Elle lui caressait gentiment le dos pour l'apaiser et tenait sa tête contre sa poitrine, espérant que les battements de son cœur puissent la rassurer. Elle gardait le silence, attendant que son amie, prenne la parole en première, avant de pouvoir poser la question qui lui brûlait la langue. Quelques minutes plus tard, Azura avait finalement fini de pleurer et s'était libérée de l'étreinte.

_ Merci de m'avoir laissé pleurer, je crois que j'en avais besoin pour pouvoir aller de l'avant, s'expliqua Azura.

_ Je t'en prie, nous sommes amies, c'est bien normal de s'entraider et se soutenir dans les temps difficiles, dit Marie gentiment.

_... Je n'aimerai pas être indiscrète, mais… je voudrais savoir ….quel lien entretenais-tu avec la Robin de ton époque ?, demanda Marie en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Azura ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant de quelle manière elle pouvait révéler ce secret à son amie.

_ La Robin que j'ai connu, était… ma belle-mère. Après le décès de ma mère, elle et père se sont mariés, et on formait une vrai famille jusqu'à la mort de père…, raconta Azura après quelques hésitations.

_ J'ai donc à ton époque épousé Chrom… cela veut dire que moi et Yen'fay…, marmonna Marie.

_ Yen'fay n'a jamais intégré les Veilleurs à mon époque, Morgan et Mark ne sont donc pas nés… Tu n'as jamais eu d'enfants avec père non plus, j'étais donc encore fille unique…, poursuivit Azura faiblement.

_ Lucina…, murmura Marie.

_ Si j'ai tenté de t'éloigner de père, c'était pour réduire les chances que tu puisses le tuer, mais en même temps, je ne pouvais pas te pardonner d'avoir détruit notre famille… Parce que, la Robin que j'ai connu, était une mère merveilleuse que j'aimais énormément… l'une de mes idoles. Je me suis sentie si trahie… Je suis désolée d'avoir rejeté ma colère sur toi, alors que tu n'y étais pour rien, s'excusa Azura.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je te comprends mon amie. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne suis pas surprise par ce que tu viens de me révéler. Les souvenirs de Robin m'ont permis de réaliser que tes doutes sur la relation qui l'unissait à ton père, n'étaient pas infondés, Robin et Chrom s'aimaient mais savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être ensembles. Ils étaient bien plus que des amis, mais n'étaient pas amants, même s'ils auraient pu le devenir, s'il n'y avait pas eu Yen'fay, avoua à son tour Marie.

_ Je m'en doutais, à mon époque vous vous aimiez tellement, qu'il me paraissait impossible qu'il n'y ait rien entre vous dans ton époque, confessa Azura en rougissant.

_ Je suis vraiment soulagée, que l'on ait pu parler à cœur ouvert, dit Marie chaleureusement.

_ Moi aussi, bonne nuit Mari, souhaita Azura en se levant pour partir.

_ Bonne nuit Azura, souhaita la blonde en retour.

Marie se coucha repensant à son choix, craignant ce qu'Azura allait lui révéler, mais surtout elle craignait la réaction de ses frères et sœurs.

 _Si seulement Yen'fay ou Chrom était là pour me soutenir et me mettre sur la voie… je suis une stratège, pas une meneuse,_ se lamenta Marie priant Naga de lui donner la force de protéger ceux qui lui sont chères. Elle commença à chanter pour s'endormir :

Kami-sama ni koi wo shiteta koro wa  
Konna wakare ga kuru towa omottenakatta yo  
Mou nido to furerarenai nara  
Semete saigo ni mou ichido dakishimete hoshikata yo

It's long long good-bye  
Sayonara sayonara nando datte  
Jibun ni mujou ni iikikasete  
Te wo furu nowa yasashisa dayo ne  
Ima tsuyosa ga hoshii

Anata ni deai STAR kagayaite atashi ga umarete  
Aisureba koso I areba koso  
Kibou no nai kiseki wo matte dou naru no  
Namida ni nijimu hoshi no matataki wa GONE

Wasurenai yo anata no nukumori mo  
Sono yasashisa mo subete tsutsunde kureta ryoute mo

It's long long good-bye  
Sayonara sayonara itoshii hito  
Anata ga ita kara aruite koreta  
Hitori nanka jyanakatta yo ne  
Ima kotae ga hoshii

Moeru you na ryuusei tsukamaete hi wo tomoshite  
Aishiteitai aisaretetai  
Hieta karada hitotsu de sekai wa dou naru no  
Haritsudzuketeta kyosei ga toketeku LONG FOR

Doushite nano  
Namida afurete tomerarenai

Anata ni deai STAR kagayaite atashi ga umarete  
Aisureba koso I areba koso  
Kibou no nai kiseki wo matte dou naru no  
Namida ni nijimu hoshi no matataki wa GONE

Moshi umarekawatte mata meguriaeru nara  
Sono toki mo kitto atashi wo mitsukedashite  
Mou nido to hanasanaide tsukamaetete  
Hitori jyanai to sasayaite hoshii PLANET

* * *

Chanson tirée de Macross frontier. Il s'agit de Diamond crevasse interprêtée par May'n dans le rôle de Sheryl Nome. Je vous donne la traduction française de Nautijion :

Quand j'aimais encore Dieu  
Je n'aurais jamais imaginé une telle rupture  
Si j'avais su que je ne pourrai plus jamais t'effleurer  
J'aurais au moins voulu que tu me prennes une dernière fois dans tes bras

C'est un au-revoir sans fin...

Au-revoir, au-revoir, je ne sais combien de fois  
Je me suis cruellement répété ce mot  
Cette main me fait signe par pitié, pas vrai ?  
A présent je désire devenir plus forte

Je t'ai rencontré, les étoiles ont brillé, et je suis de nouveau née  
Je t'aime donc je suis  
A quoi ça sert d'attendre un miracle sans espoir ?  
A mes yeux en larmes, l'éclat de la planète n'est plus...

Je n'oublierai jamais ta chaleur  
Ta tendresse et tes mains qui enveloppaient tout  
C'est un au-revoir sans fin...

Au-revoir, au-revoir, mon bien-aimé  
J'ai pu avancer car tu étais là  
Je n'étais pas seule, pas vrai ?  
A présent, je désire des réponses

Capturer une étoile filante ayant l'air embrasée et allumer un feu  
Je veux encore aimer et être aimée  
A quoi sert un corps gelé solitaire dans ce monde ?  
J'attends que tu arrêtes cette comédie...

Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à arrêter mes larmes ?

Je t'ai rencontré, les étoiles ont brillé, et je suis de nouveau née  
Je t'aime donc je suis  
A quoi ça sert d'attendre un miracle sans espoir ?  
A mes yeux en larmes, l'éclat de la planète n'est plus...

Si un jour nous nous réincarnons et pouvons nous revoir encore  
Alors je t'en prie trouve-moi  
Capture-moi et ne me lâche plus jamais  
O chère planète, murmure-moi que je ne suis pas seule

J'adore cette chanson et je la trouve adaptée pour cette fin de chapitre, je vous conseille de l'écouter sur Youtube, cela en vaut la peine, en plus Sheryl ressemble physiquement à l'image que je me suis créée de Marie, cheveux blonds bouclés et beauté adulte, ah, elle est vraiment trop belle ! Je l'adore ! J'adore aussi Mikumo et Lynn Minmay, elles sont magnifiques et ont un charisme et des voix sublimes ! Vive les chansons de Macross ! (Pour les fans de musique japonaise)

Si vous avez des questions sur ce chapitre, laissez une review ! J'ai changé beaucoup de choses, je le sais, mais pour faire ma version de Fates, cela est nécessaire. Je suis sûre que personne n'avait envisagé l'arrivé de Robin anciennement Grima, en tout cas je l'espère, je me suis cassée la tête pour trouver cette idée. J'ai aussi souligné la différence entre les deux époques d'Awakening, si vous voulez savoir en détail qu'est-ce qui a mené à de tels changements temporels, demandez le moi, je ferai une explication au début du prochain chapitre si nécessaire. Mon prochain chapitre ne sera pas un chapitre, mais un one-shot cadeau inspiré par une idée que m'a donné Dragonna. Je le posterai sûrement demain, et il sera plutôt court. Je tenterai de poster un vrai chapitre ou au moins un interlude au pire ce dimanche.


	10. Chapter 10: petit one-shot cadeau!

**Le ruban rouge**

* * *

 **Note: je ne possède ni Fire Emblem, ni Sailor Moon. Il s'agit d'un petit one-shot dédié à Minako (sailor venus), puisqu'on est en octobre, il s'agit d'un cross-over avec la princesse stratège, Minako est donc la réincarnation de Marie, l'idée de base m'a été proposé par Dragonna, ici on se focalise sur le ruban que Takumi porte dans le jeu, et on apprend à la fois son histoire et la promesse qu'il représente, j'ai juste rajouté Minako que j'adore.**

 **Si vous voulez une suite, dîtes le moi et si vous aimez ce petit one-shot, remerciez Dragonna pour son excellente idée.**

* * *

Minako s'était levée en pleine forme aujourd'hui, bien qu'il fût encore tôt, la preuve Artémis au pied de son lit dormait encore profondément, alors que d'habitude s'était lui qui la tirait du lit. La blonde avait suivi sa routine quotidienne : une petite douche, s'habiller, un déjeuner copieux et enfin elle s'était lavé les dents. Elle n'attendait plus qu'Artémis, puisqu'elle était prête, ce qui en soit sortait de ses habitudes. La jeune adolescente avait toujours été une lève tard et elle-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi aujourd'hui elle se sentait différente. En attendant Artémis, elle laissa errer son esprit, elle songea à ses cours et ses amis, ainsi qu'à son identité en tant que Sailor Venus. Son cœur se serra en pensant à la prédiction que lui avait laissé Ace avant de mourir, à son devoir de guerrière sailor, aux sacrifices qu'elle avait été forcée de faire, elle avait renoncé à l'amour, car son devoir devait passer avant tout… Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle l'avait oublié, cette émotion si puissante et pure restera toujours gravée dans son cœur et son âme, même si c'est souvenir venait un jour à s'effacer. _Comme à cette époque…,_ songea la guerrière de l'amour et de la beauté. Ses souvenirs devenaient de plus en plus lointains, elle ne pensait plus à Minako Aino, ni même à la princesse de Venus, non, elle se remémorait ses souvenirs en tant que Marie, à la fois princesse de Nohr et d'Hoshido, ainsi que reine de Valla. Minako commença à tortiller le ruban rouge qu'elle portait tous les jours depuis maintenant trois ans. La première fois qu'elle l'avait porté, c'était pour se faire remarquer par son premier amour, celui-ci lui avait conseillé d'en mettre un et elle l'avait écouté. Malheureusement, son premier amour était l'un des ennemis de la princesse, elle s'était donc retrouvée contrainte de l'éliminer, mais elle avait tout de même décidé de garder le ruban. Avec, elle se sentait plus proche de son passé et de sa véritable identité, il s'agissait d'un simple accessoire et pourtant, sans, elle se sentait nue et mal dans sa peau. Elle s'était rendue compte, au fur et à mesure que ses souvenirs de ses vies passées lui revenaient, qu'elle avait toujours eu un ruban rouge, un ruban qui avait même été l'un de ses biens les plus précieux à certains moments dans ses vies. Alors qu'elle se remémorait avec nostalgie son existence en tant que Marie, Artémis la rejoignit finalement dans la salle à manger.

_ Minako ? Quel surprise de te voir levée aussi tôt, je n'ai même pas eu à te tirer du lit… Est-ce que tout va bien ?, demanda Artémis inquiet par un événement aussi inhabituel.

_ Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais très bien. Si tu es prêt, allons-y, déclara Minako en se levant et se dirigeant vers le pas de la porte.

La journée de cours s'était plutôt bien passée pour Minako, qui n'était pas partie en retard et n'avait donc pas eu besoin de se dépêcher pour arriver à l'heure en classe, contrairement à sa routine quotidienne et encore une fois la guerrière sailor était semblable à sa princesse, lorsqu'il s'agissait des horaires, elle était d'habitude une retardataire récidiviste. Mais aujourd'hui, Usagi était la seule de leur duo à être arrivée en retard, ce que son amie souligna à la pause déjeuné. Pour la blonde, la journée était agréable, ce qui était devenue une rareté depuis qu'elle s'était éveillée en tant que guerrière sailor. Pour Artémis, au contraire, cette normalité dans la journée de sa maîtresse, était plus que suspicieuse, Minako n'avait jamais été normale, alors pour elle, agir comme les autres s'était déjà bizarre en soi, arguait le chat qui parle.

Après les cours, les dix guerrières sailors, plus Mamoru, s'étaient réunis au restaurant Crown pour discuter de leur journée. Minako écoutait calmement ses amies, ne participant pas activement à la discussion, encore une fois contrairement à ses habitudes, elle tortillait l'une des pointes de son ruban de manière inconsciente, concentrée sur la conversation. Cet inhabituel silence fut remarqué après quelques minutes par sa princesse.

_ Minako ? Tout va bien ?, demanda-t-elle inquiète.

_ Oui, bien sûr ! Pourquoi me le demandes-tu ?, s'enquerra poliment Minako.

_ Hmm … C'est juste que tu es étrangement silencieuse aujourd'hui, expliqua Usagi.

_ Oh ! J'écoutais juste vos récits, j'ai pour ma part passer une bonne journée plutôt tranquille, donc je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, se justifia Minako.

_ Pardon, je pensais que tu ne te sentais peut-être pas dans ton assiette…, s'excusa Usagi.

_ Pas de problème !, s'exclama avec énergie Minako, rassurant ainsi ses amis sur son état, mais tortillant toujours son ruban, attirant ainsi à nouveau l'attention de Sailor Moon.

_ Hmm ? Minako ? Je peux te poser une question ?, demanda Usagi soulagée, retournant ainsi à sa bonne humeur habituelle, ramenant la conversation sur un sujet qu'elle croyait plus léger.

_ Oui, que veux-tu me demander ?, interrogea chaleureusement la guerrière de l'amour et de la beauté.

_ C'est au sujet de ton ruban, quand tu te transformes, tu le conserves et depuis que je te connais, tu le gardes toujours sur toi, je ne t'ai jamais vu sans. Alors je me demandais s'il s'agissait d'un simple ruban ou d'un accessoire que tu as conservé du millénium d'argent. En tout cas, tu as l'air de beaucoup y tenir, expliqua Usagi dans un de ses rares moments de perspicacité.

_ Mon ruban est parfaitement normal, j'en avais toujours un similaire dans mes précédentes vies, même si ce n'est pas exactement le même, il me rend simplement nostalgique de ces différentes vies et de tous ces beaux souvenirs, que j'ai pu créer. Il ne possède aucun pouvoir et n'est pas magique, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir…, répondit Minako sur un ton sérieux qu'elle réservait généralement pour ses discours en tant que leader des Sailors chargées de la garde rapprochée de Sérénity.

Le silence se fit à sa réponse, tous assimilant ce qu'elle venait de leur dire, et la première à commenter ses paroles fut Amy, le génie du groupe.

_ Minako, tu as dis « mes précédentes vies », cela veut bien dire que tu as eu d'autres vies en plus de celle durant le millénium d'argent ?, demanda Amy en confirmation.

_ Oui, je peux certifier avoir vécu au minimum quatre vies entre notre mort durant le millénium et notre réincarnation actuelle. Vous n'avez pas expérimenté la même chose ?, interrogea Minako auprès de l'assemblée qui nia avoir aucun souvenir autre que ceux du millénium d'argent.

_ Minakooooo ! Tu dois tout nous raconter ! Comment s'était ? Comment étais-tu ? Dis-nous tout !, s'excita Usagi à l'idée de nouveaux sujets de discussions.

_ Hmm… tout raconter ne sera sûrement pas possible, mais je peux partager certains de mes souvenirs. Dans l'une de mes vies, je m'étais réincarnée sur Vénus, je suis née l'une des princesses d'un pays nommé Valla, mais lorsque je n'étais qu'un nourisson, ma mère a dû fuir notre royaume avec moi et elle a obtenu l'asile dans un autre pays Hoshido. Le roi d'Hoshido, Sumeragi, était amoureux de ma mère, il l'a accepté à ses côtés et m'a reconnu comme sa propre fille, alors qu'il n'y avait aucun lien de sang entre nous. À l'époque, il était marié et père de deux enfants, mais il nous a tout de même accepté dans sa famille, et m'a traité comme sa chair et son sang. J'ai donc été élevée jusqu'à mes cinq ans comme une princesse d'Hoshido, j'avais deux parents, et quatre frères et sœurs dans l'ordre : Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi et Sakura, j'étais l'enfant du milieu et j'étais heureuse, soupira Minako en souriant à ces souvenirs.

_ Je suis sûre que tu devais être gâtée par ta famille, dit Mako en souriant à son tour.

_ Je ne nierai pas que j'étais chérie par toute la famille, mes parents et mon grand frère étaient toujours attentifs à mon bien-être, ma grande sœur et mon petit frère me suivaient tout le temps, ils étaient très attachés à moi, ma petite sœur elle n'était qu'un bébé, mais à chaque qu'elle me voyait, elle me souriait. D'ailleurs à l'époque, mon ruban rouge était un cadeau de mon père, il disait qu'il me rendait encore plus mignonne et adorable, répondit Minako en riant.

_ Ton beau-père avait vraiment l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, remarqua Raya.

_ C'était un homme formidable, à la fois un grand roi et un bon père, je suis vraiment fière d'avoir pu être sa fille, affirma Minako avec fierté.

_ Mais ce bonheur n'a pas duré, n'est-ce pas ?, interrompit Michiru sur un ton triste.

_ Que dis-tu Michiru ?, s'indignèrent Usagi et Mako.

_ Du calme les filles, Michiru a raison, ce bonheur a été détruit à la mort de mon père. Mais je vais tout vous expliquer, Hoshido était l'une des deux grandes puissances du continent, son rival était un pays nommé Nohr qui était dirigé par le roi Garon. Un jour, le roi Garon a proposé à mon père de mener une conférence de paix en territoire nohrien, mon père a accepté son offre et il nous a emmenés à Chève mon frère aîné et moi. Avant de partir, j'avais remis à mon petit frère, ce ruban rouge que j'aimais tellement, en lui faisant promettre de me le rendre dès mon retour, car il s'agissait de mon trésor. J'avais moi même attaché ses longs cheveux argentés avec mon ruban juste avant de partir et lui avais fait un dernier bisou d'au revoir. Je pensais à ce moment-là ne les quitter que pour quelques semaines, malheureusement mon absence s'est transformée en quinze années, expliqua Minako.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse achever son récit, son portable sonna, elle décrocha et entendit sa mère à l'autre bout du fil lui demandant de rentrer.

_ Je suis désolée les filles et Mamoru, il faut que j'y aille, s'excusa Minako.

_ Mina-chan ! Tu ne peux pas partir sans avoir fini ton histoire !, s'indigna Usagi.

_ Je te raconterai peut-être la suite un autre jour, dit Minako en se levant de sa chaise et laissant l'argent de sa consommation sur la table.

Alors qu'elle marchait en direction de sa maison, Minako aperçut une longue chevelure argentée et une autre blonde courte qui lui étaient familières, elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour écouter leur conversation.

_ Leo, viens à la maison demain, je te montrerai mon nouvel arc et je demanderai à ma mère de préparer des tomates…, proposa celui aux cheveux argentés.

_ Tomate… Hmm… D'accord, répondit le blond en souriant.

Minako reprit sa route un sourire doux aux lèvres, tortillant encore une fois son ruban rouge semblable à celui qui maintenait la chevelure argentée du jeune homme.

* * *

Promis, je posterai un vrai chapitre la prochaine fois! Bonne lecture!


	11. Chapter 11

**La princesse stratège**

Je suis heureuse de poster un nouveau chapitre aussi vite, mais je ne vous promets pas la même chose pour les semaines à venir, car je reprends mes cours. Mes chapitres seront plus espacés, environ un chapitre par semaine, ou plus court, je pense que cinq mille mots est déjà pas mal. Je remercie donc mes lecteurs et plus particulièrement ceux qui font l'effort de laisser un commentaire. Je suis vraiment très contente d'avoir passé la barre des vingt reviews et je remercie donc encore une fois : Dragonna, Sandro et Chloral17.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :**

Il était encore tôt dans la matinée lorsque les cinq occupants du plan astral se réunirent dans le mess autour d'un petit-déjeuner préparé par Jakob. Ils mangèrent tout en partageant leur récit respectif, Azura en profita pour se présenter, son identité surprit grandement les deux domestiques, qui commencèrent à s'excuser pour leur familiarité à son égard, sous le sourire moqueur de Marie. Azura bien sûr accepta leurs excuses, et leur demanda de continuer à la traiter comme ils le faisaient auparavant. Marie décida de prendre la parole pour leur annoncer les plans de la journée.

_ Mes amis, aujourd'hui, nous allons tous suivre Azura, elle nous donnera les informations que nous cherchons sur l'attaque à Hoshido, delà nous pourrons avancer et savoir ce que nous ferons par la suite, exposa la blonde.

_ Si je puis me permettre Madame, ne peut-elle pas nous livrer ses informations immédiatement ?, s'enquerra Jakob perplexe.

_ Malheureusement, cela est impossible Jakob. Je ne peux rien dire ici, je peux comprendre si vous doutiez de moi, expliqua Azura mal à l'aise.

_ Je crois en Azura, mes amis, je pense que nous devons la suivre et tous lui faire confiance, le lien qui nous unit tous les quatre, est plus fort que vous ne le croyez, révéla Marie.

_ Que voulez-vous dire, Madame ?, demandèrent Jakob et Felicia en cœur.

Et leur harmonie récurrente depuis leur retour à ses côtés, donnait à Marie des frissons. Elle priait pour que la personnalité de Jakob n'ait pas déteinte sur Felicia, un seul Jakob était plus que suffisant…

_ Tous les deux avez-vous fait l'expérience d'étranges rêves ? Ou bien de sentiments de déjà-vu ? Dont vous ne pouviez trouver une explication, demanda Marie avec grand intérêt.

_ …., les deux majordomes se turent, ne sachant quoi dire. Finalement, Felicia prit la parole.

_ Hmm, récemment je fais toujours le même rêve. Je vole sur un pégase et je me sens si libre, si forte, je ne suis plus maladroite, je ne suis plus un poids pour mes camarades, mais à chaque fois je ne sais jamais qui sont ces camarades… Je ne vois jamais leur visage, et même leur voix ne me parvient pas, le seul mot que je réussis à entendre, c'est le prénom Sumia, avoua gênée Felicia.

_ Je m'en doutais, murmura Marie contente de voir l'un de ses soupçons confirmer.

_ Pour ma part, Madame, je fais aussi parfois des rêves étranges, et je vous prie de pardonner le blasphème que sont ces songes, déclara Jakob à son tour.

_ Un blasphème ?, demanda sa maîtresse.

_ Oui, Madame, ces songes sont des blasphèmes, et je peux vous assurer que je ne servirai personne d'autre que vous !, s'exclama avec émotion le majordome.

_ J'ai compris, dans tes rêves tu te vois servir quelqu'un d'autre que moi, par hasard ne s'agirait-il pas d'un prince aux cheveux bleu ou une princesse blonde avec des couettes ?, demanda Marie avec certitude.

_ ….. En effet, Madame, je sers bien ces deux personnes, mais je puis vous assurer que jamais je ne pourrais commettre une telle trahison dans la réalité ! D'ailleurs dans ces rêves, je ne m'appelle pas Jakob, mais Frédérick !, s'exclama Jakob avec appréhension, craignant d'avoir froissé sa Dame.

_ J'en étais sûre, vous êtes bien dans la même situation que nous !, déclara Marie soulagée de voir ses pressentiments vérifiés.

_ Heu… Madame, pourriez-vous nous expliquer, parce que là nous sommes perdus, demandèrent les deux vassaux.

_ Bien sûr. Vos rêves sont sûrement des souvenirs, tout comme les miens et ceux d'Azura, à travers vos songes vous revoyez partiellement votre mémoire de vos vies en tant que Veilleurs d'Ylisse.

_ Veilleurs ?, demandèrent-ils encore perdus.

_ Les Veilleurs sont la milice dirigée par le prince Chrom d'Ylisse, chargée de la protection du royaume, puis après son couronnement les Veilleurs sont devenus le centre militaire du royaume, et vous en étiez tous deux membres, tout comme moi et d'une certaine façon Azura. D'ailleurs, à l'époque j'étais la stratège des Veilleurs, Robin, expliqua Marie avec un grand sourire.

_ Et moi, j'étais Lucina, la fille de Chrom qui avait voyagé dans le temps pour sauver notre monde, se présenta à son tour Azura.

_ …., Jakob et Felicia ne pouvaient plus parler, ils avaient d'énormes maux de tête et ils se tenaient la tête pour tenter de calmer leur douleur.

Marie et Azura ne disaient pas un mot non plus, elles craignaient d'avoir fait une erreur en révélant la vérité à leurs alliés, mais Marie voulait se montrer la plus sincère possible avec ses deux amis de longues dates, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait de toute façon pas pu garder la vérité secréte.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Jakob et Felicia lâchèrent leur tête, et regardèrent à nouveau leurs interlocutrices, les deux princesses pouvaient voir des traces de larmes sur leurs joues, mais elles préfèrent ne pas en dire un mot.

_ … Je crois… que je me souviens, marmonna Felicia.

_ Moi aussi, je me souviens de mon seigneur Chrom et Dame Lissa, ainsi que de vous Dame Lucina et Robin…, avoua Jakob extrêmement mal à l'aise.

_ Hmm, je suis contente que vos souvenirs soient en partie revenus, Sumia et Frédérick, je peux maintenant vous avertir que nous allons faire face à un ennemi sûrement similaire à Grima, avoua Marie avec tristesse.

Les domestiques se figèrent instantanément, des souvenirs de Grima leur vinrent à l'esprit.

_ S'il vous plaît Madame, dîtes-moi qu'il s'agit d'une plaisanterie !, s'exclama Frédérick.

_ Malheureusement non, mais ne vous inquiètes pas, nous n'allons pas tout de suite nous en charger, nous ne sommes pas prêt pour cela, répliqua Marie.

Tous soupirèrent de soulagement, ils se savaient trop faibles pour affronter un tel ennemi, ils avaient tous besoin de s'améliorer avant de se lancer dans un tel combat.

_ Jakob, si tu souhaites te mettre au service d'Azura, ou tout simplement arrêter de me servir, je ne m'y opposerai pas, il en va de même pour toi, Felicia, proposa Marie calmement aux deux domestiques.

_ Hors de question ! Je serai toujours à votre service, Madame !, s'exclamèrent-ils encore une fois parfaitement synchrones.

_ Mes amis… Êtes-vous sûres de votre décision ?, vérifia la princesse.

_ Bien sûr, je vis pour vous servir, et cela qu'importe ma précédente vie, même si vous pouvez aussi compter sur moi, Dame Azura, répondit Jakob particulièrement fier.

_ Moi aussi, Madame ! Je refuse de servir quelqu'un d'autre que vous !, s'exclama Felicia les yeux pétillants.

_ D'accord, si c'est ce que vous voulez. Maintenant que tout est dit, nous allons quitter le plan astral, Lilith ne peut que nous renvoyer là où elle nous a pris, nous devrons suivre Azura à pieds, je compte sur vous pour vous préparer et me rejoindre dans une heure dans la salle du trône du fort. Azura, combien de temps nous faudra-t-il pour atteindre l'endroit que tu souhaites nous montrer ?, demanda la princesse à son amie.

_ Nous devons déjà aller jusqu'à l'Abîme Éternel, donc plusieurs semaines, répondit elle vaguement.

_ L'Abîme Éternel ?! … okay, nous allons tous prévoir un sac avec quelques provisions et des armes, nous ne mangerons ses provisions que lorsque nous nous rapprocherons de la région de l'Abîme, car trouver de la nourriture là-bas risque d'être compliqué. Pour le début du trajet, nous passerons la nuit dans des auberges où à la belle-étoile, donc pensez à prendre une couverture en cas de nécessité. Azura, j'aimerais que tu prennes une épée pour ce voyage, ta naginata risque d'être un peu encombrante pour passer inaperçue. Dans l'armurerie, j'ai vu une rapière, penses-tu pouvoir à nouveau t'en servir ?, exposa Marie en faisant les plans de leur expédition.

_ Bien sûr, tu peux compter sur moi, répondit Azura en hochant de la tête.

_ Parfait. Avez-vous des questions ?, enquerra la blonde.

Tous hochèrent la tête à la négative pour ensuite quitter le mess, seul Jakob resta derrière pour préparer des provisions.

Une heure plus tard, le groupe de quatre était fin prêt à partir et Lilith les renvoya dans la plaine hoshidienne où elle les avait récupéré la veille.

_ Mettons-nous en route, Azura nous te suivons, déclara la princesse blonde énergiquement.

Le groupe put voyager sans problème en Hoshido, malgré les regards parfois hostiles des villageois qu'ils rencontraient sur leur chemin. En deux semaines, ils parvinrent ainsi sans avoir à se battre devant le pont du côté nord de l'Abîme, pour Marie et Jakob la vue du gouffre et du pont leur rappelait le souvenir de Gunter, qui y était tombé.

_ Nous sommes arrivés, où devons-nous aller maintenant ?, demanda la stratège à Azura.

_ Maintenant, nous devons sauter dans le ravin, déclara Azura gravement.

_ Quoi ?! A-Attendez une seconde ! Si nous sautons là-dedans, c'est la mort assurée !, s'exclama Felicia.

_ Ne vous en faîtes pas, vous ne risquez rien en sautant là-dedans. Faîtes-moi confiance, assura Azura sérieuse.

_ Tu nous en diras plus, lorsque nous serons au fond de ce ravin, n'est-ce pas ? Si l'on ne risque rien comme tu l'affirmes, est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait y survivre ?, demanda Marie avec espoir.

_ Oui, aux deux questions, répondit-elle avec assurance.

_ Alors nous n'avons pas le choix, déclara Marie avec détermination.

_ Êtes-vous sérieuse, Madame ?!, demanda Jakob sous le choc de la proclamation de sa maîtresse.

_ Oui, j'ai confiance en Azura et puis peut-être… que l'on retrouvera Gunter, expliqua la blonde.

_ Merci, Mari. Bon, je saute en premier, suivez-moi, dit Azura avec confiance.

_ Très bien, allons-y, déclara Marie en suivant l'autre princesse.

Azura sauta le première, suivit de près par Marie, puis par Jakob et Felicia.

La chute était longue et Marie craignait de heurter les rochers à l'intérieur du ravin. Après une longue minute, ils perdirent tous connaissance.

Lorsque Marie se réveilla, elle vit un magnifique ciel bleu au-dessus d'elle, elle se croyait de retour à Hoshido ou dans le plan astral. Mais lorsqu'elle regarda un peu plus bas, elle fut choquée de voir des îles flottant dans les airs, et des ruines l'entourant au sol. Marie n'avait jamais vu une telle topographie auparavant, même dans les souvenirs de Robin, cela défiait tout ce qu'elle connaissait, elle regarda autour d'elle recherchant ses compagnons. Elle les trouva à ses côtés eux aussi réveillés et levés.

_ Nous sommes vraiment au fond du ravin ? demanda Marie abasourdie.

_ Oui, plus précisément au royaume de Valla. Et si Nohr et Hoshido sont en guerre, c'est à cause de Valla, déclara Azura.

_ Comment ça ?, demanda Marie intriguée.

_ Suivez-moi, si nous traînons ici, nous allons-nous faire repérer, ordonna Azura.

Le groupe la suivit encore une fois méditant sur les quelques informations qu'elle leur avait donné. Ils entrèrent dans une grotte, dans laquelle Azura s'arrêta pour reprendre ses explications.

_ Nous devrions être en sécurité, permettez-moi de continuer mon récit. Le trône de Valla est occupé par le roi Anankos, avant sa venue, ce royaume était pacifique. Tout allait bien, jusqu'au jour où Anakos tua notre roi et prit sa place sur le trône ? Les terres autrefois fertiles furent alors changées en friches et en cimetières, raconta Azura en fermant les yeux.

_ Anankos a détruit un royaume entier ?! Sans aucune raison ?, demanda intriguée Marie qui ne comprenait pas les actions de cet Anankos.

_ Oui… Et il ne s'arrêtera pas là, il projette d'anéantir le monde entier, Valla, pour commencer, puis Nohr et Hoshido. Aujourd'hui, il est la main invisible qui force Nohr et Hoshido à se battre. L'invasion du roi Garon n'est que le fruit des subtiles manipulations d'Anankos, poursuivit Azura en rouvrant les yeux.

_ Cela veut dire que nous pouvons peut-être arrêter cette guerre en renversant Anankos , nous devons revenir à la surface pour prévenir tout le monde, si Nohr et Hoshido unissaient leurs forces, le vaincre ne devrait pas être difficile, déclara Marie avec détermination.

_ Malheureusement, cela est impossible. Tu ne dois pas parler de Valla à qui que ce soit lorsque tu es à l'extérieur du royaume. Si tu le fais, une malédiction réduira ton corps en poussière et tu disparaîtras. C'est ce qui est arrivé à ma mère… Arete, l'ancienne reine de Valla, expliqua Azura.

_ Ta mère était la reine ? Mais alors tu es…, dit Marie en réalisant l'ampleur des paroles d'Azura.

_ Oui… Je suis née princesse vallite, le roi qu'Anankos a tué… C'était mon père, avoua Azura.

_ Et tu as été forcée de fuir ? Je suppose que cet Anankos n'est pas un humain, mais un dragon, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver des similitudes avec ta vie précédente.

_ Oui, de ce que je sais Anankos serait un dragon ancien. À cause de cette malédiction, je n'ai jamais pu parler à quelqu'un de ma véritable identité, j'étais piégée. Jusqu'à maintenant, confessa Azura.

_ Azura… , murmura avec empathie la blonde.

_ Écoute, Mari. Je suis désolée de te dire ça, mais… En choisissant cette voie, tu t'es exposé à souffrir la même destinée que moi. Même si tu veux désespérément faire comprendre à quelqu'un ce qu'il se passe… Même s'il te brûle les lèvres de dire la vérité… Tu ne pourras rien dire. Il faut que tu sois prêt à endurer ça. Il est une bien lancinante douleur que de connaître la vérité et de ne rien pouvoir dire, exposa la princesse aux cheveux azures.

_ Très bien… Je comprends. Et je suis désolée, qu'encore une fois tu ais dû assumer un tel fardeau, mais mes souvenirs de ton père et de tous les Veilleurs m'interdisent de tourner le dos à la menace qu'est Anankos, je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner, si je laissais la surface subir le même destin que Valla, affirma Marie plus déterminée que jamais.

Un bruit se fit entendre dans la grotte et perturba le silence qui s'était installé après la décision de Marie.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?! Des ennemis approchent… Et ils sont nombreux. Mari, nous devons nous occuper d'eux avant de pouvoir continuer, déclara Azura.

_ Tu as raison, tous en garde, confirma Marie en commençant à donner ses ordres.

_ Je serai devant, tandis que toi et Felicia vous serez au milieu, Jakob fermera la marche, sommes-nous d'accord, expliqua la princesse en prenant le contrôle de la situation de la même manière que Robin, dans leur précédente vie.

Le groupe s'organisa selon les consignes de la princesse, avançant ainsi prudemment dans la grotte qui n'offrait qu'un faible éclairage. Marie avait pris la tête du groupe, car en plus d'être physiquement plus forte que ses compagnons, ses sens étaient bien plus aiguisés que les leurs, son ouïe surdéveloppée était d'un grand avantage dans cette grotte, elle pouvait sans peine, distinguer d'où provenaient leurs ennemis et leur nombre, malgré la distance. Elle avança en direction d'un groupe d'ennemis composé de cavaliers, faisant ainsi signe à Azura de la rejoindre. La rapière qu'elle lui avait demandé d'emmener, serait ici très utile, car il s'agissait d'une arme particulièrement efficace contre les soldats avec monture. Après quelques minutes, ils tombèrent sur le groupe qu'elle avait entendu et l'anéantit aisément. Azura avec sa rapière faisait énormément de dégâts, et Jakob était derrière elle la couvrant avec ses dagues et la soignant avec son bâton, Marie forgeait pour sa part un puissant duo avec Felicia, qui imitait Jakob en tant qu'unité de soutien. Très rapidement, ils vainquirent ce premier groupe et reprirent leur marche. Ils débouchèrent ainsi, sur un couloir assez large où ils purent remarquer des coffres. Marie regrettait sincèrement de n'avoir ni voleur, ni ninja, ni Anna avec elle pour récupérer ce qu'ils pouvaient contenir, elle espérait qu'avec un peu de chance ses ennemis en détenaient les clés.

Le groupe poursuivit son avancée abattant tous les ennemis qui se mettaient en travers de leur chemin, en combinant leurs forces ils avançaient rapidement et avaient même pu récupérer les clés des coffres. Le groupe avait donc pu mettre la main sur le sceptre secours, le bâton cure, l'épée cuiracide, une épée acier, de l'or et un fer létal. Marie avait distribué les trésors entre les quatre, gardant l'épée acier et le fer létal pour elle, donnant cure à Jakob, secours à Felicia et enfin cuiracide et l'or à Azura.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la sortie de la grotte, un bruit de sabots attira l'attention de Marie, qui se tourna dans la direction d'où provenait le son. Et là, elle vit un chevalier qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

_ Ce chevalier… Serait-ce… ?, murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux en voyant ses espoirs se réaliser.

_ Dame Marie !, cria Gunter attirant ainsi l'attention du reste du groupe.

_ Gunter ! Vous êtes vivant !, cria de joie la princesse.

_ Tout à fait, j'ai perdu connaissance en tombant et à mon réveil, j'étais ici. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu survivre à une telle chute… Mais que ma lame m'en soit témoin, je suis toujours aussi vivant et aussi solide !, affirma le grand chevalier.

_ C'est bon de vous voir sain et sauf, Gunter. Je suis si heureuse de vous avoir retrouvée !, s'exclama Marie, la joie palpable.

_ J'aimerais me réjouir avec vous, Madame, mais nous n'en avons hélas pas le temps… Ces ennemis représentent une menace sérieuse, repoussons-les ensemble !, déclara Gunter en rejoignant le groupe.

Avec l'aide de Gunter, le groupe écrasa sans difficulté leurs ennemis avec des blessures minimes que Felicia et Jakob soignaient aisément, la rapidité et mobilité de Gunter lui permettait de venir rapidement à l'aide de ses compagnons. Ils parvinrent finalement devant le dernier opposant, il s'agissait d'un berserker, Marie décida de le combattre avec Jakob et Azura à ses côtés, Gunter et Felicia se tenaient en sentinelles pour s'assurer que des renforts ennemis n'apparaissent pas. Les deux épéistes profitèrent de l'avantage de leur armes pour porter de rapides coups successifs au Berserker, qui était bien plus lent qu'elles, les rares blessures qu'il leur infligeait, étaient immédiatement soignées par Jakob qui était derrière elles en soutien, avec ses dagues et ses bâtons. Elles le vainquirent en quelques minutes, grâce à un dernier coup de Yato et firent signe à Gunter et Felicia de les rejoindre.

_ Gunter, je suis contente que vous vous en soyez sorti en un seul morceau ! Lorsque nous sommes arrivés ici, j'espérais vraiment que vous ayez vous aussi survécu à la chute !, déclara Marie en se jetant dans les bras de celui qui était comme un grand-père pour elle, après quelques instants de repos.

_ Je suis heureux de vous voir aussi, Dame Marie, après ma chute, j'ai vraiment cru ne plus jamais vous revoir. J'ai aussi l'impression que vous êtes devenue plus forte pendant mon absence !, dit Gunter, en la serrant gentiment.

_ Moi aussi je suis heureuse que vous soyez sain et sauf, Gunter !, s'exclama Felicia en lui faisant elle aussi un calin.

_ Felicia, je suis fier de vous, vous avez protégé notre maîtresse de façon remarquable, félicita Gunter.

_ Vous n'êtes donc pas mort, vieil homme. Rendez-moi le temps que j'ai perdu à pleurer votre mort !, s'indigna Jakob.

_ Hmpf… Vous n'avez pas du tout changé Jakob, cela ne vous tuerait pas d'être plus aimable, rétorqua le chevalier au majordome sous le regard surpris d'Azura.

_ Mais dîtes-moi… Pourquoi êtes-vous tous ici ?, demanda Gunter perplexe.

_ C'est moi qui les ai amenés jusqu'ici, répondit Azura.

_ Et qui êtes-vous ?, demanda le chevaler encore plus perplexe.

_ Je m'appelle Azura, si je vous dis que je suis la princesse qui a été enlevée à Nohr… Cela vous parle-t-il ?, répondit Azura.

_ Ah ! Oui, je me souviens, vous n'étiez qu'une enfant. Pardonnez-moi de n'avoir pas su vous protéger des ravisseurs hoshidiens, s'excusa Gunter.

_ Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous excuser… Ce n'est pas ce qui importe, pour l'instant. Par contre, j'aimerais savoir comment vous avez survécu ici. Vous êtes un chevalier d'exception pour avoir évité la mort rôdant sur ces terres, répondit Azura.

_ Vous semblez bien connaître cet endroit, Dame Azura. Où sommes-nous ?, enquerra Gunter.

_ Nous sommes en Valla, un royaume invisible relié au monde par l'Abîme Éternel. Il est dirigé par Anankos, qui désire détruire le monde entier. Tant qu'il sera sur le trône vallite, le monde ne connaîtra pas la paix, expliqua Azura encore une fois.

_ Ah, mais vous devez faire attention, Gunter !, s'exclama Felicia.

_ Felicia a raison, si vous parlez de tout cela à quelqu'un lorsque vous êtes à l'extérieur de Valla, vieil homme… une malédiction se déclenchera et vous pulvérisera, votre corps disparaîtra, et je n'ai pas envie de perdre encore du temps à vous pleurer, donc faîtes attention !, poursuivit Jakob.

_ Quoi ?! Est-ce possible ?, s'étonna violemment Gunter.

_ Oui, il semblerait que ce soit ce qui est arrivé à la reine Arete, la mère d'Azura. Ah, et … il y a de grandes chances que je me sois attirée les foudres et d'Hoshido et de Nohr. Après votre chute, j'ai été capturée et amenée à Hoshido, là-bas j'ai rencontré ma mère, la reine Mikoto, mes frères et sœurs hoshidiens, et Azura qui m'ont tout raconté sur mon enlèvement. Durant mon séjour là-bas, il y a eu une attaque menée par le même type de guerriers que l'on vient d'affronter, malheureusement Hoshido pense que les coupables sont les Nohriens, et le fait qu'à ce moment précis Nohr est mobilisé une grande armée à la frontière, a validé leur accusation. Lorsque les deux armées se sont rencontrées, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à choisir entre les deux, j'ai donc décidé de leur tourner temporairement le dos pour enquêter sur les véritables assaillants avec l'aide d'Azura, Jakob, Felicia et Lilith, d'ailleurs Lilith n'est pas humaine, mais un dragon astral. Même si j'ai joué la comédie, afin de ne pas me mettre vraiment à dos mes deux familles, je ne sais pas comment ils me perçoivent, il est plus que probable que le roi Garon m'est nommée une traîtresse, quant à Hoshido, je ne sais pas… Il est possible que les deux camps me considèrent comme une ennemie, je voudrais savoir si malgré tout vous vous battrez avec moi, raconta Marie gravement, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

_ Évidemment Dame Marie, je serai toujours à vos côtés, répondit sans aucune hésitation le chevalier.

_ Merci, Gunter, vous savoir à mes côtés me rassure, remercia la princesse.

_ J'ai vraiment l'impression de rêver, dire que j'ai survécu à une attaque et à une telle chute. Même si je dois admettre que Hans m'a déçu… Il m'a à peine égratigné, déclara Gunter en souriant.

_ Ah, Hans a d'ailleurs avoué nous avoir attaqués sur ordre du roi Garon, et si je peux comprendre qu'il ait voulu ma mort après ma désobéissance lors de l'exécution des prisonniers hoshidiens, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il voulait aussi se débarrasser de vous, commenta Marie.

_ Eh bien, il faut dire que… le roi Garon me hait, avoua Gunter.

_ Vous haïr ? Pourquoi ?, enquerra la princesse.

_ Après avoir été décoré pour ma bravoure, j'ai été reçu par le roi Garon. Il m'a offert le sang du dragon. L'accepter impliquait vouer une loyauté absolue au roi. Je serais devenu son vassal le plus fidèle, le statut le plus prestigieux de tous. Cependant, j'aurais alors dû abandonner ma terre natale, ma femme et mon enfant. J'ai donc refusé. Je voulais une vie normale, je l'ai supplié de me comprendre. Je n'oublierai jamais sa rancœur… sa rage, expliqua Gunter.

_ Je suppose qu'il vous a fait payer ce refus…, déclara Marie en repensant au roi Garon qu'elle connaissait et les souffrances qu'il était capable d'infliger.

Alors qu'elle venait à peine de se taire, de nouveaux ennemis apparurent en face du groupe, encore une fois entourés d'une sorte de camouflage.

_ Partez ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, ordonna celle qui semblait la meneuse du trio.

_ Que… ? Qui êtes-vous ?!, demanda Marie en ressentant un léger sentiment de familiarité face à cette ennemie.

_ Je suis un mage de Valla. Vous avez été prévenus. Guerriers vallites, éliminez-les, ordonna la meneuse à ses hommes.

_ Bon sang… Nous ne sommes pas assez puissants pour les vaincre. Replions-nous dans l'autre monde !, ordonna Azura en indiquant au groupe de la suivre.

Le groupe se mit à courir après elle, pour finalement arriver devant un autre gouffre dans lequel elle sauta sans hésitation. Le reste du groupe l'imita, même si le cheval de Gunter avait eu du mal à accepter de faire de même. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi devant l'Abîme Éternel, à la surface.

_ Pfiou… Bon, nous avons réussi à nous en sortir sains et saufs, et en plus nous avons retrouvé Gunter. Mais je me demande qui était cette femme ? J'ai vraiment l'impression de la connaître. Elle a dit qu'elle était mage…, marmonna Marie.

_ … Lorsque l'aube devient crépuscule. Lorsque le crépuscule devient aube. Alors la porte apparaîtra…, déclara Azura gravement.

_ Hein ? C'est un poème, Azura ?, demanda Marie intriguée.

_ Ma mère… Elle m'a dit ces mots, il y a bien longtemps. Lorsque l'aube devient crépuscule et le crépuscule devient aube… Elle disait qu'alors, le passage de l'Abîme Éternel s'ouvrait ou se refermait, expliqua Azura.

_ Lorsque l'aube… Mmh… Oh, j'ai compris. Très rarement, les cieux au-dessus de Nohr et d'Hoshido s'inversent. Si je ne me trompe pas, ce phénomène aura lieu dans quelques mois, répondit Gunter.

_ Oui, je suis sûre que c'est le signe que le passage s'est ouvert ou s'est refermé. Puisque nous avons pu le traverser, il se fermera la prochaine fois. Une fois refermé, il le restera pendant des décennies. Nous ne pourrons plus y revenir. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, expliqua Azura.

_ Alors nous avons impérativement besoin de l'aide de Nohr et d'Hoshido, si nous laissons à notre ennemi le temps de se renforcer, nous n'aurons peut-être plus aucune chance de le vaincre. Mais pour l'instant nous manquons cruellement de combattants et de force, il faut parvenir à unir Nohr et Hoshido à notre cause, nous pourrons ainsi compter des guerriers comme Ryoma et Xander dans nos rangs, nous gagnerons ainsi à coup sûr, exposa Marie.

_ Mais comment les convaincre ? Tu ne peux pas leur dire la vérité !, s'exclama Azura.

_ Nous devrons contrôler ce que nous révèlerons, et à certains moments devrons mettre nos vies en péril, pour les convaincre de notre bonne fois, c'est la seule solution que nous avons. Maintenant que je connais l'existence de cet ennemi commun, je ferais tout pour sauver Nohr et Hoshido, je risquerai ma vie pour convaincre les autres si cela est nécessaire. Je ne veux pas revivre, ce qui s'est passé avec Wallhart ou Yen'fay, tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas Azura ?, affirma avec détermination la blonde.

_ Mari…, murmura la princesse à la chevelure bleue, se remémorant les révélations d'Aversa et de Validar après la mort du conquérant, elle savait que son père et Robin avaient été les plus affectés par la vérité derrière les actions du roi de Valm.

_ Tu as sans doute raison. Seule, je pensais être impuissante. Mais ensemble, nous y arriverons peut-être ! Rien ne changera si nous restons ici. Retournons d'abord au plan astral et ensuite en Hoshido. Là-bas, nous aurons le plus de chances d'être écoutés, proposa Azura.

_ Bonne idée. Nous allons-tous nous reposer au plan astral. Lilith !, appela la blonde.

Lilith arriva immédiatement accompagnée de ses effets de lumière habituels.

_ Je suis là, Madame. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir sain et sauf, Gunter, déclara Lilith clairement soulagée par la présence du chevalier.

_ V-V-vous êtes Lilith, notre Lilith, la palefrenière ?, demanda incrédule Gunter.

_ Oui, il s'agit de ma véritable forme, j'ai toujours été un dragon astral. Je vais donc tous vous ramener dans le plan astral, expliqua Lilith en les transportant tous immédiatement.

_ O-o-où sommes-nous ?, s'enquerra Gunter immédiatement.

_ Vieil homme, je vais vous expliquer…, commença Jakob avant d'être très vite interrompu par Felicia.

_ Je vais m'en charger, Jakob. Nous sommes dans le plan astral, un monde parallèle au notre, où le temps s'écoule différemment, une semaine ici ne représente que quelques heures dans notre monde ! C'est Lilith, qui nous permet d'y loger et aussi de voyager entre les deux mondes ! C'est super, n'est-ce pas !, vanta Felicia sous le regard réprobateur de Jakob, qui se faisait une joie de donner une leçon au vieil homme.

_ Quel chance fantastique de pouvoir s'améliorer rapidement, nous devrons profiter de cet avantage pour nous entraîner, Madame, déclara Gunter.

_ C'est vrai, et nous compterons tous sur vous pour nous y aider, Gunter, répondit Marie en souriant.

_ Madame… Je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais quelqu'un qui semble être une de vos « anciennes connaissances » est ici, pour vous parler, interrompit Lilith.

_ Quelqu'un voulant me parler ? Guide-nous jusqu'à cette personne, Lilith, demanda Marie calmement.

Le groupe suivit la dragonne astrale jusqu'à la salle du trône, où attendait leur mystérieux visiteur. Marie ouvrit en grand les portes de la salle, et fut choqué d'effectivement reconnaître la visiteuse.

_ Tiki ?!, crièrent de surprise Marie et Azura, en voyant debout devant le trône, la manakete oracle de Naga.

Celle-ci se tourna vers le groupe en souriant et prit la parole.

_ Je suis heureuse de vous revoir mes amis, déclara la manakete.

_ C-c-c'est vraiment vous ?, demanda Azura.

_ Bien sûr, que c'est moi, répondit simplement Tiki.

_ Si je puis me permettre… Comment pouvez-vous être dans ce monde ?, demanda Marie après avoir repris sa contenance.

_ Avec l'aide de ma mère, accéder à ce plan astral n'a pas été très difficile, je suis ainsi venue vous apporter à sa demande des armes divines pour vous aider dans votre quête. Naga craint que votre ennemi s'il triomphe dans votre monde, s'attaque à d'autres réalités et univers, ce qui est malheureusement arrivé dans l'un des futurs de ce monde. C'est pourquoi elle a décidé de s'impliquer dans cet univers en réunissant ces quelques armes légendaires pour vous et en renvoyant dans le passé, en d'autres termes à votre époque, les combattants survivants du futur, expliqua Tiki gravement.

_ Es-tu en train de dire que des guerriers venus d'un futur en ruine, comme c'était le cas pour Lucina et la seconde génération des Veilleurs, errent en ce moment même ?, demanda Marie abasourdie.

Azura était pour sa part complètement paralysée, elle ne savait que penser des révélations de Tiki, l'idée que d'autres aient vécu la même chose qu'elle, lorsqu'elle s'appelait encore Lucina, la rendait malade, il fallait à tout prix les retrouver.

_ Nous devons les retrouver, ils pourraient devenir de précieux alliés, s'ils partagent le même objectif que nous, en plus cela ne m'étonnerait pas s'il s'agissait de nos futurs enfants ou de futurs nous…, marmonna Marie en se rappelant de la seconde génération des Veilleurs.

Tiki sourit aux paroles de son amie, puisqu'elle savait qu'elle avait mis dans le mille. Elle se racla la gorge pour regagner l'attention de son assemblée.

_ Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps, je vais donc vous remettre les armes divines, je dois vous prévenir que seuls ceux ayant du sang royal peuvent les manier.

Voici donc : Gleipnir, un tome de magie noire; Vidofnir, une lance renforçant la défense, particulièrement efficace sur les morts et les créatures non-humaines; Garm la hache légendaire, Nidhogg un arc légendaire, Ivaldi un tome de magie de lumière légendaire, Excalibur un tome de magie de vent lui-aussi légendaire, les deux bâtons légendaires Latona et Matrona capable de soigner complètement toutes les unités en une seule fois, et enfin Falchion, lista Tiki en donnant la dernière arme nommée à Azura.

_ F-f-falchion ?!, s'exclama Azura en reconnaissant l'arme qu'elle avait manié dans sa précédente vie.

_ Oui, il s'agit bien de Falchion, Naga l'a récupéré, puisque Grima n'était plus une menace, et elle souhaite que tu la portes à nouveau, expliqua Tiki.

_ M-m-merci, balbutia Azura en serrant très fort l'épée.

_ Tiki, remercie Naga de notre part à tous, et dis-lui que nous ferons tous pour sauver le monde, encore une fois, déclara Marie avec gratitude.

_ Je le lui dirais, d'ailleurs elle m'a donné un petit cadeau, spécialement pour toi, en remerciement de ton sacrifice lorsque tu étais Robin, il s'agit du livre de Naga, un tome magique divin, déclara la manakete en lui tendant le grimoire.

Marie le prit avec émotion, elle ne savait quoi dire tellement elle était choquée par le geste de Naga, lui offrir ce tome alors qu'elle était auparavant l'hôte de son pire ennemi, les mots lui manquaient pour exprimer toute sa gratitude.

_ Mes amis, il est temps pour moi de partir, je vous souhaite bonne chance, déclara Tiki en guise d'adieu, avant de disparaître dans un halo lumineux.

_ Adieu…. Tiki, murmura Marie en serrant le livre de Naga contre son cœur.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera un interlude centré sur les réactions chez nos deux familles, je vais aussi donner la réaction de Mikoto bien sûr. J'aimerai aussi vous demander de l'aide, je compte créer une nouvelle classe avancée pour Marie, la classe Princesse stratège, d'où le titre de ma fiction. Les armes seront les mêmes que pour Noble (Nohr), mais au lieu de s'arrêter au rang B pour les tomes, on pourra accéder au rang A, et s'arrêter au rang B pour les dracopierres. (d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas s'il y a des dracopierres de rang A, s'il y en a, dîtes-le moi) Je favorise souvent la magie au combat, d'où ce changement, et en plus je trouve que les tenue de Fates sont parfois un peu trop révélatrices, on voit que les créateurs cherchent à attirer un public masculin. C'est pourquoi j'aimerai vous demander votre opinion sur la tenue de cette classe, vous pouvez :

_ soit me donner des propositions de tenues que vous avez vu dans un jeu, un manga ou un anime, en m'indiquant les références pour que je puisse la retrouver et après rendre le crédit à qui de droit.

_ soit m'envoyer vos propres créations en documents grâce à , je crois qu'il est possible lorsqu'on détient un compte sur ce site, d'échanger des documents avec d'autres inscrits.

Je pose quelques critères pour cette tenue, elle ne doit pas être trop osée, (je ne veux pas voir les sous-vêtements), elle doit permettre de se battre, donc confortable, mais doit aussi offrir une véritable protection. Si je reçois des propositions intéressantes, je ferais de nouveau appel à vous, lecteurs, mais cette fois-ci pour Azura, qui aura sa propre classe avancée, Princesse chanteuse, mais si vous avez un autre nom pour cette classe maniant à la fois épée et lance, je suis toute ouïe

Pour la référence à Wallhart et Yen'fay, je précise pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Awakening, Wallhart est le roi de Valm qui souhaite conquérir Ylisse (le continent), après avoir conquis tout son propre continent, notamment le duché de Rosanne mené auparavant par Virion et Chon'sin le pays de Say'ri. Il a au début tout du vilain conquérant, mais et ici je spoile en partie Awakening je vous aurais prévenu, on apprend après l'avoir vaincu qu'il souhaitait conquérir Ylisse afin de vaincre les fidèles de Grima et Grima, lui-même. Wallhart est donc bel et bien un conquérant parfois sans scrupules, mais il partageait cette cause avec les Veilleurs, d'ailleurs il s'agit d'un personnage jouable et qui possède même des soutiens avec l'avatar et Morgan, s'il est son père, on peut l'obtenir grâce à spotpass après avoir terminé le jeu une fois, lui et d'autres personnages supposés morts comme Emmeryn et Yen'fay. Pour Yen'fay, sa mort est d'autant plus tragique qu'il s'est sacrifié pour protéger sa sœur Say'ri, d'où la détermination de Marie à ne pas laisser une telle chose se reproduire. J'avais presqu'envie de faire de Garon la réincarnation de Wallhart, j'imagine bien notre conquérant être aussi le roi des conquêtes amoureuses, d'ailleurs ils possèdent tous deux leur propre classe. Pardonnez cette longue note et à la prochaine !


	12. Chapter 12: interlude 3

La princesse stratège

Interlude 3 :

Disclaimer : Fire emblem ne m'appartient pas, si cela était le cas, les personnages féminins pourraient avoir ignition et seraient vêtues dans le style des anciens épisodes de la licence.

Première partie : du côté de Nohr

Le retour à Nohr avait été difficile pour tous les membres de la famille royale nohrienne, ils souffraient de leur échec à ramener leur bien-aimée Marie à la maison, mais aussi de la manière dont ils s'étaient séparés. Les paroles de leur sœur résonnaient encore dans leurs esprits, ils ne parvenaient à oublier ni ses mots, ni ses larmes. Camilla et Elise étaient celles qui souffraient le plus de son absence, les deux princesses ne parlaient plus pendant les marches et lorsque l'armée s'arrêtait pour la nuit, elles s'enfermaient toutes deux dans leurs tentes, refusant de parler à qui que ce soit. Leo avait eu l'idée après plusieurs jours de silence interminable, de penser à autre chose en restant en compagnie de ses excentriques vassaux mais à part Niles, il ne parvenait à trouver ni Guy, mais il avait l'habitude de le perdre de vue, le chevalier, malgré son énorme armure, manquait terriblement de présence, il pouvait se trouver juste devant vous et pourtant vous ne parviendrez pas à le voir, il était comme invisible et Leo avait tenté de nombreux tests sur son vassal pour en trouver la cause, qu'il croyait magique en premier lieu, mais cela resta sans résultat, mais étrangement Guy n'était pas le seul sur lequel il ne parvenait pas à mettre la main, Odin aussi manquait à l'appel. Le mage noir était d'habitude facilement remarquable avec sa personnalité excentrique et dramatique, mais en ce moment il était introuvable. Leo avait donc dû se contenter de la compagnie de Niles, ce qu'il regrettait sincèrement, le hors-la-loi était extrêmement fidèle et un bon vassal, mais sa personnalité pouvait parfois être sacrément agaçante, comme en ce moment même.

_ Mon seigneur, pourquoi ne vous divertiriez pas un peu avec ses jolies jeunes femmes ?, proposait l'ancien voleur à chaque fois qu'une jolie femme passait devant ou à côté d'eux.

_ Je suis sûr, que vous vous sentirez mieux après un peu d'exercice, disait-il avec son sourire pervers et à chaque fois Leo tentait de ne pas penser de quel genre d'exercice, il voulait parler.

_ Ce n'est pas bon à votre âge de rester aussi sage, un petit coup de temps en temps ne peut que vous faire du bien, encourageait Niles sans perdre son sourire grivois.

Et Leo appelait mentalement à l'aide ses frères et sœurs pour le sauver de l'esprit dépravé de son vassal, il priait même pour entendre les longs discours dramatiques d'Odin, afin de ne pas rester davantage seul avec Niles.

_ Seigneur Leo ! Aujourd'hui encore, votre aura héroïque et vaillante brille de mille feux, resplendissant comme un soleil dans ses ténèbres insondables ! Ma main exaltée n'attend plus que vos ordres pour fendre l'obscurité et le mal !, cria Odin dans son habituel discours épique, et Leo ne fut jamais plus heureux de voir son étrange vassal qu'à ce moment-même.

_ Odin ! Où étais-tu ?! Je te cherchais partout !, rugit Leo furieux et même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais soulagé.

_ Pardonnez-moi, messire Leo, ma main pourfendeuse de ténèbres était devenue incontrôlable, elle demandait le sang d'un puissant adversaire pour étancher sa soif de combat ! Heureusement, mes collègues vassaux de votre héroïque et divine lignée ont satisfait la soif de destruction de ma main maudite !, mentit le mage noir, sans attirer l'attention de Niles qui était extrêmement perceptif à ce genre de choses.

_ D'accord, excuse acceptée, maintenant allons tous dans ma tente, ordonna Leo.

_ Ooooh, messire Leo, je ne vous connaissais pas ce genre de penchant…, se moqua Niles sur son habituel ton grivois.

_ Niles !, cria Leo en rougissant comme une jeune fille en fleur selon Niles, ce qui lui attira encore une fois les foudres de son maître.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous les trois dans sa tente, le prince prit soin de bien fermer l'entrée de sa tente pour que l'on ne puisse pas entendre leur discussion.

_ J'aurais aimé que Guy soit là aussi avant de parler, mais bon je ne veux pas perdre davantage de temps, déclara Leo en s'asseyant.

_ Euh… je suis là mon seigneur…, déclara Guy debout dans la tête, à sa vue les trois autres hommes faillirent avoir une crise cardiaque.

_ Guy ?! Quand es-tu arrivé ici ?!, demanda Leo sous le choc.

_ Euh… Je suis entré en même temps que vous, puisque je vous ai rejoins en même temps qu'Odin…, répondit le chevalier attristé d'être encore une fois passé inaperçu.

Les trois hommes ne surent quoi dire, aucun d'entre eux ne l'avaient vu, mais une chose était sûre, ils étaient tous trois soulagée que Guy soit dans leur camps, car il ferait un excellent assassin, sinon…

_ Bon, revenons-en au fait, Niles fait le rapport de ta mission, ordonna Leo en tentant de reprendre sa dignité royale.

_ Bien, messire Leo. Les résultats de mon enquête concordent avec les paroles de Dame Marie, peu avant que nous lancions l'armée sur Hoshido, leur capitale a bel et bien été attaquée, il y a peu de blessés, mais pas mal de dégâts matériels, parmi les blessés, on compte par contre la reine Mikoto, d'où la disparition de la barrière magique protégeant Hoshido au tout début de l'attaque. Mais il semble qu'elle soit rétablie, tout comme sa barrière d'ailleurs, rapporta Niles sur un ton sérieux qu'il réservait à son travail.

_ Hmm… D'accord. As-tu plus de renseignements sur les responsables de cette attaque ?, demanda Leo avec curiosité, se souvenant de l'étrange description faîte par sa sœur.

_ J'ai quelques infos, mais pas de vraie piste, malheureusement. Il semble que le premier assaillant ait caché son identité grâce à un manteau, mais qu'étrangement il puisse devenir partiellement invisible, tout comme le reste des assaillants, à part leur leader le niveau du reste du groupe était plutôt faible, ils ont d'ailleurs été aisément vaincu par les membres de la famille royale. Mais leur leader serait plus puissant que le prince héritier d'Hoshido, qui même avec l'aide de Dame Marie et le reste de la famille royale n'avait pas réussi à le vaincre, expliqua Niles sous le regard incrédule de Leo et ses deux autres vassaux.

Leo avait pu voir le prince Ryoma à l'œuvre lors de la bataille sur la plaine d'Hoshido, il semblait un adversaire d'un niveau pratiquement équivalent à celui de Xander et pourtant il n'avait pas été capable d'éliminer ce mystérieux assaillant ? Et puis cette histoire d'invisibilité partielle était étrange, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle magie, et il doutait que Iago et ses sbires aient réussi à créer une telle magie et à l'appliquer sur plusieurs individus à la fois, d'ailleurs Marie avait déclaré que ces ennemis semblaient sans vie, se rappela Leo, il décida donc d'enquêter sur les recherches de Iago et des autres mages noir de la cour dès son retour.

_ Si le prince Ryoma n'a pas réussi à le vaincre, qui donc s'en est chargé ?, demanda Leo intrigué par qui avait pu accomplir ce que le célèbre premier prince d'Hoshido avait échoué.

_ Et bien, vous n'allez pas le croire, messire, commença Niles hésitant.

_ Qu'est-ce que je ne vais pas croire ?, demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

_ Selon mes renseignements … c'est la princesse Marie qui l'aurait fait fuir après s'être transformée en dragon dans la grande place, raconta Niles mal à l'aise.

_ Quoi ?!, cria Leo sous le choc, ne comprenant pas cette histoire de dragon.

_ Moi aussi, j'avais du mal à en croire mes oreilles, mais il semblerait qu'elle se soit transformée après que la reine ait été blessée, elle aurait ainsi réussi à faire fuir l'assaillant, mais ne serait pas redevenue humaine tout de suite, précisa le hors-la-loi gravement.

Leo ne savait plus quoi dire, il ne doutait pas des paroles de Niles, il avait confiance en lui et connaissait son talent pour récolter des informations, mais il avait du mal à croire que sa grande sœur ait pu se transformer en _dragon_! Bien sûr il savait que certain aspect de sa sœur n'étaient pas humains, ses oreilles et ses sens surdéveloppés en étaient de bons exemples, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse être autre chose qu'humaine pour autant !

_ …. Suivez-moi, je vais parler à Xander des renseignements dont tu viens de m'informer, ordonna Leo en se levant pour quitter sa tente.

Dans la tente du commandant de l'armée, l'atmosphère était glacial, le prince Xander était penché sur plusieurs rapports, mais ne parvenait pas à les lire, tellement son esprit était perturbé et hanté par les mots et les pleurs de sa chère petite sœur. Il était complètement perdu et ne savait comment pouvoir faire face à son père pour lui faire son rapport. Devait-il lui répéter les mots de sa sœur ? Il n'en avait aucune envie, malgré leur séparation il ne voulait pas sa mort, et s'il osait les rapporter, il le savait, la faible chance de pouvoir un jour vivre à nouveau avec elle serait anéantie. Leur père ne l'accepterait plus jamais parmi eux. _Mais l'avait-il un jour véritablement accepté comme sa fille ?_ , dit une petite voix dans sa tête qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire disparaître. Le prince se souvenait comme si c'était hier de l'arrivé de sa petite princesse au château. _Ce jour-là, le ciel était terriblement déchaîné, des orages éclataient illuminant le ciel d'une lumière terrifiante. Il pleuvait averse et Xander ne parvenait pas à dormir. Il avait entend quelqu'un frapper à sa porte et il avait donné la permission d'entrée. Une servante avait ouvert la porte, lui demandant de se lever pour aller dans le hall où le roi l'attendait. Xander avait immédiatement obéit et s'était rendu dans le hall, où quelques uns de ses demi-frères et sœurs étaient déjà réunis avec leurs mères. Son père était là lui-aussi trempé par la pluie, tenant un enfant par l'épaule. Il n'avait prit la parole qu'une fois tous ses enfants et ses maîtresses arrivés._

 __ Voici votre nouvelle petite sœur Marie, Xander je te la confie, avait simplement grogné Garon en indiquant à son fils aîné de s'approcher._

 _Xander avait obéit à son père et s'était avancé, Garon poussa immédiatement la tremblante Marie dans les bras de Xander, et avait ensuite tourner les talons._

 _Pratiquement tous les enfants et les maîtresses de son père regardaient avec haine le prince héritier et la nouvelle princesse, Xander tenta d'ignorer leurs regards pour mieux regarder sa sœur. Elle était plutôt jeune et petite, elle ne devait avoir pas plus de six ans, et avait de longs cheveux blonds qui étaient en ce moment sales, mais qui une fois lavés seraient sûrement magnifiques, avaient pensé le prince. Il lui avait gentiment levé la tête pour mieux voir son visage et s'était retrouvé choqué par la couleur de ses yeux : un rouge rubis presque sanguin ainsi que par ses oreilles pointues. La petite fille avait les yeux bouffis, elle avait visiblement pleuré et elle le regardait avec crainte. Xander avait décidé de la prendre gentiment dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans sa chambre afin de la laver et il l'avait senti se crisper à ce contact._

 __ Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais pas de mal, je suis ton nouveau grand frère et je vais bien m'occuper de toi, je te le promets, avait-il déclaré pour l'apaiser tout en continuant de marcher en direction de sa chambre._

 _La dénommé Marie avait cessé de trembler et avait même trouvé le courage de regarder son nouveau grand frère, elle avait rougi en contemplant son visage, mais s'était tout de même détendue dans ses bras, posant ainsi sa tête sur sa poitrine. Il avait rapidement atteint sa chambre et avait réussi tant bien que mal à ouvrir sa porte tout en gardant Marie confortablement installée dans ses bras. Il l'avait posé sur son lit et avait appelé une servante pour qu'on prépare un bain pour la princesse. En attendant, il se souvenait avoir regardé sa petite sœur examinée sa chambre avec grand intérêt, elle semblait étonnée par sa décoration et même par son lit, sur lequel elle tentait de s'enfoncer, Xander n'avait pu contenir son sourire, il se souvenait encore de sa première impression de Marie, il avait pensé qu'elle était vraiment adorable. Il l'avait ensuite emmené dans la salle de bain, et l'avait confié à une servante avec difficulté, car la petite fille refusait de le lâcher. Au bout d'une demi-heure, la princesse était finalement propre et Xander put ainsi admirer ses longs et bouclés cheveux blonds dorés, bien plus brillant que les siens, la petite fille s'était immédiatement jetée dans ses bras, une fois propre et vêtue, ses vêtements appartenaient à la princesse Camilla qui les lui avait discrètement donnés, avait expliqué la servante au princesse. La domestique avait quitté la chambre et avait ainsi laissé les deux frère et sœur seuls, Xander avait ainsi déposé sa sœur sur son lit et s'était ensuite recouché avec elle. La jeune princesse s'était tout de suite collée à sa poitrine pour dormir et le prince l'avait laissé faire, bien trop fatigué pour corriger son comportement. Il avait cette nuit-là finalement trouvé le sommeil, en s'endormant avec Marie dans ses bras._

Il se souvenait des révélations faîtes par son père, le lendemain. Marie n'était pas sa fille, mais celle du roi Sumeragi, il l'avait enlevé après avoir tué le roi d'Hoshido, et souhaitait que Xander l'entraîne pour leur lutte contre Hoshido. Xander avait obéit bien sûr, après l'avoir emmené dans la forteresse nord où la princesse avait pleuré à torrent, car elle refusait de le quitter, il l'avait rassuré en lui promettant de lui rendre visite pour leurs entraînements et d'emmener certains de leur frères et sœurs. Les réminiscences de Xander furent interrompues par l'entrée de Leo dans sa tente.

_ Xander, je viens te transmettre le rapport de Niles, t-t-t-tu n'en reviendras pas, marmonna Leo embarrassé.

Xander était surpris par le comportement de Leo, il ne l'avait que très rarement vu aussi inconfortable, lorsqu'il s'agissait de remettre un rapport, _serait-ce lié à Marie ?_ , songea Xander le cœur serré.

_ Je vous écoute, déclara Xander sur son ton habituel de commandant.

_ Après notre retraite des plaines hoshidiennes, j'avais demandé à Niles d'enquêter sur l'attaque de la capitale d'Hoshido, qu' **elle** avait évoqué, et selon Niles il semblerait qu'elle n'ait pas mentie. Mais elle a tout de même passé sous silence certains faits, dont tu devrais prendre notice, commença Leo en évitant de prononcer le nom de leur sœur.

Xander se crispa légèrement, il le savait l'attitude de Leo était lié à Marie.

_ Que dois-je savoir ?, demanda le prince héritier froidement.

_ S-s-selon Niles l'un des assaillants était extrêmement puissant, et même en combattant ensemble les membres de la famille royale hoshidienne n'auraient pas réussi à le vaincre, poursuivit Leo.

_ Hmm, mais il a bien été vaincu au final, n'est-ce pas ?, enquerra Xander en réfléchissant, il avait lui-même fait expérience de la puissance de son homologue hoshidien, le prince Ryoma, il avait dû mal à croire que quelqu'un ait pu lui donner à lui et sa famille, autant de difficulté.

_ Et bien, oui, mais et c'est là que tu n'en croiras pas tes oreilles, cet ennemi aurait été vaincu par Marie, après qu'elle se soit transformée en **dragon**!, acheva Leo rapidement.

_ Quoi ?!, cria Xander en se levant de sa chaise si brusquement qu'elle tomba à terre.

_ Je sais, j'ai moi-même énormément de mal à y croire, mais Marie se serait transformée sur la grande place, devant plusieurs témoins et aurait plus tard reprit forme humaine…, précisa le cadet.

Xander se rassit en se prenant la tête entre les mains pour réfléchir, il revoyait sa petite princesse avec ses oreilles pointues, ses yeux rouge sang et ses sens sur aiguisés, des traits si peu humains, mais qu'il avait toujours choisi d'ignorer jusqu'à maintenant.

_ … Ce que tu viens de me dire devra rester en autre nous, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?, ordonna Xander.

_ Bien sûr. Nous allons te laisser, répondit Leo en quittant la tente en compagnie de ses vassaux.

Odin demanda la permission de s'éclipser à son seigneur, qui la lui accorda sans poser de questions, il était habitué aux excentricités du mage noir et n'en fit pas cas. Il souhaitait d'ailleurs seulement se reposer, en chemin vers sa tente, il passa devant celle de sa sœur aînée protégée par Beruka la chevalier wyvern. Il s'arrêta quelques instants puis décida de repartir, il doutait que sa compagnie puisse apaiser sa sœur.

Camilla était ainsi seule dans sa tente, allongée sur son lit inerte. Les paroles de Marie l'avait particulièrement affecté, elle ne voulait plus ni manger, ni boire, être séparé de Marie la torturait aussi bien psychologiquement que physiquement. Elle ne voulait même plus parler au reste de sa famille et à ses vassales, qui faisaient de leur mieux pour veiller sur elle. Elle avait refusé de voir Elise, et se muait dans le silence toute la journée. Même durant les marches, elle ne semblait pas présente, elle s'éloignait du reste de l'armée, préférant souffrir dans la solitude. L'aînée des princesses de Nohr se remémorait du matin au soir ses souvenirs de Marie, tentant de se rappeler de tous les merveilleux moments qu'elles avaient passés ensemble, lorsque la plus jeune vivait encore dans la forteresse. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de son arrivée à Krakenburg, une nuit d'orage, une pluie torrentielle et une assemblée composée à trois quart de personnes voulant sa mort avait accueilli la nouvelle princesse. Elle se rappelait l'attitude de Xander, digne et princière, devant sa nouvelle charge, elle avait pour la première fois eu le désir d'agir elle-aussi en sœur, et avait donc discrètement donné ses anciens vêtements à une servante pour vêtir la nouvelle princesse. Le lendemain, elle avait pu voir sa nouvelle petite sœur portant ses anciens vêtements et quelque chose avait changé en elle, c'était peut-être son instinct maternel, elle n'avait pu le définir à l'époque, car sa propre mère n'avait jamais été maternelle, mais cela avait définitivement transformé sa vie. À partir de ce jour, Camilla devenait de plus en plus la Camilla du futur, elle avait en premier lieu espionné ses autres frères et sœurs pour savoir desquels elle pouvait se rapprocher, et elle avait été surprise de constater que Xander était le plus abordable de tous les princes et princesses, malgré sa timidité, une chose qu'elle n'avait remarqué qu'après l'avoir espionné. Elle avait donc entrepris de nouer une relation amicale avec lui, elle doutait qu'un jour ils soient de vrais frère et sœur, mais il ne comptait rien d'essayer, et elle voulait vraiment avoir des nouvelles de la petite Marie qui avait été envoyée à la forteresse nord. Encore une fois elle avait été agréablement surprise, le comportement de Xander envers elle n'était absolument hostile, bien au contraire il était pratiquement évident après quelques unes de leur conversation que son aîné souhaitait se rapprocher de ses jeunes frères et sœurs, mais qu'il craignait les conséquences que cela pouvait engendrer. Ils avaient donc choisi de garder leur complicité secrète, ne se retrouvant pour parler qu'une fois seuls, ils avaient appris à se connaître et Xander avait même plaidé en sa faveur pour qu'elle soit autorisée à aller voir Marie, il lui avait dit avoir utiliser l'argument qu'une présence féminine ferait du bien à la jeune princesse, qui n'était entourée à l'époque que par des hommes. Après un certain temps et la mort de nombreux enfants et concubines, leur duo s'était transformé en quatuor, ils avaient tout d'abord pris le jeune Leo sous leur aile, le jeune blond était plutôt silencieux et réservé, il n'avait aucune ambition pour le trône et préférait la lecture à toutes autres activités, il avait rapidement rejoins leur duo et avait permis à Camilla de soulager ses instincts maternels sans avoir à se rendre à la forteresse. Ensuite, il y avait eu Elise alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'un bébé, et cela était d'ailleurs un miracle, car le trio l'avait mis sous leur protection après avoir réussi à la sauver de l'un de leur frère. La mère d'Elise avait eu la mauvaise idée de laisser son enfant seule sans surveillance, permettant aussi à l'un des princes de tenter de la tuer. Par chance, Xander passait par le couloir de sa chambre et avait entendu ses pleurs, il s'était précipité dans sa chambre et avait arrêté leur frère qui l'étouffait avec un oreiller. La jeune Elise avait miraculeusement pu s'en sortir sans trop grave séquelles, mais le trio savait que cela n'était pas passé loin, ils avaient donc décidé de la protéger chacun leur tour, en faisant de discrètes patrouilles et en surveillant leurs frères et sœurs, et les concubines. Il avait fallu encore plusieurs mois avant que Xander ne parvienne à convaincre leur père de laisser Leo aller voir Marie, malgré les réticences premières de Leo la première visite s'était extrêmement bien passée. Camilla se souvenait que Marie était restée collée à Leo toute la journée, elle était si enthousiaste à l'idée d'agir en grande sœur, elle avait elle-même fait visiter Leo et refusait de le laisser seul, Camilla les avait trouvé absolument craquant ensemble et s'était promis d'emmener Elise dès que cela serait possible. Il avait fallu un an pour réaliser son souhait, mais elle n'avait pas été déçue, l'attente en valait la peine, cette journée avait été l'une des meilleures de toute sa vie, tous les cinq ils formaient une vrai famille loin des tragédies quotidiennes de la cour, et parfois elle regrettait qu'Elise et Leo n'aient pas pu vivre aux aussi dans cette forteresse, où là au moins ils auraient été en sécurité. La réelle identité de Marie lui était alors inconnue, elle n'avait à l'époque aucun doute sur leur lien de sang, leur père avait eu tellement de conquêtes et d'enfants, alors un enfant de plus n'était pas étonnant, elle pensait d'ailleurs que Marie vivait avec eux parce que sa mère était morte, laissant ainsi à leur père la possibilité de l'élever avec le reste de ses enfants. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi Marie devait vivre dans la forteresse au tout début, mais leur père avait plus tard expliqué que la mère de la jeune princesse ne souhaitait pas qu'elle vive à la cour, et elle avait cru à cette explication, elle pensait que c'était le témoignage de l'amour d'une mère pour son enfant, elle ne voulait pas que la vie de sa fille soit mise en péril. Mais peu après ses dix sept ans, Xander ivre lui apprit la vérité, Marie n'était pas leur sœur, mais la seconde princesse d'Hoshido que leur père avait enlevé après avoir tué le roi Sumeragi, si la nouvelle l'avait bouleversé, elle n'avait eu aucune répercussion sur son comportement envers Marie, au grand soulagement de Xander qui craignait qu'elle traite sa petite princesse comme une étrangère, d'ailleurs le prince avait arrêté de boire pour son plaisir et ne buvait que lorsque cela était absolument nécessaire dans les soirées. Camilla aimait trop Marie, pour que l'absence de lien de sang entre eux ne l'affecte, au contraire elle avait redoublé d'affection pour la princesse, rétrospectivement c'était peut-être parce qu'elle craignait que Marie ne les abandonne un jour. Marie était plus qu'une sœur pour Camilla, elle était celle qui avait fait d'elle ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui et elle ne pourrait jamais remercier suffisamment la blonde pour cela. Les seules choses qui faisaient tenir Camilla en vie, étaient la pensée que sa petite sœur était saine et sauve quelque part, même loi d'elle, ainsi que les tableaux de sa sœur dans les appartements des domestiques, elle comptait tous les récupérer dès qu'elle pourrait se rendre dans la forteresse nord, elle en ferait ses précieux trésors.

Du côté d'Elise, la plus jeune princesse de Nohr, le temps n'était pas au beau fixe. Non seulement Camilla ne voulait plus lui parler, mais Xander était trop occupé par ses responsabilités pour parler avec elle, et Leo ne la comprendrait sûrement pas. La petite blonde soupira une unième fois, elle lamentait l'absence de Marie qui elle la comprenait et avait toujours du temps et un sourire pour elle. Elise se fichait de toute cette histoire de sang, cela ne changeait pas le fait que Marie était SA grande sœur, et personne n'avait le droit de lui prendre sa grande sœur, elle était prête à se battre bec et ongles pour sa sœur, elle n'avait absolument pas peur d'affronter tout ceux qui lui voudraient du mal ! C'est pourquoi elle avait pris sa décision, elle ne laisserait personne et encore moins une autre princesse lui prendre sa grande sœur, et elle allait partir pour la rejoindre dès que possible ! Si l'un des aînés de Nohr avait eu la bonne idée de rester aux côtés de la jeune blonde, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas pris une telle décision inconsidérée, mais voilà, aucun n'avait eu l'intelligence de lui parler et de la surveiller, lui donnant ainsi une parfaite opportunité pour quitter le camp sans se faire repérer. La plus jeune princesse avait déjà tout prévu, elle avait réussi à convaincre ses vassaux de l'accompagner, les dits vassaux étaient d'ailleurs extrêmement soulagés qu'elle ait choisi de partager ses plans avec eux, au lieu de partir toute seule, ils avaient ainsi tous les trois mis de côtés des provisions et préparé leur trajet jusqu'à leur première destination, les alentours d'un fort hoshidien proche de la plaine où les deux troupes s'étaient combattues, là-bas la princesse espérait recevoir des informations sur sa sœur, puisqu'elle n'avait aucune idée sur où elle pouvait bien être. La princesse soupira encore une fois, attendre la nuit pour partir était une idée d'Effie, mais la princesse ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le temps long, puisqu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire depuis longtemps, elle avait aidé à soigner les blessés plusieurs jours auparavant et elle n'avait pas d'autres occupations dans un camp d'armé. Elle voulait partir le plus vite possible pour revoir sa sœur et pouvoir jouer avec elle comme avant, elle ne laisserait pas la princesse hoshidiennes lui voler sa sœur plus longtemps ! Elise faisait toujours le même cauchemar depuis leur séparation, elle voyait sa sœur dire à l'hoshidienne, Sakura, qu'elle était sa petite sœur préférée et qu'elle l'aimait plus qu'Elise ! La princesse nohrienne se réveillait d'ailleurs en pleurs chaque nuit à cause de ce cauchemar, elle craignait que plus elle sera séparée de Marie, plus son aînée l'oubliera, en faveur de la princesse Sakura, mais Elise ne laissera pas tomber sans combattre.

 _En garde, princesse Sakura ! Je ne vous laisserai pas me voler ma sœur, vous allez avoir faire à moi, foi d'Elise !,_ s'exclamait la blonde intérieurement le poing brandi en l'air, pour plus d'emphase.

Loin de là en Hoshido, la dernière née de la famille royale hoshidienne se mit à éternuer. Elle se trouvait actuellement à fort Jinya, là où étaient rassemblés les blessés de la bataille contre Nohr, elle avait avec elle ses deux vassaux Hana et Subaki.

_ Êtes-vous malade, madame ?, demanda poliment Subaki en faisant apparaître comme par magie un mouchoir qu'il tendit à sa maîtresse.

Sakura le prit en le remerciant, mais nia être malade.

_ Je ne crois pas être malade, j'ai juste tout d'un coup été prise par l'envie irrépressible d'éternuer, mais je vais tout de même garder le mouchoir au cas où, répondit la princesse aux cheveux rosés.

_ Tu sais Sakura, peut-être que tu as éternué, car quelqu'un parlait de toi ! Tu connais ce vieux dicton, non ? Éternuer est le signe que quelqu'un dit du mal de toi dans ton dos !, s'exclama Hana fière de montrer ses connaissances.

_ Q-q-quelqu'un d-d-d-dit du m-m-m-mal de m-m-m-moi ?, demanda bouleversée la princesse qui semblait au bord des larmes.

Subaki jeta un regard agacé et contrarié à sa collègue, avant de tenter de réconforter sa maîtresse.

_ N'écoutez pas Hana, Madame, personne ne pourrait dire du mal de vous, vous êtes bien trop bonne et généreuse pour qu'on vous haïsse ou bien qu'on médît sur vous, déclara gentiment le chevalier céleste.

_ Subaki a raison ! Pardonne-moi Sakura, mon idée est stupide !, s'excusa sincèrement Hana.

_ Ça va, j-j-je vais mieux et je te pardonne Hana, répondit Sakura en se calmant, mais elle repensait aux paroles de sa vassale en se demandant si celle-ci n'avait pas raison.

La nuit était finalement tombée au grand soulagement d'Elise, qui était sur le point d'exploser d'ennuie. Artur était venu la chercher dans sa tente, Effie les attendait avec les chevaux, son armure la ralentissait et la rendait bien trop visible même dans l'obscurité, ils avaient donc jugé préférable qu'elle attende les deux autres. Par chance, Artur et Elise parvinrent à quitter le camp de manière discrète, la malchance habituelle d'Artur ne s'était pas manifestée, comme l'avait craint Elise et Effie.

Ils rejoignirent sans problème Effie et montèrent sur leur monture respective. Bien sûr, la malchance légendaire d'Artur frappa à ce moment et le pauvre combattant se retrouva trainé par le cheval. En effet, lorsqu'il avait essayé de monter, il avait accidentellement donné un coup sur le flanc de son cheval avant d'être bien installé, le cheval a donc pris cela comme le signal de départ et a commencé à galoper, faisant ainsi tomber le pauvre Artur de sa selle, pire son pied s'étant retrouvé coincé, le cheval s'était ainsi retrouvé à traîner le corps de son cavalier, maintenu seulement par son pied. Elise et Effie avait donc dû faire s'arrêter l'animal, pour ensuite détacher le pied d'Artur et finalement pouvoir repartir en selle. Heureusement pour eux, personne ne vint pour enquêter sur l'origine du bruit, ils purent ainsi prendre la route sans se faire remarquer.

Le lendemain, Leo entra dans la tente de sa jeune sœur, mais ne l'y trouva pas, à la place posé en évidence sur son lit, il y avait une lettre. Leo poussé par la curiosité y jeta un coup d'œil pour ensuite blanchir. Il se précipita hors de la tente de la princesse et fonça en direction de celle de son frère, où il entra brusquement, sous le regard réprobateur de Xander.

_ Xander, on a un problème, Elise…, déclara subitement et précipitamment le second prince en tendant la lettre à son aîné, qui la lit rapidement en blanchissant à son tour.

_ Elise…, gémit le prince héritier en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Voici le contenu de la lettre laissée par Elise :

 _Chers Xander, Camilla et Leo,_

 _Je vous laisse cette lettre pour vous prévenir que je compte retrouver Marie et restée avec elle. Il est hors de question que je laisse qui que se soit me prendre ou faire du mal à ma grande sœur ! Ne tentez pas de me retrouver, je ne reviendrai pas sauf si Marie est là !_

 _Prenez soin de vous en mon absence !_

 _Tendrement. Elise_

Note : Ceci est donc la partie réservée à nos frères et sœurs nohriens, la seconde partie sera sur la famille royale hoshidienne. Elise a donc finalement fugué, personne ne l'avait vu venir, n'est-ce pas ? Ou tout du moins pas tout de suite. Et elle considère Sakura comme sa rivale pour l'instant, bien sûr dès qu'elle retrouvera sa grande sœur, elle oubliera totalement sa jalousie…

Pour la tenue de Marie, j'ai songé à un style semblable à celui de Saber dans Fates Stay Night, mais avec le manteau de maître stratège en plus et peut-être une couronne, les couleurs seraient bleu et vert majoritairement, car le blanc et le rouge renvoie à Hoshido tandis que le noir et le violet renvoie à Nohr. La robe serait verte et les pièces de l'armure bleu clair, avec un dragon gravé sur le plastron. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je trouve cela à la fois élégant et plutôt réaliste, on verrait tout de suite qu'elle est une princesse ou tout du moins noble. Pour Azura, j'hésite encore, elle se battra avec épée et lance et devra posséder au minimum un plastron. Si quelqu'un a des idées, je suis toute ouïe, laissez des reviews ou envoyer un commentaire ! Je vous préviens aussi qu'en parallèle de cette fiction, je sortirais une autre fiction cette semaine avec le pairing Avatar/Xander avant le début du jeu. Ma fiction suivra une voie révélation avec de nombreux changements, tellement que seule la fin sera surement semblable, mais tout comme la princesse stratège, l'avatar de Fates sera celui d'Awakening, mais avec une différente mort pour Robin. Je ne vous spoile pas davantage, et j'espère que vous lirez le premier chapitre une fois sorti.

Chalut la compagnie et à la prochaine !


	13. Chapter 13: interlude 3, partie 2

**La princesse stratège**

 **Interlude 3, partie 2 : Du côté d'Hoshido.**

(la scène se déroule au retour des Hoshidiens au château Shisaragi)

Les troupes hoshidiennes venaient enfin de rentrer au palais, après le difficile combat contre les forces nohriennes. Les quatres membres de la famille royale ordonnèrent au soldat de rentrer chez eux, mais de se tenir prêt à tout futur combat éventuel. Après avoir dispersé l'armé, ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre en direction de la chambre de leur mère pour prendre de ses nouvelles. La réapparition de la barrière durant le combat les avait laissés pensé que leur mère allait mieux, mais ils voulaient tous s'en assurer de leurs propres yeux.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte de ses appartements, Ryoma frappa gentiment à la porte avant d'entrer, la permission lui fut donnée immédiatement et il ouvrit donc la porte, laissant passer son frère et ses sœurs avant de lui-même entrer.

Leur mère était allongée sur son lit, le visage un peu pâle et tentait de se redresser avec difficulté, Takumi s'approcha d'elle et l'aida à s'installer pour pouvoir parler. La reine les regarda tous gentiment, mais son regard s'attrista en ne voyant ni Mari ni Azura à leurs côtés.

_ Mes enfants, vous allez tous bien, je suis si soulagée que vous rentriez sains et saufs, affirma Mikoto avec affection.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, mère, vous devriez vous concentrer sur votre santé, remettre la barrière en place malgré votre blessure a dû vous épuiser, répondit Ryoma gentiment en se rapprochant lui aussi de son lit.

_ C-C-C'est vrai mère, grand frère a raison, votre santé est primordiale pour tout Hoshido et pour nous, renchérit timidement Sakura, Hinoka et Takumi hochèrent la tête pour marquer leur accord.

_ Merci mes chéris, je ferais attention, je vous le promets. M-M-Mais dîtes moi, où sont Mari et Azura ?, demanda la reine avec appréhension, craignant que les deux jeunes femmes soient retournées à Nohr.

Le silence se fit à sa question, aucun des membres de la famille royale n'avaient le courage d'avouer à leur mère qu'ils avaient échoué à retenir Mari et qu'Azura avait mystérieusement décidé de la suivre. Même Takumi, qui avait été plutôt vocal dans son opposition à la présence des deux princesses, n'osait pas parlé à leur mère de peur de lui briser encore une fois le cœur. Ryoma soupira et décida de tout raconter lui-même à leur mère.

_ Mère, vos craintes ne sont qu'en partie fondées, Mari et Azura ont bel et bien choisi de quitter Hoshido, mais elles ne se sont pas jointes à Nohr. Mari a eu l'occasion en plein milieu du combat de parler avec les princes et princesses de Nohr, elle leur a raconté ce qui est arrivé lors de l'attaque de la grande place, et a même explicitement affirmé aux Nohriens que le roi Garon a tenté de se débarrasser d'elle, commença Ryoma.

_ Mère, je pense que c'était une bonne chose que vous ne soyez pas là, je suis sûre que vous vous seriez mise à pleurer dès que Mari a fondu en larmes à cause de ces ordures nohriennes, commenta Hinoka attristée.

_ E-E-Elle a pleuré ? Mais pourquoi ?, demanda Mikoto bouleversée.

_ Après que le prince héritier lui ait demandé de rentrer à Nohr avec eux, elle s'est mise à pleurer tout en l'accusant de la détester, et pour être honnête j'avais presque pitié pour lui lorsque j'ai vu son visage atterré, quand elle lui a dit qu'il voulait la mener droit vers la mort. D'ailleurs c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle lui a dit que le roi Garon a essayé de la tuer et qu'il ne la voyait que comme un pion inutile dont il valait mieux se débarrasser. Elle avait l'air si meurtrit en leur parlant, elle a même fait appel au second prince nohrien pour donner sa propre opinion sur ce qui s'était passé juste avant qu'elle rentre à la maison, et il en est arrivé à la même conclusion qu'elle, expliqua Ryoma avec chagrin en se remémorant les pleurs et la souffrance de sa petite sœur.

_ Hmpf, c'était une conclusion extrêmement simple, à laquelle même une ordure nohrienne avec un minimum de cervelle pouvait parvenir, gromella Takumi avec une pointe de jalousie.

_ Mais si elles ne sont ni à Nohr ni à Hoshido, où sont-elles allées ? Et pourquoi Azura a-t-elle suivit Mari ?, demanda Mikoto avec inquiétude.

_ Hmm, même nous n'avons pas tout compris, Mari a parlé de l'attaque qu'elle pensait l'œuvre d'une tierce personne, et a déclaré qu'elle n'allait pas prendre partie mais qu'elle mènerait l'enquête sur l'attaque et ses responsables réels, elle a ainsi demandé à Azura de se joindre à sa quête et celle-ci a accepté. Elles sont parties accompagnés par deux personnes qui semblaient être des vassaux nohriens de Mari, qui ont eux-aussi refusé de retourner à Nohr. Nous n'avons aucune idée d'où elles pourraient bien être, expliqua Ryoma en soupirant à son dernier aveu.

_ Par contre, avant de partir Azura nous a demandé de vous transmettre d'étranges paroles, elle s'est tout d'abord excusée, elle a parlé de cesser de fuir et de révéler la vérité à Mari, elle a d'ailleurs dit que vous comprendriez, ensuite elle a vaguement évoqué une menace dans l'ombre qui ne ciblerai pas qu'Hoshido, mais tout le continent, poursuivit Hinoka hésitante.

À ces mots, Mikoto se crispa et blanchit énormément sous les regards paniqués de ses enfants.

_ Mère ! Est-ce que vous allez bien ?!, demandèrent-ils en chœur.

_ Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas…, répondit faiblement la reine, incapable de feindre correctement son état, il était évident que quelque chose la tracassait, mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir dire quoi.

_ M-m-mère, est-ce que vous pourriez nous expliquer le sens des paroles d'Azura ?, demanda timidement Sakura, la plus jeune princesse ne pouvait croire en la duplicité de celle qui avait été sa seconde grande pendant près d'une décennie et elle espérait sincèrement que les explications de Mikoto pourraient faire disparaître les sentiments de suspicions à son égard qui parcourraient leurs rangs.

_ Malheureusement, une puissante magie m'empêche de vous en dire plus que ce qu'Azura vous a révélé, je ne peux que confirmer ses paroles, il y a effectivement un puissant ennemi qui se cache dans l'ombre, celui-ci souhaite détruire l'humanité dans sa globalité et il semblerait qu'il est déjà commencé à se préparer, comme l'attaque que nous avons subi lors de la cérémonie en témoigne, révéla Mikoto.

_ Mère, êtes-vous en train de dire que Nohr n'est pas responsable de cette attaque ? Impossible, les armés nohriennes se sont élancés au moment où la barrière a disparu, je ne peux croire que cela soit une coïncidence, rétorqua Takumi qui était resté plutôt silencieux.

_ Pour être honnête, cela fait des années que je pense que le roi Garon n'est plus celui qu'il était et est contrôlé par cet ennemi, dont je ne peux dire le nom, cela ne m'étonnerait même pas s'il était déjà contrôlé, lorsqu'il a tué votre père et enlevé Mari, avoua Mikoto avec regret.

_ Mère ! Si vous aviez de tels soupçons pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir fait part ?, demanda Ryoma abasourdie par l'aveu de leur mère.

_ Parce que je ne pouvais pas à l'époque tout vous révéler, il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais pouvoir vous dire, mais cela signifierai ma mort…, avoua la reine.

Les quatre princes et princesses se figèrent sur place, incapables de parler face à la révélation de leur mère. L'aîné savait que leur mère n'avait jamais été complètement honnête avec eux, elle ne leur avait jamais parlé de son passé et n'avait jamais parlé à Ryoma du père biologique de leur sœur. Ryoma avait d'ailleurs à cause de cela de nombreux doutes sur Mari, il était le seul parmi ses frères et sœurs à savoir qu'elle n'était pas la fille biologique de leur père, il était donc le seul qui pouvait comprendre que l'identité de leur sœur était extrêmement problématique. En effet, même sans être de la famille royale hoshidienne, Mari pouvait utiliser le pouvoir des veines dragunaires, un don spécifique aux membres des familles royales hoshidiennes et nohriennes, d'ailleurs après son enlèvement Ryoma avait confronté Mikoto pour savoir si Mari pouvait être la fille biologique du roi Garon, ce qui expliquerait à la fois qu'elle possède ce pouvoir elle-aussi et que le roi Garon l'ait enlevé, mais Mikoto avait totalement nié sa paternité et avait même juré sur sa vie, que Garon n'était pas son père. Ses spéculations s'étaient ensuite tournées vers Mikoto, il avait songé à la possibilité que Mikoto ait ce don et qu'elle l'ait transmis à leur sœur, Mikoto avait ainsi révélé qu'elle pouvait effectivement utiliser les veines dragunaires et lui avait fait promettre de n'en parler à personne sans lui donner davantage d'explications. Cette révélation l'avait fait s'interroger davantage sur le passé de leur mère, car à sa connaissance seules ceux descendant de la famille royale nohrienne ou hoshidienne ou qui avait reçu le sang du dragon pouvait l'utiliser, et il ne savait pas dans quelle catégorie ranger leur mère. Et puis, il y avait eu la transformation de Mari sur la grande place, leur sœur s'était transformée en dragon juste sous leur yeux, et Ryoma ne croyait pas à l'explication proposée par Azura, il avait tout de suite senti que leur sœur avait hérité de cette particularité de son mystérieux père, mais il n'avait pas pu interroger leur mère immédiatement pour en savoir plus, puisqu'elle était blessée et Hoshido était attaqué. Mais il comptait bien tirer le maximum d'informations de leur mère, une fois seul avec elle. Les pensées de son frère et ses sœurs étaient extrêmement éloignées des siennes, ils avaient été davantage perturbés par la mention de sa mort, qui leur rappelait les paroles de Yukimura juste après l'accident de la grande place.

_ Mère, juste après l'attaque, Yukimura a dit que tu avais prédit ta mort, est-ce vrai ?, demanda Takumi avec inquiétude.

Mikoto prit quelques instants avant de répondre.

_ Oui, j'avais bel et bien prédit ma mort, mais il semblerait que ma vision ne se soit pas réalisée, avoua Mikoto.

_ Alors pourquoi avoir prit un tel risque et ne pas nous en avoir parlé avant, si on avait su, on aurait pu mieux vous protéger, mère, enquerra Hinoka blessée par le silence de leur mère sur les risques qu'elle encourrait.

_ C'est justement pour cela que j'ai préféré ne rien dire, je ne souhaitais pas vivre jusqu'à la fin de mes jours sous surveillance constante, je me doutais que si je vous mettais au courant, vous tenteriez de me surprotéger, expliqua Mikoto calmement.

Ses enfants ne répondirent pas, ils savaient qu'elle avait mis le doigt sur la vérité, s'ils avaient été au courant ils ne l'auraient jamais laissé sans protection permanente. Mikoto ouvrit les bras et fit signe à ses enfants d'approcher, ils obéirent et elle les serra tous contre elle avec affection.

_ Mes chéris, je sais que vous ne voulez que mon bien, mais n'oubliez pas que je suis une adulte, je suis donc libre de vivre à ma guise, tout comme vos sœurs, je vous demande donc de les comprendre et lorsque vous les reverrez, dîtes leur qu'elles seront toujours les bienvenues.

Ses quatre enfants hochèrent la tête pour marquer leur assentiment, même Takumi, si ce n'est avec un léger train de retard. Ensuite, ils se libérèrent de son étreinte et se relevèrent de son lit.

_ Mère, nous allons vous laisser vous reposer, déclara Takumi gentiment.

_ Bonne idée Takumi, mère a besoin de repos, j'ai juste quelques petites choses à lui dire, alors partez devant, ajouta Ryoma.

Les trois plus jeunes obéirent à la demande de leur frère et quittèrent la chambre en souhaitant à leur mère de bien se reposer et en lui promettant de repasser plus tard. Au final, il ne restait plus que Ryoma et Mikoto dans la chambre. Ryoma attendit quelques instants avant de parler afin d'être sûr que son frère et ses sœurs ne puissent pas entendre leur discussions.

_ Mère, j'aimerai savoir si vous étiez au courant du fait que Mari puisse se transformer en dragon, demanda le prince de but en blanc, il préférait ne pas tourner au tour du pot pour pouvoir en finir rapidement avec cette discussion et pouvoir laissé leur mère dormir.

Mikoto soupira, elle savait que Ryoma allait lui poser cette question, puisqu'ils étaient les deux seuls au courant du fait que Mari ne soit pas la fille de Sumeragi, et que Ryoma n'était pas stupide, il était évident qu'il viendrait l'interroger dès que Mari s'était montrée capable d'un tel prodige.

Mikoto décida de se montrer la plus honnête possible vis-à-vis de son fils, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait lui dévoiler certaines choses. _Peut-être que plus tard je pourrais tout leur dire, mais cela dépendra des actions de Mari et Azura,_ songea la reine avec espoir, si ses deux filles se rendaient à l'endroit qu'elle pensait alors elle aurait peut-être cette chance, _et peut-être pourrais-je enfin revoir Valla_ , espéra intérieurement Mikoto.

_ Pour être franche Ryoma, je craignais que Mari possède cette capacité, mais je n'en avais aucune certitude, avoua-t-elle sincèrement.

_ Pouvez-vous me dire d'où lui vient ce pouvoir ?, demanda-t-il ensuite satisfait de voir ses soupçons confirmés.

_ Je ne peux tout expliquer, tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'elle a hérité de cette faculté de son père biologique, répondit encore une fois sincèrement Mikoto.

_ Donc vous ne possédez pas cette capacité ?, enquerra le prince avec curiosité.

_ Non, je suis incapable d'une telle chose, répondit-elle.

_ Est-ce que je peux connaître l'identité de son père ?, demanda Ryoma, il s'agissait d'une chose qu'il avait toujours désiré savoir, alors au tant profiter de l'occasion.

_ Malheureusement, je ne peux te le dire, mais si tu tiens à le savoir, je pense que tu auras bientôt l'occasion de connaître la réponse, répondit vaguement la reine.

_ Je n'ai plus d'autres questions pour le moment, je vais vous laisser tranquille, déclara Ryoma après avoir épuisé toutes ses questions et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

_ Attends Ryoma ! Je dois t'avertir que Mari a des doutes sur votre lien de parenté, elle m'a elle aussi posé des questions, notamment si vous aviez bien le même père, confessa Mikoto.

Ryoma se figea sur place, cette dernière information était extrêmement perturbante, car elle pouvait détruire à jamais tout possible lien familial entre Mari et ses frères et sœurs hoshidiens, si leur sœur savait la vérité, elle pourrait aisément justifier qu'elle n'avait pas de vrai lien avec Hoshido, contrairement à ses quinze longues années de souvenirs en Nohr.

 _Est-ce la raison pour laquelle elle ne pouvait rester auprès d'eux ? Puisqu'il n'y avait pas non plus de lien de sang entre eux, elle n'avait aucune raison valable de considérer Hoshido comme sa vraie patrie ?_ , Ryoma avait le cœur serré à cette pensée, il savait que mentir à Mari était mal, mais même s'il n'y avait pas de lien de sang entre eux tous, elle était tout de même leur petite sœur, l'enfant que leur défunt père, le roi Sumeragi, avait adopté et aimée comme sa propre chair et son sang. Il savait qu'il était hypocrite en pensant ainsi, car les nohriens pouvaient se targuer de la même chose, Mari avait été adopté dans leur famille comme leur sœur et il l'avait aimé comme tel et Ryoma, même si cela le tuait à petit feu de l'avouer, ne pouvait nier que les princes et princesses de Nohr aimaient sincèrement leur sœur, peut-être même un peu trop. La célèbre princesse Camilla en était un bon exemple, celle qu'il connaissait comme une combattante cruelle et froide, avait parlé comme une véritable sœur extrêmement attentionnée à l'égard de sa cadette.

Le prince héritier quitta la chambre de la reine pour rejoindre ses propres appartements, il s'enferma ensuite dans sa chambre pour pouvoir réfléchir en paix. Il chassa momentanément ses deux sœurs de ses pensées pour pouvoir se concentrer davantage sur ses responsabilités en tant que prince, il songea d'ailleurs à demander plus tard à Yukimura de lui apporter les dossiers les plus urgents que sa mère devait traiter, Ryoma voulait donner à leur mère une occasion de se reposer quelques jours sans avoir des affaires à régler, il se chargerait lui-même du plus pressant. Le prince commença à lire les dossiers et rapports posés sur son bureau, mais il ne parvenait à lire que d'un œil, car son esprit ne pouvait penser à autre chose que la dernière bataille, si l'absence d'information sur la situation de ses sœurs avait été mise de côté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler la grande différence numérique entre les deux armés, et cela lui faisait peur. Il savait que la situation était à leur désavantage durant ce combat, non seulement ils avaient beaucoup moins d'hommes, mais en plus leurs troupes étaient composées en majorité d'unités volantes et à pieds, alors que les troupes nohriennes étaient composées d'une puissante cavalerie qui pouvait se mouvoir rapidement et n'était pas faible contre des archers, bien au contraire il avait pu voir des cavaliers archers dans les rangs nohriens, ils étaient d'ailleurs responsables des victimes dans leurs troupes aériennes. Et malheureusement, Hoshido ne pouvait se targuer d'avoir fait de même dans les troupes aériennes nohriennes, malgré leurs excellents archers les chevaliers wyverns de Nohr n'ont eu que peu de victime, la plupart causée par Takumi et Setsuna, la vassale d'Hinoka, il ne pouvait qu'applaudir les capacités de commandement de la princesse Camilla, qui avait limité les victimes de leur côté. S'était triste à dire mais Hoshido n'était pas prêt à la guerre, si lui-même avait supervisé et participé à de nombreux entraînements de leur armé, cela n'était pas le cas pour son frère et ses sœurs. Takumi avait l'habitude de s'isoler pour s'entraîner, seuls ses vassaux assistaient parfois à ses séances de tirs, et même s'il était plutôt bon stratège, il ne connaissait pas assez bien leurs troupes pour pouvoir en prendre correctement la tête, il fallait qu'il fasse plus d'effort pour se rapprocher de leurs hommes. Hinoka avait un problème similaire, bien qu'elle se soit énormément entraînée pour devenir une puissante chevalier céleste, elle n'avait jamais pensé à prendre la tête de leur unités aériennes, elle n'était donc pas prête pour mener leur troupes aériennes au combat, contrairement à l'aînée des princesses de Nohr. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne serait pas une bonne meneuse, en fait il attendait beaucoup de sa sœur, et il comptait bien parler avec elle pour lui donner davantage de responsabilité et de pouvoir sur leur armée. Quant à Sakura… la question ne se posait même pas, leur plus jeune sœur n'aimait ni la guerre ni le combat, sa spécialité était soigner les gens, pas les blesser. Lorsqu'il examinait ainsi les profils de chacun de ses frère et sœurs, il ne pouvait que parvenir à la conclusion que Nohr était bien mieux préparé qu'Hoshido, les princes et princesses avaient très clairement leurs propres responsabilités dans leur armé, et s'étaient montrés d'excellent meneur, même la plus jeune princesse avait pris le commandement de leur soigneur avec aisance et tous l'écoutaient malgré son apparence enfantine. Elle avait un fort charisme, qui lui rappelait énormément Mari lorsque celle-ci était enfant. Sa seconde soeur avait dès son plus jeune âge le charisme nécessaire à une véritable meneuse et il se rappelait très bien en avoir éprouvé de la jalousie à l'époque. Il se remémorait la manière qu'elle avait de faire écouter et obéir les gens sans leur imposer quoi que ce soit, tout semblait si naturel avec elle, on avait juste envie de la suivre et cela jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas été surpris que ses deux vassaux nohriens soient si loyaux envers elle, la suivre apportait à tous une certaine forme de satisfaction, cela était le cas pour Hinoka, Takumi et lui-même, même leur père se retrouvait parfois dans ce genre de situation, où il se demandait pourquoi il faisait une chose, même si au final le faire le rendait heureux, parce que s'était ce que désirait Mari. Mari avait toujours le même charisme malgré toutes ces années à Nohr et elle était même devenue une excellente combattante, il espérait juste ne jamais avoir à croiser le fer avec elle.

Ryoma se reconcentra sur ses dossiers, alors qu'il finissait de signer certains documents, un rapport tomba accidentellement au sol, il se baissa pour le ramasser et en profita pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil à son intitulé. Il s'agissait d'un rapport sur la résistance contre Nohr à Chève, Ryoma ne put s'empêcher de le lire en détails. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il avait achevé sa lecture et avait pris une décision, il devait se rendre à Chève, il n'avait plus qu'à trouver Yukimura.

Au même moment dans les jardins du palais, la princesse Hinoka déambulait sans direction, elle se promenait mais ne contemplait même pas le paysage. Ses pensées étaient bien trop erratiques pour que la beauté des fleurs et des arbres qui l'entouraient puisse l'apaiser. Elle ne pensait qu'eu choix de Mari et d'Azura elle ne comprenait ni l'attachement de sa sœur envers Nohr, Azura lui avait décrit la vie au palais comme effroyable et Nohr comme un endroit affreux, ni la décision d'Azura de suivre Mari dans sa quête. Elles ne se connaissaient que depuis à peine quelques semaines et elles partaient en quête ensemble ?! Cela n'avait strictement aucun sens, le seul choix logique était de rester tous ensemble ici à Hoshido retourner en Nohr comme Mari l'avait dit elle-même, signifiait la mort assurée, et partir dans une quête insensée était tout aussi dangereux ! Hinoka avait beau y réfléchir, elle ne comprenait pas, Nohr l'avait kidnappé à sa vraie famille pendant toutes ses années, il lui avait menti et avait tenté de lui laver le cerveau avec leur propagande anti-Hoshido, et pourtant elle les aimait toujours, elle considérait la famille royale de Nohr comme sa vraie famille et son vrai foyer… Hinoka ne put retenir ses larmes, elle se mit à pleurer de rage et d'incompréhension, elle avait à peine retrouvé sa sœur que déjà elle la perdait. À quoi pouvait servir toutes ses années d'entraînements pour retrouver sa sœur, lorsque la personne qu'elle souhaitait sauver ne désirait aucunement l'être ? Mari aimait les Nohriens, et cela était ce qui faisait le plus mal à la princesse, car une autre personne qu'elle, a été appelée grande sœur avec amour et tendresse par Mari. Hinoka s'assit sur un banc pour tenter de retrouver sa contenance, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un la voie dans cet état, cela risquerait d'affecter le moral de leur peuple. Elle essuya violemment ses larmes avec la paume de ses mains, car elle n'avait pas de mouchoir sur elle.

_ Princesse Hinoka utilisez mon mouchoir pour essuyer vos larmes, le faire avec la paume des mains risque de vous faire mal aux yeux plus tard, déclara une voix rauque qui lui était familière, un mouchoir tendu vers elle.

Devant elle se tenait Saizo, le vassal de son frère, un mouchoir dans les mains, mais détournant le regard. Hinoka se mit à rougir au point que ses joues étaient devenues aussi rouge que ses cheveux, et accepta timidement le mouchoir tendu. Elle se mit immédiatement à essuyer ses précédentes larmes, une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle toucha ses joues maintenant sèches, mais toujours rouge.

_ Merci pour le mouchoir Saizo, remercia Hinoka avec reconnaissance.

_ Ce n'est rien. Vous devriez retourner au palais, vos yeux sont rouge et bouffis, on peut aisément voir que vous avez pleuré, répondit Saizo avec son calme habituel, juste avant de disparaître comme il était venu.

Hinoka resta un petit moment sans bouger, serrant contre sa poitrine et son cœur battant le mouchoir de Saizo, elle attendit d'être revenue de ses émotions avant de se relever et de se diriger vers sa chambre pour que personne ne sache qu'elle a pleuré.

De l'autre côté du palais, dans le stand de tir les deux plus jeunes prince et princesse d'Hoshido discutaient ensemble de la guerre à venir.

_ J-j-je ne comprends pas, Takumi, avoua timidement la princesse Sakura à son frère qui avait son arc à la main.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas, Sakura ?, demanda Takumi.

_ Mère nous a prévenus de l'existence d'un ennemi commun à Nohr et à notre pays, qui serait derrière cette guerre, alors pourquoi devons-nous continuer à nous battre contre Nohr, faire la paix ne serait-il pas préférable ?, expliqua la princesse aux cheveux rose en baissant la tête pour éviter de croiser le regard de son frère.

_ Cela me tue de l'admettre mais tu marques un point, si effectivement le roi de Nohr n'est que la marionnette de cet ennemi, la guerre contre Nohr n'est peut-être qu'une diversion pour lui, ou pire une manière d'affaiblir les deux royaumes pour après pouvoir les détruire sans difficulté… Dans ces deux cas, il vaudrait mieux faire la paix avec Nohr et s'allier pour anéantir ce mystérieux ennemi. Mais je doute vraiment que cela puisse arriver un jour, répondit le prince en soupirant et en posant sa main sur ses cheveux.

La princesse Sakura avait entrevue un espoir pour mettre fin au conflit dans les premières paroles de son frère, mais le prince l'avait rapidement détruit.

_ P-p-p-pourquoi penses-tu que cela est impossible, interrogea-t-elle en bégayant.

_ Tout simplement parce que les Nohriens ne nous croiront surement pas, il y a peu de chance qu'ils acceptent de croire que leur roi est contrôlé, d'autant plus que nous-mêmes ne savons pratiquement rien sur cet ennemi inconnu, mère ne semble pas prête à nous en dire davantage, donc on a bien trop peu d'information pour se lancer dans une autre guerre, alors qu'on a déjà Nohr sur les bras, expliqua le prince.

Il avait lui-même réfléchit à tous ces points dès qu'il avait quitté la chambre de leur mère. Mais il n'avait trouvé aucune bonne solution pour le moment et avait donc décidé de tirer à l'arc pour calmer son esprit. Sakura l'avait d'ailleurs rejoint alors qu'il se rendait au stand de tir et lui avait demandé l'autorisation de l'accompagner.

_ Cela veut dire que la guerre contre Nohr est inévitable…, lamenta Sakura, les yeux au bord des larmes et l'une de ses mains serrant fort le poignet de son autre bras, alors que son petit corps se contractait.

Voir sa sœur ainsi faisait beaucoup de mal à Takumi et il ne savait jamais quoi faire pour la réconforter, il décida d'essayer de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui caresser le dos, et s'approcha donc d'elle. Le prince embrassa sa sœur et avec maladresse lui caressa le dos, en lui murmurant de ne pas pleurer.

Ils restèrent ainsi pratiquement une minute sans dire un mot, Takumi ne lâcha sa sœur qu'une fois sûr qu'elle ait arrêté de pleurer et à ce moment-là il avait les joues rouge d'embarras. Ce n'était pas son genre de montrer ses sentiments ainsi, Hinoka et leur mère étaient celles qui donnaient de tels témoignages d'affection, pas lui, en tant que prince et futur bras droit de Ryoma, il ne pouvait se permettre d'agir ainsi, surtout si l'on pouvait le voir. Il devait garder en toute circonstance sa dignité et sa contenance, comme son frère.

_ Merci, Takumi, je suis désolée d'avoir pleuré ainsi, s'excusa Sakura tout aussi rouge d'embarras.

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, je comprends l'origine de tes larmes, je sais que tu pleurais les futurs victimes de cette guerre, et j'espère que ta compassion ne disparaîtra jamais, répondit Takumi gentiment.

Il connaissait très bien la personnalité de sa sœur et ne pourrait jamais lui en vouloir, en fait il était heureux que leur sœur tienne tellement à aider et protéger le plus de vies possibles, elle avait une bonne âme qu'il ne souhaitait pas voir disparaître. Et elle incarnait le pacifisme qu'Hoshido revendiquait.

_ Takumi, que penses-tu de Mari et d'Azura, maintenant ?, demanda-t-elle soudainement les yeux brillants tellement d'espoir que Takumi n'osait pas répondre de peur de la décevoir. Il réfléchit calmement pendant quelques secondes, avant de finalement donner son opinion.

_ C'est vrai qu'au début je me méfiais d'elles, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un dans notre famille garde ses réserves et la surveillent attentivement ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que mère, Ryoma et Hinoka l'ont tous accepté sans vraiment réfléchir, ni même penser au sentiment de Mari. Azura semblait clairement vouloir rester avec nous en Hoshido, elle n'a gardé que des mauvais souvenirs de Nohr, mais Mari pour sa part était heureuse en Nohr, même si elle a vécu enfermée dans une forteresse pendant quinze ans, elle n'en a jamais souffert, Mari aime Nohr… Et je pense que, si cela avait été possible, elle y serait retournée. En fait, on peut s'estimer heureux qu'elle n'ait pas choisi, car je doute qu'elle serait restée avec nous, analysa Takumi avec amertume.

_ Cela veut-il dire que tu leur fais confiance, maintenant ?, dit Sakura en demandant plus de précision, la réponse de son frère ne l'avait pas informé de ses vrais sentiments.

_ Avec les révélations de mère… je pense que si je les croise … je leur donnerais une chance de gagner ma confiance, mais pour l'instant je reste sur mes gardes, on ne sait jamais, il est possible qu'elles changent d'avis et s'allient à Nohr, avoua Takumi en détournant les yeux embarrassé.

_ M-m-m-moi, je crois en Azura et je veux aussi croire en Mari, comme cela peut-être qu'un jour, tous les sept nous formeront une vraie famille, déclara Sakura avec espérance.

La plus jeune princesse n'avait aucun souvenir de Mari, mais elle en avait des tas d'Azura, qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme sa seconde grande sœur, elle ne pouvait donc pas croire qu'Azura puisse les trahir, pour Mari elle ne savait que penser, mais elle croyait en la décision d'Azura. Si sa sœur pourtant très solitaire avait décidé de suivre Mari et bien cela voulait dire que Mari était digne de confiance, voilà la conclusion de Sakura.

_ En fait, Sakura quand pars-tu pour fort Jinya ?, demanda Takumi pour briser le silence.

_ Oh, je vais partir dans quelques heures, d'ailleurs je devrais aller me préparer, répondit-elle, Sakura avait quasiment oublié qu'elle souhaitait se rendre eu fort pour aider à soigner les blessés.

_ Tu feras attention à toi, n'est-ce pas ?, lui demanda son frère avec inquiétude.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas mes vassaux m'accompagnent, je serai en sécurité, répondit-elle avant de tourner les talons pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

Takumi la regarda partir puis soupira. Il se mit en position pour tirer, et après quelques secondes lâcha sa flèche, mais celle-ci ne toucha même pas sa cible. Takumi eut un mauvais pressentiment.

Seule dans sa chambre, la reine Mikoto ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, elle se remémorait comment elle en était arrivée à devenir reine d'Hoshido. Elle se rappelait Valla, ses défunts parents, sa défunte sœur, son défunt beau-frère, sa nièce Azura qu'elle avait finalement élevé comme sa propre fille pendant près de quinze ans Mari sa fille qui lui fut enlevé si cruellement alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant Sumeragi son défunt époux et sauveur, mort pour protéger leur fille malgré l'absence de lien biologique entre eux et enfin elle se souvenait de lui, son grand premier amour, le père de sa fille, mais aussi celui qui était d'une certaine manière responsable de toutes les pertes qu'elle avait connu durant ses longues années : Anankos. Elle le savait le choix de Mari allait l'obliger à lui faire face, mais cela n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose, si elle mourrait en Valla et à ses côtés, et bien elle serait heureuse de pouvoir l'accompagner dans l'autre monde. Sur cette dernière pensée, la reine s'endormit finalement, rêvant d'une jeune princesse qui un matin sauve un mystérieux bel homme évanoui sur une plage.

* * *

J'ai finalement fini la deuxième partie du troisième interlude et j'espère que celle-ci vous a plu. J'ai essayé de donner à nos cinq protagonistes la possibilité de réfléchir sur le choix de notre avatar et le futur qui s'en suivra, j'espère m'en être tirée. Je vais sortir deux fictions prochainement, qui seront toujours sur Fire emblem, mais avec des chapitres plus court et un différent style, je voudrais tenter d'y mettre un peu plus d'angoisse. Je vous donne donc les titres et les résumés en avance. La première s'appelle Pour notre enfant , notre avatar nommée Lia par les Nohriens et Ria par les Hoshidiens doit faire son choix entre les deux pays, mais un élément va la pousser à leur tourner à tous deux le dos. Pour Lia, pas question de se battre et mettre en danger la vie qui grandissait en elle, dans sa précédente vie, elle était morte sans avoir pu mettre son enfant au monde, mais cela n'arriverait pas deux fois. Elle est prête à tout abandonner pour cette enfant qui n'est pas encore né, et si elle doit pour le protéger, fonder son propre royaume, et bien elle le ferait ! En plus, elle peut toujours compter sur ses fidèles vassaux, Mozu, Shura et Lilith, rien ne pourra jamais leur résister !

(Vous l'avez sûrement compris mais Lia est la réincarnation de Robin, mais cette Robin a connu une fin tragique, contrairement à celle de La princesse stratège)

La seconde fiction prendra sûrement la forme de drabbles avec un thème que vous pourrez choisir dès le second chapitre, elle s'intitule Domestique et stratège, est-ce qu'il y a une chose que tu ne sais pas faire ?! Ici, les deux avatars ne font pas qu'un, mais sont toutes deux des femmes. Robin se réveille dans une situation similaire à celle qui l'a mené à rejoindre les Veilleurs. Seule différence, elle ne rencontre pas un prince, une princesse et leur nounou-je veux dire un grand chevalier, mais une princesse, deux domestiques jumelles et une version miniature de Frédérick, accessoirement majordome. Cette rencontre lui fera vivre une toute nouvelle expérience, ou pas si nouvelle que ça puisqu'elle a déjà joué la nounou pour Chrom pendant des années, la plus célèbre des stratèges met au placard son célèbre manteau pour porter l'uniforme de domestique. Son nouveau rôle de domestique et figure maternelle commence plutôt calmement, mais dans quelques années elle sera obligée de reprendre son rôle de stratège, mais pendant ce temps autant en profiter, non ?

Il s'agira donc de drabbles sur la vie dans la forteresse nord avec Robin, en plus !

( encore une fois ici, Robin a été trahie par Chrom et les Veilleurs, on lui accorde donc une autre chance dans un tout nouveau monde)

Laissez des reviews et donnez votre avis sur le chapitre et les résumés de mes futures fictions ! Chalut la compagnie !


	14. Chapter 14

**La princesse stratège**

 **Disclaimer : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient absolument pas, il s'agit de la propriété de Nintendo. La tenue de Saber dans Fates Stay Night ne m'appartient pas non plus !**

 **Chapitre 8 :**

Le soleil venait de se lever, lorsque Marie entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte, encore toute ensommeillée elle donna la permission d'entrer. Bien sûr, les trois visiteurs étaient ses vassaux : Gunter, Jakob et Felicia.

_ Madame, il est l'heure de vous lever !, déclara Felicia avec son énergie habituelle.

_ Si vous ne vous levez pas immédiatement, je serais obligé de demander à Felicia d'utiliser la méthode habituelle, menaça Gunter sur son habituel ton sérieux.

_ T-t-tout mais pas ça !, s'écria Marie en se levant précipitamment de son lit.

Elle se mit difficilement debout, elle avait dû mal à se tenir bien droite, car elle n'était pas encore totalement réveillée.

 _Je n'aurais pas dû me coucher aussi tard pour lire des manuels de stratégie !,_ se lamentait-elle intérieurement.

La princesse se mit à contempler ses vassaux, Gunter et Felicia avaient l'air bien réveillé, mais Jakob… Il fallait savoir qu'il détestait se lever tôt et qu'il haïssait les matins. Marie ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur en constatant à nouveau l'absence de Flora parmi les vassaux qui lui faisaient face. Lorsque Marie avait interrogé Felicia à ce sujet, la servante avait été incapable de lui dire avec certitude où se trouvait sa sœur. Le roi Garon les aurait envoyées à Krakenburg dès son départ puis il les avait séparées. Felicia ne pouvait que supposer que sa sœur était retournée à la tribu des glaces, et Marie espérait sincèrement qu'elle avait raison. La princesse soupira puis prit les vêtements que lui proposait Jakob, et se dirigea vers la porte pour aller prendre un bain dans les termes qu'elle avait créé grâce au pouvoir des veines dragunaires.

_ Madame, une fois que vous serez prête, rejoignez-nous dans la zone d'entraînement pour qu'on puisse démarrer l'entraînement matinal, déclara Gunter en souriant et Marie se demanda à ce moment-là si Jakob était vraiment la réincarnation de Frédérick, parce que le sourire de Gunter lui rappelait énormément celui qu'arborait Fréddy lorsqu'on parlait d'entraînement….

_ Bien entendu, Gunter. Avez-vous aussi réveillé Azura ?, demanda la princesse curieuse, s'imaginant la tête de son homologue en étant réveillée si tôt par les trois vassaux.

_ Non, Madame, mais nous comptions la réveiller dès que vous vous seriez levée, répondit le grand chevalier.

_ D'accord, je vais de ce pas prendre un bain, allez réveiller Azura et rappelez-lui que l'on commence l'entrainement dès ce matin, ordonna Marie.

_ Il en sera fait selon vos désirs, répondirent les trois vassaux en chœur avant de quitter la chambre.

Marie prit les vêtements préparés par Jakob et sa brosse à cheveux avant de sortir de sa chambre et descendre l'échelle de sa maison-arbre.

La princesse blonde n'eut pas à marcher très longtemps pour parvenir aux termes, puisqu'elle les avait installées à côté de sa maison et du reste des appartements, pour faciliter le trajet.

Elle ouvrit la porte des termes et se dirigea vers le côté femme, elle avait eu la bonne idée de créer deux côtés pour éviter les désagréments entre hommes et femmes pour l'usage du bain. Elle se dévêtit rapidement, s'entoura d'une serviette puis entra ensuite dans l'eau. La température était idéale et Marie avait dû mal à garder les yeux ouverts, elle n'avait qu'une envie : dormir.

Mais elle se ressaisit rapidement, elle avait comme tous ses compagnons besoin de s'entraîner pour les combats à venir, on ne pouvait pas vaincre un ancien et surpuissant dragon en se prélassant tous les jours. Fichtre ! Elle se mettait à parler comme Leo, maintenant ! Mais c'est vrai qu'en y pensant, Leo et Robin avaient plusieurs points communs et qu'ils se seraient sûrement très bien entendus. Marie décida, après être arrivée à cette conclusion, d'agir autour de son petit frère, comme Robin pour que le paladin noir puisse être fière d'elle et la voit finalement comme l'aînée des deux. Elle resta encore une dizaine de minute dans l'eau avant de sortir et de s'habiller. La tenue que Jakob lui avait préparé, était très simple mais convenait parfaitement à une séance d'entraînement matinal, il s'agissait d'un tee-shirt noir et d'un leggings gris parfaits pour courir en cette douce matinée.

Une fois habillée, Marie se brossa les cheveux pour les démêler puis elle les attacha en une haute queue de cheval pour ne pas la gêner pendant la course. En se regardant dans le miroir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il s'agissait de la coiffure habituelle de Robin, la stratège se coiffait ainsi parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que ses longs cheveux blonds la gêne au combat mais aussi lorsqu'elle s'occupait de documents administratifs pour Chrom. Marie trouvait l'argument plus que convainquant, et décida d'adopter cette coiffure au quotidien à partir de maintenant. Elle pensa ensuite à son armure de combat, il s'agissait d'un cadeau de Camilla et elle y tenait énormément, mais le style était bien trop nohrien et si elle parcourrait les champs de bataille avec, elle risquait d'être vue comme l'une des leurs, hors elle ne voulait absolument pas que l'on puisse l'associer avec l'un des deux camps. La princesse n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'elle change de tenue pour les prochains combats. Elle décida de faire des esquisses au déjeuner et de demander l'aide de Jakob pour réaliser sa nouvelle tenue, mais pour l'instant elle devait rejoindre les autres.

Marie sortit des termes et marcha en direction du grand terrain d'entraînement qu'elle avait créé avec l'aide d'Azura. Lorsqu'elle y arriva, Azura manquait à l'appel, mais ses vassaux étaient déjà là en train de s'échauffer. Marie décida d'en faire de même et commença à s'étirer et à suivre l'une des routines d'échauffement privilégiée par Robin. Ils attendirent une demi-heure Azura et lorsqu'elle arriva Marie haussa un sourcil, signe muet demandant la raison de son retard, et Azura comprit instantanément, répondant à la question muette en pointant ses cheveux, sous le regard extrêmement amusé de Felicia.

Marie compatit immédiatement dans son cœur, une telle masse et longueur de cheveux devait être un véritable calvaire à brosser chaque matin. Elle-même maudissait parfois sa propre chevelure et elle était bien plus courte que celle d'Azura.

_ Bien, reprenons l'entraînement, Dame Azura il serait bon que vous vous échauffiez avant de nous rejoindre pour courir autour du fort, nous allons tous faire dix tours de la forteresse puis nous nous entraînerons avec nos armes respectives jusqu'au déjeuner. Est-ce que tout le monde est d'accort ?, expliqua Gunter extrêmement sérieusement.

Tous approuvèrent son plan et le groupe sans Azura commença à courir autour de la forteresse. Marie et Felicia courait ensemble à la même allure, tentant de garder une bonne cadence pour ne pas s'écrouler avant la fin des dix tours, devant elles se trouvaient Jakob et Gunter, Gunter avait choisi la même méthode de course que les filles, mais allait un peu plus vite. Jakob lui avait eu la très mauvaise idée d'essayer d'être plus rapide que le chevalier et montrait des signes de fatigue, il vacillait entre la première et la deuxième place selon l'énergie qu'il dépensait pour battre Gunter, et les instants où il commençait à s'épuiser. Les deux filles trouvaient qu'il s'agissait d'un spectacle très divertissant et avaient beaucoup de mal à se retenir de rire devant les actions du majordome. Alors qu'elles en étaient déjà à leur quatrième tour, Azura les rejoignit finalement courant à une faible allure, elle-aussi. Elles coururent finalement toutes les trois en silence, afin de ne pas gaspiller leur souffle et s'épuiser.

Au final, Gunter avait terminé premier, Marie deuxième après avoir foncé à la toute fin, Felicia troisième car elle en avait fait de même, et Jakob était bon dernier. Azura étant partie bien plus tard, les filles ne l'avaient pas compté dans leur course et elles taquinaient avec beaucoup de plaisir le majordome grognon.

_ Hmm, Jakob, je crois que vous allez devoir vous entraîner d'arrache-pied pour parvenir un jour au niveau de votre incarnation, je suis sûre que Freddy serait arrivé premier même vêtu de son armure, plaisantait Marie en rigolant.

_ C'est vrai ! Avant, je n'aurais jamais pu arriver avant Frédérick, il y a du laisser-aller, on dirait Jakob !, renchérit Felicia en riant.

_ Moquez-vous tant que vous le voulez, mais je vous assure que la prochaine fois, je battrais le vieil homme à plate couture !, s'exclama Jakob sûr de lui.

_ Ah, j'attends cela avec impatience, Jakob !, répliqua Gunter avec un léger sourire.

_ Pourquoi ne pas faire un pari entre vous deux ? Le gagnant aura le droit de donner un gage au perdant !, proposa Azura grandement amusée par les vassaux de son amie, leurs relations parfois conflictuelles mais toujours aimantes lui rappelaient ses propres vassaux.

 _J'espère qu'ils vont bien et qu'ils me pardonneront_ , pensa-t-elle avec tristesse.

_ C'est une excellente idée, Dame Azura. Vieil homme si je gagne la prochaine fois, vous vous chargerez de toutes mes corvées, sauf celles concernant Dame Marie, pendant un mois, non trois mois !, déclara Jakob avec détermination.

_ Hmm… D'accord, mais si je gagne Jakob, vous devrez vous montrer aimable et poli avec tout le monde, et je compte nos futurs alliés dans ce tout le monde, pendant six mois et aussi vous devrez m'appeler Honorable Gunter, pas vieil homme, pendant six mois. Marché conclu ?, demanda Gunter après avoir réfléchis à un bon gage.

_ Marché conclu, vieil homme ! Il n'y a aucune chance que je perde !, répondit immédiatement Jakob.

_ En tout cas, je vous souhaite bonne chance Gunter ! J'espère que vous l'emporterez !, s'exclama Felicia, elle mourrait d'envie de voir Jakob aimable avec quelqu'un d'autre que leur maîtresse.

_ Si vous avez mon soutien, Gunter, dirent Azura et Marie en même temps.

_ Je vous remercie, mes dames, dit Gunter en s'inclinant respectueusement devant les trois femmes.

_ Dame Marie !, s'exclama Jakob indigné que sa maîtresse soutienne le vieuc schnoque.

_ Je suis désolée Jakob, mais le gage choisi par Gunter est bien trop tentant…, expliqua Marie sans être vraiment désolée.

_ Ne perdons pas davantage de temps, finissons l'entraînement, proposa Gunter.

Tous les occupants humains du plan astral récupérèrent leurs armes à l'initiative de Gunter.

Jakob et Felicia s'entraînèrent tous deux avec leurs dagues, mais avaient aussi choisi d'essayer les shurikens hoshidiens, leurs bâtons étaient aussi à portée de main en cas d'accident. Azura avait choisi de commencer par un entraînement à la naginata, mais avait aussi sa rapière à ses côtés pour la suite de son entraînement.

Marie avait pour sa part décidé d'étudier plus en détail sa transformation en dragon et s'était éloignée du groupe en compagnie de Gunter pour se transformer sans risque. Sa forme draconique était puissante, mais elle ne savait pas à quel point et plus problématique encore, elle ne savait pas si elle parviendrait à se contrôler instinctivement sous cette forme. Si elle ne pouvait pas se contrôler, il valait mieux éviter de faire appel à ce pouvoir en combat, sauf en dernier recours. Marie se transforma donc volontairement en dragon pour la première fois depuis qu'Azura lui avait remis sa dracopierre. En tout cas, pour l'instant elle ne ressentait pas la myriade d'émotion qu'elle avait éprouvée lors de sa toute première métamorphose. Même si ses ressentis, sous cette apparence, étaient bien plus forts que sous sa forme humaine, ses sentiments et sensations semblaient démultipliés et elle craignait les conséquences que cela pourrait engendrer si elle venait à subir de fortes émotions en tant normal, qui après la transformation seraient multipliées. Elle décida tout de même de poursuivre son entraînement avec Gunter, il valait mieux être au courant de ses limites, là où sa vie ne serait pas en danger, que sur un champ de bataille où la moindre faiblesse peut signifier la mort.

Ils s'entraînèrent ensemble pendant plus d'une heure afin de chronométrer son endurance au combat sous sa forme draconique. Au final, ils avaient arrêté au bout de deux heures, car la princesse sentait ses instincts draconiques apparaître. Ils avaient déjeuné tous ensemble, et encore une fois Jakob avait cuisiné en compagnie d'Azura, interdisant l'accès de la cuisine à Felicia et Marie, qui étaient de piètres cuisinières.

Les semaines étaient passées dans le plan astral, mais dans le monde réel seul quelques jours étaient passés. Tous les cinq avaient bien progressé et Jakob avait réussi à préparer la nouvelle tenue* de combat de la princesse, il avait totalement recréé de mémoire son manteau de maître stratège et lui avait aussi cousu une robe longue verte et bleu à porter en dessous de son nouveau plastron et des pièces de son armure. Marie adorait sa nouvelle tenue qui dégageait véritablement une aura royale, tout en la protégeant efficacement, un parfait mélange de style et d'efficacité. Chrom devrait en prendre de la graine, s'il était lui aussi réincarné, parce que le haut avec une seule manche… disons qu'en plus de devoir reprendre des leçons de bienséance, il devait aussi s'intéresser davantage à la mode, le manque de goût de Lucina venait clairement de lui.

Marie s'était énormément entraînée à la magie et avait pu constater que les tomes nohriens étaient très peu diversifiés, elle n'avait même pas réussi à mettre la main sur un thoron ! Elle avait dû se contenter d'un Fimbulvertr, alors qu'elle avait une bien meilleure compatibilité avec la magie de foudre que celle du vent, d'ailleurs elle partageait ce point commun avec Tharja, à la grande joie du mage noir. Sa magie avait atteint un niveau plus que suffisant pour qu'elle puisse l'exploiter au combat, et il avait été décidé qu'ils sortiraient le lendemain pour se rendre à Hoshido afin de tenter de les convaincre de la justice de leur cause.

Le fort Jinya s'était vu reconverti en hôpital après la bataille de la plaine. La princesse Sakura y travaillait pour aider à soigner les nombreux blessé et avaient été accompagnée par ses trois vassaux : Hana, la samouraï Subaki, le chevalier céleste et Nadeshiko, la danseuse, ainsi que Kaze. Elle aidait dans les soins tandis que ses vassaux et le ninja donnaient des coups de mains ici et là. Car les effectifs étaient quasiment entièrement composés de soigneurs, le fort n'était pas protégé en cas d'attaque, mais personne n'aurait pu imaginer que ce centre médical puisse être pris pour cible. Malheureusement, ils furent bien vite détromper lorsque des guerriers invisibles le prirent d'assaut. Les seuls soldats en état de se battre pour protéger le fort étaient les trois vassaux et le ninja, mais face à une trentaine d'adversaires le combat était mal parti.

Le groupe de cinq menée par Marie, mais guidé par Azura dans le territoire hoshidien, se rendait à la capitale en passant pour cela à proximité de fort Jinya. Gunter servait de sentinelle en vérifiant la sécurité du chemin, pour qu'il puisse s'assurer de ne pas rencontrer de troupes hoshidiennes ou pire nohriennes.

C'était donc Gunter qui avait averti le reste du groupe de l'attaque que subissait le fort.

_ Madame, que comptez-vous faire ?, demanda-t-il dès qu'il eut fini son rapport.

_ On vient en renfort aux occupants du fort, non seulement on sauvera peut-être des vies, mais en plus cela pourra donner une opinion de nous favorable aux Hoshidiens, répondit immédiatement la princesse tout en pensant à leur plan.

_ Bien, voici ce que l'on va faire. Gunter, vous et Azura déblayerez le plus possible d'envahisseurs en profitant de la longueur de vos lances, Felicia est notre meilleure soigneuse, elle restera avec vous pour soigner vos blessures et vous couvrir. Jakob et moi en profiterons pour entrer dans le fort et aider les soldats à l'intérieur à se débarrasser de ces guerriers, nous nous présenterons aux occupants comme des renforts alliés jusqu'à la fin du combat. Des objections ?, déclara Marie après avoir rapidement mis au point un plan d'action.

Tous ses compagnons se turent, pour marquer leur approbation et Marie leur ordonna de se mettre en route pour fort Jinya. Ils arrivèrent sur le lieu du combat rapidement, car le fort était juste à côté et ils entrèrent immédiatement dans le conflit. Gunter avec Azura installée derrière lui foncèrent en premiers pour disperser le groupe de soldats ennemis et offrirent ainsi une ouverture à Marie et Jakob qui purent se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux portes du fort qui avaient été brisées par l'attaque. Marie tranchait impitoyablement mais avec grâce l'armée d'Anankos. Son style de combat était très similaire au bushido hoshidien, mais provenait en fait de Chon'sin Yen'fay, Lon'zu et Say'ri avaient tous les trois pris le temps d'enseigner à Robin leur style d'escrime, Marie avait donc décidé de l'employer à cause de ses similitudes avec l'escrime hoshidien.

Personne en dehors de ses alliés n'avait besoin de savoir qu'elle avait plusieurs cartes dans sa manche.

En tout cas, elle se sentait parfaitement à l'aise dans sa nouvelle tenue de combat, et en plus la robe large cachait ses jambes et empêchait donc ses ennemis de prévoir ses mouvements à cause de son jeu de jambe. Sa nouvelle tenue était vraiment bien meilleure que l'armure nohrienne qu'elle portait auparavant, mais bon, il s'agissait d'un choix de Camilla et celle-ci aimait jouer de « ses atouts »… Son ancienne armure était sensé mettre en valeur ses jambes et sa silhouette selon sa sœur aînée, mais Marie pensait avec chagrin qu'elle n'avait pas grand-chose à mettre en valeur, comparé à Camilla ou même à Robin. En conclusion, Marie se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle remercie Jakob pour son superbe travail dès que cette bataille serait finie.

La princesse et son majordome étaient entrés dans le fort, massacrant sur leur passage tout soldat vallite ayant la stupide idée de se mettre sur leur chemin, leurs ennemis étaient anéantis soit par des dagues, soit par un coup d'épée, soit par des sortilèges. Enfin bref, tout ce qui se mettait en travers de leur route était purement et simplement éliminé. Le duo était extrêmement synchrone, se couvrant mutuellement leurs arrières si nécessaire. Très vite, ils parvinrent devant un groupe de combattants bien vivants et la princesse reconnut l'un d'entre eux, elle lança un puissant sort foudre sur l'un des opposants du groupe attirant ainsi leur attention.

_ Kaze ! Mon majordome et moi-même sommes venus en renfort avec trois autres de nos compagnons qui retiennent les ennemis à l'extérieur, allions-nous pour nous débarrasser des ennemis à l'intérieur, puis ensuite nous irons aider dehors !, déclara à haute voie la princesse, un air de confidence sur son visage débordant de charisme et d'autorité naturelle.

Kaze n'avait tout d'abord pas reconnu la princesse Marie en la revoyant dans cette bataille, et cela pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà, elle ne portait pas la même tenue et n'avait pas non plus la même coiffure que lors de leur dernière rencontre, mais surtout la jeune femme qu'il avait à présent devant les yeux brillait de confiance et de dignité, on était loin de l'image de la princesse en larmes qui était gravée dans son esprit. La seule chose qui n'avait pas changé, était le timbre de sa voix, il était toujours aussi clair et pur que la dernière fois où il l'avait entendu. Il décida donc de prendre un risque et lui faire confiance en se battant à nouveau à ses côtés, indiquant aussi aux trois vassaux à ses côtés de le suivre auprès de la princesse.

Marie ne perdit pas un instant et examina immédiatement l'armement et le style de combat de ses nouveaux alliés, elle remarqua donc tout de suite que l'homme aux cheveux rouge (qui d'ailleurs semblait être une version masculine de Cordelia !) était un chevalier céleste grâce à son uniforme même s'il n'avait pas son pégase à ce moment-là, il tenait dans sa main une naginata fer la brune aux cheveux longs était clairement une samouraï, elle tenait un katana en fer elle-aussi, et enfin la jeune femme aux longs cheveux roses était….. le portrait craché d'Olivia ! Elle semblait seulement plus jeune et sa tenue aussi était différente, moins audacieuse et provocante que celle de la féroxienne, elle portait un haut de kimono rouge à motif d'œillets et de cerisiers avec de longues manches qui cachaient en partie son katana bronze, en dessous de son kimono elle portait une sorte de jupon rose. Sa tenue ne pouvait être décrite que comme mignonne, et elle allait parfaitement sur le clone plus jeune d'Olivia, qui ne devait même pas avoir dix-sept ans.

_ Un chevalier pégase, un samouraï et ... seriez-vous par hasard une danseuse ?, demanda Marie au double de la vieille amie de Robin.

_ Oui ! Je ne suis pas très forte au combat… mais je peux vous régénérer et vous redonnez la force de combattre grâce à mes danses !, répondit la danseuse timidement.

_ D'accord, voilà ce que l'on va faire ! Chevalier céleste élimine les samouraïs et mercenaires ennemis en travaillant en duo avec Kaze mademoiselle samouraï occupez-vous des combattants et sauvages oni, avec l'aide de Jakob, mon majordome manie les dagues et les bâtons, il vous soignera en cas de blessure et couvrira vos arrières. Mademoiselle la danseuse, suivez-moi, je me battrais et vous achèverez les ennemis, cela vous va ?, proposa la princesse après avoir fini de tous les examiner.

Tous hochèrent la tête silencieux, même s'ils avaient pour certains quelques appréhensions à lui obéir. Ils se divisèrent en trois duos et commencèrent à appliquer leur stratégie, s'attaquant en priorité aux adversaires sur lesquels ils avaient l'avantage de l'arme. Marie avait décidé de se mettre en première ligne et de laisser la danseuse quelques pas derrière elle pour qu'elle puisse affaiblir le plus possible les envahisseurs, avant de laisser sa partenaire se battre. Marie avait immédiatement remarqué que la danseuse avait une faible défense, mais était agile, tout comme son ancienne amie Olivia, il était donc préférable de lui laisser porter seulement des coups de grâce à leurs adversaires, car sinon elle risquerait d'être gravement blessé, en fait Azura partageait jusqu'à il y a peu cette constitution en tant que chanteuse sa fonction était la même sur le champ de bataille.

Marie avait repris sa dance mortelle enseignée par son défunt époux, elle tranchait rapidement tout ce qui se mettait sur son chemin, utilisant à quelques reprises la magie pour anéantir des adversaires plus éloignés sans avoir à changer son chemin. Derrière elle, sa partenaire se débrouillait plutôt bien, tantôt elle achevait des adversaires, tantôt elle redonnait de l'énergie à la princesse. Leur duo était bien équilibré et progressait vite dans les couloirs, puisqu'il était le premier duo arrivé devant les portes du fort. Immédiatement la princesse se mit devant les portes pour éliminer tous les ennemis qui tenteraient de les franchir, elle ordonna à sa partenaire de rejoindre le groupe de Kaze pour leur demander de vérifier que tout le fort était nettoyé de la menace. Sans un mot, la danseuse aux cheveux roses obéit, se précipitant à la recherche du ninja et de son collègue pour faire passer le message. Peu après son départ, Jakob et sa propre partenaire arrivèrent en renfort pour la princesse, Jakob se plaçant derrière les deux femmes pour lancer ses dagues et les soigner. Deux trois minutes plus tard, le trio fut rejoint par Gunter, Felicia et Azura, dont les vêtements étaient à certains endroits déchirés, mais sinon ils étaient indemnes. Gunter se plaça sans un mot à la droite de sa maîtresse, tandis qu'Azura et Felicia allait rejoindre Jakob à l'arrière.

Le groupe de six s'en sortait plutôt bien, mais le problème était que le flot d'ennemi malgré le nombre d'envahisseur éliminé ne tarissait pas, Marie craignait qu'ils soient bientôt tous trop épuisé pour se battre. _Mais qui protégerait le fort et les blessés qui s'y trouvaient, s'ils tombaient ?_ , pensa-t-elle, retrouvant un regain d'énergie.

Elle et ses compagnons donnaient leur maximum pour protéger les portes du fort, mais si leurs adversaires n'arrêtaient pas d'apparaître, même leur maximum ne suffirait plus, ils manquaient cruellement de combattant pour pouvoir trouver d'où venaient ces mystérieux opposants et peut-être bloquer leur passage. Ils combattirent encore à six, pendant quelques minutes, avant d'être finalement rejoins par le trio mené par Kaze, qui se joignit immédiatement à leur rangs. Mais même avec trois personnes en plus, la situation était encore extrêmement difficile, tous commençait à sérieusement fatiguer, et il n'avait que deux soigneurs dans leur groupe. Même Marie commençait à perdre espoir avant de se ressaisir.

 _La bataille n'est pas finie ! Je dois me ressaisir, en tant que stratège chez les Veilleurs ce n'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve dans ce genre de situation, et pourtant nous nous en sommes toujours sorti ! Il est temps de voir si Leo a raison et que j'ai vraiment une bonne étoile qui veille sur moi ! Chrom et mes amis de là où vous êtes veillez sur nous tous !_ , pria la princesse avec un regain d'espoir de dernière minute, se rappelant que dans le pire des cas elle pouvait utiliser le livre de Naga, même si elle ne souhaitait pas révéler son existence alors qu'elle avait encore dû mal à en contrôler la puissance.

Elle sortit à la place le tome Fimbulvert et lança une puissante tempête en direction d'un groupe de guerriers vallites, qui les fit s'envoler sous le regard surpris de la plupart des Hoshidiens. Marie recommença à réciter le sortilège très rapidement pour pouvoir repousser un nouveau groupe, mais fut surprise d'entendre un cri au loin qui lui était étrangement familier.

 _Est-ce qu'elle rêvait ou elle avait bien entendu quelqu'un crier « GRANDE SŒUR » ?,_ s'interrogea-t-elle abasourdie avant de voir une silhouette familière s'approcher au loin.

La dernière princesse de Nohr savait qu'elle allait bientôt retrouver sa grande sœur, son radar à grande sœur était en effervescence ce qui voulait dire que Marie n'était plus très loin. Elise avait toute confiance en son radar à grande sœur, d'autant plus celui spécial grande sœur Marie, il ne lui avait jamais failli auparavant ! La princesse chevauchait son cheval à grande vitesse, deux de ses vassaux traînaient loin derrière elle, incapable de la suivre pour leurs propres raisons. Artur n'arrivait tout simplement pas à faire obéir sa monture, tandis qu'Effie était ralentie par le poids de son armure, tous deux avaient bien sûr crié à leur dame de ralentir, mais celle-ci obnubiler par Marie ne les avait pas entendu et ne pensait qu'à ses retrouvailles avec SA SŒUR. La plus jeune des princesses étaient complètement déterminée à récupérer sa sœur des griffes de la plus jeune princesse hoshidienne si celle-ci osait tenter de les séparer.

Comme vous pouvez le constater la princesse Elise craignait toujours que d'une manière quelconque son homologue hoshidienne est réussie à lui voler sa place dans le cœur de leur sœur aînée…. Mais malgré tout, cette crainte lui avait fourni l'énergie nécessaire pour arriver au bon moment et au bon endroit, tout comme deux autres combattants qui avançaient d'une autre direction mais toujours vers la même direction : fort Jinya.

_ Kiragi ! Es-tu sûre que l'on pourra trouver quelqu'un pour nous aider dans ce fort ?, demanda une petite fille de dix ou douze ans au jeune garçon à peine plus âgé, nommé Kiragi dont elle tenait la main.

_ Bien sûr Kana ! Si je me souviens bien, tante Sakura devrait s'y trouver, je suis sûre qu'elle nous écoutera !, s'exclama le jeune garçon aux cheveux roses pales, en faisant un magnifique sourire en guise de réponse à sa partenaire.

_ J'espère ! Je veux retrouver ma maman et mon papa, et mes frères !, déclara avec enthousiasme la dénommé Kana.

_ Je te promets qu'on les retrouvera tous et pendant ce temps je te protégerai à leur place !, jura le jeune homme en brandissant son arc, une exacte copie de celui du prince Takumi d'Hoshido, comme pour faire une promesse solennelle.

_ Kiragi, tu es vraiment le meilleur ! …. Mais tu sais, si tu me protèges et bien je te protégerai à mon tour, je suis forte tu sais ! Je peux me transformer en dragon et en plus j'ai aussi un super tome !, déclara la jeune fille en brandissant le même tome magique que la princesse Marie gardait en réserve.

_ C'est vrai Kana ! À nous deux, rien ne pourra nous résister, nous sommes les meilleurs !, cria Kiragi en sautant sur place et entraînant Kana dans son jeu.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux jeunes recommencèrent à avancer main dans la main en direction du fort qui n'était plus qu'à quelques minutes. Ignorants du fait qu'ils allaient trouver certaines des personnes qu'ils cherchaient et qui avaient grandement besoin de leur aide.

La princesse Marie n'en croyait ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles, elle ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait bien se trouver pratiquement seule ici.

 _Est-ce qu'au moins Xander, Camilla et Leo savent qu'elle est ici ?_ , pensa-t-elle paniquée en imaginant les pires scénarios possibles si elle était partie sans rien dire.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur ses alliés et prit une décision, elle devait la rejoindre.

_ Tout le monde vous devez tenir, le temps que j'aille chercher les trois personnes qui se rapprochent de nous par l'est !, commanda-t-elle à ses compagnons qui étaient sous le choc.

_ Madame ?! Avez-vous vu des renforts alliés ou bien…, demanda Felicia en ravalant sa salive craignant la réponse de sa maîtresse.

_ La seule chose dont je suis certaine, est qu'Elise est en tête du trio, et qu'il est hors de question que je laisse ma petite sœur incapable de se battre, tout là-bas où elle pourrait être attaquée, répondit gravement Marie sous les regards effarés des Nohriens, qui repensaient à leur plus jeune princesse.

_ Je me dépêche ! Vous devez absolument tenir !, cria-t-elle en fonçant en plein dans les troupes ennemies son tome vibrant de magie en main. Immédiatement, elle relâcha une énorme tempête à l'est du centre de la formation des assaillants. Elle fonça sans réfléchir en suivant le chemin que sa magie avait permis de déblayer en direction de sa petite sœur.

Elle ne lâchait plus son tome des mains pour pouvoir se frayer un passage jusqu'à sa sœur, elle n'hésitait pas à jeter des tempêtes sur tous ceux qui tentaient d'entraver son chemin, les projetant à des dizaines de mètres dans certains cas. Elle courrait sans s'arrêter craignant que la moindre seconde ne soit fatale à la survie de sa sœur, qui ne savait pas se battre. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres de distance lorsqu'elle l'appela en criant.

_ ELISE !, hurlait-elle pour attirer son attention.

La plus jeune des deux blondes entendit son cri et se tourna vers elle, l'appelant à son tour.

_ Grande sœur !, cria-t-elle de joie.

_ Elise ! Rapproche-toi de moi ! Je vais te protéger !, cria l'aînée à sa cadette.

La princesse ne répondit pas mais dirigea son cheval vers sa sœur, sa manœuvre fut remarquée par ses deux vassaux qui changèrent de direction eux aussi, pour rejoindre l'aînée de leur maîtresse.

Grâce à leurs chevaux, ils la rejoignirent très vite et purent finalement retournés auprès de leur maîtresse.

_ Elise ! C'est trop dangereux de rester ici ! Suivez-moi, nous devons aller rejoindre le groupe protégeant les portes !, ordonna Marie en faisant un signe de la main pour indiquer au trio de la suivre.

Leur quatuor fit marche arrière pour suivre la voie que Marie avait tracé pour parvenir jusqu'à Elise. Elise se trouvait au centre de leur formation à l'abri des attaques, mais les soignant en cas de blessures. Le groupe se rapprochait lentement du reste des forces combattantes, il était ralenti par le nombre d'ennemi qui s'approchait de trop près, bloquant leur passage et les forçant à se battre pour pouvoir avancer. À quatre, ils prenaient cinq fois plus de temps pour faire le trajet en sens inverse que Marie seule. Mais ils parvinrent tout de même à rejoindre les alliés de Marie, qui les accueillirent avec joie espérant qu'ils venaient en renfort.

_ Elise reste à l'arrière avec Jakob et Felicia pour nous soigner, en revanche j'aimerai que tes deux vassaux restent au front pour se battre avec le reste de la première ligne !, exposa la princesse.

_ Pas de problème, grande sœur !, répondit immédiatement Elise en guidant sa monture derrière la ligne des combattants.

Ses vassaux hochèrent la tête pour signaler leur obéissance, et se mirent en silence en position à côté de Gunter. Déjà, la pression qu'avait subie les vassaux de Marie et les Hoshidiens en l'absence de la princesse, commençait à diminuer grâce à son retour, mais aussi par l'aide de deux autres combattants, même s'il s'agissait de Nohriens. Les deux vassaux d'Elise combattaient de toutes leurs forces pour soutenir les Hoshidiens alors qu'ils venaient à peine d'arrivé, et ces derniers étaient reconnaissants envers eux. Si des gens les voyaient, ils seraient étonnés de voir des Hoshidiens et des Nohriens se battre aussi bien ensemble, mais bizarrement cet étrange mélange marchait bien puisqu'il parvenait à réduire davantage le flot d'ennemi.

_ Grande sœur !, appela soudainement Elise.

Immédiatement, Marie se tourna vers elle pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien, elle constata ainsi que sa petite sœur n'avait aucune blessure, mais regardait fixement un point où les ennemis semblaient apparaître.

_ Grande sœur ! Je sens une veine dracunaire de là où ces créatures proviennent, tu crois que ces êtres y sont liés ?, demanda Elise pensive.

_ Je pense que tu as raison Elise, cela expliquerait pourquoi ils apparaissent ainsi sans s'arrêter, il faudrait s'y rendre et essayer d'activer nous-mêmes la veine… Chevalier céleste, il faudrait que vous m'emmeniez là-bas, pensez-vous en être capable ?, demanda Marie à l'un des vassaux de Sakura.

_ Bien sûr, madame et mon nom est Subaki en passant, répondit Subaki en lui tendant une main pour qu'elle puisse monter sur son pégase.

Dès qu'elle fut installée, ils décollèrent dans les airs, Subaki ne perdit pas une minute pour foncer en direction de la veine, tandis que Marie profitait de leur altitude pour mitrailler de ses sorts les ennemis au sol. Cette manière de combattre la rendait extrêmement nostalgique du temps où Robin était chevalier pégase noire, une classe qu'elle n'avait jamais regretté avoir suivi, malgré son grand point faible les archers et mages de vents. Elle avait même envie de s'y réessayer, avoir une unité volante dans une équipe était toujours un grand avantage. Subaki menait son pégase à merveille, sur ce point aussi il était similaire à Cordelia, les deux rouquins volaient à la fois avec puissance et grâce, un témoignage de leur talent véritable. Ils arrivèrent très vite à l'endroit où Marie pouvait ressentir la veine et elle n'eut même pas à descendre au sol, pour pouvoir l'activer, elle n'avait besoin que de se concentrer sur celle-ci. En l'activant Marie comprit les pouvoirs de la veine, elle servait de portail d'invocation ! Quelqu'un l'avait activé pour envoyer ses créatures ! Marie se concentra le plus possible pour bloquer la veine afin d'empêcher qu'elle soit rouverte, elle puisa dans ses forces draconiques pour renforcer le « verrou » qu'elle avait imposé sur la veine. Ainsi même un dragon ancien aurait besoin de beaucoup de temps pour pouvoir réactiver la veine, surtout s'il en était éloigné.

Après avoir fini son travail, elle fit signe à Subaki de retourner auprès de leurs compagnons. Maintenant, ils avaient une véritable chance et Marie se promit de remercier comme il se doit Elise pour son sens de l'observation. La stratège en profita pour évaluer le nombre d'ennemi restant, ils devaient bien être plus d'une trentaine. La suite du combat allait être serrée, même s'il y avait peu de chance que davantage d'ennemis arrivent, ils étaient quand même encore un bon paquet, alors qu'une bonne partie du groupe était épuisée d'avoir combattu autant. Si seulement, ils pouvaient encore recevoir des renforts supplémentaires… Au même moment que cette pensée traversa son esprit, Marie aperçut sortant de la forêt deux enfants plus jeunes qu'Elise, il s'agissait d'un garçon aux cheveux roses pales de la même teinte que Felicia et d'une fille brune. Elle indiqua tout de suite leur position à Subaki pour qu'ils puissent les amener auprès des deux enfants.

_ Vous deux ! Vous ne devez pas rester là, on est en plein combat, il faut que vous retourniez vous cacher dans la forêt !, cria Marie aux deux enfants alors qu'elle les survolait depuis sa position sur le pégase de Subaki.

_ Un combat ? Oh ! Laissez-nous vous aider, on est fort vous savez !, déclara Kiragi en brandissant son arc au-dessus de sa tête, attirant ainsi l'attention de Subaki.

_ Le Yumi Fujin ?! Comment pouvez avoir l'arc de messire Takumi ?!, s'exclama sous le choc le chevalier céleste en reconnaissant l'arme légendaire de son prince.

_ Oh ! Mais je vous reconnais ! Vous êtes le papa de Caeldori !, s'écria Kiragi après avoir reconnu l'un de leurs interlocuteurs.

_ Quoi ? Je suis désolé, mais vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre je n'ai pas d'enfant, répondit Subaki un peu déboussolé, mais avant qu'il ne puisse réinterroger l'adolescent sur son arc, l'amie du jeune homme prit enfin la parole.

_ MAMAN !, cria-t-elle en pleurs, tentant de se placer le plus près possible du pégase et donc de sa mère.

Marie faillit tomber de haut, au sens propre et figuré, en entendant l'adresse de la jeune fille. Elle était complètement perdue, d'autant plus qu'elle avait remarqué les oreilles pointues de la petite semblable aux siennes.

_ Excusez-moi… il doit y avoir une erreur… je ne suis pas votre mère !, balbutia-t-elle confuse.

_ Non, non, non, il n'y a pas d'erreur, vous êtes bien ma maman ! Laissez Kiragi et moi vous aidez, nous savons nous battre et en plus je peux me transformer en dragon !, répondit immédiatement la plus jeune des quatre, sortant une dracopierre de la poche de son armure, qui était d'ailleurs similaire à l'ancienne armure de Marie.

_ Au nom de Naga, comment est-ce possible ?, marmonnait Marie à voix basse en examinant l'apparence de la petite et sa dracopierre.

Après avoir sorti sa dracopierre, Kana se concentra pour se transformer, tout de suite une lumière l'entoura pendant quelques instants pour ensuite disparaître et révéler non plus l'enfant, mais un jeune dragon.

Encore une fois, Marie faillit tomber de haut, elle ne comprenait pas comment la jeune fille qui lui ressemblait autant, pouvait aussi se transformer et pourquoi elle l'avait appelé maman !

 _Je le saurais, si j'avais eu un enfant ! Comment est-ce po-…. Le voyage dans le temps !_ , s'écria-t-elle intérieurement réalisant quel était la seule raison possible de la présence d'une telle petite, non des deux enfants, puisque le garçon avait le Yumi Fujin.

 _Comment ai-je pu oublier les paroles de Tiki sur des voyageurs du temps ?!,_ se sermonna-t-elle intérieurement.

_ Dîtes-moi tous les deux, ne viendriez-vous pas du futur ?, demanda-t-elle pour être sûre.

Les deux hochèrent rapidement la tête, soulagés qu'elle connaisse un peu leurs circonstances.

_ Et bien suivez-nous, avoir de l'aide n'est vraiment pas de refus, déclara la princesse avant de demander à Subaki de retourner auprès du reste du groupe.

Kiragi avait grimpé sur le dos de Kana, toujours transformé, pour ne pas avoir à se battre et marcher en même temps. Il en profitait pour abattre le plus possible d'envahisseurs depuis son abri. Tout comme Marie qui créait des tempêtes au sol.

Ni une ni deux, ils rejoignirent le reste de leurs compagnons, qui tenait toujours le coup contre les guerriers vallites.

_ Subaki, restons ensemble jusqu'à la fin de la bataille ! Fimbulvert est plus efficace lorsque son porteur combat depuis les airs, je te promets de te protéger contre tous les archers qui restent ! Kiragi reste toi aussi sur le dos de ton amie, tu pourras ainsi mitrailler nos ennemis, loin du danger !, ordonna-t-elle au jeune homme qui hocha la tête à l'affirmative.

Le groupe, renforcé par la présence d'un dragon et du jeune archer, recommença à massacrer inlassablement les ennemis restant. Ils faisaient tous fie de leur fatigue pour achever le plus vite possible le combat, s'entraidant les uns les autres sans même avoir besoin de le demander et cela qu'importe leurs origines.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus que deux combattants ennemis. Marie se préparait à les trancher en deux grâce à sa magie, mais deux personnes la prirent de vitesse. L'un des ennemis qui était un mercenaire, fut abattu d'une flèche, mais qui n'avait pas été tirée par Kiragi, l'autre un combattant avait été tranché dans le dos d'un coup de sabre. Lorsque Marie chercha qui avait bien pu leur donner un coup de main, elle vit une femme samouraï qui lui semblait étrangement familière alors qu'il s'agissait de leur première rencontre. Celle-ci avait de longs cheveux bleus retenu dans une queue de cheval et portait un uniforme similaire à celui d'Hana mais dans des couleurs bleus et vertes. Derrière elle, deux autres individus s'approchaient du groupe, un homme aux cheveux bleus foncés tenant un sceptre et une femme aux cheveux blonds coupés courts un arc à la main, qui était le portrait craché de Noire, la fille de la harceleuse de Robin !

_ Dame Azura, nous sommes si heureux de vous retrouver aussi radiante et magnifique qu'une rose éclosant sous les rayons doux et chauds du soleil, commença l'homme en flirtant avant d'être interrompu par Azura.

_ Sora ! Rin ! Kuroyuki ! Que faîtes-vous tous ici ?!, demanda Azura surprise par la présence des trois inconnus.

_ Nous sommes venus pour vous retrouver bien sûr ! Notre rôle en tant que vassal consiste à vous protéger et vous servir, l'auriez-vous oublié ?, plaisanta la samourai dénommée Rin.

_ Oui, mais puisque j'ai quitté Hoshido, vous n'avez plus aucune raison de me servir, répondit Azura confuse.

_ Raison de plus madame ! Nous n'allions pas vous laisser combattre seule en dehors d'Hoshido, qui donc pourrait vous protéger ?, répliqua Kuroyuki, l'archer avait parlé timidement mais sur un ton résolu.

_ Ou vous soigner ?, renchérit le moine dénommé Sora en faisant un clin d'œil à sa maîtresse.

_ Merci…, répondit simplement Azura touchée par le geste de ses vassaux hoshidiens, elle avait longtemps pensé qu'ils ne la servaient qu'à contre cœur et à la demande de la reine, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils puissent sincèrement lui être dévoués.

_ Azura, s'agit-il de tes vassaux ?, vérifia Marie en écoutant leur conversation.

_ Oui, je te présente Rin, une samouraï, Kuroyuki, une archer et Sora, un moine, répondit-elle en faisant les présentations.

_ Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer, salua Marie poliment.

_ L'honneur est pour nous, répondirent les trois vassaux.

À peine avaient-ils fini les présentations d'usage que quelqu'un sortit du fort, il s'agissait de la princesse Sakura qui était restée avec les patients en sécurité à l'intérieur du fort. Dès qu'Elise la remarqua arriver, elle pointa son doigt dans sa direction et cria :

_ Princesse Sakura d'Hoshido ! Je vous défis pour savoir de laquelle de nous deux, Marie est la vraie grande sœur !, déclara-t-elle les yeux enflammés.

Tout le monde resta bouche bée en entendant le défi de la plus jeune princesse de Nohr envers la plus jeune princesse d'Hoshido. Sakura était complètement effrayée par les mots d'Elise, ne comprenant que le terme « défi », et n'entendant pas la fin de sa déclaration. Elle commença à pleurer face à tous les regards posés sur elle. Immédiatement, ses trois vassaux se précipitèrent auprès d'elle pour la calmer.

_ Elise ! Pourquoi veux-tu défier Sakura, pour une chose aussi stupide ! Je suis votre grande sœur à toutes les deux et tu peux même considérer Azura, ici présente comme une troisième grande sœur !, affirma Marie en tirant Azura vers Elise.

Celle-ci se retourna immédiatement aux paroles de sa sœur aînée, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_ C'est vrai ? J'ai une troisième grande sœur ?, demanda-t-elle excitée.

Elle descendit de son cheval et sauta ensuite sur sa nouvelle grande sœur avec une énergie débordante, à telle point qu'elle faillit renverser Azura par terre, Marie avait heureusement eu la présence d'esprit de tenir son épaule dès qu'elle vit Elise descendre de son cheval.

_ Elise ? Pourquoi ne nous partagerais-tu pas avec Sakura ? Je suis sûre qu'Azura et moi pouvons-vous aimer toutes les deux sans problème, déclara Marie en souriant à sa petite sœur.

_ Tu promets de ne pas me remplacer, grande sœur ?, demanda Elise en baissant les yeux timidement.

_ Bien entendu, tu seras toujours ma petite sœur chérie, répondit Marie en prenant Elise dans ses bras.

_ Je t'adore grande sœur, tu es ma grande sœur préférée dans tous l'univers !, s'exclama Elise avec joie en serrant sa sœur encore plus fort.

_ Tu es vraiment trop mignonne Elise, je suis contente de te revoir en pleine forme ! Nous devrions tous entrer dans le fort pour pouvoir parler tranquillement, proposa Marie en regardant les Hoshidiens pour obtenir leur approbation.

Sakura hocha la tête pour les inviter tous à la suivre, rentrant dans le fort duquel elle venait de sortir.

* * *

 **Note** :

* La tenue est composée du manteau de maître stratège, en dessous la robe armure de Saber dans les séries Fates Stay Night ou Zero, mais en vert.

Enfin ! Le chapitre 9 est fini, il m'a donné pas mal de travail, donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Pour ceux qui lisent ma seconde fiction, je pense poster alternativement un chapitre de La princesse stratège et un de Pour notre enfant, mes je ne peux pas vous dire quand exactement car j'ai repris mes cours et que j'ai beaucoup de lecture à faire. Je vais tenter un chapitre de chaque par semaine, mais je ne promets rien.

Bisous à tous mes lecteurs et encore une fois laissez des reviews !


	15. Chapter 15: interlude 4

**La Princesse stratège**

 **Disclaimer : Fire emblem ne m'appartient pas, si j'en étais la créatrice, notre avatar aurait plus d'options de personnalisations, pourrait se créer un harem et l'on pourrait changer l'apparence et le nom de notre enfant selon nos préférences.**

 **Ce chapitre est un interlude puisqu'il n'y a pas de combat, mais seulement des explications et des présentations entre les différents personnages, même s'il s'agit de la suite directe du chapitre précédent.**

 **Interlude 4 : Commérages.**

Sakura guida le groupe à travers le fort, jusqu'à parvenir devant les portes d'une salle vide suffisamment grande pour tous les accueillir. Elle ouvrit la salle et les invita tous à entrer, au final ils étaient dix-huit personnes réunies dans une même salle, et Marie espérait vraiment pouvoir tous les convaincre d'aider sa cause. Elle les regarda tous tour à tour et se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait même pas les noms des vassaux d'Elise et de Sakura, excepté Subaki qui avait eu la bonne idée de lui dire son nom. Elle décida donc qu'il fallait commencer par de courtes présentations pour que tout le monde puisse savoir les noms de leurs interlocuteurs.

_ Bien, la plupart d'entre nous ne se connaissant peut-être pas faisons une rapide présentation chacun notre tour. Je suis Marie, la fille de la reine Mikoto, se présenta-t-elle en exemple.

Suivant leurs maîtresse, ses vassaux se présentèrent à leur tour, ils furent suivis par la suite d'Azura, ses vassaux, Elise, ses vassaux, Sakura, ses vassaux, Kaze puis Kiragi et Kana. Une fois que tout le monde eut fini cette première étape, Marie décida d'expliquer la raison de sa présence au fort directement à Sakura.

_ Sakura, si Azura, mes vassaux et moi-même sommes revenus à Hoshido, c'est pour pouvoir discuter avec mère et Ryoma d'une menace que nous avons découvert après avoir commencé notre enquête, relata Marie en réfléchissant attentivement à ses mots avant de parler.

_ Une m-m-menace ?, demanda Sakura en repensant aux paroles étranges de sa mère.

_ Oui, je ne peux malheureusement pas révéler toute la vérité à cause d'un puissant sort magique qui m'ôterait la vie. Mais si cela est nécessaire pour que vous me croyiez, je suis prête à mourir-, commença Marie avant d'être interrompu par le cri d'Elise et l'apostrophe d'Azura.

_ Grande sœur ! Je ne veux pas que tu meurs !, cria Elise en se jetant dans les bras de Marie en larmes.

_ Elise a raison, Marie ! Tu ne peux pas faire une telle chose, je refuse de voir quelqu'un d'autre cher à mon cœur mourir de la sorte !, s'emporta aussi Azura en larmes.

Les vassaux de Marie hochait de la tête pour montrer qu'ils étaient d'accord avec Azura et Elise.

Marie était touchée par les sentiments de sa petite sœur, d'Azura et de ses vassaux, elle ne pensait pas qu'ils pouvaient tous tenir autant à elle, et privilégier sa survie à l'avenir du monde. Elle reprit sa contenance et décida de poursuivre ses explications.

_ Comme je vous l'avais dit lors de notre séparation sur la plaine, je me suis lancée dans des recherches sur les assaillants de la capitale, et vous l'avez sûrement remarqué mais les envahisseurs d'aujourd'hui sont semblables à ceux qui avaient attaqué la grande place. Nous comptions mettre en garde Hoshido contre ces ennemis, mais il semble qu'ils nous aient pris de vitesse, et ont attaqué ce fort, poursuivit Marie.

_ Vous pensez que Nohr n'est pas mêlé à l'attaque d'aujourd'hui ?, demanda Kaze en comprenant ce que Marie sous-entendait.

_ Le responsable de cette attaque n'est en effet pas Nohr, la meilleure preuve de cela est que parmi les assaillants, il n'y avait aucun Sans-Visage. Cependant, il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait que le roi Garon est sous le contrôle de notre ennemi. Cet adversaire n'est pas à prendre à la légère puisqu'il s'agit d'un ancien dragon, qui a été oublié par notre continent, mais dont je ne peux pas révéler le nom à cause de la malédiction qu'il a mis en place. Il se cache dans un lieu qui n'est accessible qu'en sautant dans l'Abîme Éternel et cette sorte de portail magique se refermera après que les cieux se soient inversé au dessus de Nohr et d'Hoshido, précisa Marie avant d'être interrompu par Hana, une vassale de Sakura.

_ Êtes-vous sérieuse ? Sauter dans ce gouffre ? J'espère que c'est une blague !, s'emporta la samouraï.

_ Malheureusement non, et nous en avons-nous même fait l'expérience, puisque nous nous sommes rendus dans sa cachette et y avons affronté les mêmes soldats invisibles qui ont attaqué ce fort. Nous avons eu de la chance de réussir à nous enfuir et à revenir à la surface…, raconta Marie en repensant à leur expérience à Valla.

_ Madame, si je puis me permettre… si une telle malédiction existe comment vous est venu l'idée de sauter dans l'Abime pour rencontrer ce mystérieux ennemi ?, interrogea Subaki dubitatif, Kaze hocha d'ailleurs la tête à ses mots, car il était lui-aussi intrigué par la source de ses renseignements.

La blonde jeta un regard à Azura, qui décida d'expliquer elle-même ce point.

_ C'est moi qui les y ai conduis, et qui leur ai révélés tous ce que je savais sur cet ennemi, avoua la princesse aux cheveux bleus.

_ Azura ?! Tu connaissais l'existence d'une telle menace et tu ne nous a rien dis ?, demanda Sakura les larmes aux yeux.

_ Sakura, ne t'énerve pas contre Azura, elle a vu de ses propres yeux la fin destinée à ceux qui parleraient trop de cette menace, et a dû vivre durant toutes ces années en devant garder le silence, car elle pensait que vaincre cette ennemi serait impossible dans l'état actuel des choses et elle n'a pas tort, intervint Marie pour défendre Azura.

Sakura baissa la tête après avoir été légèrement sermonnée par sa sœur, et s'excusa timidement envers Azura pour son éclat de voix.

_ Cette menace est si grave, qu'elle a obligé le dragon divin Naga à intervenir, mais je pense que Kana et Kiragi ici présents pourrons vous parler de leurs propres expériences à leur propre époque. Les enfants faîtes juste très attention à ne pas prononcer de noms, d'accord ? Et si vous ne souhaitez pas parler cela n'est pas grave…, déclara Marie en se baissant légèrement pour se mettre à la hauteur des deux jeunes, et en caressant gentiment leur tête.

_ Cela serait une bonne occasion pour expliquer comment vous avez pu mettre la main sur le Yumi Fujin, commenta Subaki, attirant ainsi le regard des Hoshidiens sur l'arme que détenait Kiragi, et causant un hoquet de surprise chez Sakura.

_ C'est simple, dans le futur j'ai repris l'arme de mon père le prince Takumi d'Hoshido !, répondit Kiragi sur un ton sérieux.

Tous les Hoshidiens étaient choqués par son explication, et c'était normal parce qu'il venait de se présenter comme le fils de l'un de leurs princes.

_ Impossible ! Takumi n'a pas d'enfant et encore moins un fils aussi âgé !, s'exclama Sakura ce qui était une chose très inhabituelle chez elle.

_ C'est la vérité, Sakura. J'ai entendu parler des voyageurs du temps de la bouche de Tiki, l'oracle du dragon divin, elle est venue nous avertir du péril et nous apportez son aide en nous donnant quelques armes divines et en nous informant que Naga a utilisé ses pouvoirs pour ramener dans notre époque des combattants venus du futur… Il semblerait que notre futur soit un monde en ruine… Je n'ai aucun doute que Kiragi est le futur fils de Takumi, tandis que Kana est ma future fille…, intervint Marie en se montrant la plus honnête possible.

Un nouveau choc parcourut l'assemblée à ses mots, seuls Kiragi et Kana étaient heureux que la princesse les croie et Kana se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, en pleurant « maman ». Marie lui caressa le dos maladroitement, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'agir ainsi avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Elise et elle ne savait pas si elle se débrouillait correctement. Les trois vassaux de Marie contemplaient avec curiosité la scène entre la mère et la fille, ils regardaient surtout la couleur des cheveux de la jeune fille, qui n'était pas blonde comme sa mère, mais brune, ils se demandaient qui était le futur père de Kana, et s'ils devaient le tuer avant ou après la conception de l'enfant…

Sakura aussi avait remarqué la couleur des cheveux de sa nouvelle nièce, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait déjà vu cette couleur quelque part…

Dans cette assemblée, une seule personne avait immédiatement deviné qui était le père de Kana, simplement à partir de la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux, et le ninja ne savait quoi en penser et surtout s'il devait en parler…

L'étreinte entre Marie et Kana fut finalement interrompue par une question de Subaki, qui s'était rappelé sa discussion avec Kiragi.

_ Excusez-moi, mais si j'ai bien compris vous venez tous deux du futur et êtes nos futurs princes et princesses, mais êtes-vous les seuls à avoir remonté le temps ? Vous avez parlé d'une Caeldori qui serait ma fille, est-ce que c'est vrai et vous a-t-elle accompagné ?, demanda Subaki curieux d'en apprendre davantage sur sa fille.

_ Yep, Caeldori est venue aussi, avec plusieurs autres compagnons et notamment des membres de notre famille !, répondit Kiragi en souriant.

_ Et comment est-elle ?, demanda Subaki encore plus curieux.

_ Caeldori est super ! Non seulement elle est forte, mais elle est aussi très intelligente, travailleuse et jolie ! Elle cherche toujours la perfection !, répondit Kana avec des étoiles dans les yeux, lorsqu'elle parlait de Caeldori, il était évident que la jeune fille admirait grandement son amie.

Le regard des Hoshidiens s'était immédiatement tourné vers Subaki à la mention de « perfection » et Hana était de très mauvaise humeur, elle ne voulait pas supporter une Subaki bis ! L'original était déjà sacrément énervant, alors un clone ? Non merci !

_ Caeldori est la seule personne qui peut faire obéir grand frère, c'est pourquoi elle est sa vassale, pas celle de Forrest !, poursuivit Kana sur un ton admiratif.

_ Attend deux seconde ! GRAND FRÈRE ?! Es-tu en train de me dire que tu n'es pas mon seul enfant ?, demanda Marie surprise par les paroles de sa future fille.

_ J'ai deux grands frères ! Et mon deuxième frère est mon jumeau !, répondit Kana avec fierté en pensant à sa famille.

_ Trois enfants….., marmonna Marie, sa curiosité envers le mystérieux papa s'était accru davantage avec la révélation de Kana.

Ses vassaux eux semblaient extrêmement amères à cette nouvelle, maintenant ils ne pouvaient plus faire disparaître le père, il était évident que leur maîtresse l'aimait si elle était tombée enceinte deux fois….

_ Hmm, dis-moi Kana, pourrais-tu me dire qui est ton papa, son nom par exemple ou bien son travail ?, demanda Marie sur un ton léger, mais en vérité elle mourrait d'envie de savoir qui était son futur mari.

_ Pas de problème ! Mon papa s'appelle Ryoma et c'est le plus fort des rois ! Il est le roi d'Hoshido !, répondit la jeune fille avec un ton encore plus fière et admiratif qu'auparavant.

À ses mots, plusieurs personnes s'évanouirent dans la salle : Sakura, Nadeshiko (la danseuse), Felicia (mais elle s'était évanouie à cause de sa trop grande imagination lorsqu'il s'agissait de romance interdite) et Elise. Les autres eurent un hoquet de surprise, sauf Kaze (parce qu'il l'avait deviné) et Marie (qui avait discrètement fait un signe de victoire avec son point qui n'était pas passé inaperçu à Azura).

Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que tout le monde reprenne leur esprit et que les quatre jeunes femmes se réveillent de ce qu'elles croyaient être un songe. Une fois qu'elles furent convaincues par les autres qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve, Sakura reprit la parole pour s'opposer à Kana.

_ C'est impossible que tu sois la fille de grand frère et grande sœur ! Une telle relation serait un pêché !, paniqua Sakura en respirant difficilement, ses vassaux lui caressaient le dos pour l'aider à mieux respirer, mais ne parvenaient pas à lui rendre son souffle normal.

_ En fait, encore une fois tu te trompes Sakura, il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il n'y ait aucun lien du sang entre nous, je suis quasiment sûre de ne pas être la fille biologique du roi Sumeragi…., rétorqua Marie en soupirant.

_ Quoi ?!, s'écria la plus jeune complètement déboussolée par toutes ses révélations.

_ J'en avais parlé avec mère, juste avant que vous ne me fassiez visiter la capitale, il n'y a aucune ressemblance physique entre nous, mère est la seule personne avec qui je partage certains de mes traits, mais vous, mes frères et sœurs hoshidiens me ressemblez encore moins que mes frères et sœurs nohriens, qui ont pour la plupart des cheveux blonds comme moi et des courbes dans le cas de Camilla… Mes souvenirs de Sumeragi m'ont d'ailleurs conforté dans mes doutes, je ne lui ressemble en rien… Et c'est sans compter l'origine de mes oreilles, de mes yeux et de mes pouvoirs draconiques, qui ne viennent clairement pas d'Hoshido. À partir de là, une relation entre Ryoma et moi ne poserait pas vraiment problème, déclara Marie en marmonnant sa dernière phrase qui fut tout de même entendue par tout le monde.

Sakura ne sut que répondre, on lui avait toujours parlé de sa grande sœur Mari, qui avait été enlevée par Nohr et qui était devenue un fantôme hantant les esprits de leur mère et aînés, mais là Mari elle-même mettait en cause leur lien de parenté, Sakura ne pouvait le supporter et elle refit une crise de panique.

_ Kaze, peux-tu aller chercher de l'eau pour Sakura ? Boire de l'eau fraîche devrait lui faire du bien, demanda Marie au ninja tout en s'approchant de la gardienne pour la rassurer.

_ Sakura, je t'en prie écoute-moi, tu aime la reine Mikoto, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant elle n'est pas ta mère biologique, mais tu la considère comme telle, parce qu'elle est celle qui t'a élevée. Pour moi, on peut dire la même chose par rapport à mon lien avec le roi Sumeragi. Il m'a aimé et protégé en sachant que je n'étais peut-être pas sa fille biologique, il reste donc mon père quoi qu'il arrive… La seule différence dans ta vie maintenant, c'est que tu as le choix de me considérer comme ta sœur ou une simple étrangère, tu n'as plus cette obligation qui t'avait été imposée par le lien du sang de me traiter comme telle. Tu peux parfaitement décider de n'avoir pour sœur qu'Hinoka et Azura, je ne t'en voudrais absolument pas, et je m'excuse même de tout le mal que mon existence a pu te causer…, déclara Marie gentiment à Sakura.

Sakura l'écouta avec attention et reprit avec difficulté le contrôle de sa respiration quelques secondes plus tard.

_ A-A-Après t-t-ton enlèvement, les c-c-choses étaient extrêmement erratiques à Hoshido, car non seulement on avait perdu notre roi, mais que toi aussi tu n'étais plus là… Ryoma, i-i-il se sentait tellement coupable de ne pas avoir pu te protéger alors qu'il était à Cheve lui aussi, et Hinoka, elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, elle a même essayé de fuir le palais pour aller te sauver, tu sais ? Et Takumi, il est devenu plus froid, son manque de confiance en lui-même et ses problèmes d'estime de soi sont apparus après ta disparition, quand tu étais là, mère disait qu'il était beaucoup plus heureux et qu'il souriait tout le temps, mais maintenant… Même si tu n'es pas notre sœur de sang, tu as toujours fait parti de la famille, donc je n'ai aucun droit de te rejeter !, s'exclama Sakura extrêmement sincère.

_ Je veux qu'on soit tous ensemble une vraie famille ! Même si grand frère et toi vous mariez et avez des enfants, poursuivit-elle en pleurant.

_ Sakura, merci de m'accorder cette chance, répondit Marie en la prenant dans ses bras.

Les deux sœurs furent très vite rejointes par Elise, qui ne voulait pas être mis de côté, alors qu'elles se faisaient des câlins. Elle serra de dos ses bras autour de la taille de sa grande sœur et regarda Sakura avant de lui dire :

_ Comme je veux que grande sœur soit très heureuse, j'accepte de partager ma sœur avec toi et en plus je te raconterai plein d'histoires sur elle, donc s'il te plait, arrête de pleurer… cela me met mal à l'aise, déclara Elise en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Sakura arrêta de pleurer, et se détâcha lentement de l'étreinte de son aînée avant de répondre à Elise.

_ J-J-Je serais heureuse d'apprendre à mieux connaître Mari, et si tu le souhaites… je pourrais te parler d'Azura, proposa Sakura en rougissant d'embarras.

_ Ce serait super !, s'exclama Elise qui avait déjà décidé d'en apprendre davantage sur sa nouvelle grande sœur.

Azura était assez surprise de se retrouver mêler à la conversation, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier que l'attention des deux jeunes filles ne lui faisaient pas plaisir. Ses trois vassaux remarquèrent sa bonne humeur et lui firent un clin d'œil complice, qui la fit rougir à son tour.

_ Bien, je pense que nous pouvons revenir à la conversation précédente, nous savons que Kana est ma fille et que son père est Ryoma, mais nous ignorons toujours l'identité de la mère de Kiragi, autrement dit la future épouse de Takumi !, s'exclama Marie avec une énergie qui trahissait son impatience et sa curiosité sur ce sujet.

Tous les Hoshidiens, en particulier Sakura et Azura, étaient extrêmement curieux de connaitre l'identité de l'élue du prince Takumi, le seul qui encore une fois ne partageait pas la curiosité générale était Kaze qui regardait alternativement les cheveux de Kiragi et ceux de Felicia.

_ Ma maman ? Mais elle est juste là !, déclara Kiragi en pointant du doigt Felicia.

Celle-ci retomba immédiatement dans les pommes, mais fut rapidement rattrapée par Gunter, Jakob s'étant éloigné de quelques pas…

Encore une fois toute l'assemblée fut choquée et ils se demandèrent tous combien de choc encore ils allaient subir dans cette même journée. Les Hoshidiens eux avaient dû mal à croire que leur prince qui haïssait Nohr puisse épouser une Nohrienne. Marie, elle, était curieuse sur une autre chose, Kiragi était-il fils unique ?

_ Kiragi, dis-moi as-tu un frère ou une sœur, par hasard ?, demanda-t-elle sur un ton qui se voulait innocent.

_ J'ai une grande sœur, elle s'appelle Miu et elle est chevalier céleste, elle ressemble plus à maman qu'à papa, mais elle a ses cheveux et ses yeux !, répondit-il avec fierté.

_ Hummm, Felicia bien jouée, tu as réussi à supporter Takumi suffisamment longtemps pour avoir deux enfants avec lui…. Je me demande comment la future toi a réussi un tel prodige, moi en même pas cinq minutes, je mourrais d'envie de l'étrangler, commenta Marie en se retenant de rire avec difficulté.

Felicia qui venait de reprendre conscience, devint rouge tomate et bégayait de manière incohérente.

_ J'aimerai en savoir plus sur les autres enfants du futur, mais peut-être que certains d'entre vous préfèreraient ne pas connaître leur avenir… Ces personnes peuvent peut-être attendre à l'extérieur le temps qu'on finisse d'interroger Kiragi et Kana ?, proposa Marie innocemment, mais personne ne fut dupe, tous comprirent qu'elle était juste très curieuse et tous restèrent dans la pièce, puisqu'ils étaient tout aussi intrigués et regardèrent avec excitation les deux plus jeunes.

_ Tout le monde est d'accord ? Parfait ! Tout d'abord pour s'assurer que les enfants naîtront, jurons de ne pas parler à quiconque de ce qu'ils nous diront ! Ce serait idiot que certains d'entre nous se retrouvent au final seuls parce qu'ils auraient trop parlé…, commenta Marie.

Toute l'assemblée jura solennellement de garder secret les révélations qui leur seront faites, puis ils se tournèrent encore une fois vers les deux jeunes.

_ Kana, ma petite chérie, comment s'appellent tes frères ?, commença Marie très curieuse.

_ Mon grand frère s'appelle Shiro et mon jumeau Kei, répondit-elle avec plaisir.

Marie était satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait pour l'instant appris sur sa vie dans le future, et préférait discuter seule à seule avec Kana, pour savoir si elle était heureuse avec Ryoma dans le futur. Elle laissa donc les autres poser leurs questions, tandis qu'elle s'asseyait par terre et installa Kana sur ses genoux à la grande joie de sa fille. Subaki fut le premier à prendre la parole à sa suite interrogeant Kiragi sur la localisation de Caeldori, mais l'archer ignorait où se trouvait son amie, car ils avaient tous été séparés, il avait déjà eu de la chance de rester avec Kana selon lui. Subaki posa ensuite la question fatidique, qui ne l'interessait pas seulement lui, mais tous les Hoshidiens, et tout particulièrement Hana, qui voulait savoir qui était devenu l'épouse de monsieur perfection.

_ La maman de Caeldori s'appelle Selena et elle est une des vassales de la princesse Camilla de Nohr, répondit l'archer sans hésitation.

_ Oh ! Je connais Selena ! Elle est plutôt jolie avec des cheveux rouges, qu'elle attache en deux couettes. Selon ce que j'ai entendu dire elle a un fort esprit de compétition, veut toujours être la meilleure et adore faire les magasins et la mode, affirma Elise en pensant à la mercenaire.

Hana à cette description commença à mourir de rire et dut se tenir le ventre, tellement elle n'en pouvait plus.

_ HA HAHAHAH ! Deux rouquins, l'un ultra perfectionniste et l'autre compétitrice, le couple parfait !, réussit elle à dire entre deux rires.

Tout le monde ria après elle, lorsqu'ils entendirent son commentaire, ils n'avaient pas envisagé les choses de la sorte, mais en y pensant, il s'agissait vraiment d'un couple très bien assorti. Subaki était le seul à ne pas rire et il mitraillait Hana du regard, désirant plus que jamais avoir un regard létale.

Une fois que tout le monde finit de rire, Marie reprit les choses en main et proposa de suivre un ordre alphabétique pour la suite, en suivant cet ordre Artur était le prochain à recevoir des révélations sur son futur, puis ce serait le tour d'Azura.

Kiragi parla de Percy, le fils très chanceux d'Artur qui rêvait lui aussi d'être un héros comme son père, il parla de sa future femme, l'archer et vassale d'Hinoka : Setsuna, toute aussi maladroite et poisseuse que son époux, tout le monde s'étonnait qu'ils aient pu avoir un fils aussi chanceux que Percy.

_ Et bien, il semblerait que ce soit à mon tour, maintenant…. Kiragi, dis-moi, est-ce que je suis mariée et mère dans le futur ?, demanda Azura gentiment à celui qui pouvait être considéré comme son neveu.

_ Yep, tante Azura, tu as même deux enfants, des jumeaux Shigure et Soleil ! Shigure, il te ressemble beaucoup et il adore chanter et voler sur son pégase, tandis que Soleil adore flirter avec d'autres filles, et elle sourit tout le temps comme son père !, répondit Kiragi avec un grand sourire.

Azura était heureuse pour son double du futur, elle qui ne pensait pas avoir un jour une famille, était comblée. Cette joie momentanée lui fit totalement oubliée une partie des paroles de Kiragi, mais cela n'avait pas échappé à Marie qui s'était mise à rigoler, sous le regard surpris de tout le monde.

_ Mari ? Pourquoi rigoles-tu ?, demanda Azura un tantinet agacé, en croisant les bras.

_ Ne t'énerves pas Azura ! Je trouvais juste cela marrant, que ton style d'homme n'est absolument pas changé… toujours attirée par les séducteurs avec un sourire collé au visage…. HAHAHAHA !, explosa Marie.

Azura mit un peu de temps à comprendre les paroles de son amie, mais en se repassant mentalement la réponse de Kiragi et ses propos, elle comprit où son amie voulait en venir, son futur mari ressemblait énormément à l'ex de Lucina, Iñigo ! Azura rougit comme une tomate, sous les regards amusés de Jakob et Felicia qui eux aussi avaient finalement comprit leur maîtresse.

_ Dame Marie, pourriez-vous nous expliquer ce qu'il y a de drôle ?, demandèrent Subaki et Sora, les deux hommes n'aimaient pas être laissés de côté.

_ Désolé ! Je ne peux pas vous en parler tout de suite, il vaut mieux finir d'interroger Kiragi avant, si je vous raconte cela immédiatement vous risquer de vous perdre …, ria la princesse gentiment.

_ D'accord, nous attendrons… À qui le tour ?, demandèrent-ils.

_ Moi ! Moi ! Moi !, répondit Elise avec impatience, Effie lui avait cédé son tour car elle n'était pas intéressée par son futur à elle, mais celui de sa maîtresse.

_ Vous êtes marié au vassal d'oncle Ryoma, Kenji un samouraï, mais n'avez pas encore d'enfant, répondit Kiragi.

_ Bouhhh…, répondit Elise en boudant, elle aurait bien aimé avoir un enfant, elle aussi.

Les autres passèrent un par un, sauf Kaze, Jakob, Gunter et les vassaux d'Azura, qui préféraient avoir la surprise, mais avaient tout de même demandé à Kiragi de les prévenir s'ils rencontraient leurs enfants par la suite. Ceux qui avaient intérrogé Kiragi, étaient souvent mitigés par les réponses qu'ils avaient obtenues, notamment Nadeshiko qui s'était évanouie en entendant qu'elle était mariée à Hidan, le devin psychopathe au service de Dame Hinoka, et Sakura en apprenant qu'elle épouserait le prince Leo de Nohr, et qu'ils avaient un fils nommé Forrest. Une fois que tous les volontaires furent passés, Marie donna une feuille de papier à Kiragi, pour qu'il écrive l'identité de tous ses compagnons, en précisant leur classe et le nom de leur parent (et Marie niait que la dernière précision était uniquement par curiosité.), afin que s'ils venaient à les croiser, ils puissent eux-aussi les reconnaître.

Quand les discussions autour des futurs de chacun fut fini, Marie décida qu'il était temps de reprendre les choses sérieuses et de demander à Kiragi, comment leur futur était devenu en ruine.

_ Et bien, c'est dur à expliquer, parce que les autres et moi, on était trop jeune pour savoir ce qui se passait réèllement… Mais ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'à l'époque de notre naissance, sous le commandement de tante Marie, les deux familles royales de Nohr et Hoshido avaient décidé d'une trêve pour vaincre cet ennemi qui menaçait tout le continent. Dès que l'un des membres de l'armé venait à avoir un enfant, celui-ci était envoyé dans le monde astral avec tous les autres enfants, où nous étions élevés tous ensemble pour notre protection. Souvent nos parents venaient nous voir et passer un peu de temps avec nous avant de repartir au combat…, mais plusieurs années après que nous soyons tous nés, les évènements se sont précipités à cause de la mort du prince Xander, qui avait laissé l'épée Siegfried, sans porteur, car Siegbert était trop jeune pour la manier. Parce que l'une des armes sacrés n'avait plus de maître, tante Marie, tu n'as pas pu créer le sceau du feu, expliqua Kiragi l'air grave.

_ Attend ! Le sceau du feu ?!, interrompit Marie en entendant un nom qui lui était familier à elle et Azura, les deux femmes se regardèrent intriguées par l'existence dans ce monde d'un tel objet.

_ Je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est, mais il semblerait que ce soit nécessaire pour vaincre notre ennemi… à cause de ça, vous n'avez pas pu le vaincre, et … et …, commença à faiblir Kiragi, qui tentait de se retenir de pleurer.

_ Cela suffit Kiragi, pas besoin de te forcer davantage, je pense que nous avons compris, murmurèrent Azura et Marie en le prenant toutes les deux dans leurs bras pour le réconforter.

_ Kiragi, je peux comprendre, si cela a été dur pour vous, mais Azura et moi-même te faisons la promesse de tout faire pour changer ce terrible futur, même si nous aurons besoin de toi pour convaincre ton père de nous rejoindre, il peut-être très têtu, je crois, plaisanta Marie ce qui fit sourire le jeune archer.

_ En résumé, le sceau du feu est nécessaire pour éliminer notre ennemi, mais on ne peut pas obtenir ce sceau sans les armes sacrées. Je suppose que ces armes sont des armes légendaires ou mythiques de notre monde, comme Siegfried, on aura donc aussi besoin de Brynhild à mon avis. Ce qui veut dire qu'on devra convaincre Xander et Leo de nous rejoindre tout en assurant leur sécurité, et bien cela ne sera pas de la tarte, dit Marie à haute voix.

_ Grande sœur ? Je pense que Raijinto et le Yumi Fujin font partis de ces armes sacrées, se sont les armes de Ryoma et Takumi, mais ils ont tous deux été choisis pour devenir leurs porteurs, leurs armes n'accepteront personnes d'autres…, intervint Sakura timidement.

_ Sakura a raison, il y a de grandes chances que ces deux armes en fassent parties tout comme ton Yato, ajouta Azura.

_ Cela veut dire que l'on doit absolument convaincre ces quatre là de nous rejoindre…. Et bien cela promet… espérons qu'ils accepteront au moins de nous écouter, sans nous attaquer !, gémit Marie qui craignait surtout la réaction des Nohriens.

_ Grande sœur ! Laisse-moi venir avec toi. Si l'on rencontre nos frères et sœur, à deux nous aurons plus de chance de les convaincre de la justice de ta cause, proposa Sakura en rassemblant tout son courage.

_ Hé ! Moi-aussi je veux aider grande sœur ! Marie, tu peux compter sur moi pour convaincre les autres de te rejoindre !, s'exclama Elise à la suite de Sakura.

_ Les filles, merci beaucoup, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, nous risquons de prendre part à des combats de plus en plus terrible, et je ne voudrais pas-, commença à refuser Marie.

_ Grande sœur ! Crois en Sakura et moi, nous voulons vraiment t'aider et que notre continent soit enfin en paix, laisse-nous soutenir ta cause !, interrompit Elise prenant la parole pour Sakura et elle.

_ Je suppose que je ne parviendrai pas à vous faire changer d'avis…, soupira Marie en se rappelant le mage Ricken, qui les avait suivi au combat derrière leur dos.

_ Bon, c'est d'accord, mais vous restez à l'arrière pour soigner, vous ne prendrez pas de risque tant que vous ne pouvez pas vous battre, j'espère pouvoir compter sur vos vassaux pour vous protéger…, déclara la blonde.

_ Bien entendu, Madame, nous sommes au service de Dame Sakura, répondit Subaki pour Hana, Nadeshiko et lui.

_ Nous sommes les vassaux de Dame Elise, nous la protégerons toujours !, répondit pour sa part Effie, Artur à ses côtés approuvait en hochant de la tête.

_ Bien, je compte aussi sur vous, les vassaux d'Azura, ajouta Marie et elle obtint immédiatement une réponse favorable des trois vassaux.

_ Et toi, Kaze ?, demanda-t-elle finalement en se tournant vers le ninja.

_ Je vous suivrai moi aussi, Madame, je crois en votre désir de paix, répondit le ninja en s'inclinant.

_ Et bien, je suis soulagée que vous nous rejoigniez tous, avec votre aide nos chances de victoire grandissent considérablement, commenta Marie en souriant.

_ Hmm, s'ils nous rejoignent tous, il serait bon de leur parler des Veilleurs et d'Ylisse, proposa Azura en regardant son amie et les vassaux de celle-ci.

_ Les Veilleurs ? Ylisse ? Qu'est-ce que s'est ?, demanda Elise, exprimant la curiosité du reste de l'assemblée.

_ Je vais vous expliquer, surtout que cela a un rapport avec mon rire lorsque l'on parlait du futur d'Azura. Lorsque je suis arrivée à Hoshido et que j'ai rencontré pour la première fois Azura, je l'ai appelé par erreur Lucina, le lendemain on a discuté, et on s'est rendu compte que nous faisions toutes les deux des rêves avec les mêmes personnages et le même canvas. Plus on parlait de nos rêves, plus on se rendait compte qu'ils étaient bien trop réalistes et précis pour n'être que le produit de nos songes. On en est venu à envisager l'hypothèse de souvenirs d'une vie antérieure, ce qui fut renforcée après que Felicia et Jakob nous aient rejoints. Tous deux rêvaient des mêmes choses que nous mais à partir d'un autre point de vue, puisqu'ils expérimentaient les souvenirs d'une autre personne, expliqua Marie.

_ En parlant de tous nos rêves, nous sommes parvenus à reconstituer non seulement une chronologie des évènements dont nous rêvions, mais aussi des résumés des personnalités de la plupart des proches de nos incarnations. On pourrait résumer grosso modo l'histoire de nos rêves, en disant que nous étions tous membres d'une milice appelée les Veilleurs qui assurait à l'origine la protection du royaume d'Ylisse, mais qui au final a sauvé le monde d'un dragon voulant le détruire, un peu comme c'est le cas actuellement…, poursuivit Azura.

_ D'ailleurs, mon nom était Robin, et j'étais la stratège des Veilleurs, ainsi que la conseillère de Chrom, le roi d'Ylisse et le chef des Veilleurs, commenta Marie en examinant avec attention les réactions de tous ses nouveaux compagnons.

_ Pour ma part, j'étais Frédérick, un chevalier d'Ylisse et le garde du corps de sa Majesté Chrom et de son altesse Lissa, dit Jakob avec fierté.

_ Moi, j'étais Sumia, un chevalier pégase et membre des Veilleurs quasiment dès leur création. Mais si vous me voyez tomber, peut-être que cela rappellerait des souvenirs à certains d'entre vous !, s'exclama Felicia.

_ J'étais Lucina, fille de Chrom et princesse d'Ylisse, j'avais moi-même voyagé dans le temps pour sauver le monde de la menace de Grima. Donc un monde en ruine et le voyage dans le temps, je connais, affirma Azura en se tournant vers Kiragi et Kana.

_ C'est vrai ?!, demanda Kana surprise.

_ Oui, mon époque d'origine était en ruine à cause du dragon déchu Grima, mais grâce à Naga, mes amis et moi-même avions voyagé dans le temps pour changer le futur, précisa Azura.

_ Est-ce que certains d'entre vous, on fait des rêves similaires ?, demanda Marie qui avait remarqué que certains avaient eu une réaction suspicieuse.

Il fallut une minute entière pour que ceux qui avaient effectivement fait de tels rêves, s'avancent. Ils étaient peu nombreux, mais Marie n'en était pas triste, il s'agissait toujours de précieux anciens compagnons. Kaze, Elise, Nadeshiko et Kuroyuki étaient les quatre personnes, qui s'étaient avancés, et Marie n'en était absolument pas étonnée, car elle avait déjà des doutes.

_ Grande sœur ! Tu sais, dans mes rêves je suis capable de me transformer en dragon et mon nom est Nowi, j'ai vécu très longtemps, mais mes meilleurs moments étaient ceux avec les Veilleurs, même si j'avais le corps d'une gamine !, affirma Elise, surprenant Azura, Jakob et Felicia, mais pas Marie qui avait envisagé dès le début un tel scénario, les personnalités de Nowi et Elise étaient extrêmement similaire.

_ Pour ma part, il m'arrive de rêver que je suis un cavalier nommé Stahl qui sert dans les Veilleurs, répondit Kaze, encore une fois Marie n'était pas surprise, car en voyageant avec le ninja, elle avait ressenti la ressemblance moins criante que pour Elise et les deux autres femmes.

_ Moi-moi, je suis une danseuse de Regna Ferox nommé Olivia, et j'ai rejoint les Veilleurs à la demande du Khan Basilio, déclara à voix basse Nadeshiko, mais le groupe de quatre ne fut pas surpris puisqu'elle avait gardé la même apparence physique.

_ Et moi, j'étais Noire, une amie de Lucina et la fille de la mage noire Tharja et du prêtre Libra, tous deux membres des Veilleurs, acheva Kuroyuki en paniquant.

_ Et bien, cela me fait plaisir de vous retrouver ici, dans cette nouvelle vie. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à vous dire, mais pour cela je pense que nous devrions tous nous reposer avant. Certain d'entre nous semblent sur le point de s'écrouler de fatigue après avoir autant combattu. Sakura, sais-tu s'il y a de la place pour que nous puissions nous reposer quelques heures ?, demanda Marie après avoir regardé tous les membres de l'assemblée.

_ Bien sûr, suivez-moi, demanda la princesse en sortant de la pièce.

Tous la suivirent car personne n'était contre une petite sieste après ce difficile combat et toutes ces révélations.

* * *

 **Note : J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre qui pourrait sembler ennuyant, mais qui est très important pour comprendre la suite.**

 **La seconde génération a ici été élevée dans le même monde oublié, et a grandi normalement, en même temps que leurs parents. Je trouve stupide de séparer les frères et sœurs, ou bien les cousins, donc j'ai eu l'idée de les faire grandir tous ensemble, ils sont donc déjà plus ou moins amis. Et vous vous en êtes surement rendu compte, mais Marie adore les ragots, elle a gardé cet aspect de la personnalité de Robin, et le sadisme de Morgan vient de là. Elle risque sûrement d'utiliser ces informations pour faire tourner en bourrique ses futurs compagnons, d'autant plus si Orochi et Morgan la rejoignent…**

 **Bonne après-midi à tous, laissez des reviews ou envoyez-moi un message, si vous avez des questions ou des critiques à me faire ! (tant que ce ne sont pas des insultes, je suis toujours preneuses !)**

 **Je remercie ici Dragonna et Chloral pour avoir laissé une review pour le précédent chapitre, j'espère que vous continuerez à m'encourager !**


	16. Chapter 16

**La princesse stratège**

 **Disclaimer : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais qu'écrire par amour de ce jeu.**

 **Chapitre 9 :**

Tous les occupants du plan astral étaient en cette belle matinée, en train de s'entraîner, certains courraient, d'autres faisaient des combats amicaux, ou s'entraînaient sur des cibles. Mais tout cela se faisait dans une ambiance joviale et énergique. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que le groupe élargi par leurs alliés de fort Jinya était revenu au plan astral. Les tâches avaient été réparties entre tous les résidents, ainsi que le planning pour les différentes formes d'entraînements. La course d'endurance avait été maintenue, malgré la forte opposition de Jakob. Et il avait été nécessaire d'expliquer aux nouveaux venus la raison de son dégout pour cet exercice, Jakob et Gunter avaient fait un pari plusieurs semaines auparavant, Jakob l'avait perdu et puisqu'il était très mauvais perdant, il s'était mis à vouer une haine féroce envers cette activité. Bien sûr, l'histoire avait bien fait rire leurs nouveaux compagnons, et avait aidé à améliorer les relations entre Hoshidiens et Nohriens.

D'ailleurs, contre toute attente, Elise et Sakura étaient devenues de très bonnes amies, elles étaient les seules avec le moine Sora, à ne pas pouvoir se battre et elles s'encourageaient mutuellement à devenir plus forte. Elles réfléchissaient même déjà à s'entraîner au combat, mais hésitaient sur le type d'arme qu'elles utiliseraient. Elles discutaient souvent de Marie et Azura, se racontant des anecdotes, comme par exemple le manque de gout vestimentaire d'Azura ou l'absence de talent culinaire de Marie. Elles parlaient de leurs passions et hobbys, jouaient ensemble la plupart du temps. Elles n'étaient pas les seules à être devenues amies, d'étranges amitiés avaient vu le jour entre les représentants des deux camps. Kaze et Felicia étaient devenus de bons amis, grâce à la grande patience du ninja. Kuroyuki avait noué une étrange amitié avec le maladroit Artur et Effie qui raffolait de ses desserts. Marie s'était tout de suite très bien entendue avec la samouraï Rin, avec qui elle s'entraînait souvent à l'épée, mais aussi avec la danseuse Nadeshiko avec qui elles partageaient ses souvenirs de Robin, elle apprenait aussi les danses hoshidiennes sous sa direction.

Marie pensait que l'entente générale était du en grande partie au fait que la plupart avait eu l'opportunité de se battre côte à côte au préalable, ainsi il était difficile de se haïr, quand on se devait la vie. Les entraînements communs avaient aussi aidé à créer une sorte de solidarité entre les combattants, qui apprenaient à se battre avec des inconnus qui ne partageaient pas le même style de combat. Marie n'avait pas déclaré explicitement cet aspect à ses compagnons, dans ce genre de cas cela aurait eu l'effet inverse, il valait mieux que cette solidarité se fasse instinctivement qu'en la « forçant ». Marie avait eu le temps de lire quelques livres de psychologie avant de partir pour fort Jinya, et ce sont ces lectures qui l'avaient convaincu de ne pas parler de son plan dans les moindres détails. Ses études psychologiques lui avaient aussi donné envie de reprendre son rôle non-officiel de « psychologue » dans une armée. Elle avait déjà assumé ce rôle lorsqu'elle était Robin, et souhaitait continuer à se rendre utile moralement et psychologiquement pour ses compagnons en leur apportant ce soutien discret. Elle n'avait aucune intention de leur parler de son hobby, sous peine de rencontrer des résistances de par et d'autre…

Son premier « patient » non-officiel était sa petite sœur Sakura, elle avait remarqué que sa sœur était très timide, et manquait terriblement de confiance en soi, et Marie se demandait si son problème avait une origine spécifique. Sakura pouvait parler sans problème à ses vassaux, mais avait dû mal à se confier aux autres, exception faite d'Elise, mais il était très difficile de résister à Elise. En y pensant, Elise ferait une très bonne assistante… sa bonne humeur et gaieté naturelle était contagieuse et un baume pour les âmes blessés, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était le soleil de Nohr. Quand on pensait à cet aspect de sa personnalité, il n'était pas difficile de voir en elle, la manakete Nowi. Nowi aussi avait cette capacité d'aider les personnes souffrant de leur passé à aller mieux, le meilleur exemple était son amitié avec Lon'zu, qui craignait les femmes, mais jouait avec joie au papa et à la maman avec elle. Yep, c'était décidé Elise deviendrait son assistante pour les cas les plus compliqués ou les plus réfractaires à parler avec elle.

Mais revenons en au cas Sakura, Marie avait commencé par une approche amicale et fraternelle, apprendre à se connaître était déjà un bon départ, puisqu'elles n'étaient pour l'instant sœurs que de nom. Il avait été très compliqué de parler avec elle, on aurait presque cru qu'il s'agissait d'une torture pour la jeune Sakura, Marie avait donc dû employer des moyens détournés pour créer un début de complicité : la soirée pyjama, exclusivement féminine, tous les hommes étaient bannis à moins de cent mètres de sa maison arbre. (Et Jakob était chargé de la sécurité, donc il n'y avait aucune chance que quelqu'un, TOUSSE Sora TOUSSE, réussisse à passer entre les mailles du filet.)

Toutes les filles du camp avaient joué le jeu, Kana était bien entendu comptée parmi elles. Elles s'étaient toutes réunies pour discuter de leurs goûts, de leur vie dans leur pays respectif, et des anecdotes sur leur collègue ou leur famille. Hana avait raconté avec excitation plusieurs histoires sur Subaki, pour prouver à toutes les filles qu'il était loin d'être parfait. Nadeshiko et Azura avaient chanté et dansé sur le son du piano de Marie et du violon d'Elise. Les filles avaient même réussi à faire promettre à Sakura de jouer du koto pour elles la prochaine fois. La soirée avait été un vrai succès et les filles du camp s'étaient considérablement rapprochées. Il avait d'ailleurs été décidé qu'à chaque fois que leur rang se remplirait, elles organiseraient une nouvelle soirée entre filles.

Aujourd'hui, tout semblait paisible mais le reste de la journée serait la première épreuve de leur nouvelle armée.

En effet, Lilith les avait réunis peu après la fin du déjeuner pour les avertir d'une attaque de Sans-Visage dans un village hoshidien, tout le groupe s'était immédiatement préparé et s'était mis très vite en marche pour secourir les villageois. Mais lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, leurs efforts semblaient peine perdue, car il paraissait difficile de retrouver des survivants dans un tel carnage. Marie avait tout de même voulut rester prudente et avait organisé leur groupe en plusieurs duo. Subaki et Felicia étaient chargé de chercher du ciel toute trace de survivant, Felicia serait alors là pour soigner de potentielles blessures tout en escortant les survivants vers le groupe central qui resteraient à l'arrière pour protéger les survivants et leurs arrières. Effie et Artur étaient chargés de cette tâche pour leur plus grand malheur, ils auraient nettement préféré rester auprès d'Elise, mais celle-ci avec sa monture avait une grande mobilité et Marie avait décidé de se battre en duo avec elle. Leur but était d'éliminer tous les ennemis au sud du village, avec l'aide de Jakob et Rin, Kana et Kiragi, et Nadeshiko. Azura dirigerait le groupe qui nettoierait le village, en travaillant en duo avec Gunter, les autres duos sous ses ordres étaient Hana et Kaze, Sora et Kuroyuki, et enfin Sakura. Leurs ennemis étaient quasiment une vingtaine selon les renseignements de Subaki, il ne s'agissait donc pas d'un combat avec une trop grande différence d'effectifs dans les deux camps. Marie demanda à Subaki d'essayer de repérer un éventuel chef de ce groupe de Sans Visage, et le chevalier céleste parla d'un Sans Visage un peu plus puissant en plein cœur du village. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, l'éclaireur remarqua un survivant au sud-ouest de leur position et fila rapidement pour l'aider dès qu'il en informa la stratège. Marie était soulagée d'entendre qu'au moins un habitant avait survécu et elle encouragea Elise à conduire sa monture dans la même direction que Subaki et son pégase. Elise lui obéit immédiatement et chevaucha à la suite du chevalier céleste. Ils arrivèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le duo de sœurs avait éliminé tous les Sans-Visage qui avaient tenté de s'attaquer à elles, mais aussi à Subaki et Felicia. Lorsqu'elles s'arrêtèrent finalement, elles virent la survivante qu'avait repérée Subaki. Marie s'approcha du trio, elle voulait rassurer la jeune fille qui tenait un bout de bois dans les mains.

_ Est-ce que tu vas bien ?, demanda Marie avec inquiétude à la villageoise.

_ Mon dieu ! Non ! Ma mère… mes amis…, pleura la jeune fille.

_ Où sont-ils ? Nous allons vous aider à les retrouver !, déclara Marie en prenant les mains de la fille dans les siennes.

_ Ma mère a refusé de prendre ma main, elle est…. Elle est, balbutia la villageoise.

_ Je suis vraiment désolée, mais ce n'est pas le moment de pleurer les disparus, pas tout de suite, il reste des ennemis à abattre. Pars avec Subaki, il t'emmènera à l'abri au près de nos camarades, déclara Marie en voyant d'autres Sans-Visage s'approcher d'eux.

_ Non ! Je dois me battre pour ma mère ! Pour tous mes amis ! Pour tous ce que ces monstres m'ont pris !, s'exclama Mozu avec détermination.

Marie la regarda quelques instants puis elle sourit, elle revoyait en cette villageoise la même détermination que celle de Donnel. Elle se tourna vers Subaki pour lui demander de lui passer l'une de ses lances de réserve. Le chevalier céleste s'exécuta immédiatement avant de s'envoler.

_ Si tu souhaites te battre, prends cette naginata en bronze, mais reste à proximité de ma sœur et moi nous te couvrirons ou te soignerons si nécessaire. Allons-y les filles, déclara Marie après avoir donné la naginata à Mozu.

Nadeshiko les avait enfin rejointes et s'était postée à côté de Mozu pour l'aider dans son premier combat. Les deux duos féminins restaient proches l'un de l'autre, Marie utilisait la magie pour anéantir ou affaiblir leurs adversaires, laissant ainsi à Nadeshiko et Mozu la possibilité de porter les coups de grâce. Et honnêtement, Marie voyait en Mozu un potentiel énorme, similaire à celui de Donnel, et cela malgré sa maigre expérience actuelle. La stratège était prête à parier que Mozu deviendrait une combattante terrifiante avec de l'entraînement. Mais bien sûr, il fallait déjà que la villageoise accepte de les rejoindre pour que cela arrive. Les filles combattirent encore une dizaine de minutes avant d'être finalement rejointes par Jakob, Rin, Kana et Kiragi qui avaient à quatre anéantis tous les Sans Visage du sud-est. Le groupe remonta en direction du village en ruine au nord de leur position et éliminait les quelques Sans-Visages qui avaient la mauvaise idée de se mettre en travers de leur route. Rapidement, ils rejoignirent le groupe d'Azura qui venait d'éliminer le leader ennemi, grâce aux attaques combinées de Hana et Kuroyuki.

_ Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?, enquerra Marie à ses compagnons.

_ Tout va bien, nous n'avons que des égratignures que des bâtons suffisent à guérir, répondit Azura.

_ Bien, attendons ici Subaki, il nous dira si nous avons éliminé tous les Sans-Visages, ensuite nous rejoindrons Effie et Artur !, déclara Marie d'une voix forte pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

Elle demanda ensuite à Jakob et Elise d'aider à soigner les blessés restants, au même moment Subaki descendit du ciel pour leur assurer que tous les Sans-Visages avaient été anéantis.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes, puis se mirent finalement en route pour rejoindre les vassaux d'Elise, qui attendaient en s'ennuyant le gros des troupes. Une fois qu'ils furent tous réunis, Marie se tourna vers Mozu.

_ Nous avons réussi à éliminer tous les Sans-Visages, dit-elle à la villageoise qui était au bord des larmes.

_ Mais que dois-je faire maintenant ? Ils m'ont pris ma mère… ma vie, déclara Mozu perdue.

_ Tu dois avoir de la famille ou des proches à proximité, et nous serions heureux de t'y escorter, commença Marie avant d'être interrompue.

_ Je n'ai plus de famille, et tout est détruit, les terres et les maisons sont ravagées, même si je souhaitais recommencer ici, avec une telle désolation se serait impossible, intervint Mozu.

_ Si tu le souhaites, tu peux nous rejoindre. Nous ne pourrons pas remplacer tous ceux que tu as perdus, mais nous prendrons soin de toi, proposa Marie en souriant gentiment à la plus jeune fille.

_ Je peux rejoindre votre groupe ?, vérifia Mozu avec soulagement.

_ Oui, mais seulement jusqu'à ce que l'on te trouve un endroit sûr qui pourrait devenir ton nouveau foyer, notre groupe… une sorte de famille… s'est engagé à suivre une cause qui peut s'avérer dangereuse. Nous irons sûrement d'une bataille à l'autre, toujours en péril, mais pour toi qui n'a pas choisi la voie des armes, cela ne peut pas être une vie, soupira Marie le regard embrumé par la tristesse qu'a entrainé sa décision.

_ Je n'ai pas peur, je peux vous aider vous savez ? Il se peut même que je sauve la vie d'un de vos compagnons ou même la votre ! Laissez-moi joindre votre cause, quelle qu'elle soit. Je garderai votre famille en vie !, s'exclama Mozu gagnant ainsi plusieurs regards favorables chez le reste du groupe.

_ Je dois admettre que tu parles déjà comme l'une des nôtres, je compte sur toi, répondit Marie en souriant.

_ Je ferai de mon mieux et resterai saine et sauve, après tout mère veille sur moi de là où elle est maintenant, dit Mozu en souriant avec une détermination renouvelée.

_ Et bien, allons te faire visiter ton nouveau foyer. Lilith !, appela la stratège en prenant la main de son nouveau compagnon.

Immédiatement la dragonne astrale apparut accompagnée de tous ses effets lumineux, choquant la pauvre Mozu qui brandit par réflexe sa naginata pour se protéger.

_ Mozu, tu n'as rien à craindre, c'est l'une de nos amis. Je te présente Lilith, une dragonne astrale, intervint Marie en voyant sa nouvelle alliée complètement effrayée.

_ Une dragonne ?, balbutia la villageoise.

_ Oui, mais je t'expliquerai tout plus en détail, une fois que Lilith nous aura tous emmené dans le plan astral, répondit Marie en souriant gentiment.

Lilith s'exécuta sans que Marie n'est à le lui demander et transporta tout le groupe dans le plan astral en un instant.

Mozu était complètement perdue et confuse par ce qui venait d'arriver, elle ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient tous pu changer de lieu aussi vite. Marie et Lilith commencèrent donc à lui donner la même explication qu'aux autres, puis Marie se présenta, ce qui lança Mozu dans une longue succession d'excuses pour son manque de respect, et elle raconta dans les grandes lignes les raisons de leur combat, montrant à ce moment-là Kana et Kiragi blottis contre leurs mères. Mozu après avoir reçu ses explications réitéra sa promesse de les aider dans leur combat et Marie lui proposa d'apprendre les bases du combat avec Gunter et Subaki, qui maniaient tous deux la lance ou la naginata. Mozu accepta avec excitation sa proposition et suivit Marie pour faire une visite guidée du village et du fort que la stratège avait construit dans le plan astral. Mozu s'installa ensuite sans problème dans l'une des chambres vides et partit un peu plus tard avec Nadeshiko et Hana acheter des vêtements dans l'un des villages voisins.

L'intégration de Mozu dans le quotidien du plan astral fut très rapide et elle devint très vite l'une des personnes les plus appréciées du camp, et cela grâce à ses connaissances en agriculture, en cuisine et dans tous les domaines que l'on pouvait associer à la vie rurale ou dans un petit village. Marie lui avait confié la gestion des champs entourant leur village, afin de pouvoir rapidement devenir autonome sur le plan alimentaire et ne plus dépendre des villages alentours. Mozu faisait aussi partie des cuisiniers attitrés de leur légion, elle était l'une des meilleures cuisinières et aimait cuisiner pour les autres, contrairement à Jakob qui ne voulait cuisiner que pour Marie, mais avait été contraint de cuisiner pour tout le monde avec Azura, Nadeshiko, Kuroyuki, Kaze et Subaki. Avec l'ajout de Mozu dans les tours de cuisine, les sept chefs cuisinaient chacun un jour par semaine, ce qui facilitait les tours et s'il y avait un problème, ils s'arrangeaient entre eux. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses capacités de combat, Mozu travaillait d'arrache-pied avec l'aide de ses deux professeurs particuliers et elle montrait une forte progression qui encourageait les autres à donner le meilleur de même. Marie ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec Stahl, lorsque Stahl s'entraînait sous la surveillance de Miriel, il y avait eu un résultat similaire. Le reste des Veilleurs en voyant les efforts du cavalier s'était entraîné avec encore plus d'intensité, ce qui faisait que quoi qu'il fasse, Stahl restait toujours dans la moyenne.

D'ailleurs, Kaze était la réincarnation de Stahl, et Stahl était marié à Sumia, or la réincarnation de Sumia est Felicia. Mais Kiragi est le fils de Felicia et Takumi. …. Est-ce que ….. cela pourrait mener à la naissance… d'un triangle amoureux !? Marie avait été toute excitée à cette pensée, il fallait savoir que comme Robin, elle était très curieuse et adorait les potins et les histoires croustillantes, alors avoir l'occasion d'assister en vrai à un triangle amoureux était une tentation énorme pour elle. Et elle était sûre que Felicia= Sumia avec sa passion et son imagination débordante aurait adoré en être une spectatrice pas l'un des acteurs principaux. Marie avait à ce moment-là décidé de surveiller les interactions entre le ninja et sa servante, pour débusquer toute trace de romance, et elle attendait aussi avec impatience de revoir Takumi pour l'intégrer à la légion et enfin pouvoir assister à une intrigue amoureuse.

Sa fille Kana la suivait d'ailleurs bien sagement pendant ses filatures, et Marie ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fière d'avoir donné naissance à une fille aussi adorable et bien élevée ! Elle avait hâte de rencontrer ses deux fils, (et aussi de voir la tête de Ryoma devant les trois enfants, mais bon cela elle ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix… En tout cas, elle comptait bien le pousser à assumer ses responsabilités !), mais aussi le reste des enfants, elle était sûre qu'elle pourrait récolter plein de potins sur leurs parents grâce à eux. Enfin bref, tout le monde était de très bonne humeur dans le plan astral un mois après l'arrivée de Mozu et le lendemain il était prévu qu'ils marchent dans le monde réel, en passant par les terres de la tribu du vent.

Marie avait ordonné à la légion de se coucher de bonne heure ce soir-là, afin d'être prête pour la longue marche du lendemain. Elle-même avait profité de sa solitude pour lire et travailler sur sa perception de la magie à la fois à l'intérieur de son corps, mais aussi dans son environnement. Pour cela, elle s'était assise près du bord de la rivière qui passait à proximité du camp, et s'était lancée dans une sorte de méditation (qu'elle avait appris de Yen'fay) pour tenter d'améliorer sa perception de la magie. Marie savait utiliser la magie, mais la partie théorique de ce pouvoir était un domaine dont elle n'avait que quelques connaissances sommaires, apprises durant ses maigres lectures dans sa forteresse ou grâce aux souvenirs de Robin. Il fallait donc différencier la magie qu'employait Robin pour se battre et celles de Miriel et Tharja qui avaient derrière elles de longues années de recherches et d'études dans ce domaine. Robin était une mage dans le sens pratique et concret qu'elle utilisait la magie pour les combats, mais elle n'était pas une véritable mage qui se consacrait à la recherche magique. À cause de cela, elle n'était pas capable de ressentir les particules magiques dans l'air, contrairement aux mages et mages noirs, et elle ne pouvait pas par exemple repérer un endroit où un sort magique avait été jeté sans que l'énergie magique ne soit extrêmement élevée. Si elle avait ressenti l'énergie malveillante de Ganglari, c'était uniquement grâce à l'énorme quantité de magie noire qui l'entourait, si cette énergie avait été plus faible, elle ne l'aurait absolument pas remarqué.

Marie savait que Nohr risquait de se mettre en travers de leur chemin, hors Nohr était connu pour ses puissants mages noirs et sa grande cavalerie, il y avait de grandes chances qu'il rencontre ces mages noirs et qu'ils tentent de les piéger par leurs sorts ou même des malédictions. Son expérience avec Tharja le lui avait montré, les mages noirs excellaient dans les pièges, mais heureusement il n'existait pas dans ce monde des sortilèges avec une très longue portée, Marie craignait surtout des invocations en plein milieu de ses troupes ou de manière soudaine, ou même des illusions. Gunter lui avait parlé de certains mages noirs capables de changer d'apparence ou de créer des illusions à grande échelle et malheureusement leur groupe n'avait pas de devin ou mage noir capable de percer ces illusions. Marie s'était donc mise à étudier en profondeur la magie et elle percevait de mieux en mieux l'énergie qu'un sort pouvait créer dans l'environnement. La méditation lui avait été d'une grande aide, et elle remerciait encore une fois son ancien époux pour avoir pris le temps de partager avec elle, cet aspect de sa culture. Elle avait commencé à s'entraîner après avoir recruté ses sœurs et leurs vassaux dans la légion et son entraînement commençait maintenant à payer. Elle resta plus d'une heure près du lac, à méditer et tenter de percevoir comme elle le faisait pour les veines dragunaires, l'énergie magique qui entourait ce lieu où elle s'entraînait à jeter ses sorts en pleine journée.

Une fois qu'elle fut satisfaite de ses progrès, elle retourna dans sa maison et se coucha après s'être changée. Elle trouva rapidement le sommeil, s'endormant comme une masse.

Le lendemain, elle fut réveillée par Felicia et sa glace matinale, et dut se dépêcher pour se préparer et rejoindre les autres dans le mess. Jakob était en cuisine ce matin-là et il avait préparé un petit-déjeuner à moitié nohrien et hoshidien, grâce aux conseils de ses collègues hoshidiens. Marie mangea des toasts et des fruits puis discuta une bonne dizaine de minutes avec Azura, qui était arrivée après elle, car elle perdait énormément de temps pour se coiffer. Marie lui avait conseillé de se couper les cheveux mais Elise et Sakura étaient toutes les deux intervenues pour s'opposer à cette idée, elles trouvaient que se serait du gâchis, puisqu'elle avait de très beaux cheveux. Au final, devant les yeux de chiens battus des deux plus jeunes princesses, Azura avait promis de ne pas couper ses cheveux et de laisser ses sœurs la coiffer quand elles en avaient envie. Marie avait ainsi plaisanté sur le duo invincible Elise et Sakura, qui triomphait des difficultés grâce à leur apparence trop adorable et moe.

Une heure plus tard, la légion partit finalement en direction de l'escalier sans fin et après plus de trois heures de marche, Marie regrettait déjà d'avoir emprunté cette route.

_ Pff… Ah… ah… Au nom de Naga, il est encore long ce maudit escalier ?!, maugréa Marie dont l'endurance n'avait jamais été le point fort.

_ Je l'ignore… Mais l'escalier sans fin est le chemin le plus court jusqu'à notre destination, répondit Azura qui peinait elle-aussi.

_ Azura, vous avez dit que nous nous rendions au château d'Izumo, c'est cela ?, s'assura Sakura.

_ Oui. C'est notre meilleure chance d'éviter le conflit avec les forces hoshidiennes. Izumo s'est déclaré neutre et interdit de ce fait les affrontements sur son territoire, répondit Azura en souriant.

Marie écoutait vaguement la discussion entre ses deux sœurs, Azura était devenue une sœur pour lui éviter de terribles maux de tête. Elle se concentrait davantage sur sa respiration, pour ne pas s'épuiser trop vite, elle essayait aussi de percevoir en marchant des veines dracunaires ou bien une énergie magique et elle perçut ainsi en première le changement dans l'air, grâce à cela.

_ Dîtes, j'ai l'impression que le brouillard s'épaissit, non ?, déclara Sakura avant d'être interrompue par un cri de Marie.

_ Tout le monde reculez ! Des ennemis arrivent !, hurla la stratège en percevant une énergie magique se rapprochant du groupe.

Tous obéirent et reculèrent de plusieurs mètres, leurs armes brandis. Immédiatement un portail magique d'invocation apparut au sol, faisant apparaître plusieurs Sans-Visages, aux yeux de la légion. Mais Marie avait un mauvais pressentiment, elle était quasiment sûre que quelque chose clochait, mais elle ne parvenait pas à trouver l'origine de son malaise. Elle se prépara au combat, en aiguisant tous ses sens et là elle comprit ce qui n'allait pas.

_ Attendez tout le monde ! Nous ne devons pas nous battre contre eux, nos adversaires … Ce ne sont pas des Sans-Visages, ce sont des humains !, cria Marie en faisant signe à ses camarades de reculer davantage.

_ Madame ! Que dîtes-vous ?, demanda Jakob perdu en regardant sa maîtresse puis leurs adversaires, comme tous les autres il voyait très clairement des Sans-Visage.

_ Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une illusion qui touche seulement la vue ! Je puis vous assurer que si vous vous concentrez sur votre ouïe, comme moi vous entendrez que le bruit de leur pas, est bien trop léger pour être celui de Sans-Visages ! Elise, Sakura, Sora, Felicia et Jakob utilisez nos bâtons Gel pour les immobiliser ! Je vais vérifier cette affaire dès que vous aurez fini, expliqua Marie.

Sur un pic, caché plusieurs mètres au dessus du groupe, Iago surveillait les agissements de Marie et ses camarades, en voyant que son plan avait échoué il se téléporta magiquement pour quitter l'escalier sans fin.

La stratège avait eu de la chance, se disait-elle, si elle n'avait pas fermé les yeux en se mettant en position, elle n'aurait peut-être pas remarqué le son des pas de leurs opposants et aurait été piégée à son tour ! Elle était aussi soulagée d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de donner à tous les soigneurs du groupe un bâton Gel, pour qu'ils puissent tous se protéger en cas d'attaque.

Les cinq soigneurs se dépêchèrent d'obéir et utilisèrent les pouvoirs de leur bâton sur leurs opposants, ils réussirent ainsi à tous les immobiliser et Marie put ainsi s'approcher d'eux et tenter de lever l'illusion. Elle se félicitait d'avoir développé ses connaissances en magie noir, puisqu'elle savait maintenant comment disperser une telle illusion, elle s'avança face aux faux Sans-Visage et les toucha chacun leur tour en concentrant une forte force magique dans sa main pour surpasser le pouvoir du mage qui avait jeté le sortilège. Dès qu'elle les touchait, les illusions enveloppant leurs opposants disparaissaient une par une, et ses compagnons pouvaient clairement voir qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'être humain. Ses personnes semblaient tout autant perdus que la légion en voyant que face à eux se tenaient des êtres humains. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, Azura prit la parole pour expliquer la situation à leurs opposants.

_ Est-ce que vous appartenez à la tribu du vent ? Nous sommes désolés de ce qui a failli arriver, mais nous avons été soumis à une illusion, tout comme vous. Un mage nohrien sûrement a alterné notre vue, en nous faisant voir des Sans-Visages à la place d'hommes, expliqua Azura.

_ Nous n'avons aucune mauvaise intention, et souhaitions juste nous rendre à Izumo, quand vous êtes apparus devant nous sous l'apparence de Sans-Visage. J'espère que vous accepterez de nous laisser trav-, commença Marie avant qu'une explosion à plus d'une centaine de mètre du groupe ne surgit soudainement et provoque une secousse.

_ Le château Reppu !, cria l'un des combattants de la tribu du vent en se précipitant avec ses camarades vers l'origine de l'explosion.

Marie en les voyants signala à ses troupes de les suivre, pour donner un coup de main si possible à la tribu du vent, il y avait de grandes chances que l'illusion et l'explosion aient la même origine, et il serait donc possible de capturer le responsable. Marie envoya Subaki et Gunter en reconnaissance, et les autres coururent à leur suite.

Ils arrivèrent très vite sur le lieu de l'explosion, qui était une zone désertique mais avec une oasis, des Sans-Visages attaquaient des membres de la tribu du vent selon les informations de Subaki et le groupe humain était mené par le chef de la tribu, Fuga.

_ Tout le monde écoutez-moi ! Voici ce que vous allez faire, Kaze reste auprès de Sakura et Hana, couvre-les pendant qu'elles rejoignent un groupe de combattant en difficulté, Nadeshiko reste avec Jakob, et danse pour lui, lorsque cela sera nécessaire, Jakob ta priorité est de soigner les combattants, pas te battre. Felicia reste avec Azura, vous fonctionnerez de la même manière que Jakob et Nadeshiko. Kana transforme-toi, s'il te plait et active le plus de veines dracunaires possibles avec Kiragi. Rin, Sora et Kuroyuki votre priorité est le combat, pareil pour Gunter, Effie, Artur, et Elise, le trio se rendra au nord-est tandis que le quatuor ira au nord-ouest, profitez des effets des veines dracunaires. Subaki emmène-moi auprès de Fuga, puis ensuite rejoint Kiragi pour le transporter d'une veine dracunaire à une autre. Est-ce que tout est clair ?, exposa Marie.

Tout le monde hocha la tête et partit avec son partenaire ou son groupe. Marie monta sur le pégase de Subaki et ils s'envolèrent tous les deux pour rejoindre le dénommé Fuga. Ils arrivèrent très vite devant le maître d'armes qui était accompagné d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux orangés. Fuga et le devin les regardèrent se poser avec appréhension, mais Marie leva les mains en l'air pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas leur ennemie. Dès que Marie fut à terre, Subaki repartit en direction de Kiragi cette fois-ci.

_ Messire Fuga, je me nomme Marie. Mes compagnons et moi-même traversions l'escalier sans fin, lorsque nous avons senti l'explosion, nous sommes donc venus vous proposez de l'aide pour éliminer vos assaillants, expliqua Marie en s'inclinant respectueusement, une fois face à Fuga.

Le chef de la tribu du vent était un homme bien bâti, au torse nu et chauve d'environ une quarantaine ou cinquantaine d'années, il avait une certaine ressemblance avec le Khan Basilio de Regna Férox, car on pouvait d'un seul coup d'œil ressentir sa puissance et son expérience au combat.

_ Marie ? Ne seriez-vous pas par hasard la princesse qui a tourné le dos à Nohr et Hoshido ?, demanda-t-il en regardant l'épée Yato attachée à la ceinture de la jeune femme.

_ Même si je trouve cette formulation un peu expéditive, je ne nierai pas que je suis cette Marie. J'espère que mon différent avec Hoshido et Nohr ne vous fera pas refuser mon aide d'autant plus que je dois vous parler de quelque chose. Mais déjà exterminons ces Sans-Visages !, déclara la princesse en souriant gentiment.

_ D'accord, combattons ensemble contre ces monstruosités !, répondit Fuga en brandissant sa batte.

Le jeune devin derrière lui suivit son chef en ouvrant son parchemin et invoquant ses esprits magiques. Marie fonça Yato en main sur le Sans-Visage le plus proche, qu'elle anéantit en deux coups d'épée. Elle profita de la fin de sa discussion avec Fuga, pour observer comment s'en sortaient ses hommes. Et il n'y avait pas à dire, les entraînements intenses avaient payé, car les combattants de sa légion étaient tous des forces à craindre sur le champ de bataille. Quant aux soigneurs, ils étaient très attentifs à la situation et soignaient rapidement toutes les blessures qu'ils remarquaient sans perdre un instant. Marie était vraiment très fière de leur progrès et revoyait en eux l'entrain et le dévouement des Veilleurs. Elle regardait avec prudence les changements dans le champ de bataille, quand elle remarqua une silhouette qui lui était familière. Elle courut dans sa direction et lorsqu'elle vit cette personne risquant de se faire attaquer dans le dos, elle jeta sans réfléchir un puissant Fimbulvert sur le Sans-Visage.

_ Rinkah, je suis surprise de te voir ici, déclara Marie sur un ton amicale à la sauvage oni.

_ Cela fait quelques temps que l'on ne sait pas vu, merci d'avoir couvert mes arrières, répondit Rinkah avec un petit sourire.

_ Je t'en prie. Combattons ensemble, nous protégerons ainsi nos arrières respectifs contre ces monstruosités !, proposa Marie en se positionnant aux côtés de la sauvage oni.

_ D'accord ! Faisons voir à ces Sans-Visages qu'ils ont eu tort de se mettre sur notre route !, rugit Rinkah en se précipitant sur l'un des ennemis qu'elle frappa violemment de sa batte.

Marie à ses côtés acheva d'un coup d'épée la créature. Puis elle se tourna ves un autre Sans- Visage avec Rinkah. Le duo se débrouillait plutôt bien, même si cela faisait quelques temps que les deux femmes ne s'étaient pas vues. Elles s'étaient attaquées au Sans-Visage les plus au nord, qu'elles éliminaient sans grande difficulté, grâce à leur travail d'équipe. La zone était quasiment nettoyée et il ne restait à ce moment-là que cinq ou six créatures sur tout le champ de bataille. Mais alors que la tribu du vent commençait à être soulagée parce qu'elle en avait presque fini, une nouvelle vague de Sans-Visage apparut, une dizaine de monstres supplémentaires entra sur le champ de bataille. Marie comptait rejoindre le gros des troupes pour se regrouper et éliminer ces ennemis, mais elle vit soudainement deux personnes sortant des bois. L'une était un chevalier céleste, tandis que l'autre portait une tenue de mage noir, mais pas n'importe laquelle ! Il s'agissait de celle de Tharja ! Marie indiqua à Rinkah de la suivre, et elles se dirigèrent toutes vers les deux inconnues.

Lorsqu'elles se furent suffisamment rapprochées des deux jeunes filles, Marie put distinguer plus clairement leur apparence. La chevalière céleste était le sosie plus jeune de Cordelia, tandis que sa compagne était le sosie de Tharja mais ses cheveux étaient blonds comme Libra et Kuroyuki ! Marie décida de les interpeller pour vérifier leurs intentions.

_ Excusez-moi, je me nomme Marie et nous sommes en plein combat, si vous n'êtes pas des combattantes, vous devriez aller vous cacher, avertit Marie en tâtant le sujet.

_ Vous êtes Mari, la princesse d'Hoshido ?, demanda Caeldori avant d'être coupée par son amie.

_ Caeldori, il n'y a aucun doute qu'il s'agit de Dame Marie, je peux ressentir cette aura si puissante et attractive qui l'entoure, intervint Rhajat avec le même sourire effrayant que Tharja.

Il n'y avait aucune erreur possible, cette jeune fille ne pouvait être que Tharja (ou sa petite fille étant donnée que Noire s'était réincarnée), même leur personnalité et leur comportement étaient identiques !

_ Dame Marie, je me nomme Caeldori et voici mon amie Rhajat, vous n'avez pas à craindre pour nos vies, nous savons nous défendre et vous proposons notre aide, répondit poliment la chevalière céleste en saisissant sa lance avec détermination.

Dès que Marie entendit leur nom, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de deux des amies de Kiragi et Kana, Caeldori était la fille de Subaki, tandis que Rhajat était la fille de Kuroyuki.

_ Et bien suivez-moi les filles, Kiragi et Kana ont déjà intégré mon groupe et nous ont expliqué vos circonstances !, déclara Marie avant de se tourner pour rejoindre ses camarades.

Elle eut tout le même le temps d'apercevoir les sourires soulagés des deux jeunes filles, avant de repartir avec Rinkah. Marie et Rinkah continuaient à se battre en duo libérant le passage jusqu'à la légion et aux combattants de la tribu du vent. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent toutes les quatre, ils ne restaient plus que deux Sans-Visage, et Marie encouragea ses deux nouvelles recrues à s'en occuper pour évaluer leur force. Au final, Caeldori était aussi douée que son originale et son père, et elle avait en plus la technique solaire, tandis que Rhajat était la digne petite fille de Tharja, elle avait naturellement un haut niveau de magie noire, mais en plus elle pouvait utiliser la technique déchire-ciel qui augmentait les dégâts de ses attaques. Tous les Sans-Visages avaient été éliminés, et les soigneurs de la légion aidaient les gardiennes de la tribu du vent à guérir les blessés. Marie appela immédiatement Subaki et Kuroyuki pour qu'ils puissent parler avec leurs filles, tandis que la princesse allait raconter à Fuga, l'attaque dans l'escalier sans fin.

_ Messire Fuga, je suis heureuse de voir que vous et votre tribu allez bien, commença la stratège pour engager la conversation.

_ Votre aide nous a été d'un grand secours, sans vous et vos compagnons nous aurions sûrement eu des victimes, répondit Fuga sur un ton amical.

_ Je dois malheureusement vous avertir que cette attaque n'a pas été la première de la journée, car avant de vous rejoindre mon groupe et quelques uns de vos hommes avons failli nous battre sous l'effet d'une illusion. Notre vue à tous a été altérée pour que l'on voit nos opposants comme des Sans-Visages. Heureusement, j'ai remarqué la supercherie grâce à mon ouïe plus développé que la moyenne, et vos hommes vont très bien, ce sont eux qui nous ont d'ailleurs mené jusqu'à vous. Si vous souhaitez vérifier mes dires, vous pouvez les interroger. Je pense pouvoir dire sans me tromper que nous avons à faire à un mage ou sorcier nohrien, raconta Marie.

_ Votre honnêteté à propos de cette affaire me rappelle énormément votre père, le roi Suméragi, il ne fait aucun doute qu'il serait très fière de vous, répondit simplement Fuga, qui était déjà au courant de cette rencontre grâce au rapport de l'un des hommes concernés.

_ Vous connaissiez mon père ?, demanda Marie curieuse, le fait qu'elle n'ait pas de lien de sang avec le roi Suméragi ne changeait pas son statut de père aux yeux de la princesse, Suméragi était le seul qui l'ait aimé comme sa propre fille, Garon lui n'avait jamais agi en père envers elle.

_ Oh oui, le roi Suméragi était un ami très cher, nous avons souvent combattu côte à côte, étant jeune. De vrais frères d'armes. Mais ces jours appartiennent au passé. Vous vous êtes très bien battu aujourd'hui, mais cela ne devrait pas m'étonner de la part de celle qui a été choisie par la lame sacrée, Yato. Et oui, je connais l'existence de cette épée, Sumeragi m'en a un jour parlé, répondit Fuga.

_ Père…, murmura Marie en se remémorant ses quelques souvenirs du roi.

_ Écoutez-moi : Yato est la clé qui vous ouvrira les portes du Sceau de Feu, le pouvoir de ce Sceau est illimité. On dit que cette arme serait même capable de pourfendre les dieux qui l'ont créée, expliqua Fuga.

_ Pourfendre les dieux ?! Mais alors, elle pourrait sûrement…, dit Marie en se tournant vers Azura.

_ Notre lueur d'espoir s'agrandit, si nous pouvons recréer un Sceau de Feu, affirma Azura en souriant.

_ Izana, l'archiduc d'Izumo, devrait en savoir plus sur la légende. Je vous conseille d'aller le trouver et de lui poser des questions sur le Sceau de Feu, notre tribu en remerciement vous aidera dans votre quête, proposa Fuga en souriant.

_ Je vais les accompagner, affirma le jeune devin à côté de Fuga.

_ Tu es sûr ?, demanda Marie en regardant calmement le jeune devin, qui lui rappelait Ricken.

_ Je ne suis plus un enfant ! Je suis un homme ! Vous savez de quoi je suis capable ! Chef, si vous n'avez pas d'objection, je serais très honoré de les escortez, répliqua Hayato.

_ Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Ton habilité à la magie leur sera très utile. Je suis certain Marie que tu seras très contente d'avoir mon fils, Hayato, à tes côtés. Cependant promets-moi d'être prudent Hayato, répondit Fuga en se tournant vers Hayato puis Marie.

_ Bien sûr !, répondit le jeune devin.

_ Je suis heureuse de gagner deux utilisateurs de magie supplémentaire, j'étais la seule dans la légion donc la pression était rude. Hayato, je te souhaite la bienvenue parmi nous, déclara Marie en souriant.

_ Vous pouvez compter sur moi !, s'exclama le jeune garçon avec enthousiasme.

_ Très bien tout le monde, nous allons nous remettre en route pour le château d'Izumo ! Et nous avons la chance de compter dans nos rangs trois recrus supplémentaires !, déclara Marie à voix haute pour gagner l'attention de tous ses compagnons.

_ Tu veux dire quatre recrus supplémentaires, je viens avec vous, corrigea Rinkah après avoir salué Fuga .

_ Je serai honorée de compter une combattante de ton acabit dans mon groupe, bienvenue parmi nous Rinkah. Mettons-nous en route !, reprit Marie en se mettant en marche, direction : Izumo.

* * *

 **Note :**

 **Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre la semaine dernière, mais j'étais assez attristée par le fait que j'avais posté deux chapitres de mon autre fiction en une journée et que je n'ai eu ni review ni PM. Vous comprendrez que je n'étais pas très motivée et je m'en excuse. Mais vraiment les reviews même d'un seul mot m'encourage énormément, et plus j'en ai, plus j'écris rapidement et poste rapidement un autre chapitre. Donc laissez une review ! Le prochain chapitre sera un interlude centré sur Caeldori et Rhajat.**

 **J'espère que Marie ne vous apparaîtra pas trop OP ou Mary-Sue dans ce chapitre. Elle n'a remarqué l'illusion pas parce qu'elle est une super magicienne, mais parce qu'elle a une ouie très développé et qu'en entendant les pas de ses adversaires, elle a compris qu'il s'agissait d'être humain. J'ai d'ailleurs montré certaines des défaillances de mon avatar, qui est plus dans la pratique de la magie que dans la théorie. Notre princesse a juste compris cette faiblesse et essaye d'y remédier par elle-même en travaillant et étudiant sur ce problème. Je vois notre avatar, comme quelqu'un qui apprend vite, ce qu'on peut voir dans ses soutiens avec Leo. Elle est aussi extrêmement curieuse et adore les ragots et commérages, elle ressemble énormément à MorganF sur certains points.**


	17. Chapter 17: interlude 5

**La Princesse Stratège**

 **Disclaimer: Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas (et je le déplore tous les jours).**

 **Interlude 5 : Malédiction et perfection.**

La légion de Marie et Azura avait quitté le village de la tribu du vent depuis une semaine en temps réel, mais pour les combattants leur départ remontaient à près de trois mois grâce aux différences temporelles entre le monde réel et le plan astral. Pendant ses trois mois, les liens dans la légion s'étaient extrêmement resserrés, la présence de Caeldori et Rhajat n'y étaient pas pour rien, mais leur présence avait des effets très différents.

Caeldori, pour sa part, avait très vite gagné la reconnaissance de ses camarades même les plus âgés, sa persévérance et ses qualités d'organisatrice et gestionnaire n'était plus à prouver, certains (TOUSSE , Hana, TOUSSE) disaient même que la fille était plus talentueuse que le père…. Caeldori avait sans le savoir dépassé la perfection et même Hana l'appréciait (car contrairement à son père, elle paraissait plutôt humble, ne se vantant pas de sa supériorité). Marie n'avait donc nullement été surprise de constater que la jeune fille était la réincarnation de Cordélia. Les autres réincarnés n'ont plus en fait, c'était tellement évident, malgré les paradoxes que cela entraînait… Caeldori avait donc noué plus qu'une simple « alliance » avec certains adultes, sinon une véritable amitié notamment avec Marie, Felicia (qui s'entretenait avec elle, car la domestique songeait à voler à nouveau sur un pégase), Kaze (mais bon, il était en général amical avec tout le monde), Nadeshiko et Jakob.

Si ses relations amicales avec les premiers nommés étaient parfaitement simples, celle qu'elle avait renouée avec Jakob, l'était beaucoup moins. Pourquoi ? Parce que Jakob était la réincarnation de Frédérick, l'époux de Cordélia et le père de Severa, or si Marie avait raison, la mystérieuse Selena devait être Severa, en d'autres termes Cordelia s'était réincarné dans le corps de sa petite fille. Une relation entre elle et Jakob était donc un vrai casse-tête ! Car cela voudrait dire que techniquement Caeldori était la petite fille de Jakob tout en étant sa précédente épouse ! Pour la santé mentale des autres Veilleurs réincarnés, ils avaient tous les deux décidés de rester amis, et donc de ne pas reprendre leur précédente relation.

D'ailleurs, Caeldori avait une autre raison pour ne pas se mettre en couple avec le majordome, cette raison se nommait Dweer, le fils de Jakob et l'un de ses compagnons venu du futur. La chevalière céleste ne voulait pas mettre en danger l'existence de son camarade et avait donc décidé de garder sa relation amicale avec Jakob. Mieux, elle avait même pris la décision de s'assurer de l'existence de Dweer en poussant Jakob et Effie l'un vers l'autre avec l'aide de Marie et Elise qui adorent jouer les entremetteuses, bien sûr le trio agissait en toute discrétion. Leurs interventions étaient ponctuelles, par exemple Elise pouvait mentionner le régime alimentaire de sa vassale à proximité du majordome, Marie avait parlé avec Effie de sa discussion avec Jakob sur le fait qu'il ne souhaitait pas voir des gens mourir pour lui, elle avait traduit les véritables intentions de Jakob que certaines personnes échouaient à comprendre. Caeldori avait pour sa part convaincu Jakob de cuisiner pour Effie, avec l'argument que si elle est bien nourrie, elle deviendra plus forte et aidera donc mieux la cause de Marie. Jakob tomba bien sûr dans le panneau et surveilla lui-même l'alimentation de la chevalière. Et tous ses efforts commençaient à produire des résultats satisfaisants pour le trio. Le couple commençait à prendre forme, dans peu de temps il s'officialiserait surement.

Le couple Jakob et Effie n'était pas le seul projet de l'entremetteuse Marie, elle avait un autre couple en vue, celui d'Hayato et Kuroyuki qui dans le futur était sensé donner naissance à Rhajat. Ce couple était beaucoup plus compliqué que le précédent, car Rhajat était là. Elle qui était pourtant le fruit du futur amour d'Hayato et Kuroyuki, avait convaincu ses parents sans s'en rendre compte, qu'il était peut-être préférable qu'ils restent très, très éloignés loin de l'autre. Pourquoi ?, me demanderez-vous. Et bien les raisons de deux parents étaient peut-être différentes, mais était toutes liées au fait que Rhajat était la réincarnation de Tharja. Vous devez tous avoir remarqué qu'encore une fois, une Veilleuse s'était réincarnée dans le corps de sa petite fille, Tharja était la mère de Noire (son époux étant Libra), Kuroyuki est la réincarnation de Noire, tout en étant la mère de Rhajat. Sa fille est donc sa mère, je peux vous dire que lors de leur rencontre Kuroyuki s'est évanouie de peur, de l'écume rouge sang sortait de sa bouche ! Et lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée et a vu Rhajat, elle tremblait comme une feuillle, ou un agneau devant un grand-méchant loup !

Marie avait presque pitié d'elle et l'avait donc laissé l'appeler mère, pour la réconforter, et elle en avait rudement besoin car les semaines qui suivirent l'arrivée de Rhajat, Kuroyuki agissait pratiquement comme une femme paranoïaque. Elle craignait que Rhajat ne se serve d'elle comme cobaye pour ses malédictions et ses sorts comme Tharja le faisait auparavant, pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas Tharja, son attitude semblait extrêmement exagérée, mais pour les autres…. Et bien disons qu'ils se tenaient sur leur garde et compatissaient énormément pour Kuroyuki. Marie craignant que Rhajat ne vienne pas au monde, avait tenté d'intervenir en encourageant Kuroyuki a demandé de l'aide à Hayato, le devin était connu pour ses puissants charmes, la stratège avait donc proposé à son amie qu'elle aille lui en demander un contre les malédictions de sa mère/fille ! Pour l'instant, ce plan semblait avoir bien marché, car les deux commençaient à se parler et apprendre à se connaître. Bien sûr, le charme d'Hayato était en réalité inutile car Marie avait demandé à Rhajat de ne maudire que leurs adversaires, pas leurs alliés, mais bon le futur couple n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce tout petit détail de rien du tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Nous avons donc appris les raisons de Kuroyuki pour ne pas se rapprocher d'Hayato, sa peur de sa mère et des expériences qu'elle pourrait faire sur elle. Mais me direz-vous Hayato dans tout cela, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas tenté de mieux connaître sa future femme ? Et bien encore une fois, Rhajat en était la cause. Hayato lui-même (mais bien sûr il niera cela jusqu'à sa mort) avait la frousse de la personnalité extrêmement glauque et lugubre de sa fille ! Et il avait vainement pensé qu'en s'éloignant de la future mère, il ne donnerait pas naissance à une enfant aussi « étrange », mais à quelqu'un de plus normal… Bien sûr, nous lecteurs savons que la mère n'est pas importante, puisque Rhajat restera toujours Rhajat. Et puis, il y avait aussi le fait qu'Hayato était complètement bouleversé par l'idée qu'il était maintenant le père de Tharja.

La mage noir était fidèle à elle-même dans cette vie comme dans la précédente, elle passait son temps à faire des expériences magiques et Marie avait même commencé à les observer et à y participer. Et elle avait toujours cette mystérieuse fascination pour la stratège, mais cette fois-ci elle suivait certaines règles imposés par Marie, Jakob, Felicia et Kaze. Elle n'avait ni le droit d'espionner Marie quand elle dormait, ni de lui voler ses affaires, son sang ou ses cheveux pour faire d'étranges sortilèges. Cependant, si elle le souhaitait, elle pouvait rester à ses côtés dans la journée, l'aider à s'entraîner par exemple ou à étudier les théories magiques de ce monde. La dévotion et loyauté de la jeune fille à l'égard de la chef de la légion et Kana qui était sa maîtresse, en avait surpris plus d'un, mais au final tout le monde avait commencé à mieux la comprendre et l'apprécier, lorsqu'elle utilisait ses pouvoirs pour le bien de la communauté.

La présence de Rhajat dans la légion avait tout d'abord créé une grande confusion chez les Non-Veilleurs, car la jeune fille agissait comme une mage noire nohrienne à leurs yeux, les Nohriens se tenaient d'ailleurs à une certaine distance d'elle. Bizarrement, cette peur initiale avait permis de réduire davantage le mur entre les Hoshidiens et les Nohriens, car la plupart des Nohriens de leur groupe avaient de très mauvaises impressions sur leurs « collègues mages noirs », Effie et Gunter avaient d'ailleurs mentionné un certain Zola et Iago le conseiller du roi, pour qui ils éprouvaient une profonde aversion. Le seul qui était passable, c'était Odin le vassal du prince Leo, selon Effie, elle avait d'ailleurs parlé de sa passion pour le discours dramatique et épique, ses histoires en avaient fait rigolé plus d'un !

Avec le temps et les explications des Veilleurs, les autres membres de la légion avaient commencé à s'ouvrir à la jeune fille, comprenant qu'ils l'avaient jugé un peu trop rapidement sans chercher à la comprendre entièrement. Elise avait d'ailleurs évoqué la gentillesse de Tharja, qui avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour chercher la localisation des parents de Nowi. Le seul bémol était sa fascination pour la magie noire qui la conduisait à ressembler à une sorcière maléfique quand elle riait par exemple et sa manie d'harceler sans arrêt leur stratège, mais cela avait très vite été fixé. Rhajat avait finalement réussi à s'intégrer complètement dans la légion après plus d'un mois.

Malgré ses efforts, Marie la gardait tout de même à l'œil, car elle avait la mauvaise habitude d'utiliser la gentillesse naturelle de Kiragi pour obtenir des ingrédients pour ses potions ! Marie avait été obligée d'intervenir quand Kiragi était revenu plein de blessures d'une de ces missions, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas laisser son adorable neveu risquer sa vie ainsi ! Même s'il fallait préciser que Kiragi était son neveu, plus parce qu'il était le fils de Felicia que celui de Takumi, qu'elle ne considérait pas pour l'instant comme un frère contrairement à Felicia. Elle les avait donc tous les deux sermonné et avait demandé à Rhajat de parler de ses problèmes d'ingrédients avec davantage de personnes pour pouvoir organiser un petit groupe à chaque fois, au lieu de se servir uniquement de Kiragi ! Kana s'était d'ailleurs portée volontaire au grand malheur de Rhajat, qui ne voulait pas mettre en danger la vie de la fille de sa chère Marie, d'autant plus qu'elle était officiellement sa vassale, mais bon Kana pouvait se montrer très têtue quand elle le voulait donc elle avait obtenu gain de cause.

Les deux voyageuses venues du futur s'étaient donc tout aussi bien intégrées au groupe que leurs prédécesseurs, Kiragi et Kana. Même si cela avait été plus long dans le cas de Rhajat. Bien sûr, je n'oublie pas le fait que les deux filles n'étaient pas les seules nouvelles recrues, lors de leur périple et le combat dans le désert de la tribu du vent, Rinkah et Hayato les avaient eux-aussi rejoints. Et encore une fois, ces deux recrus étaient des réincarnés.

Comme Marie le pensait, Rinkah était la réincarnation de Flavia, chose que la jeune femme avait apprise en discutant avec elle des Veilleurs et Grima. Rinkah avait révélé ce souvenir de la vie de la Khan jusqu'à sa première rencontre avec Chrom depuis des années, à cause de cela elle avait d'ailleurs développé des sentiments pour Fuga le chef de la tribu du vent, car il lui rappelait cette vieille Khanaille, Basilio. Rinkah avait avoué que Basilio était le premier amour de Flavia dans sa jeunesse, mais cet idiot ne s'en était jamais rendu compte et passait son temps à flirter avec de belles femmes sous les yeux de sa collègue, ce qui l'énervait énormément. Le plus grand regret de Flavia s'était de ne pas avoir pu avouer ses sentiments à son rival et collègue. Les souvenirs de la vie de Flavia après sa rencontre avec les Veilleurs ont commencé à lui revenir après qu'elle ait intégré la légion et les deux femmes discutaient souvent de cette époque, Rinkah en avait d'ailleurs profité pour reparler de l'offre qu'elle avait faite à Robin, en explicitant cette fois-ci ses intentions. Marie n'avait bien sûr pas osé avouer qu'elle avait cru que Flavia tentait de la séduire à l'époque, alors qu'en vérité elle lui avait proposé de devenir sa sœur adoptive.

Pour Hayato, Marie avait encore une fois vu juste, puisque le devin était bel et bien Ricken, l'un des mages des Veilleurs. Hayato avait mis plus de temps que les autres pour récupérer ses souvenirs antérieurs, Marie et les Veilleurs avaient supposé que c'était son désir d'être considéré comme un adulte et les contraintes qu'il s'imposait qui avaient retardé le processus. Il ne pouvait pas accepter le Ricken du temps des Veilleurs, car l'attitude de celui-ci restait encore très puérile dans ses premiers temps chez les Veilleurs. La mémoire lui était revenue alors qu'il tentait d'écrire une lettre pour sa famille et ses proches, Marie était intervenue à ce moment-là et lui avait posé une question : Ne ressens-tu rien de familier ou bien un déjà-vu dans la situation actuelle ? Cette question déclencha l'émergence des souvenirs de la vie de Ricken, car cela n'était pas la première fois qu'il bloquait à écrire une lettre et que Marie tentait de l'encourager. Le résultat fut que grâce à ces souvenirs, Hayato sut exactement quoi dire, mais qu'il craignit davantage sa fille… Des souvenirs de Tharja lui étaient revenus et bien évidemment il était devenu complètement terrifié par sa propre fille.

Aujourd'hui, Marie avait prévu un entraînement commun avec tous les mages de leur armé, en d'autres termes il s'agissait d'un entraînement spécialement fait pour Hayato, Rhajat, Kana (qui voulait apprendre à se servir du livre de Naga) et elle. Marie voulait à la fois parler des différences entre la magie de ce monde et le précédent, mais aussi travailler certains exercices magiques en commun. Le groupe de quatre s'était réuni près du lac et était installé sur une nappe sur laquelle ils avaient déposé des tomes, des essais théorique sur la magie et d'autres objets. Ils avaient en cet après-midi commencé par parler, Marie avait amené des tomes trouvables à Nohr qu'elle souhaitait comparer avec les parchemins hoshidiens.

_ J'ai étudié quelques parchemins à partir d'une approche comparatiste avec des tomes et honnêtement je trouve que les tomes sont plus puissants que leurs « équivalents » parchemins, même si les parchemins sont parfois plus précis, commença Marie en s'adressant surtout à Hayato et Tharja.

_ Oui, j'ai remarqué la même chose lorsque j'ai commencé à utiliser des tomes nohriens, je pense même me servir davantage de tomes que de parchemins à partir de maintenant, répondit Hayato.

_ Mais tout de même, les tomes nohriens restent assez, hum, peu développés, commenta Rhajat avec une légère hésitation.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?, demanda Kana qui suivait avec attention la discussion pour en apprendre davantage sur les tomes et la magie.

_ La magie et les tomes nohriens ressemblent beaucoup à ceux que l'on pouvait trouver à Ylisse, mais lorsqu'on les compare avec attention, on remarque que ces similitudes sont en fait trompeuses. Déjà, il y a une moins grande variété de tome dans ce monde, un peu moins d'une vingtaine, alors qu'à Ylisse il y en avait environ une trentaine. Les tomes ylisséens étaient aussi divisés entre le type de magie qu'ils créaient: feu, vent, foudre, noire et un livre de magie de lumière, celui que toi et moi détenons le Livre de Naga. Même les tomes qui existent dans ce monde ne sont pas exactement identiques par ailleurs, on peut citer le cas de Fimbulvetr qui perd en puissance et en précision avec Nohr, de même que Mjolnir, alors que Feu et foudre gagne en puissance ici, expliqua Marie en réfléchissant.

_ Par ailleurs les tomes nohriens, tout comme les parchemins ont de nombreux effets sur l'utilisateur, certains positifs et d'autres beaucoup moins, alors que les tomes ylisséens ne provoquaient pour la plupart aucun effet secondaire sur l'utilisateur. Je me demande si ces différences ne sont pas issues du fait que les tomes et les parchemins dans ce monde n'ont pas de limite d'utilisation, ils sont éternels et ne perdent pas leur magie à chaque utilisation, commenta Hayato.

_ J'avais aussi pensé à cela quand je me suis rendue compte que les armes n'étaient pas limités et ne s'effritaient pratiquement pas, car l'ambigüité que l'on vient d'évoquer pour les tomes se retrouvent chez les autres types d'armes nohriennes, ajouta Marie.

_ Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire un « nombre limité d'utilisation » ?, demanda Kana un peu perplexe.

_ Les armes yliséennes ne pouvaient pas être utilisés trop souvent sans commencer à s'effriter, il fallait soit les réparées, soit en acheter d'autres, alors qu'ici les armes ne s'érodent pas, on peut potentiellement se battre avec la même arme pendant une centaine d'année, expliqua Marie en caressant les cheveux bruns de sa fille.

_ Ho, cela veut dire que vous deviez souvent racheter des armes, n'est-ce pas ?, continua Kana.

_ Tu as tout compris. Notre budget militaire était en grande partie utilisé pour l'achat d'armes de remplacement, on ne pouvait pas se permettre d'oublier de s'approvisionner au cas où nos armes lâcheraient en plein combat, précisa Marie en faisant un gros câlin à Kana, à la grande joie de celle-ci.

_ En tout cas, la magie noire est la plus touchée par la différence entre ce monde et l'ancien, puisqu'il n'existe plus qu'un seul tome de magie noire, Nosferatu !, bougonna Rhajat ennuyée.

_ C'est vrai ?, demanda Marie étonnée en tenant toujours sa fille entre ses bras.

_ Oui, j'ai essayé d'en trouver d'autre, mais sans résultat, tous les tomes de magie noire que je connaissais, n'existe pas ici, précisa avec amertume la mage noir.

La discussion changea ensuite de sujet, Marie voulait en savoir plus sur les charmes d'Hayato et les malédictions de Rhajat, pensant peut-être s'y essayer. Après une bonne heure de discussion sur les différentes utilisations de la magie, ils finirent par entamer un entraînement pratique. Ils formèrent leurs duos par relation familiale : Hayato et Rhajat, Marie et Kana. Le premier s'entraînait à augmenter la puissance et la précision de leurs attaques magiques, tandis que le deuxième était beaucoup plus une initiation, car Kana n'en était qu'aux bases.

_ Ma chérie, ressens la puissance magique dans tes veines et canalise-la grâce à ton tome, avant de la relâcher, ordonna Marie à sa fille.

Kana qui tenait le tome Feu dans sa main, obéit sans discuter à sa mère, elle concentra son énergie magique et commença à prononcer la formule de son grimoire tout en faisant appel à la force du tome comme catalyseur de sa puissance. Après un instant, elle jeta finalement son sort et incendia la cible que Marie avait fait installer dans la zone. Elle avait parfaitement réussi à utiliser Feu.

_ Dis-moi, Kana, ressens-tu de la fatigue après cette attaque ?, enquerra Marie en se tournant vers sa fille après avoir observé la cible.

_ Non, je me sens très bien. Pourquoi ?, répondit-elle légèrement curieuse.

_ Je voulais être sûre que tu aies parfaitement jeté ce sort, si tu avais été déjà fatigué, cela aurait signifié que tu as fait appel à trop de magie, mais puisque ce n'est pas le cas… Félicitation, Kana, tu as parfaitement réussi ce sort !, complimenta Marie en caressant la tête de sa fille.

La petite dragonne sourit de toute ses dents tellement elle était heureuse d'être félicitée par sa mère, puis elle se précipita pour enlacer sa taille. Marie l'enlaça en réponse, malgré la différence de taille. Les deux filles restèrent ainsi un moment avant que Kana décide de libérer sa mère et reprendre son entraînement.

De leur côté, Hayato et Rhajat étaient un plein duel, alors qu'ils étaient sensés s'entraîner sur des cibles répartis dans la zone. Un commentaire de Rhajat sur la taille et l'âge de son père avait entraîné la colère d'Hayato, qui la provoqua en duel pour lui prouver sa force. Voilà comment la situation avait échappé au contrôle de Marie.

Hayato criblait sa fille de sortilèges en tout genre, il passait du tome au grimoire sans s'en rendre compte, tandis que sa fille n'utilisait que le Nosferatu pour se battre tout en récupérant de l'énergie qu'elle volait à son père. Pour l'instant, Rhajat avait l'avantage puisqu'elle regagnait instantanément une partie de l'énergie qu'elle perdait à cause des attaques de son père. Alors qu'Hayato lui ne pouvait pas se soigner et devait faire de son mieux pour éviter les sorts.

_ Et bien, c'est tout ce que vous savez faire, père ? Je croyais que vous deviez m'enseigner une leçon, mais pour l'instant je ne vois rien d'intéressant, commenta Rhajat s'amusant à énerver davantage son père.

_ Tu vas voir Rhajat, tu ne vas pas faire la maligne très longtemps ! Je vais te montrer la puissance des devins de la tribu du vent !, hurla Hayato furieux avant de lancer un puissant sort de rang C.

Mais Rhajat ne chercha pas à l'esquiver, bien au contraire elle se mit délibérément sur la trajectoire de l'attaque et se prit de plein fouet le sort. Hayato vit horrifié sa magie blesser sa fille et la cribler de blessures. Mais Rhajat ne cessa pas de sourire même dans un tel état, elle se prépara à lancer un nouveau Nosferatu, mais à la différence de ses attaques précédentes elle était cette fois-ci entourée d'une mystérieuse aura violette.

_ J'ai gagné !, hurla Rhajat en articulant lentement chaque syllabe pour augmenter leur effet.

Elle lança un très puissant Nosferatu contre son père, son attaque était plus puissante que les précédentes car elle avait réussi à activer la technique Vengeance. Rhajat avait volontairement subi l'attaque d'Hayato pour que lorsqu'elle attaquerait par la suite, elle puisse lui infliger davantage de dégâts si sa technique Vengeance venait à s'activer. Vengeance ajoutait à une attaque, les dommages que son utilisateur avait précédemment subi, en d'autres termes plus elle était blessée, plus ses attaques gagnaient en puissance, si la technique s'activait. Hayato avait commis l'erreur d'oublier que Tharja avait transmis cette technique à Noire et que Kuroyuki l'avait toujours, il n'avait pas envisagé la possibilité qu'elle la possède encore malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas encore de la classe sorcier.

Hayato n'avait aucune chance face à un si puissant Nosferatu, alors qu'il était déjà sacrément amoché, dès qu'il fut touché, il s'effondra au sol vaincu.

_ Kana ! Va chercher un soigneur, il a besoin de soin de toute urgence ! Et Rhajat, la prochaine fois retiens tes pouvoirs !, déclara Marie en se précipitant au chevet du jeune devin.

Kana courut en direction du fort pour appeler de l'aide, pendant que Rhajat et Marie veillait sur Hayato. La princesse lui fit avaler lentement l'une des potions qu'elle avait emmenées par précaution, tout en sermonnant Rhajat.

_ Franchement, tu n'étais pas obligée d'aller aussi loin, la victoire t'était déjà acquise !, maugréa la stratège en regardant son amie.

_ Peut-être, mais je suis sûre qu'il aurait trouvé une excuse pour justifier sa défaite, là il ne pourra pas dire grand-chose, répondit Rhajat.

_ Ça c'est sûr, mais s'il ne peut rien dire, c'est parce que tu l'as bien trop esquinté, le rendant incapable de communiquer avec nous, dès qu'il ira mieux, tu iras t'excuser !, ordonna Marie sévèrement.

_ D'accord, si c'est ton ordre…, maugréa la mage noir en baissant les yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kana accompagnée de Sakura et Elise arrivèrent pour s'occuper d'Hayato, les deux guérisseuses l'examinèrent et jugèrent qu'il n'était pas en danger de mort, mais qu'il avait tout de même besoin de soin urgent. Elles commencèrent leur traitement sur place, puis le finirent dès qu'Hayato fut transporté dans l'infirmerie par Effie qui avait suivi Elise et Sakura.

Quelques jours plus tard, une fois qu'Hayato fut complètement remis, Rhajat suivit l'ordre de la princesse stratège et alla s'excuser, Hayato accepta ses excuses et lui en présenta même à son tour, les deux mages passèrent ensuite la journée ensemble à parler de magie et du futur d'où elle venait.

Pendant que Rhajat et son père discutait, une autre conversation père-fille avait lieu, mais cette fois-ci elle avait lieu entre Subaki et Caeldori.

_ Dis-moi, Caeldori, tu es la vassale du fils aîné du seigneur Ryoma et Dame Marie n'est-ce pas ?, enquerra Subaki en repensant aux paroles de Kana à fort Jinya.

_ En effet, je suis la vassale du prince Shiro. Pourquoi cette question ?, demanda Caeldori après avoir répondu.

_ Hum, je suis juste un peu curieux, la princesse Kana nous a dit que tu étais devenue sa vassale, parce que tu étais la seule à qui il obéissait. Donc je me demandais comment il était…, répondit son père en hésitant légèrement.

_ Ho, je comprends maintenant. Pour être honnête, le prince est quelqu'un qui peut se montrer une tête brulée très inconsciente parfois, quand on était enfant, Dame Marie réussissait à le brider et le maintenir calme face à son Altesse Ryoma, mais lorsque vous êtes… Enfin bref, une fois que nous avons vieilli, il est devenu plus intrépide et inconscient refusant d'écouter Asugi et Dweer qui étaient ses deux vassaux à l'époque. Dweer en a eu assez et m'a demandé de le remplacer car Shiro m'écoutait la plupart du temps, et j'ai bien sûr accepté. Mais si Shiro m'écoute, c'est uniquement parce que Dame Marie lui a répété à de nombreuses reprises de me prêter attention quand nous étions enfants. Déjà à l'époque, Dame Marie souhaitait que ce soit moi qui prenne le rôle de son vassal… Pour que Dweer s'occupe de Kana avec Rhajat à ma place. Elle parlait même de nous marier en riant, expliqua Caeldori.

_ Donc le prince Shiro est quelqu'un ayant plutôt le sang chaud, si je comprends bien ?, vérifia son père.

_ Oui, ne n'est pas un mauvais bougre, mais il n'arrive pas à garder son sang-froid la plupart du temps, ce qui le conduit à foncer tête baissée. En général, le prince Siegbert et moi-même arrivons à la stopper avant que les choses ne tournent mal, ajouta-t-elle en rougissant à la mention du prince Siegbert.

_ Le prince Siegbert ?

_ Siegbert est le fils de son altesse Xander, le prince héritier de Nohr, il est l'un de nos compagnons et une personne formidable, il incarne tout ce à quoi on s'attend chez un prince… maturité, intelligence, force, beauté, gentillesse, honneur…, commença à décrire la chevalière céleste les yeux pratiquement en forme de cœur quand elle listait toutes ses qualités.

Il était évident qu'elle n'était pas insensible aux charmes de ce prince, ce qui fit soupirer Marie, qui les espionnait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Mais bon, cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'elle était bien décidée à faire de Caeldori sa belle-fille.

Cette idée lui était venue lors d'une conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Kana, sa fille lui parlait de ses frères et ses compagnons, elle avait d'ailleurs mentionné la personnalité intrépide et enflammés de son aîné qui leur avait parfois posé problème. Marie l'avait écouté avec attention lorsqu'elle lui racontait certaines des décisions de Shiro, et comment ils avaient été sauvés à de nombreuses reprises par l'intervention de Siegbert ou bien de Caeldori, car Shiro n'écoutait généralement que ces deux-là. Il s'engueulait la plupart du temps avec son autre vassal, Asugi, qui n'était autre que leur cousin. Marie avait ainsi comprit que son fils aîné ne pourrait jamais devenir roi s'il restait ainsi, il avait besoin d'une personne à ses côtés pour le maintenir droit, et cette personne ne pouvait être que Caeldori ! La future Marie s'en était elle-aussi rendue compte et c'était pour cela qu'elle voulait faire de la jeune fille, la vassale de son aîné ! Elle pensait que s'ils restaient ensemble et apprenaient à se connaître de cette manière, il y aurait des chances qu'ils tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Mais voilà, Caeldori était déjà inconsciemment influencée par Cordelia et elle était tombée amoureuse de Siegbert, qui lui rappelait Chrom (Dans ses rares moments régal. L'image que Cordelia a de Chrom, a toujours été très idéalisée…). Mais puisque Siegbert n'était pas là et que selon les informations de Kana, il ne partageait pas ses sentiments et bien la voie était libre pour Marie, afin de plaider la cause de son fils et cela même si elle ne l'avait pour l'instant jamais rencontré.

Pour ce faire, la stratège s'était arrangée pour passer du temps avec sa vieille amie, elles parlaient de leur vie à Ylisse, des Veilleurs, mais parfois Marie changeait de sujet, s'enquérant auprès de son amie de son fils aîné. Elle lui demandait ce qu'elle pensait de lui, s'ils s'entendaient bien tous les deux, elle faisait aussi de légères allusions, par exemple en disant : « je serais beaucoup plus rassurée si je savais qu'une femme mature et formidable comme toi, Caeldori, épousait mon fils et le soutenait dans ses tâches » ou bien « Shiro serait vraiment heureux d'avoir une épouse aussi parfaite que toi, j'en suis certaine ! ». Bref, Marie n'abandonnait pas, elle pouvait se montrer très têtue, lorsqu'elle le voulait… Ses enfants ont vraiment de qui tenir, entre Ryoma et elle, il était difficile de dire lequel des deux était le plus entêté. Pas étonnant que leurs trois enfants soient parfois de vraies têtes de mules, ils étaient presque faits pour devenir le « Stone knight » du temple du Dieu de la lumière. Marie souhaitait vraiment trouvé ses enfants pour pouvoir discuter de Caeldori avec Shiro, bien sûr lorsqu'elle pensait au mot « discuter » en vérité il n'y avait pas de discussion possible, elle n'accepterait pas un non de la part de son fils.

En plus des enfants, Marie cherchait une personne très spéciale, quelqu'un dont l'aide leur serait extrêmement bénéfique dans la durée… Il s'agissait d'une Anna.

Pourquoi une Anna ? Et bien, la raison était pour obtenir de meilleures armes venant même d'autres univers. Marie appréciait la durabilité des armes de ce monde, mais elle regrettait tout de même ses épées et tomes ylisséens qui n'avaient pas d'effet négatif contrairement à certaines armes de ce monde. Elle pensait qu'avec une Anna à leur côté, la légion pourrait mieux s'armer, elle avait donc beaucoup discuté avec ces camarades pour essayer de trouver une Anna, mais pour l'instant sans succès car personne n'en avait jamais vu. Aujourd'hui, elle menait un petit groupe de combattants vers un lieu qui s'appelait le Portail du dragon, Elise lui en avait parlé comme d'un portail que les dragons d'antan auraient construits et qui selon les légendes permettrait de voyager vers d'autres univers. Marie intriguée avait décidé de s'y rendre pour l'examiner, et peut-être trouvée la Anna qu'elle cherchait si désespérément, puisque le portail était similaire à celui du multivers que l'on pouvait visiter à Ylisstol et qui était gardé par une Anna.

Marie ne le savait pas mais durant cette expédition elle allait trouver bien plus qu'une Anna. Ce détour lui offrira la possibilité de revoir des personnes toujours chères à son cœur.

* * *

 **Note :**

 **Le « Stone knight » est une référence au light novel et manhua, _Legend of the sun knight,_ dans ce manhua les personnages principaux sont des chevaliers servant une religion et un temple, leur particularité s'est qu'à chaque génération les douze chevaliers principaux (chacun est le capitaine d'une troupe de chevalier qui lui est propre et a des tâches définies) ont la même personnalité et des traits physique en commun avec tous leurs prédécesseurs à leur poste, comme la couleur des cheveux. Bien sûr vous me direz, comment est-il possible qu'à chaque génération les personnalités et apparences se ressemblent ? Il ne s'agit absolument pas d'une coïncidence ! Les successeurs sont entraînés assez jeunes afin de remplir leur rôle, certains doivent même se teindre leurs cheveux pour assurer leur position (tousse, the poor storm Knight, tousse), leurs maîtres qui sont les douze chevaliers précédents les entraînent afin qu'ils agissent de la même manière que les tous premiers douze chevaliers ! Leur entraînement est sacrément drôle, tout comme leurs aventures et je vous conseille de lire le light novel (ou le manhua) qui est déjà complètement traduit en anglais. Le Stone knight est l'un des douze, il est connu pour être extrêmement entêté, lorsqu'il dit ou fait une chose, il ne changera absolument pas d'avis quoi qu'on lui fasse ou dit. D'ailleurs, dans le light novel, le stone knight que l'on rencontre à failli ne pas pouvoir le devenir, parce qu'il refusait absolument de devenir plus entêté comme son maître, celui qui a réglé le problème est Neo, le précédent Sun Knight lorsqu'il a fait remarqué à tout le monde que l'adolescent était à sa propre manière très entêté. Franchement, certains chapitres sont à mourir de rire, je vous recommande cette œuvre plein de beaux garçons et d'histoires amusantes !**

 **Vassaux dans la seconde génération pour l'instant :**

 **Siegbert a pour vassaux Soleil et Ignatus.**

 **Forrest a pour vassaux Nina et Velouria.**

 **Shiro a pour vassaux Asugi et Caeldori.**

 **Kei a pour vassaux Ophelia et Sophie.**

 **Kana a pour vassaux Rhajat et Dweer.**

 **Kiragi a pour vassaux Hisame et Midoriko.**

 **Miu a pour vassaux Selkie et Mitama.**

 **Il y aura peut-être davantage de vassaux puisqu'il y a de nombreux OC chez la première génération, et je ne suis pas si cruelle pour les laisser sans enfants.**

 **Est-ce que quelqu'un a deviné où Marie et son groupe vont se rendre ?**

 **Petit indice : le groupe est composé de Marie, Azura, Jakob, Caeldori, Rhajat, Felicia, Nadeshiko, Elise, Kaze et Kana.**

 **La première personne qui trouvera, aura le droit de choisir qui rejoindra le groupe dans la seconde génération, pour le prochain chapitre !**


	18. Chapter 18: interlude 6

**La princesse stratège**

 **Disclaimer : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas ! (l'auteur s'effondre en pleurant et frappe le sol à coup de poings.)**

 **Interlude 6 : Ylissse, avant Awakening.**

* * *

Le groupe composé de Marie, Azura, Jakob, Caeldori, Rhajat, Felicia, Nadeshiko, Elise, Kaze et Kana avait quitté le plan astral depuis quelques minutes, pour se diriger vers le portail du Dragon. Lilith les avait tous téléporté à environ un ou deux kilomètres du portail, elle n'avait pas pu les rapprocher encore plus, car une magie très ancienne l'en empêchait. Marie et Lilith avaient attribué cette magie aux créateurs du portail, surement de puissants dragons, car ils étaient les plus à même de pouvoir interférer avec la magie de la dragonne astrale.

Le groupe devait donc parcourir cette courte distance à pieds, mais il ne s'en formalisait pas le moins du monde. Bien au contraire, pour la plupart d'entre eux cela leur rappelait le bon vieux temps avec leurs camarades Veilleurs. D'ailleurs, Rhajat avait demandé à Jakob en plaisantant, pourquoi il ne ramassait pas les cailloux sur leur chemin. Tout le monde avait pouffé de rire, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas rigoler ouvertement, devant la tête effarée de Jakob. Mais contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient, le majordome ne se fâcha pas de la remarque, bien au contraire il remercia Rhajat de lui avoir rappelé ses obligations et il se mit à ramasser en courant tous les cailloux parsemés sur leur route… Bien évidemment, c'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, tout le monde explosa finalement de rire. Ils étaient incapables de se retenir en voyant Jakob ramasser gaiement des cailloux tout en sifflotant, s'était beaucoup trop drôle ! LE froid, rude et insensible Jakob (lorsque Marie n'était pas là) était en train de ramasser des CAILLOUX et il le faisait JOYEUSEMENT ! À leur place, tout le monde aurait aussi rigolé devant une situation aussi comique !

Après quelques minutes, (oui, il leur avait fallu plusieurs minutes pour recommencer à respirer, Elise avait d'ailleurs failli s'étouffer de rire….) ils finirent par se calmer et purent enfin reprendre leur route, cette fois sans cailloux. Ils étaient un peu à la traîne par rapport à Jakob qui avait pris pas mal d'avance, mais ils ne se faisaient pas trop de souci, si un problème arrivait, Jakob courrait pour avertir sa maîtresse. Et cela, même pieds et poings liés. Ils avançaient donc sans se précipiter, discutant de tout et de rien tout en marchant ou chevauchant pour certaines. Kana et Elise discutaient toutes les deux, tout comme Azura et Marie (Rhajat les espionnait d'ailleurs), les autres parlaient de Frédérick et de ses manies, racontant à Nadeshiko des anecdotes antérieures à son arrivée chez les Veilleurs. L'atmosphère était donc assez légère entre eux tous.

Ils mirent près de quinze minutes pour rattraper le majordome qui se tenait bien droit pour attendre sa maîtresse, les combattants durent se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas repartir dans un fou rire en le voyant ainsi si fière de lui. Marie partageait leur sentiment, Jakob était définitivement très drôle aujourd'hui…

_ Madame, j'espère que votre marche a été agréable, je pense mettre débarrassé de tous les cailloux qui pouvaient obstruer votre chemin, mais si j'en ai manqué, dîtes-le moi !, déclara Jakob gravement.

Bien entendu, ses paroles firent renaître le précédent fou rire de ses camarades. Il fallut deux à trois minutes pour que Marie soit physiquement capable de lui répondre :

_ Nous n'avons rencontré aucun caillou, tu as fait du très bon travail, Jakob !, félicita Marie alors qu'elle rigolait intérieurement.

_ Ce n'était rien, Madame, je n'ai fait que mon travail !, répondit Jakob en souriant ce sourire qui était réservé à Marie, et depuis quelques temps Effie.

Marie ne répondit pas, mais se tourna vers la bâtisse qui se trouvait juste derrière Jakob, il s'agissait d'un portail parfaitement identique à celui du multivers trouvable sur une île près du continent ylisséen. Le portail était assez large et haut, ils pouvaient donc accommoder un groupe assez large de personnes, même montées. Marie se fit la promesse de revenir avec le reste de leurs compagnons pour parcourir les autres univers accessibles depuis ce portail. Elle espérait pouvoir revoir le vieil Hubba pour peut-être récupérer des Einherjars d'héros légendaires comme cela avait été le cas, lorsqu'ils faisaient encore partis des Veilleurs. Il y avait une petite maison avec marqué magasin sur une pancarte, située juste à côté du portail. Marie sourit, il semblerait qu'ils aient trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient.

La princesse commença à marcher en direction du bâtiment, ces compagnons la suivant sans un mot, même si elle pouvait sentir leur excitation. Elle arriva très vite devant la porte du magasin qu'elle ouvrit sans attendre avant d'entrer nonchalamment.

_ Bonjour à tous chers clients !, salua avec enthousiasme une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges flamboyants.

_ Bonjour Mademoiselle Anna, répondit courtoisement Marie en s'avançant près de la caisse tout en jetant des coups d'œil vers la marchandise.

Ses amis entraient tous un par un dans la boutique, jetant aux aussi des regards curieux vers les différentes marchandises, à la grande joie de la Anna dont les yeux s'étaient transformés en écus en voyant autant de clients potentiels d'un coup.

_Puis-je vous aider ?, demanda-t-elle en souriant de son meilleur sourire de vendeuse.

_ En fait, oui. J'aimerai savoir s'il serait possible de vous engager mademoiselle Anna, répondit Marie en entrant directement dans le vif du sujet.

_ M'engager ? Pour quelle tâche exactement ?, enquerra Anna curieuse.

_ Pour jouer le rôle de fournisseur de mon armée, mais aussi de combattante, si vous pouvez vous défendre comme certaines Annas que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer et même me battre aux côtés de l'une d'entre elle, répondit la princesse stratège en souriant gentiment.

_ Vous vous êtes battue aux côtés d'une Anna ? Hum, étrange. En général, nous ne nous impliquons pas dans les combats, sauf s'il s'agit de légitime défense ou bien pour venir en aide à des clients potentiels…, marmonna la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges.

_ Il est vrai que la situation à l'époque était spéciale. La Anna que j'ai connue, nous a rejoint en remerciement pour l'avoir aidé contre des brigands, nous avions auparavant déjà aidé l'une de ses sœurs contre ce même groupe qui a cherché à se venger en attaquant Anna, même s'ils se sont trompés d'Anna. Mais peut-être que vous reconnaîtrez le nom du groupe auquel nous appartenions dans notre précédente vie. Nous faisions partie des Veilleurs d'Ylisse, expliqua Marie.

_ Les VEILLEURS ?! C'est vrai ? Vous faisiez vraiment partis des protecteurs d'Ylisse ?!, demanda Anna pour s'en assurer.

_ C'est la stricte vérité. J'étais moi-même Robin, la maître-stratège d'Ylisse, mon amie aux cheveux bleus était la princesse Lucina, la fille du Saint-roi Chrom, répondit Marie sans aucune hésitation.

_ Par Naga, rencontrer les légendaires Veilleurs, je n'aurai jamais cru que cela m'arriverait un jour… Mais même si cela serait un honneur, je ne peux malheureusement pas accepter, car je dois tenir cette boutique, affirma Anna, ses regrets clairement audibles.

_ Hum, c'est vraiment dommage… Mais peut-être que vous savez si l'une de vos sœur seraient intéressée ?, interrogea la stratège.

_ Une de mes sœurs ? Oh, ce serait peut-être possible, attendez quelques intants, je vous prie, répondit Anna en se tournant vers la réserve derrière la caisse.

Elle disparut pendant près de dix minutes, qui ne furent pas perdues puisque le groupe en profitait pour fouiller parmi toute la marchandise, à la recherche d'armes intéressantes. Marie trouva ainsi une épée orage qu'elle s'empressa de prendre en sautillant comme une enfant pour la poser sur la caisse. Kaze et Jakob se dégotèrent des dagues et des shurikens spéciaux, qu'ils nommaient Kriss et shurikens de feu. Rhajat trouva des tomes de magie noire à sa grande joie, il s'agissait de Ravage, Luna et désolation, qu'elle montra à Marie avec empressement. Son amie n'eut pas le cœur de le lui refuser et lui indiqua de les poser sur la caisse avec le reste. Caeldori, elle, recherchait des lances non seulement pour elle, mais aussi pour son père, Gunter, Effie et Mozu, elle dégota ainsi un naginata argent, des javelots, des besticides, des lances bénies, des lances létales, des lances de Finn et des épieux qu'elle montra elle-aussi à Marie avant de les déposer à la caisse. Kana, elle, aidait Elise à passer les sceptres et les bâtons au peigne fin, elles avaient ensemble trouvé des Secours, Silence, Piège, Gel, Affaiblissement et Restitution que Marie leur permit d'ajouter aux articles puisqu'ils avaient toujours besoin de bâton. Nadeshiko et Azura aidée de Marie fouillaient pour leur part du côté du stand des épées, elles avaient ainsi choisi trois katanas spirituels, trois cuiracides, trois fer létal, cinq épées féroces et trois épées argents. Seule Felicia n'avait pas eu le droit de faire des emplettes, ils craignaient qu'elle ne se blesse ou fasse tout tomber à cause de sa maladresse légendaire. La domestique était donc chargée de surveiller l'extérieur du magasin et de les prévenir si quoi que ce soit se passait.

Quand Anna revint et vit le comptoir noyé sous les armes, ses yeux reprirent la forme d'écu et elle commença à saliver, son esprit se perdit dans le vague à la pensée de tout l'argent qu'elle allait gagner aujourd'hui. Il va sans dire, mais le groupe ressentit un frisson à la vue d'Anna et ils reculèrent tous un peu effrayés. Lorsque la marchande se rendit compte que de la salive dégoulinait jusqu'à son cou, elle se tourna un instant pour sortir un mouchoir et s'essuyer la bouche, avant de finalement se retourner vers ses clients.

_ Je vois que vous avez pu trouver votre bonheur ! J'ai une autre bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer, une de mes jeunes sœurs est très intéressée par votre offre et souhaiterez en discuter avec vous. Elle va venir nous rejoindre bientôt, mais il faudra au moins attendre une bonne heure pour qu'elle arrive, déclara Anna en souriant.

_ Une très bonne nouvelle en effet, nous allons donc l'attendre devant votre magasin, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. En tout cas, je pense que je vais déjà vous acheter les articles que nous avons posés sur le comptoir, répondit Marie en sortant sa bourse.

Anna fit le compte des différents prix en prenant en compte les différentes réductions que Caeldori avait remarqué, au final Marie paya environ vingt mille écus. Il s'agissait d'une grosse somme, mais Marie savait qu'il était préférable de ne pas être avare quand il s'agissait de l'armement, elle pouvait facilement réduire les coûts alimentaires, mais pas ceux des armes. En effet, Kaze ne recevait la plupart du temps que de la nourriture des femmes, pas des armes… Tant que Kaze et Mozu étaient là, il n'y avait aucune chance que les habitants du fort Ylisstol meurent de faim….

Après qu'elle eut fini de payer, alors qu'elle allait donner l'ordre à ses camarades d'emporter leurs achats, Felicia déboula en trombe dans le magasin, l'air paniqué.

_ Dame Marie, des guerriers invisibles s'avancent en direction du portail du dragon !, hurla-t-elle.

_ Quoi ?!, s'exclamèrent-ils tous même Anna.

_ Quels Voleurs ! Ils ne m'ont même pas payé le droit de passage !, s'indigna Anna en sortant de son magasin l'air furieuse, la légion sur ses talons.

Mais ils arrivèrent trop tard, car le groupe d'une vingtaine de Vallites avait déjà traversé le portail du Dragon.

_ Mademoiselle Anna, laissez-nous nous en occuper, nous allons les poursuivre et leur régler leur compte ! Veillez-sur nos achats et attendez votre sœur, pendant ce temps !, s'exclama Marie avant de se précipiter vers le portail suivit par ses camarades.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de voir Anna hocher la tête pour marquer son accord, car elle était déjà partie sans perdre un instant supplémentaire afin de traverser le portail à son tour.

Le portail du dragon fonctionnait d'une manière similaire au pouvoir de Lilith, dans le sens où la traversé d'un endroit à un autre se faisait extrêmement rapidement en à peine quelques secondes on se retrouvait dans un lieu totalement différent et inconnu.

Enfin, totalement différent et inconnu en général, parce qu'ici par exemple ce n'était pas le cas. Le groupe connaissait pour la plupart cet endroit. Marie se retrouva même les yeux écarquillés, elle était surprise d'avoir atterri dans un endroit aussi familier. Des champs de blés et une forêt qu'elle pourrait reconnaître entre mille. Il n'y avait aucun doute pour elle, le groupe avait atterri à Ylisse, dans une des plaines entourant le village austral, là où Chrom, Lissa et Frédérick l'avaient trouvé amnésique. Marie ne pourrait jamais confondre ce lieu qui a représenté un tournant dans la vie de Robin. C'était ici que sa vie avait commencé d'une certaine manière, puisqu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir de sa vie avant de perdre la mémoire. Robin la maître stratège d'Ylisse était née ici, dans ces plaines et sous un arbre. Et c'était la main tendue de Chrom qui avait donné un sens à cette renaissance.

Se retrouver dans un tel lieu avait ravivé comme jamais les souvenirs de Robin qui étaient enfouis dans sa mémoire, elle se souvenait de cette rencontre si symbolique, de leur premier combat ensemble avec ses mots de Chrom qui lui disait que se battre aux côtés d'une amie le rendait plus fort. Elle se souvenait de ce premier repas quand Lissa se plaignait de la viande d'ours qu'ils avaient pour dîner, et Frédérick qui tentait de cacher son aversion pour cette viande en sortant des petits mensonges complètement discernables. Elle se souvenait de leur deuxième combat, mais cette fois-ci leurs adversaires n'étaient plus des êtres humains, mais des ombres, c'était durant cette bataille qu'elle avait rencontré Sully, Virion et…. Marth, ou plutôt Lucina. À cette pensée, Marie se tourna vers Azura avec émotion, un regard ému qui lui fut retourné par Azura qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Marie s'approcha d'Azura pour la prendre dans ses bras.

_ Ce lieu, je n'aurais jamais cru le revoir de mes propres yeux un jour, déclara Azura en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie.

_ Moi aussi, revenir ici me rend si nostalgique, je serai presque tentée de foncer jusqu'au champ où Chrom m'a trouvé, puis me rendre au village astral, puis traverser la forêt en direction d'Ylisstol. Je m'imagine refaire tout le chemin que nous avions suivi à l'époque, juste pour pouvoir m'imprégner à nouveau des souvenirs de cette époque si heureuse, confia Marie en chuchotant à l'oreille de son amie.

Azura ria doucement à ses mots, elle aussi avait eu cette idée, suivre ce chemin serait comme marcher à nouveau dans les traces de son père, le seul qu'elle ait connu et qui l'a toujours aimé. Alors que les deux femmes s'enlaçaient, elles entendirent des bruits de pas venant de la forêt, mais se rapprochant très vite d'eux. Le groupe se mit sur ses gardes, leurs armes dégainées, mais au choc de tous les trois individus qui sortirent de la forêt n'étaient autre que Chrom, Lissa et Frédérick !

Quand Chrom le vit, il s'approcha d'eux les sourcils froncés, il semblait les jauger pour savoir s'ils étaient des bandits ou des voyageurs. Après quelques secondes de silence, il brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

_ Bonjour, avez-vous besoin d'aide ? J'ai l'impression que vous êtes perdus, demanda Chrom en souriant gentiment, il semblait avoir décidé que le groupe n'était pas une menace.

_ Monseigneur, je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu ces gens auparavant, commenta Frédérick sur un ton soupçonneux, attirant ainsi l'attention de Jakob qui commença à l'examiner des pieds à la tête avec un regard très calculateur.

_ Oh ! Vous êtes des voyageurs ? Ça explique vos vêtements exotiques !, ajouta Lissa en souriant joyeusement, Marie eut un pincement au cœur en revoyant ce sourire, Lissa avait toujours été une petite sœur de cœur pour Robin.

_ Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs, j'aurais dû commencer par me présenter. Je m'appelle Chrom, je suis le capitaine des Veilleurs. Cette délicate demoiselle est ma petite sœur, Lissa, commença-t-il à se présenter après s'être rendu compte qu'il avait oublié ce léger détail.

Marie nota qu'il avait oublié de mentionner le fait qu'il était le prince de ce pays, mais bon même lorsqu'il avait rencontré Robin la première fois, il n'avait pas mentionné leur statut royal.

_ Délicate demoiselle ?! C'est une blague ? Grrr… Ne faites pas attention à mon frère, c'est un gros balourd, répliqua Lissa, ce qui fit rire Marie.

La princesse stratège ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver la description de Lissa excellente. Marie pouvait parfois se montrer très rancunière, ainsi elle n'avait absolument pas oublié que Chrom lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas une dame et qu'il l'avait vu nue. Il était temps de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce pour ces incidents…

_ Un gros balourd ? Hum, auriez-vous des exemples à nous donner ?, demanda-t-elle innocemment.

_ Oh oui, bien sûr ! Par exemple, il y avait la fois où il a demandé à une dame si elle était enceinte parce qu'il trouvait son ventre arrondi, et puisqu'elle ne l'était pas, il va sans dire que la jeune femme n'était absolument pas contente de cette remarque ! Elle lui a même donné une énorme claque et l'a traité de goug-, commença à raconter Lissa avant d'être interrompue par Chrom qui avait mis sa main sur la bouche de sa sœur pour l'empêcher de continuer.

_ Lissa !, s'exclama-t-il indigné.

Le groupe d'anciens Veilleurs explosa de rire en voyant son air paniqué, certains se souvenaient de cette accident, d'autres n'en avaient jamais entendu parler mais n'était pas étonnés que leur ancien capitaine et roi ait pu faire une telle bourde. C'était typiquement le style de Chrom.

Chrom toussa avant de reprendre la parole afin de finir les présentations.

_ Hum. Et cet homme là-bas est mon bras droit, Frédérick, acheva-t-il en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu le rire de ces interlocuteurs.

_ C'est un honneur pour moi d'être votre second, Monseigneur, commenta Frédérick en s'inclinant légèrement.

_ Je vois. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Je m'appelle Marie, voici Jakob, Azura, Caeldori, Rhajat, Elise, Nadeshiko, Kana, Kaze et Felicia, présenta Marie.

_ Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer, dirent tous ses compagnons en saluant le trio.

_ Tout le plaisir est pour nous. Mais dites-moi, Marie, qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans nos contrées ?, répondit poliment Chrom avant de l'interroger sur la raison de leur présence.

Marie ne savait pas trop quoi faire, elle hésitait à leur dire la véritable raison de leur présence, si elle parlait de leurs ennemis, Frédérick serait sûrement derrière leur dos. Mais elle ne souhaitait pas non plus mentir à Chrom, que faire ?... Que faire ?...

_ Eh bien, nous sommes à la poursuite d'un groupe de guerriers qui peuvent se rendre partiellement invisibles, tout comme nous, ils viennent d'un autre monde. Ces guerriers sont créés magiquement à partir de morts par l'ennemi que mes camarades et moi-même poursuivons, car ils cherchent à anéantir notre monde d'origine. Quand nous nous sommes rendus compte que certains d'entre eux étaient passé à travers un portail menant à votre monde, nous avons décidé de les suivre pour les éliminer, expliqua Marie en choisissant de se montrer honnête avec Chrom.

Marie savait que Chrom ne pourrait jamais rester passif, si Ylisse était en danger, il leur proposerait certainement son aide…

_ Ces viles créatures ont déjà rasé des villages et des villes entières, les mots me manquent pour qualifier le péril qu'ils peuvent représenter, ajouta Jakob pour surenchérir.

Jakob encore mieux que Marie connaissait la personnalité de son ancien seigneur, il savait comment le pousser de la plus efficace des manières.

_ Ces créatures ont l'air abominable !, s'exclama Chrom horrifié par l'histoire de Jakob.

_ Si vous en croisez un, la fuite reste la meilleure solution, mais si le combat est inévitable, ne retenez surtout pas vos coups !, affirma Marie en affichant un air anxieux.

_ Merci de nous prévenir, nous ferons attention, déclara Chrom avant d'être interrompu par Frédérick.

_ Votre histoire me semble être boniment, quels sont vos véritables desseins ?!, demanda froidement Frédérick.

Son accusation lui attira les foudres de Jakob, qui répondit à la place de Marie.

_ Je ne vos permets pas de douter de la pureté de nos intentions. Sachez que Dame Marie est une princesse et mérite le plus grand respect, tout comme Dame Azura et Dame Elise, répliqua Jakob furieux.

 _Étais-je vraiment aussi énervant auparavant ?_ , se demanda-t-il avec amertume.

_ Pardon ?!, s'exclama Frédérick en fronçant les sourcils confus.

_ Vraiment ? Vous êtes une princesse, Marie ?!, interrogea Lissa sous le choc.

_ Mais oui !, répondit Jakob en souriant à la petite blonde.

_ C'est exact, Jakob ne vous a pas menti. Je suis bien une princesse, tout comme ma sœur Elise et mon amie Azura, expliqua Marie en souriant gentiment.

_ C'est… étonnant. Je dois cependant vous avouer que je suis moi aussi un prince, confia Chrom.

_ Ah oui ?, commenta Marie en faisant semblant d'être étonnée à cette révélation.

_ En effet, je suis le prince de cette contrée, poursuivit Chrom.

_ Oh ! Cela veut donc dire que votre petite sœur est une princesse… Cela est vraiment étonnant, je n'aurais jamais cru rencontrer un jour un prince que sa propre petite sœur qualifierait de « gros balourd ». L'un de mes frères est un nerd, un autre est irascible, mais aucun n'est un balourd…, commenta Marie en plaisantant, elle était décidée à se venger de certaines des actions de Chrom.

D'ailleurs, son petit discours eut l'effet escompté, car Chrom devint rouge de honte et Lissa et les compagnons de Marie se remirent à rire.

_ HAHAHAHAHAH ! Grande sœur, tu as parfaitement raison, Leo est vraiment un nerd !, ria Elise en repensant à son frère.

_ AAAAAAAAAAH !

Un hurlement de douleur brisa le fou rire général, tout le monde retrouva sa contenance en entendant ce cri.

_ Je crois qu'il venait de là-bas !, indiqua Jakob.

_ Allons-y ! Ce sont peut-être les guerriers que nous poursuivions ! En avant tout le monde !, ordonna Marie en courant dans la direction indiquée par son majordome, suivit de près par ses amis.

_ Hé, Marie !, s'exclama Lissa.

_ Attendez-nous ! Lissa, Frédérick, avec moi !, ordonna Chrom en suivant Marie et son groupe.

_ À vos ordres !, répondit Frédérick.

Le trio fila donc rapidement pour rattraper leurs nouvelles connaissances.

_ Là ! Les voilà !, déclara Marie en pointant un pont et une plaine.

_ Vous pouvez compter sur moi pour éliminer ces ennemis proprement et promptement, affirma Jakob en souriant.

_ Hé, Marie ! Attendez-nous ! On va se battre à vos côtés !, interrompit Chrom en faisant brusquement irruption derrière le groupe.

_ Chrom ?! Non, vous n'avez pas à risquer vos vies dans ce combat, tous les trois, répliqua Marie même si elle savait que ses paroles ne changeraient pas sa décision, Chrom était quelqu'un de très buté, tout comme elle.

_ Au contraire. Nous sommes les protecteurs de ces terres, et nous allons les défendre. Vous pouvez compter sur nous !, réfuta-t-il en souriant avec confiance.

_ Chrom… Merci, déclara Marie.

Ses remerciements étaient davantage adressés à ce qu'il avait fait pour Robin, que pour l'aide qu'il souhaitait lui donner.

_ Dans ce cas, il ne nous reste plus qu'à mettre fin à ce carnage. Ensemble !, affirma Marie en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

Chrom rougit comme une pivoine face à ce clin d'œil séduisant.

 _Marie est vraiment très belle, je voudrais vraiment apprendre à mieux la connaitre… Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ?! Je la connais à peine ! Ressaisis-toi, Chrom !_ , pensa le prince d'Ylisse, le visage rouge tomate près à exploser.

_ Bien dit !, il eut dû mal à sortir ces deux mots sans balbutier comme un adolescent devant la fille qui lui plaisait.

Son embarras empira lorsqu'il vit Marie lui sourire tendrement.

 _Je suis fichu !,_ comprit-il immédiatement _._ Voilà comment Marie est devenu le premier amour de Chrom, le conduisant à préférer les femmes aux cheveux blonds comme Robin ou la mère de Lucina…

Marie observa avec attention le champ de bataille, elle comptait douze ennemis, pourtant le groupe d'ennemis était plus grand lorsqu'elle l'avait vu la première fois, elle en avait compté près du double.

 _Se pourrait-il qu'ils se soient séparés en chemin ? Ou bien certains d'entre eux se seraient-ils cachés ?_ , envisagea-t-elle.

_ Bien, voilà ce que nous allons faire. Elise, Caeldori, Rhajat et moi-même allons nous occuper des troupes positionnées derrière le pont, tandis que vous vous occuperez de ceux qui se trouvent devant nous. Rhajat monte sur le pégase de Caeldori, tu pourras attaquer sans risquer trop de contre-attaque, seuls les ninjas pourront vous toucher dans les airs. Elise, je vais chevaucher derrière toi, j'assurerai l'attaque, tout en te protégeant de nos ennemis pour que tu puisses nous soigner, si nécessaire. Felicia reste avec Azura, Jakob reste avec Nadeshiko et Kana reste avec Kaze, dès que vous en aurez fini du groupe en face de nous, venez nous rejoindre, d'accord ?, demanda Marie après avoir fini d'exposer son plan à ses compagnons.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers les trois Ylisséens.

_ Vous trois devriez rester ensemble, le mieux serait que Lissa monte sur votre cheval, sire Frédérick. Ainsi, vous pourrez plus facilement la protéger, mais en plus il lui sera plus aisé de vous soigner vous ou Chrom, si elle est suffisamment mobile, avisa Marie sous le regard toujours soupçonneux de Frédérick.

_ Très bonne idée, Lissa grimpe derrière Frédérick !, demanda Chrom en se tournant vers sa petite sœur.

_ OK !, répondit Lissa qui monta sur le cheval avec l'aide de son cavalier.

_ Parfait, allons-y !, acheva Marie en retournant vers Elise afin de grimper sur sa jument.

Immédiatement, les trois duos de la légion partirent en direction des plus proches guerriers invisibles. Azura et Felicia s'attaquèrent à un samouraï, puisqu'Azura avait une lance acier et sa rapière sur elle, elle souhaitait profiter du triangle des armes pour le vaincre plus aisément. Sur le même principe, Nadeshiko et Jakob se tournèrent vers un sauvage oni avec une hache, puisque Nadeshiko avait l'avantage avec son katana acier. Kana et Kaze eux montèrent un peu plus au nord pour s'attaquer à un lancier, Kana se transformant pour effectuer de plus gros dommage, tandis que Kaze se trouvait légèrement derrière elle pour attaquer de loin avec ses shurikens.

Dès que ces trois premiers ennemis furent engagés en combat, un duo lancier-sauvage oni tenta de les rejoindre en renforts, suivit de près par un second duo de ninjas cette fois-ci. Mais ils arrivèrent trop tard, car leurs camarades avaient déjà été écrasés. Les trois duos sous les ordres de Marie purent donc passer immédiatement à leurs secondes cibles. Nadeshiko et Jakob affrontèrent le second sauvage oni, Azura et Felicia s'attaquèrent au lancier, tandis que Kana et Kaze se chargeait d'un des deux ninjas. Le dernier ninja devint donc l'opposant de Chrom et Frédérick, qui furent un peu surpris par cet adversaire.

_ De ma vie, je n'ai jamais rien rencontré de semblable à ces créatures. Mais je vous garantis qu'il n'arrivera rien au prince Chrom, ni à Dame Lissa. La Sainte-Reine Emmeryn ne me le pardonnerait jamais !, marmonna Frédérick à lui-même.

_ Ces créatures sont bien étranges. Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose devant moi, mais je peux à peine le distinguer. Cela ne m'empêchera pas de vous occire pour protéger mon royaume !, commenta Chrom en accentuant son serment final.

_ Chrom et Frédérick faites attention ! Votre adversaire est un ninja, il utilise des shurikens qui peuvent être lancés mais aussi être utilisé pour le combat au corps à corps ! Les shurikens ne sont la plupart du temps pas mortels sur le coup, mais ils ont un effet particulier, ils vous affaiblissent petit à petit !, cria Marie alors qu'elle et Elise tentait de passer le petit pont à cheval.

La princesse s'était souvenu que Chrom et compagnie ne connaissaient pas les différents types de guerriers hoshidiens, puisqu'Ylisse et Valm avaient essentiellement des classes proches de celles de Nohr. Elle avait jugé nécessaire de les avertir de la nature de leur ennemi, avant qu'il ne les attaque et les affaiblisse grâce aux propriétés de son arme, qui était inconnu des Ylissiens.

Marie et Elise purent donc traverser sans problème le pont qui était maintenant non gardé, pour venir en renfort de Caeldori et Rhajat qui étaient déjà de l'autre côté, et engagées en plein combat. Marie sortit son Fimbulvetr et envoya un puissant sortilège de vent sur des ninjas qui avaient lancé leurs shurikens sur leurs amies, elle leur renvoya aisément leurs shurikens, réussissant à blesser au passage plusieurs de leurs ennemis. Marie et Elise s'arrêtèrent juste en dessous du pégase de Caeldori afin qu'Elise puisse soigner celle-ci qui avait été blessée au préalable par un de ces maudits shurikens. Une fois qu'elle fut guérie, elle s'envola en direction nord-est pour s'occuper de guerriers qui s'y étaient cachés. Marie et Elise s'occupèrent donc des ennemis occupant les forts positionnés après le pont. Marie n'avait pas sorti son épée à cause de la présence des ninjas sur le champ de bataille, elle préférait utiliser un tome pour pouvoir attaquer à courte et longue distance afin d'assurer la protection d'Elise qui ne savait pas se battre, mais qui pouvait geler grâce à l'un de ses bâtons les mouvements des samourais, lanciers et oni sauvages qui tentaient de s'attaquer aux deux sœurs.

Elles n'eurent pas à se battre seules bien longtemps, car très vite le trio Ylissien et le reste de leurs camarades les rejoinrent. Chrom transperça ainsi de son épée un ninja qui avait tenté d'attaquer Marie dans le dos.

_ Merci de votre soutien, Chrom, vous m'avez sauvé. C'est bon de pouvoir compter sur des alliés d'ici, remercia Marie poliment.

_ C'est moi qui devrais vous remercier de nous avoir prévenus de cette menace. Marie… Puis-je vous poser une question ? Vous êtes une princesse, non ?, demanda Chrom.

_ En effet, même si ma situation est très particulière…, répondit vaguement Marie.

_ Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis moi aussi issu d'une famille royale. Pour tout vous dire, je suis le frère cadet de la Sainte-Reine d'Ylisse, affirma Chrom, bien sûr Marie savait déjà tout cela.

_ Et malgré votre statut, vous risquez votre vie en patrouillant sur vos terres… C'est admirable, commenta Marie en souriant gentiment.

 _Ah ! Comme cela fait du bien de parler à Chrom, si je le pouvais, je me jetterais d'en ses bras et lui ferais le récit de ma nouvelle vie et ses malheurs !_ , pensa Marie avec euphorie.

_ Tout comme vous, votre sœur et votre amie, risquez la vôtre en poursuivant des créatures dans cette forêt, répondit Chrom en riant.

_ Ha ha, vous marquez un point, dit Marie en riant à son tour.

_ Mais au fait, Marie, d'où est-ce que vous venez, exactement ?, demanda Chrom le visage rouge écrevisse après avoir entendu Marie rire, il en fallait peu pour l'émoustiller le pauvre.

_ Je doute que vous ayez jamais entendu parler des royaumes d'où je viens… Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous venons d'un autre monde, Hoshido et Nohr n'apparaissent certainement pas sur vos cartes ou dans vos livres…, répondit Marie.

_ Hoshido et Nohr ? Les royaumes mythiques ?, demanda Chrom incrédule.

_ Comment ça, mythiques ?, demanda Marie perplexe, durant son temps parmi les Veilleurs, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ces deux pays.

_ Tout le monde a entendu des histoires qui parlent d'Hoshido et de Nohr, répondit Chrom en souriant, ce qui renforça les envies de meurtres de Marie.

 _Moi, je n'en avais jamais entendu parler ! Tu aurais pu me raconter ces histoires ! Idiot de Chrom !,_ maudit-elle intérieurement Chrom.

_ Je me demande ce que vos mythes peuvent bien raconter sur nos royaumes !, s'exclama Elise qui avait entendu toute la conversation.

_ Et bien, il y a trois principales légendes, toutes sur un même « évènement » mais qui changent selon le choix de l'héroïne. On les appelle les légendes de l'Héritage, de la Conquête et de la Révélation. L'héroïne est une princesse qui est confrontée à un terrible choix qui décidera de l'issue d'un très long conflit entre vos deux royaumes. Cette princesse a été enlevée quand elle était enfant par le royaume de Nohr, alors qu'elle était une princesse d'Hoshido, le roi d'Hoshido est mort lors de cet enlèvement et la pauvre enfant aurait perdu tous ses souvenirs de sa vie à Hoshido. Elle a été élevé ensuite à Nohr, comme l'une de leurs princesses, aux côtés du reste de la famille royale nohrienne. Il faudra des années pour qu'elle retrouve sa famille hoshdienne et qu'elle apprenne la vérité sur ses origines. Mais à ce moment-là, un accident coutera la vie à sa mère, la reine d'Hoshido. Au même moment, Nohr lance ses troupes contre Hoshido, à leurs têtes les princes et princesses de Nohr qui souhaitent ramener leur sœur. Cette princesse se voit donc contrainte de choisir entre les deux pays, son pays natal et celui d'adoption. Dans la légende d'Héritage, elle choisit Hoshido et protéger son pays des attaques nohriennes pour ensuite défier le roi de Nohr et le vaincre. Si la guerre entre les deux pays s'arrête grâce à la mort du roi, et la paix s'installera entre les deux royaumes, la princesse perdra tout de même son frère aîné chez les Nohriens, le légendaire prince Xander, ainsi que sa petite sœur nohrienne, la princesse Elise, qui serait morte en s'interposant durant le combat entre son frère et sa sœur… D'ailleurs cette seconde princesse a le même nom que vous jeune demoiselle…., raconta Chrom sans avoir remarqué que ses interlocutrices devenaient de plus en plus livide au fil de son récit.

_ Et ensuite ?, demanda Marie en tentant de contrôler le ton de sa voix pour ne pas trahir ses véritables sentiments.

_ Oh ! Et bien, dans la légende d'Héritage, on apprend que cette princesse n'était pas liée par le sang à la famille royale d'Hoshido, d'ailleurs elle en deviendra même la reine, après avoir épousé son frère aîné hoshidien, le prince Ryoma. Leur règne fut une période de prospérité selon la légende, acheva Chrom en tentant de se rappeler du plus de détails possibles.

_ Hum, donc en suivant cette voie, cette princesse perd des personnes qui lui sont chères, mais elle réussit tout de même à trouver le bonheur…, commenta Marie gravement.

_ Oui, et c'est la même chose dans la légende de Conquête, sauf que cette fois-ci elle choisit sa famille d'adoption et se bat à la fois contre Hoshido en menant les forces nohriennes chargées de conquérir le pays, mais aussi contre Nohr lui-même pour pouvoir changer le pays de l'intérieur et faire ouvrir les yeux à ses frères et sœurs nohriens sur le monstre au sens propre que leur père est devenu. Au final, il est dit qu'après avoir réussi à envahir Hoshido, causant ainsi la mort des deux princes hoshidiens par suicides, le roi de Nohr a été vaincu par ses propres enfants et cette princesse, car le trône magique d'Hoshido avait révélé aux yeux de tous, sa véritable forme, celle d'un monstre. Après la mort du roi, le prince Xander qui cette fois-ci a survécu, est monté sur le trône et a pris cette princesse pour reine, toute la famille royale nohrienne survit à part le roi précédent dans cette légende. Sous le règne du roi Xander, Nohr retrouvera elle-aussi sa prospérité. En tout cas, dans ces deux légendes il est déjà évident que cette princesse a un sacré brother complex, puisqu'elle marie dans les deux cas, l'un de ses frères aînés, même si aucun des deux n'a de lien de sang avec elle, plaisanta Chrom à la fin de son second récit.

 _Un brother complex ? Chrom, tu n'as aucune idée à quel point tu es dans le vrai pour une fois… J'ai vraiment une affinité pour les frères aînés… Mais bon, le plus important reste tout de même, que si j'avais choisi Nohr… J'aurais pu épouser Xander ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Si j'avais su, je me serais jetée dans ses bras, en lui demandant de me ramener à la maison ! Xander est bien plus sexy que Ryoma ! Si je devais les noter sur vingt, Xander aurait la note maximum, tandis que Ryoma aurait dix-huit, pour son manque de style vestimentaire… et ses cheveux… Pour info, Chrom aurait seize et demi, car il manque lui aussi de style et en plus, il peut se montrer vraiment balourd parfois, tandis que Yen'fay aurait dix-neuf, rien à redire, excepté le fait qu'il peut se montrer un peu trop réservé….,_ se lamenta intérieurement Marie.

Pendant que Marie se maudissait pour ne pas avoir choisi Nohr, tout en éliminant au passage certains guerriers invisibles pour relâcher sa frustration, ses compagnons faisaient de l'excellent travail pour nettoyer le champ de bataille. Après quelques minutes, il ne restait plus que leur chef. Marie qui avait retrouvé ses esprits, se tourna vers Chrom en souriant.

_ Chrom, cela vous dit que l'on s'occupe de leur chef ensemble, je suis sûre qu'en deux coups de nos épées, il tombera comme les autres !, proposa Marie en dégainant Yato.

_ Une épée ? En plus d'être une mage, vous êtes aussi une escrimeuse ?, questionna Chrom en souriant.

_ Et oui, je suis le genre de femme à avoir plusieurs cordes à son arc !, répondit-elle en riant.

Chrom et Marie avancèrent donc ensemble pour confronter leur dernier opposant, Marie était descendu du cheval de sa sœur pour ne pas la mettre inutilement en danger. Le duo s'approcha tout d'abord lentement, puis après un clin d'œil complice de Marie, ils foncèrent très vite sur le chef oni. Chrom l'attaqua en premier, mais son adversaire bloqua Falchion de sa batte, bien sûr Marie avait déjà planifié ce mouvement. Elle ne fut donc absolument pas surprise et poursuivit sa propre attaque, cette fois-ci sur le flanc de son ennemi. Celui-ci ne put pas se défendre, puisque Chrom bloquait sa batte avec Falchion, le prince ne recula qu'après que Marie se soit elle-même repliée de quelques pas pour réattaquer. Cette fois-ci, le chef oni bloqua Yato, mais n'eut pas la possibilité de stopper l'attaque surprise de Chrom qui lui fut fatal. Lorsque le dernier guerrier invisible fut éliminé, Chrom et Marie se tapèrent dans les mains en signe de victoire et amitié.

_ Parfait, c'est terminé, commenta Marie en retournant avec Chrom auprès de ses camarades.

_ J'ai une dette envers vous, Marie, vous avez ma gratitude, remercia Chrom.

_ Ce n'est rien. Après tout, c'est nous qui vous avons entraînés dans cette histoire. Je suis réellement désolée que des créatures de notre monde vous aient mis en danger, vous et vos sujets. Nous ferons notre possible pour que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduise plus dans votre monde, affirma Marie.

_ Marie, la situation de votre royaume m'a l'air grave. J'ai une idée, pourquoi ne pas prendre ceci avec vous ?, proposa Chrom en sortant deux objets d'une sacoche.

_ Mais Chrom, ce sont- !, s'exclama Lissa.

_ Oui, ce sont bien Héroisme et Sainteté, que notre sœur Emm m'a donné, répondit Chrom en interrompant sa cadette.

_ Monseigneur, êtes vous sûr qu'il s'agit d'une bonne décision ? Ces présents de la part de notre Sainte-Reine Emmeryn sont équivalents aux trésors royaux de notre pays, commenta Frédérick.

_ Quoi ?! Je ne peux pas accepter des objets aussi précieux, de ta part Chrom !

_ Non, je veux que tu les emporte avec toi, je connais très bien leurs valeurs, mais… Je pense qu'ils te seront d'une grande aide, Marie, à tes alliés et toi. J'ai vu comment tu te battais de tout ton cœur pour tous nous protéger, je veux te montrer ma reconnaissance. S'il te plait, prends-les, expliqua Chrom en tendant les deux sceaux.

_ Chrom… Merci. Je te promets de les utiliser pour protéger mon monde, accepta Marie en prenant les deux objets.

_ humpf, je ne peux arrêter mon seigneur, s'il insiste. Je vais vous donner quelque chose moi aussi, déclara Frédérick en tendant une pierre.

_ Heu… Vous voulez m'offrir un caillou ? Je suis désolée de vous l'apprendre, mais si vous souhaitez me demander ma main, c'est une bague qu'il vous faut, et en plus j'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas la femme parfaite pour vous… Je vois… Une femme aux cheveux rouges… sur un pégase… qui cherche à s'améliorer encore et toujours…. Se donnant toujours corps et âme. Elle est amoureuse d'un prince qui ne la remarque pas et en souffre… Il est de votre devoir de guérir ce petit cœur brisé !, déclara Marie en jouant la voyante, en posant délicatement ses doigts sur ses tempes.

Chrom, Lissa et les autres se mirent à rigoler, seul Frédérick, Jakob et Caeldori ne partagèrent pas ce rire général.

_ Hum, ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, je peux vraiment vous dire qu'il s'agit de votre future épouse !, bouda Marie.

_ Mettons de côté le sujet de ma future femme, voulez-vous ? Il s'agit bien d'un caillou, je m'efforce de les retirer du chemin de mon prince, pour éviter qu'il tombe. J'ai l'impression que celui-ci vous est destiné et qu'il pourrait vous aider, expliqua Frédérick les sourcils froncés, il était en train de penser à la seule femme qu'il connaisse remplissant toutes ces conditions.

_ Merci, Frédérick. Ce sera sûrement utile, si je dois assommer l'un des membres de ma famille…. Ou si je retrouve Lon'zu…., remercia Marie en repensant à l'une de ses anciennes activités favorites, lancer des figues sur Lon'zu.

 _Ah ! C'était le bon temps !_ , soupira-t-elle intérieurement.

_ Dame Marie, il est temps pour nous de nous remettre en route, j'en ai peur, interrompit Jakob légèrement mal à l'aise.

_ Tu as raison. Chrom, Lissa, c'était un honneur de vous rencontrer. Vous aussi, Frédérick. Et pour vous remercier, prenez ceci, il s'agit d'une rapière noble utilisable par les lords, d'un sceptre estival utilisable par n'importe quel soigneur, il peut soigner même à mi-distance et ses capacités de guérison son meilleures que celles de soin, mais inférieur à cure, et pour vous Frédérick prenez cette naginata acier, les armes de notre monde n'ont pas de limite d'utilisation, donc si votre lance argent se brise, vous pourrez utiliser cette naginata… salua Marie tout en expliquant la nature de ses cadeaux.

_ Merci beaucoup Marie. N'hésitez pas à revenir nous voir à l'occasion. Nous pourrions parler plus en détail de nos royaumes respectifs, répondit Chrom sincère, ses joues étaient d'ailleurs en feu lorsqu'il accepta les trois présents.

_ Je suis certaine que nous nous reverrons un jour. Ah, et une dernière chose, ne renoncez jamais à vos rêves et aux idéaux de votre sœur, répondit Marie en souriant.

_ C'est promis. J'ai hâte que nos routes se croisent à nouveau, accepta le prince.

_ Merci pour tout, Chrom, je sais que nous nous reverrons et la prochaine fois je viendrai avec d'autres de mes camarades !, acheva Marie avant de reprendre la route pour retourner en direction du portail.

…..

…..

_ Les voilà partis. C'étaient des gens très intéressants, tu ne trouve pas ?, déclara Lissa à son frère.

_ Je suis d'accord avec toi. J'ai le sentiment que nous les reverrons un jour, répondit Chrom.

_ C'est exactement ce que je me disais ! Marie a un charisme impressionnant, il faut la voir mener ses compagnons… En plus, elle a montré des talents de stratège tout à fait remarquables, remarqua Lissa sur un ton admiratif.

_ Elle ferait une recrue de choix pour les Veilleurs. Je dois avouer que la stratégie est loin d'être mon point fort…, approuva Chrom.

_ C'est sûr. Toi, c'est tout dans les muscles, et rien dans le citron !, surenchérit sa sœur.

_ Tu ne crois pas que tu exagère un peu ? Oh, mais attends, je crois que je ne lui aie même pas raconté la troisième légende !, s'exclama Chrom en se rendant compte qu'il avait oublié quelque chose.

_ Monseigneur, Dame Lissa, je suis navré, mais nous devrions nous mettre en route. Nous devons nous diriger vers le sud avant le coucher du soleil, interrompit Frédérick.

_ Très bien, allons-y ! Hein ? Regardez là-bas ! On dirait que quelqu'un s'est évanoui !, s'exclama Chrom en indiquant un arbre pas très loin du trio.

_ Comment ?!, réagit Frédérick.

_ Hé ! Tu as raison ! Que peut-on faire ?, demanda Lissa.

_ Nous devons l'aider !, affirma Chrom en se précipitant vers la personne évanoui.

Celle-ci était à première vue une femme vêtu d'un manteau semblable à celui que Marie portait, mais avec quelques différences. Celui de Marie semblait quasiment neuf, alors que celui de l'inconnu avait l'air d'avoir bien servi…

Chrom se saisit de la main de la jeune femme pour vérifier son état, inconsciemment il devint rouge tomate rien qu'en touchant légèrement ce poignet.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive aujourd'hui ! D'habitude, je ne réagis jamais ainsi en touchant à peine une femme !_ , s'interrogea-t-il silencieusement.

_ Hmm… Je sens son pouls, tout va bien. Mais quelle drôle d'idée de s'allonger ici… Ses vêtements sont plutôt étranges, je me demande…, commença Chrom avant d'être rapidement interrompu.

_ Chrom… On doit faire quelque chose, intervint Lissa.

_ Que suggères-tu ?, demanda Chrom, ce n'est pas comme si la jeune femme était en danger, elle était seulement assoupie.

_ Je… Je ne sais pas… Ah !, s'exclama Lissa lorsqu'elle vit l'inconnue remuer légèrement.

_ Tu reprends tes esprits…., commenta Chrom sur un ton très doux.

_ Hé, toi !, salua Lissa en souriant de son plus chaleureux sourire.

_ C'est mieux de faire la sieste dans un lit, si tu veux mon avis… Prends ma main, demanda Chrom afin d'aider la jeune femme à se mettre debout.

Du côté de la légion, le retour dans leur monde fut très calme dans le sens où ils n'eurent pas à se battre, mais très bruyant car tout le monde commentait ces retrouvailles avec plus ou moins d'entrain. D'ailleurs, Caeldori était entrain de sermonner Marie sur sa supposée prédiction, avec Jakob qui était pour une fois du côté opposée à Marie. Les autres se racontaient des histoires sur les différents Veilleurs et Kana les écoutait avec attention, surtout lorsqu'elles concernaient sa mère. Enfin bref, la marche jusqu'au portail s'était faite dans la joie et la bonne humeur pour la plupart…

Ils traversèrent rapidement le portail et arrivèrent pile devant le portail du dragon de leur monde, devant lequel les attendaient deux Anna.

_ Nous avons réussi, cela n'a pas été trop difficile. En fait, cela a été une expérience très profitable pour nous tous !, raconta Marie à la Anna qu'ils avaient rencontré plutôt.

_ C'est vrai ? Et bien, tout va pour le mieux alors ! Je vous présente ma sœur Anna !, déclara Anna.

_ Bonjour à tous !, salua la seconde Anna en souriant.

_ Bonjour, nous sommes ravis de te rencontrer et de te compter parmi nous à partir d'aujourd'hui, répondit Marie en souriant à son tour.

Après avoir récupéré leurs achats, qu'ils avaient confiés à Anna, avant de partir, ils se préparèrent à retourner là où Lilith les avait déposés un peu plus tôt. Mais avec cette fois-ci, une Anna à leur côté.

Avant leur départ, Marie s'entretint avec la première Anna, au sujet du portail du dragon.

_ Serait-ce possible d'accéder à des multivers où l'on pourrait trouver le vieil Hubba ?, demanda la stratège.

_ Le vieil Hubba ? Oui, bien sûr ! Mais pourquoi voulez-vous rencontrer ce vieux pervers ?, répondit Anna.

_ Le connaissant, il aura sûrement besoin d'aide pour récupérer ses Einherjars, je pense qu'il s'agit de bonnes opportunités pour mes compagnons pour s'améliorer en affrontant des guerriers légendaires, tout en augmentant nos rangs si Hubba nous remet quelques uns de ses Einherjars, expliqua Marie.

_ Oh ! Je comprends maintenant ! Vous pouvez compter sur mon aide, j'essaierai de trouver où se cache ce vieux pervers pour la prochaine fois !, proposa Anna en riant.

_ Merci beaucoup Anna !, remercia Marie.

_ Pas de quoi, répondit simplement Anna avant de rentrer dans son magasin, tandis que Marie rejoignait ses camarades.

* * *

 **Note :**

 **Oui, je l'ai fait ! J'ai fini ce chapitre ce dimanche ! Hourra pour l'auteur ! Remerciez-la avec des reviews, s'il vous plait, car cela n'a pas été de tout repos !**

 **Un interlude sur un ton léger parfait pour préparer le prochain chapitre qui sera une bataille (débat) très intense pour nos mignons petits frères….. Marie va les ridiculiser… RIP Takumi et Leo, vous n'aviez aucune chance contre la réincarnation de la reine de la stratégie….**

 **Je vous laisse décider, est-ce que nos mignons petits frères doivent la rejoindre en même temps dans ce chapitre ? Odin va bien sûr en prendre plein la figure, si vous acceptez, Marie va sortir les souvenirs de bébé Owain et Jakob va aussi en rajouter une couche, même si celle qui va être la plus humilié par le trio Marie, Jakob et Caeldori, c'est Selena… En plus, cela veut dire que l'on peut annoncer en même temps à Oboro et Niles, l'existence de leur fille Nina, mieux, elle pourrait arriver dans le prochain chapitre avec Kei et Forrest puisque ce sont les deux personnages choisis par Dragonna…. Naga, veille sur nos âmes, cela va être vraiment …. Explosif !**


	19. Chapter 19

**La princesse stratège**

 **Disclaimer : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas ! (l'auteur s'effondre en pleurant et frappe le sol à coup de poings.)**

 **Laissez des reviews ! Cela sera mon cadeau du nouvel an !**

 **Chapitre 11 : Petits frères.**

Ce matin-là, Marie apprenait à Sakura, Nadeshiko, Kiragi et Kana la valse avec l'aide de Jakob, Gunter et Elise. Ce cours de danse avait été demandé par Sakura, qui avait été fascinée en voyant sa sœur danser avec Jakob dans l'une des grandes salles vides de fort Ylisstol. Marie adorait danser la valse, d'habitude ses partenaires étaient Xander et Leo, son frère aîné avait d'ailleurs été son professeur de danse. Mais puisqu'aucun des deux n'étaient là, elle avait demandé à Jakob d'être son partenaire, ce que le majordome avait bien sûr accepté. Elise en entendant la discussion entre sa sœur et son majordome, fut toute excitée et elle se proposa en tant que violoniste. Marie et Jakob avait donc valsé sous les mélodies jouées par Elise avec son violon.

Sakura, Nadeshiko, Kiragi et Kana passaient dans le couloir pendant qu'Elise jouait et ils furent donc curieux de l'origine de la musique qu'ils entendaient. Ils ouvrirent donc la porte de la salle vide qui était devenu une salle de bal improvisée et là ils virent Marie et Jakob valser pendant qu'Elise jouait. Même si le trio avait remarqué leur arrivé, il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et Elise alla jusqu'au bout de son morceau. Le trio ne parla donc qu'une fois qu'Elise eut reposé son violon et que la valse soit fini. Les quatre intrus avaient des étoiles dans les yeux jusqu'à la fin de la valse et dès que la danse fut terminée, ils s'approchèrent du trio pour les interroger.

_ C'était vraiment magnifique ! Quel type de danse était-ce ?, demanda Kiragi tout excité.

_ Je te remercie pour ce compliment Kiragi, cette danse s'appelle la valse, c'est une danse de type nohrienne que l'on pratique la plupart du temps lors des bals, répondit Marie en souriant tout en ébouriffant les cheveux de son neveu.

_ Cette danse est vraiment très différente de celles que l'on pratique à Hoshido, mais c'était vraiment superbe, j'aimerai vraiment pouvoir danser ainsi, déclara pour sa part Sakura en jouant avec ses doigts et en baissant les yeux, ses joues étaient rouges.

_ Si tu veux, on peut t'apprendre la valse ! Nous ne serons peut-être pas d'aussi bon professeur que Xander, mais je suis sûre qu'il n'y aura pas de problème !, s'exclama Elise avec impatience.

_ Le prince Xander était votre professeur ? J'ai du mal à le croire, il parait si effrayant…, dit Sakura à voix basse.

_ Tu te trompes Sakura, notre frère aîné à bon cœur et il est un excellent danseur et professeur, il a pris le temps de nous enseigner à nous quatre, son frère et ses sœurs la valse, même lorsqu'on lui écrasait les pieds, il nous encourageait et se montrait patient, rétorqua Marie en souriant nostalgiquement.

_ C'est vrai, en plus quand j'étais encore petite, pour m'aider il me laissait mettre mes pieds sur les siens !, rajouta Elise, elle-aussi sur un ton nostalgique en repensant à cette époque durant laquelle ils étaient heureux tous ensemble.

_ On dirait que je me suis trompée sur son compte, le prince Xander semble être un bon grand frère… Passait-il beaucoup de temps avec vous deux ?, demanda Sakura assez curieuse.

_ Lorsque je vivais à la forteresse nord et que Xander me rendait visite la plupart du temps, il m'aidait pour mon entraînement à l'escrime ou il vérifiait si je m'appliquais dans mes études. Parfois, il nous écoutait jouer Elise et moi, et nous donnait ses impressions sur les morceaux qu'on lui jouait… Ou bien on dansait la valse et d'autres danses nohriennes tous ensemble, ou tout simplement on se racontait nos journée, répondit Marie en souriant à tous ses bons souvenirs, non seulement avec son aîné, mais aussi ceux avec Camille, Leo et Elise.

_ C'était toujours super quand Xander était là ! Parfois, lorsque nous étions plus jeunes, il acceptait même de jouer avec nous et il faisait toujours attention à nos préoccupations ou nos sentiments lorsque nous allions mal ! Et même s'il avait toujours beaucoup de responsabilités, il essayait toujours de prendre du temps pour nous malgré tout !, répondit Elise en souriant, il était évident qu'elle admirait son grand-frère.

Sakura en entendant leurs réponses, se sentit légèrement envieuse du puissant lien qui unissait les deux filles au prince Xander, il était évident que le prince était très présent dans la vie de son frère et ses sœurs qui l'aimaient énormément en retour. Elle songea à son propre frère aîné, Ryoma. Lorsque l'on comparait les deux, le prince Xander semblait un meilleur frère aîné que Ryoma, qui était bien trop occupé par ses responsabilités pour passer du temps avec elle ou Takumi. Sakura ne pouvait citer aucune activité qu'elle partageait avec son frère aîné, des fois elle avait l'impression que si elle n'était pas là, il ne le remarquerait même pas…

Marie avait remarqué l'envie et la tristesse de Sakura et elle décida donc de changer de sujet, pour lui changer les idées.

_ Si vous voulez apprendre la valse, Jakob et moi allons vous montrer les pas, puis vous aider à les réaliser, déclara-t-elle en prenant la main de Jakob et en repartant sur la piste de danse.

Avait suivi une bonne heure de danse et l'arrivé de Gunter qui leur avait donné un coup de main, Sakura dansait et riait avec Elise qui faisait les pas de l'homme et racontait des anecdotes sur les cours de danse que les Nohriens avaient eu. Elle avait raconté la fois où Camilla et Leo étaient tombés parce que Leo avait marché sur sa robe sans s'en rendre compte, celle où Leo avait marché sur les pieds de Marie alors qu'il portait des bottes et que sa sœur était pieds nus. Elle avait aussi raconté la fois où Marie avait glissé alors qu'elle dansait avec Xander, parce que le sol avait été lavé juste avant et qu'il n'était pas encore sec. Marie s'était bien sûr vengée en racontant une histoire sur Elise lorsqu'elle s'entraînait avec son vassal Artur à danser une nouvelle danse à la mode à Nohr, mais que le combattant l'avait lâché à un moment donné et qu'elle était tombée stupidement sur ses fesses au sol.

La matinée avait donc été plaisante pour tous, mais maintenant il était l'heure de reprendre la route direction Izumo. Lilith les avait déposé là où elle les avait récupéré la veille et la légion avait repris son chemin, si tout allait bien elle devait arriver le jour même à Izumo et au palais de l'archiduc.

Et effectivement, ils n'eurent pas à marcher longtemps pour finalement arriver à Izumo.

_ Voici donc le palais d'Izumi. Il y a une présence… apaisante, ici, commenta Marie en observant le palais qui était dans un style proche de celui d'Hoshido.

_ Oui, Izumo a longtemps été surnommé « le royaume des dieux ». Seul un lieu où règne la plus profonde quiétude peut porter un tel nom. Izumo a su rester neutre malgré les conflits menés par d'autres royaumes. Je suis bien contente d'être arrivée ici sans encombre. Allons voir l'archiduc, répondit Azura sur un ton calme et content.

Azura prit la tête du groupe en direction du palais, mais ils n'eurent même pas à s'y rendre puisqu'on les attendait déjà à l'entrée de la ville. Un homme aux longs cheveux blancs vêtu d'une tenue d'omnyoji de la même couleur s'approcha d'eux en souriant.

_ Je suis l'archiduc Izana, descendant et héritier des dieux, gardien des prophéties et quintuple vainqueur du concours de la plus belle toison capillaire d'Izumo. Sextuple peut-être… Je ne sais plus. Bref ! Heureux de faire votre connaissance. Votre périple a dû vous en faire baver… L'heure est à la détente ! Vous verrez, Izumo est un endroit sublime. Vous pourriez bien y rester pour toujours !, déclara Izana en souriant, ne laissant pas à Marie l'opportunité de se présenter.

_ Eh bien, merci pour cet accueil des plus… chaleureux, répondit-elle un tantinet mal à l'aise.

Quelque chose clochait mais elle ne pouvait pas dire quoi et le problème était plus complexe que la simple familiarité de l'archiduc. Gangrel, le roi de Plégia, était bien plus vulgaire qu'Izana et Chrom non plus n'était pas le plus poli des princes, donc elle n'avait pas de problème par rapport au langage de l'archiduc.

_ Tout le plaisir est pour moi, les cocos. C'est pas tous les jours que j'ai de la visite. En fait, c'est tellement inhabituel que j'en viens à me demander si je suis bien moi !, répondit immédiatement l'archiduc.

_ Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il nous parle comme ça ? Vous laissez vraiment n'importe qui accéder au pouvoir par chez vous…, commenta Hayato éberlué, sa fille Rhajat qui était juste derrière lui, fixait Izana du regard.

_ C'est assez inhabituel, en effet…, murmura Sakura qui était à côté du devin.

_ Pardonnez-moi, Votre Altesse, mais nous avons quelques questions importantes qui nécessitent vos lumières, déclara Marie en s'inclinant légèrement.

La princesse n'avait pas oublié qu'ils avaient tout de même à faire à un archiduc, il était donc préférable de se montrer poli et respectueux envers lui.

_ Ah oui ? Sur quoi ? Pose donc tes questions, mon brave ! Et si tu as quelques petits ragots croustillants à partager, je suis tout ouïe !, répondit Izana avec entrain.

_ Nous nous demandions si vous aviez des informations au sujet du Sceau du Feu, expliqua Marie en souriant.

_ Hein ? Le Sceau de Feu ? Quelle barbe… Je voulais parler de sujets intéressants, moi. Et puis, ce genre d'idioties, ça rentre par une oreille et ça ressort par l'autre, répondit Izana en boudant.

_ Je vois… Nous nous excusons de vous avoir dérangé pour rien archiduc, s'excusa Marie en s'inclinant à nouveau.

_ Hé, fais pas ces yeux de chien battu, enfin ! Il y a un bon festin qui vous attend, là-bas. Vous devriez tous manger, boire et passer du bon temps, pendant que vous le pouvez, intervint Izana en souriant.

_ Attendez, êtes-vous bien sûr de ne rien savoir au sujet du Sceau de Feu ? C'est le sort du monde entier qui est en jeu, le moindre petit détail pourrait avoir son importance, demanda Azura gravement.

_ Rhô… Je t'ai dit que je n'en savais rien !, bouda Izana.

Gunter et Rhajat agirent en même temps à ces mots.

_ Bien sûr que vous ne savez rien… sale imposteur !, rugit Gunter, tandis que Rhajat avait sorti un tome.

_ Plaît-il ? Je vous prépare une bonne bouffe et tu me traites d'imposteur ?, s'indigna Izana, mais il semblait légèrement paniqué, ce que Marie et Kaze remarquèrent immédiatement.

_ Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi. Il est évident que tout ceci n'est qu'une illusion magique, n'est-ce pas Rhajat ? Révélez-vous fourbe ou nous vous y forcerons !, répliqua Gunter en donnant à Rhajat l'autorisation d'attaquer.

Sans se le faire dire deux fois, la mage noir lança un sort de magie noir sur Izana qui sous la puissance de la magie de Rhajat recula de plusieurs mètres du groupe. Le sort qui l'enveloppait disparu dévoilant aux yeux de la légion sa véritable apparence.

_ Oh, Gunter… Quel rabat-joie vous faites ! Bouah ah ah ah ah ah ! Je vous avais manqué, pas vrai ?, déclara celui qui était très clairement un mage noir nohrien.

_ Zola ! Qui d'autre pouvait se cacher derrière une telle supercherie ?, commenta Gunter avec amertume.

_ Qui est-ce, Gunter ?, demanda Azura en regardant avec dégoût celui qui s'était fait passé pour Izana.

_ Une ordure de mage nohrien, adepte des illusions et autres perfidies, répondit Gunter avec dégoût lui-aussi.

_ Où est le véritable archiduc ?!, demanda Marie d'une voix claire et forte qui n'admettait pas la désobéissance.

_ J'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit à l'ombre, en taule, en cellule, au frais quoi ! Ha ! « Au frais » ! Il est justement temps d'utiliser la bombe algide du roi Garon ! Le moyen rêvé de briser la glace ! Ha ha ha ha, ria Zola avant de s'enfuir avec des soldats qui se révélaient être Nohriens.

Marie et sa légion coururent à sa poursuite traversant ainsi la moitié de la ville, avant que Zola ne lance un étrange objet dans les airs. Dès que l'objet toucha le sol, il explosa givrant toute la ville, sauf la légion, car Marie, Rhajat, Hayato et Kana avait réuni leurs forces pour créer une barrière magique enveloppant tout le groupe.

_ Incroyable… Le village tout entier est prisonnier d'une épaisse couche de glace. Il va falloir se frayer un chemin, mais les ennemis sont sûrement tapis derrière les blocs de glace, il faudra faire très attention, commenta Azura en touchant la glace de sa main.

_ Hayato, Rhajat, Kana, avec moi, nous devons lancer un sort de feu sur une longue portée, mais d'une faible puissance afin de fragiliser cette glace et sauver les villageois !, ordonna Marie, on sentait qu'elle était furieuse contre Zola pour avoir attenté à la vie de personnes sans défense.

Le trio de mage comprit immédiatement son intention et ils se positionnèrent en ligne les mains sur le sol pour invoquer des flammes, il fallait qu'elles atteignent la ville entière, avec un minimum de puissance pour fragiliser le plus possible ce glacier sans mettre en péril la vie de ceux qui y étaient gelés. Ils se concentrèrent tous les quatre dans cette tâche, essayant d'élargir le plus possible le périmètre de leur sort combiné. Finalement ils eurent besoin de près d'une minute pour pouvoir englober tout le village, avant de pouvoir enfin lancer leur magie. Dès qu'ils invoquèrent leurs flammes, ils virent des résultats sur le glacier, qui semblait changer de couleur et rougirent, la glace commençait à fondre.

Marie soupira de soulagement avant de se tourner vers ses camarades.

_ Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, si nous voulons les sauver. Subaki observe la situation vu du ciel, et fais-nous un rapport. Kiragi, Kuroyuki, Anna, Effie et Sora, j'aimerai que vous retourniez dans le plan astral pour aller chercher des couvertures et de quoi faire un feu ici même pour réchauffer les habitants, nous vous les amènerons. Sora, je compte sur toi pour t'occuper des soins approfondis. Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà entendu parler d'hypothermie, mais en gros il s'agit d'une pathologie qui se développe lorsqu'un corps reste trop longtemps dans un lieu à basse température, cela peut entraîner des blessures très graves, voir la nécessité d'amputé des membres et même pire la mort… Dans notre cas, les villageois sont coincés dans une grosse couche de glace, donc chaque minute va compter pour les sauver. Les autres, vous l'avez sûrement compris mais notre priorité est de secourir les villageois, pas de poursuivre Zola et ses soldats, donc vous devez détruire la glace mais en faisant attention, si quelqu'un est à l'intérieur. Nous allons composer autant de groupe qu'il y a de soigneurs parmi nous. Donc, Sakura, Elise, Jakob et Felicia, vous serez en charge des soins des blessés trouvés par vos groupes. Hana, Hayato et Gunter, vous suivez Sakura Kaze, Kana et Artur vous êtes avec Elise Azura, Rhajat et moi avec Jakob Nadeshiko, Rinkah et Rin avec Felicia. Caeldori, tu voleras de groupe en groupe pour transporter les blessés jusqu'ici, Subaki dès que tu auras surveillé la situation, tu lui donneras un coup de main. Je vous le rappelle, faites attention quand vous brisez la glace à ne pas blesser les villageois ! C'est parti !, ordonna Marie toujours en colère.

Immédiatement, la légion se dispersa pour obéir aux ordres de Marie. Chacun suivit son groupe et partit dans différentes directions afin de sauver le plus de gens possible. Caeldori s'était envolée et les aidait en cassant la glace depuis sa hauteur et en indiquant où elle voyait des villageois. Tous faisaient de leur mieux pour briser le plus vite possible la glace qui bloquait leur chemin et mettait la vie de tout un village en péril.

Rapidement, le groupe de Marie, Azura, Rhajat et Jakob trouvèrent rapidement des habitants qu'ils délivrèrent sans attendre, Marie utilisa un petit sort flamme pour les réchauffer plus rapidement le temps que Jakob soigne de son bâton les premières blessures dû au froid. Azura en profita pour indiquer leur position à Caeldori qui embarqua les trois premiers villageois sur son pégase. Dès qu'elle les récupéra, le quatuor reprit la route et recommença à détruire la glace.

Leur mission de sauvetage était parfois retardée par les attaques de soldats nohrien cachés derrière des morceaux de neige. Marie était très curieuse sur la manière dont ils avaient pu échapper au piège des glaces et lorsqu'elle réussit à en désarmer un et à le mettre à terre sans qu'il ne perde conscience, elle l'interrogea.

_ Dis-moi tout de suite pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas retrouvés congelés !, ordonna-t-elle froidement en prenant l'homme par le haut de sa chemise, tandis que Jakob lui avait mis l'une de ses dagues sous la gorge pour qu'il ne songe même pas à attaquer à mains nues Marie.

_ Zola ! Il-il nous a donné une sorte d'amulette magique pour nous protéger du sort, ell-elle a fait fondre la gl-glace !, répondit le mercenaire nohrien terrifié.

Marie lui asséna un coup dans le ventre qui le rendit inconscient et fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de la fameuse amulette, qu'elle trouva immédiatement. Et effectivement, la pierre était entourée d'une aura magique qui créait de la chaleur. Marie se releva après s'en être emparée, puis fit de grand geste pour rappeler Caeldori, qui atterrit quelques secondes plus tard devant le groupe.

_ Caeldori, peux-tu faire passer un message aux autres groupes ? Il faut que tu leur dises de fouiller les soldats nohriens qu'ils battent, afin de récupérer une pierre magique, comme celle-ci. Ces pierres sont ce qui leur a permis de ne pas être congelés, elles possèdent des pouvoirs liées au feu et à la chaleur, elles pourront nous aider à réchauffer les villageois plus rapidement, expliqua Marie en montrant la pierre qu'elle venait de récupérer.

Caeldori hocha la tête puis repartit pour transmettre ce message. Marie se tourna ensuite vers Rhajat pour l'interroger au sujet des pierres incandescentes.

_ Rhajat, sais-tu si les pierres incandescentes existent depuis longtemps dans ce monde ?, demanda Maire.

_ Je ne sais pas, mais c'est tout de même étrange… Normalement, pour créer ces pierres il est nécessaire d'utiliser le sort embrasement afin de stocker ces pierres en chaleur. Mais dans ce monde, le tome embrasement n'existe pas, répondit Rhajat en haussant les épaules.

_ Il faudrait que l'on rencontre un mage nohrien suffisamment cultivé pour obtenir une réponse… Ahhh, pour une fois que Leo serait utile, pourquoi n'est-il pas là quand il faut ?!, maugréa Marie en reprenant le chemin.

Le message de Marie fut transmis à tous les groupes, qui immédiatement récupérèrent les pierres incandescentes des soldats, pour les utiliser pour les villageois. Ces pierres incandescentes étaient difficiles à créer, mais simple à utiliser il suffisait de faire appel à une toute petite quantité d'énergie magique pour qu'elles commencent à chauffer. Dans les mains d'un mage expérimenté elles pouvaient aussi devenir de bonnes armes, puisqu'elles pouvaient transformer le sol en magma, mais seul un puissant mage pouvait les utiliser de cette manière. Sinon, elle pouvait aussi renforcer les sorts magiques s'appuyant sur l'élément feu. Marie décida de toutes les récupérer une fois que la situation sera sous contrôle, ces pierres pourraient se révéler très utiles par la suite.

Hayato aussi avait immédiatement pensé à tous les usages possibles de cette pierre et il était excité rien qu'à l'idée de toutes les expériences qu'il pourrait faire avec plus tard. Rhajat, elle, était beaucoup plus intriguée par la manière dont les pierres ont pu être recréées dans ce monde, alors que le tome embrasement n'existe pas.

Il fallut plus d'une heure pour que le village soit en grande partie délivré de son dôme de glace, la légion avait réussi à sauver un bon nombre de villageois, mais tous n'avaient pas pu être secourus à temps. Les personnes âgées et les nouveaux nés n'avaient pas survécu et Marie se promit de faire payer Zola, pour avoir osé jouer avec la vie de villageois innocents. Elle avait déjà envie de le faire brûler grâce au tome embrasement qu'Anna lui avait dégoté. Elle allait littéralement le faire brûler en enfer !

La légion s'était retrouvée après avoir fini leurs zones de recherche, actuellement il se trouvait à une vingtaine de mètre de la position de Zola, selon les indications de Subaki. D'ailleurs, le chevalier céleste leur avait dit de faire vite, car trois jeunes adolescents avaient déjà engagé le combat avec Zola et sa garde rapprochée, et pour l'instant le trio était en fâcheuse posture. Même, avec l'aide de Subaki et Caeldori qui étaient partis en renfort, en emmenant avec eux Felicia et Hayato.

_ Dépêchons-nous de détruire cette glace !, hurla la princesse blonde en faisant appel à son tome embrasement pour faire fondre la plus grande partie de la couche de glace, avec l'aide de Rhajat et Kana.

Une fois que leur sort fut achevé, leurs compagnons frappèrent la glace qui avait énormément fondu avec leurs armes. Très vite, ils réussirent tous ensemble à briser la dernière couche de glace qui les séparait de Zola, ses sbires, le trio d'adolescents et leurs quatre compagnons.

Lorsque le dernier mur de glace s'effondra, Marie fut surprise par la scène qu'elle vit. Leurs compagnons et le trio d'adolescents étaient en plein combat avec une dizaine de mages noirs nohriens, comme Zola et quelques mercenaires nohriens, le sol était jonché par les corps des Nohriens qu'ils avaient déjà vaincus. Marie examina très vite les trois adolescents dont lui avaient parlé Subaki. Il s'agissait de deux filles et d'un jeune garçon, l'une des filles était une troubadour avec une coiffure qui rappelait celle de Maribelle avec les cheveux roses de Sakura, l'autre était une hors-la-loi comme Anna avec des cheveux bleu foncés attachés en deux longues tresses. Mais celui qui retint le plus l'attention de Marie fut le jeune garçon qui portait une tenue similaire à celle de Kana, et qui avait la même couleur de cheveux, Marie était sûre et certaine de son identité, il ne pouvait s'agir que de…

_ KEI !, hurla Kana en reconnaissant son frère jumeau.

En entendant sa sœur crier son nom, le jeune garçon se tourna très vite vers le groupe, reconnaissant parmi la légion sa sœur jumelle. Malheureusement, ce moment d'inattention faillit lui coûter cher car immédiatement le mage noir qu'il affrontait, lui envoya une sort foudre que Marie bloqua avec embrasement.

_ Vous avez osé attenter à la vie de mon fils ?! Vous allez le payer !, rugit-elle en envoyant un second embrasement en plein sur le mage noir qui ne réussit pas à l'esquiver.

Tout de suite, les membres de la légion se dispersèrent pour venir en aide à leurs compagnons et aux adolescents. La situation tourna ainsi rapidement à leur avantage.

Marie et Azura décidèrent de s'attaquer ensemble à leur leader Zola, la stratège comptait bien montrer à ce maudit Zola, ce qu'était un vrai mage.

_ Bouah ah ah ah ah ! Vous n'avez aucune chance contre moi!, se moqua-t-il stupidement, car sa provocation avait encore plus irrité Marie et Azura.

_ Ferme-la ! Comment as-tu osé mettre en péril la vie des habitants de la ville ? Je vais te faire voir l'enfer sur terre !, hurla Marie en se préparant à lancer son sort pendant qu'Azura attaquait Zola au corps à corps.

Zola ne pouvait pas contre-attaquer alors qu'Azura l'assaillait de toutes parts, Marie put donc lancer sans problème son embrasement qui l'atteignit en plein ventre. Tout de suite, son corps commença à brûler sous l'effet des flammes surpuissantes, d'ailleurs renforcées par la pierre incandescente que Marie tenait dans son autre main.

_Argh… Comment est-ce possible ? Vos faiblesses n'étaient-elles qu'illusions ?, gémit Zola, sa peau fondait sous la chaleur.

_ Vous nous avez sous-estimé Zola, et maintenant vous avez reçu votre châtiment pour les vies que vous avez ôté aujourd'hui, affirma Marie.

_ Nous avons gagné et ce qui vous aura perdu, c'est votre arrogance, compléta Azura en regardant Zola disparaître avec dégoût.

Le combat étant fini, Marie s'approcha avec Azura du jeune trio qui était déjà en pleine conversation avec Kana, Kiragi, Caeldori, Rhajat et Sakura. Elle s'approcha discrètement de son fils, Kei et le prit de dos dans ses bras.

_ Maman !, s'exclama-t-il surpris par son action, mais très heureux que la jeune version de sa mère l'accepte dans ces circonstances.

_ Je suis vraiment heureuse que l'on t'ait trouvé Kei, ta sœur m'a beaucoup parlé de toi et j'attendais avec impatience de te rencontrer !, affirma sa mère en lui faisant un câlin.

 _Kei est tout aussi adorable que sa sœur ! Cela doit être grâce à mes gènes, parce que Ryoma n'a rien d'adorable_ , songea-t-elle gaiement.

_ Hum, en fait Kei pourrais-tu faire les présentations ?, demanda-t-elle après s'être rendue compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'identité des deux filles.

_ Ah ! C'est vrai ! Voici Forrest, c'est mon cousin puisqu'il est le fils de tonton Leo et tante Sakura, commença-t-il en désignant la troubadour.

Marie ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer en entendant le mot fils.

_ Tu es un homme ?!, demanda-t-elle éberluée.

Le sosie de Maribelle était un homme, il était un mélange entre Maribelle et Libra ?!

_ Oui, je suis bien un garçon, mais cela ne m'étonne pas que vous vous soyez trompée, la plupart des gens pense que je suis une fille, répondit Forrest un peu mal à l'aise, mais pas en colère par rapport à un tel quiproquo.

_ Je suis tout de même désolée de m'être trompée, ta tenue et ta coiffure ressemblent à celles d'une vieille connaissance, donc j'ai instinctivement cru que tu étais une femme et je m'en excuse, cher neveu, affirma Marie.

_ Excuses acceptées, répondit Forrest en souriant.

_ Bien, maintenant maman, je te présente Nina, c'est la vassale de Forrest et son père est un vassal d'oncle Leo, tandis que sa mère est une vassale d'oncle Takumi, poursuivit Kei.

_ Heureuse de te rencontrer Nina, salua Marie.

_ Enchantée, Dame Marie. Merci beaucoup d'être venue à notre aide !, répondit Nina.

_ Je vous en prie, je suppose que vous allez rester avec nous ?, déclara Marie.

_ Oui, nous partageons le même but donc autant s'allier, répondit Forrest.

_ Parfait, et bien suivez-moi jusqu'au palais, nous devons essayer de trouver le véritable archiduc Izana, pour le délivrer et lui expliquer ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui, déclara Marie en commençant à marcher vers le palais qui n'était pas très loin.

Une partie de la légion resta derrière pour aider les villageois qu'ils avaient secourus. Ils apportaient des vêtements et de la nourriture chaude du plan astral.

L'autre partie du groupe arriva très vite devant le palais qui n'était pas gardé, l'équipe de Marie entra rapidement. À l'intérieur, des soldats les attendaient sans qu'ils le sachent et ces nouveaux opposants étaient comme par hasard menés par Leo qui attaqua Marie sans perdre un instant. Un cercle magique apparut sous les pieds de la princesse, mais par chance Rhajat avait senti le changement dans l'air et l'avait protégé du sort.

_ Cette magie… serait-ce… ?, marmonna Marie en reconnaissant ce type de magie.

Les portes de la salle dans laquelle se trouvait Leo et ses soldats, s'ouvrirent laissant sortir le groupe de Nohriens.

_ Je le savais ! Je savais que c'était toi, Leo ! Tu as essayé de me tuer, tu mériterais que je te donne une bonne fessée devant tous tes soldats et tes deux vassaux !, s'indigna Marie en voyant son petit frère s'opposer à elle.

_ T-t-t-tais-toi !, cria Leo en rougissant des pieds à la tête en entendant les mots de Marie.

_ Ohhh, je ne me serais jamais douté que Dame Marie et moi avions les mêmes goûts…, commenta Niles avec un sourire salace et sur un ton libidineux.

_ Niles !, cria Leo toujours écarlate.

_ Mon père est vraiment un cas…, soupira Nina, Forrest tenta vainement de la consoler.

_ Leo, tu sais que si tu me tue, Camilla ne te le pardonnera jamais ?, déclara Marie en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine et haussant un sourcil.

_ C'est vrai Leo, qu'est-ce qui t'appris de t'attaquer à notre grande sœur ainsi ?, s'indigna Elise en se mettant juste à côté de sa sœur pour que Leo puisse la voir.

_ Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser une telle question, Elise ?! Comment as-tu pu avoir l'idée de fuguer et rejoindre Marie ?! Elle est considérée comme une traîtresse maintenant !, répondit Leo furieux.

_ Marie ne nous a pas trahis ! Elle et ses compagnons essayent de sauver le monde !, réplique Elise.

_ De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?, demanda Leo agacé par le comportement enfantin de sa cadette.

_ Leo, écoutes-moi bien. Après que j'ai refusé de m'allier avec Nohr ou Hoshido, je me suis rendue à l'Abîme Éternel, Azura, Jakob, Felicia et moi avons sauté dans l'Abîme et avons survécu ! De l'autre côté de l'Abîme se cache un pays qui a été ravagé par un Ancien Dragon devenu fou, ce dragon contrôle le roi Garon depuis des années. Son souhait c'est de voir notre continent détruit, tout comme le pays où il réside ! Sa première étape a été d'instiguer une guerre, pour que les différents pays s'entredéchirent pour le divertir, une fois que cela sera fait, il enverra ses troupes pour finir le travail et achever le vainqueur ! Cette guerre n'est qu'une étape dans son plan, il n'a que faire du vainqueur puisqu'il compte éliminer toute trace de vie sur terre !, expliqua Marie.

Azura était d'ailleurs extrêmement inquiète qu'elle en est trop dit dans cette explication et qu'elle disparaisse comme sa mère avant.

_ Je vois, dans ce cas, dis-moi le nom de cet ennemi, demanda Leo.

_ Je ne peux te donner son nom sous peine de perdre la vie, ce dragon a eu la très bonne idée d'ensorceler son propre nom afin que personne ne puisse le prononcer sur le continent, il a de la même manière ensorcelé le nom du pays où il se cache. Je ne t'apprends rien, si je te dis que les noms sont porteurs de pouvoirs et qu'ils sont très importants dans les malédictions, répondit Marie.

Leo était mitigé, l'explication de Marie était très convaincante et logique, elle expliquait la raison du changement brutal de son père des années plus tôt, mais rien ne prouvait qu'il s'agissait de la vérité.

_ As-tu au moins une preuve de ce que tu avance ?, demanda-t-il finalement.

_ Oui, j'en ai. Forrest, pourrais-tu t'avancer ?, répondit-elle en indiquant à Forrest de la rejoindre.

Le troubadour obéit et marcha jusqu'à ses tantes, un tome en main, il avait laissé son cheval dehors.

Leo haussa un sourcil, se demandant pourquoi Marie avait appelé une jeune fille.

_ Leo, je te présente ton futur fils, Forrest. Il est venu du futur avec ces compagnons pour sauver notre époque de la catastrophe dont je t'ai parlé. La preuve de son identité est le tome Brynhild qu'il détient lui-aussi, présenta Marie.

Leo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, déjà la personne qu'il pensait être une fille, était en vérité un homme et son futur fils ?! Sa sœur avait-elle perdu l'esprit ?! Mais en regardant attentivement le tome que le jeune, Forrest ?, tendait devant lui, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de Brynhild ! Leo n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il s'approcha avec son cheval du jeune homme pour examiner plus attentivement le tome et le comparer au sien. Et effectivement, les deux étaient quasiment identique, la seule différence était que celui de Forrest était légèrement plus ancien.

_ C-c-comment est-ce possible ?, balbutia le paladin noir.

_ Le dragon divin Naga a donné la possibilité au groupe de Forrest de voyager dans le temps, afin d'empêcher la destruction du monde qui survint à notre époque. Forrest étant votre fils, il a hérité de Brynhild. Et le voyage dans le temps est possible, vous n'avez qu'à demander à votre vassal Owain, il a vécu cette expérience lui-aussi !, expliqua Azura en se tournant vers son ancien cousin.

_ Owain ? Je suis désolé, je ne connais pas d'Owain, répondit Leo en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Elle parle de moi, votre Altesse. Mon vrai nom est Owain, intervint Odin en se rapprochant de son seigneur sous le regard soupçonneux de Niles.

_ Odin ! Tu m'as menti sur ton nom ?!, dit Leo éberlué par les paroles du mage noir.

_ Oui, et je m'en excuse, mais j'avais une mission, vous voyez… Mais je me demande tout de même comment vous connaissez mon vrai nom ?, demanda Odin à Azura.

_ Ahh Owain, es-tu incapable de reconnaître ta propre cousine qui s'est réincarnée dans ce monde, c'est moi, Lucina !, répondit Azura en souriant à son cousin.

_ Luci ?! Mais comment est-ce possible ?, balbutia le mage noir sidéré.

_ Réincarnation, Owain. En fait, pourquoi es-tu devenu un mage noir, tu as toujours été un meilleur épéiste que mage, tu sais ?, commenta Marie.

_ Hum, en fait je voulais explorer d'autres possibilités…. Mais attendez-une minute, qui êtes-vous ?, répondit Odin avant de froncer les sourcils.

_ Je suis Robin, bien sûr ! Qui veux-tu que je sois d'autre…. Hummm, mais peut-être que tu aurais préféré voir ma fille Morgan à ma place, quand on y pense, tu étais très amoureux d'elle…, soupira Marie en riant.

Odin rougit comme une tomate à ses mots et il se mit à regarder le reste de la légion, y reconnaissant certains visages familiers.

_ Je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien, Owain. Et si tu ne l'as pas remarqué, je suis Noire, mais ici je m'appelle Kuroyuki, salua l'archer.

_ Je suis Tharja, mais appelle-moi Rhajat, je viens du futur comme Forrest et dans ce monde ma fille est ma mère, salua la mage noir.

_ Je suis Nowi ! Mais tu peux continuer à m'appeler Elise !, dit Elise.

_ Prince Owain, je suis Frédérick, mais vous connaissez mon nom dans ce monde, déclara Jakob.

_ Je suis Sumia, mais ici on m'appelle Felicia !, dit Felicia.

_ Je suis Stahl, mais dans ce monde je me prénomme Kaze, salua le ninja.

_ Je suis Cordelia, mais ici mon nom est Caeldori et je viens du futur comme Forrest et Rhajat. Olivia, Ricken et le khan Flavia aussi se sont réincarnés dans ce monde, mais ils sont restés derrière avec les villageois, déclara Caeldori.

Odin avait la bouche grande ouverte, il était complètement sidéré par la tournure des évènements, à cet instant il repensa à ses compagnons Severa et Inigo, il cherchait le moyen de les prévenir de la situation.

_ Je vais t'expliquer la situation petit frère, ne t'inquiète pas ! Il se trouve que certains de mes camarades et moi avons les souvenirs d'une vie antérieure à celle-ci dans laquelle nous étions déjà des camarades, combattant ensemble sous l'étendard d'un pays nommé Ylisse. Nous avons pour la plupart vécu dans cet autre monde et nous y sommes morts, nous réincarnant ainsi ici, expliqua-t-elle en essayant d'être claire.

_ C'est une blague ?!, répondit Leo en regardant avec attention le visage de Marie pour discerner le moindre signe qu'elle mentait.

Marie le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de continuer son explication, à première vue Leo ne semblait pas l'un des leurs…

_ C'est la stricte vérité, Leo. Mes souvenirs ont commencé à revenir juste avant que je reçoive la permission de quitter la forteresse. D'ailleurs, j'aimerai beaucoup discuter de stratégie et de magie avec toi un peu plus tard. Hum, en fait j'allais oublier, Forrest est ton fils, mais devine qui est sa maman !, répondit Marie en gloussant à la fin.

Leo devint tout rouge et il tourna son regard vers son fils… qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à une fille à son goût, de très mauvais souvenirs d'enfance lui revinrent en mémoire. Il revoyait Camilla, Marie et Elise, une brosse à cheveux, une robe et des bijoux en mains, le poursuivant dans la forteresse nord…. Leo frissonna, ces souvenirs le glaçaient toujours d'effroi. Il recommença à examiner son fils et plus précisément la couleur de ses cheveux, qui était rouge-rose… Pourquoi avait-il un très mauvais pressentiment lorsqu'il regardait la couleur de ses cheveux ? Marie ne pouvait plus se retenir, elle entoura les épaules de son cadet avec son bras droit avant de lui révéler l'identité de sa future femme.

_ Leo, ta future femme est juste devant toi, il s'agit de ma seconde petite sœur, la princesse Sakura d'Hoshido !, déclara-t-elle jovialement.

Franchement, Marie n'avait aucun regret à ce moment-là, la tête de Leo valait son pesant d'or ! Leo se figea en entendant le nom de Sakura, puis il devint de plus en plus bleu, sa bouche était grande ouverte comme celle d'un poisson, ses yeux aussi étaient écarquillés, Marie eut du mal à contenir son fou rire devant un tel visage. Sakura, elle, était rouge tomate, tellement elle était embarrassée, et Marie se demanda sur le coup si Leo ne l'avait pas épousé pour cela justement, Sakura ressemblait énormément aux tomates que Leo adorait….

Voyant que les deux intéressés ne bougeaient et ne parlaient toujours pas quelques minutes plus tard, Marie reprit la parole pour briser le silence.

_ En tout cas, Leo, je peux te dire que le futur toi avait bien de la chance avec une femme comme Sakura, non seulement elle est profondément généreuse et bienveillante, mais en plus elle est mignonne ! Tu devrais être rassuré de savoir que tu plais aux jolies filles !, rigola Marie en donnant un câlin à son petit frère.

_ Grande sœur !, s'exclamèrent les deux intéressés en même temps.

D'ailleurs après avoir crié, ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

_ Maaah ! C'est trop mignon ! Vous n'êtes même pas encore en couple, mais vous êtes déjà complètement synchrones !, déclara Marie en gloussant.

Leo ne souhaitait qu'une chose à ce moment-là, disparaître sous terre pour éviter une telle humiliation ! Il décida de changer de sujet pour stopper sa sœur dans son élan, avait-elle toujours été aussi sadique ?

_ Suivez-moi, je vais vous mener là où Zola a enfermé l'archiduc ainsi que le prince Takumi et ses vassaux, déclara Leo en toussant.

_ Takumi, a lui-aussi été fait prisonnier par Zola ?!, s'exclama Sakura abasourdie.

_ Oui, suivez-moi, répondit simplement Leo en s'approchant d'une porte qu'il détruisit grâce au pouvoir de Brynhild.

Ils descendirent des escaliers et là ils virent des cellules pleines de personnes pieds et poings liés.

_ C'est une plaisanterie ?! Zola a réussi à capturer autant de personnes sans que personne ne s'en rende compte ?!, marmonna Marie stupéfaite.

Marie ordonna à son groupe de libérer tous les prisonniers, ce qu'ils firent immédiatement. Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme identique à l'apparence que Zola leur avait montré, s'approcha d'elle.

_ Ah ! Vous voilà enfin ! Merci ! Merci, merci ! J'ai bien cru que j'étais fait comme un rat ! Purée, j'ai une de ces fringales… Ça fait des heures que ça gargouille là-dedans !, déclara celui qui semblait être l'archiduc Izana.

 _Hum, Zola était donc un vraiment bon comédien… l'archiduc a bel et bien une personnalité très libre et franche, je suis sûre que Rinkah va l'apprécier…_ , pensa Marie.

_ Je présume que vous êtes le véritable archiduc d'Izumo ?, demanda-t-elle pour être sûre.

_ Et comment ! Je suis l'archiduc Izana, descendant et héritier des dieux, gardien…, commença-t-il pour se présenter, mais Marie préféra l'interrompre, puisqu'elle avait déjà entendu tout cela.

_ Votre Altesse, celui qui s'est fait passer pour vous nous a déjà informés de tous vos titres…, intervint-elle.

_ Même le coup de la toison capillaire ?, demanda Izana avec espoir.

_ Oui, répondit Azura qui était restée à côté de Marie.

_ Oooh…, bouda Izana comme un enfant dont on aurait privé de son jouet préféré.

_ Mais… il est encore pire que l'imposteur !, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Sakura.

_ Ah ! La jolie princesse Sakura ! Je crois bien que ton frère est quelque part dans le coin… Il a partagé ces quelques heures sombres avec moi… Lui aussi, il doit crever de faim, déclara Izana en remarquant la présence de Sakura.

Juste à ce moment-là, le prince en question s'approcha du groupe à la grande joie de Sakura.

_ Takumi ! Oh, je suis si contente de vous savoir sain et sauf !, s'exclama-t-elle.

_ Sakura ? Et… Marie et Azura. Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici ?, demanda l'archer.

_ Eh bien… J'ai décidé de me joindre à eux, répondit Sakura.

_ Quoi ? Sakura, tu ne peux pas quitter Hoshido dans une telle situation !, s'exclama Takumi sous le choc.

Même s'il accordait le bénéfice du doute à Marie et Azura à la demande de leur mère, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait laisser sa petite sœur risquer sa vie sans rien faire.

_ Takumi, d'après Marie et certaines personnes que nous avons rencontrées, quelque chose de pire que l'invasion nohrienne se profile. Même s'il y a des choses que Marie et Azura ne peuvent pas nous révéler, je les crois quand même ! L'attaque de la capitale, mais aussi celle qui a eu lieu à fort Jinya, m'ont convaincu que quelque chose de terrible se prépare… Et je veux les aider à l'affronter ! Alors Takumi… Je vous en prie, faites-leur confiance !, expliqua Sakura.

_ Fort Jinya a été attaqué ?!, s'exclama le prince.

_ Oui, par les mêmes guerriers invisibles qui ont attaqué la capitale le jour de la cérémonie, leur chef est un Ancien Dragon qui se cache dans un pays uniquement accessible par l'Abîme Éternel, expliqua Azura.

_ Takumi … Je sais que nous ne sommes pas partis du bon pied, mais j'aimerai que tu nous crois, ajouta Marie en regardant son petit frère droit dans les yeux.

_ Tes paroles correspondent à ce que mère nous a révélé, donc je te crois. Mais je préfère tout de même repartir à Hoshido avec Sakura, elle n'a pas sa place dans un champ de bataille, décida l'archer.

_ Ah non non non non non non non ! Pas question de laisser passer ça ! Takumi, mon prince... Tu n'as rien compris !, interrompit Izana.

_ De quoi parlez-vous ?, répondit le prince en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Oh, je ne vais pas m'encombrer de détails inutiles. Je dirai juste : rejoins Marie. C'est là volonté des dieux ! Ils me l'ont dit… Ouais, ils font ça, parfois, expliqua Izana très succinctement.

_ Hein ? La volonté des dieux ?! Désolé, mais… Je ne vois pas ce que les dieux auraient à gagner dans cette histoire, répéta Takumi confus.

_ Hé, qui est le gardien des prophéties, ici ? Je n'y peux rien s'ils aiment me parler. Mais pourquoi ignorer les conseils divins qu'ils t'ont prodigués ?, répliqua Izana en boudant.

_ Vous avez beau dire… Mais je ne peux pas juste la suivre, en laissant ma patrie derrière !, répondit Takumi.

_ Pfiou, dis donc, tu as la tête plus dure que le marbre, mon garçon ! Bon, en général je préfère la jouer en douceur, mais là… Si c'est une grosse prophétie qu'il te faut, tu vas l'avoir, mon petit prince !, déclara Izana avec un air sûr de lui.

Izana mena le groupe en direction d'une pièce dans laquelle se trouvaient une table, une chaise et une boule de cristal. Il s'assit sur la chaise et mit ses mains autour de la boule. Immédiatement, l'objet commença à briller et les cheveux d'Izana à se soulever.

_ Hum ! C'est parti… « Ce qui n'est pas vu reste à voir, La vérité est maquillée de fard. » « L'omniscient à la surface de l'onde est la véritable menace qui gronde… » Pfiou, et voilà le travail ! On dirait que les dieux t'ont à la bonne, mon prince. Bon, tu vois bien que notre ennemi se cache et qu'il faut le débusquer, déclara Izana sur un ton jovial qui n'était absolument pas de circonstance.

_ Cet ennemi est une menace que nous mortels, ne pouvons pas espérer vaincre sans avoir une arme spéciale, commença Marie avant d'être interrompu.

_ Ah, c'est vrai, oui, tu allais me poser des questions sur le Sceau de Feu. Désolé, mais je ne sais rien du tout à ce sujet, affirma Izana.

_ Vous avez donc vraiment le don de prescience comme la reine Mikoto…, marmonna Marie légèrement surprise.

_ Bien sûr ! Ah, si je ne peux pas t'aider à trouver le sceau de Feu, ce proverbe familial pourrait peut-être s'avérer utile… « Celui qui rejette l'ombre et la lumière se verra offrir un autre chemin. » Voilà, je n'ai pas mieux !, acheva Izana en retournant à son état antérieure.

_ Que signifie ce proverbe ?, demanda Azura.

_ Je suppose que nous sommes « celui qui rejette l'ombre et la lumière », maugréa Marie en croisant les bras.

_ Je crois bien que oui. Je dois donc vous offrir un autre chemin, décida Izana.

À ce moment-là, d'étranges images apparurent à l'esprit de Marie.

 _Elle voyait Izana en train de mourir dans ses bras, son énergie vitale quasiment épuisé._

 __ Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre.._

 __J'ai eu une conversation… avec l'ancienne divinité. Mais je n'ai pas comprit ses mots. Et elle ne m'a pas dit… grand-chose… « Avance à la rencontre du …. » Je suis sûr que tu finiras par comprendre… J'espère vraiment que tu y arriveras. Sinon, j'aurais… a_ _ï_ _e…. J'aurais donné ma vie pour rien, déclara Izana avant de s'effondre par terre._

 __ La cérémonie que j'ai organisée… requiert un sacrifice. Tout message a un prix. Le prixe de celui-ci était… ma vie. Ce serait qu'en même chouette qu'un barde en fasse une chanson… un jour… Oh, Prince Takumi… Je sais que je me répète, mais… Fais en sorte d'aider Marie dans sa quête, d'accord ?_

 __ J'ai dit… tout ce que j'avais à dire._ _À_ _la revoyure… les cocos…, acheva Izana en fermant les yeux pour la toute dernière fois, avec son dernier souffle de vie._

Marie était perdue dans ses pensées, rembobinant ces images mentalement quand elle entendit Izana.

_ Excusez-moi une seconde, je vais demander quelques conseils à une ancienne divinité, déclara Izana.

_ Non !, hurla Marie en saisissant le bras d'Izana pour l'empêcher de quitter la pièce.

_ Marie, que fais-tu ?, demanda Azura en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Je sauve sa vie ! Izana, si vous faites cette cérémonie, vous allez perdre votre vie ! Cette cérémonie marche sur un système d'échange équivalent, l'information que vous recevrez, vous coûtera la vie en échange !, s'exclama Marie paniquée, elle ne lâchait pas le bras d'Izana qui essayait vainement de se libérer de sa prise.

Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux aux paroles de Marie, certains avaient un regard dubitatif, mais d'autres croyaient fermement en ses mots, ils ne doutaient pas une seule seconde de leur vieille amie, qui a déjà démontré quand elle était Robin qu'elle pouvait avoir une vision du futur.

_ Je pense que je possède le pouvoir de prescience, comme la reine Mikoto, ma mère, c'est pourquoi j'ai eu une vision de votre mort, juste après que vous fassiez une telle cérémonie ! Le message était « avance à la rencontre du… », je n'ai pas pu entendre l'identité de la personne que nous devons rencontrer, mais je ne risquerai pas votre vie pour cela !, déclara Marie complètement déterminée.

_ Marie, cela me fait bien plaisir que tu veuilles me sauver, mais ma cocotte, tu devrais laisser une chance à un homme d'entrer dans l'histoire, qui sait un barde fera peut-être de mon sacrifice une chanson !, rétorqua Izana en souriant.

_ Si tu veux entrer dans l'histoire, bas-toi à nos côtés ! De toute manière, j'ai déjà une idée sur notre prochaine destination et avoir un omnyoji parmi nous serait un soulagement. Et cela sans oublier, le fait que ton peuple vient de subir une expérience sûrement traumatisante, et qu'ils ont besoin d'être rassuré par leur meneur !, réfuta Marie sur un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune opposition.

Izana resta silencieux, Marie n'avait pas tort, son peuple avait été mis en danger par Zola et il avait besoin de son aide pour le moment.

_ Si tu l'acceptes, nous pourrions rester à Izumo, le temps que tu règles la situation. Après, nous reprendrons la route pour chercher le sage de l'iris et tu pourrais nous accompagner, proposa Marie.

_ Le sage de l'iris ?!, s'étonna Takumi.

_ Oui, Gunter m'a parlé de ce sage qui testerait les puissants combattants, je me suis dis que cela serait une bonne idée d'aller l'interroger au cas où la piste Izumo ne déboucherait sur rien. En plus, il parait qu'il connait de nombreuses choses donc peut-être qu'il aura des informations sur le Sceau de Feu, expliqua Marie.

_ Je comprends, et pour ce qui est de vous accompagner, je vais y réfléchir, déclara Takumi en détournant le regard, les joues rouges.

_ Ah ! Je suis vraiment une tête de linotte, parfois ! Takumi, j'ai deux personnes à te présenter !, déclara soudainement Marie avec un sourire rappelant le chat du Cheshire.

_ Des gens à me présenter ?, répéta-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

_ Yep, ta future femme et ton fils ! Felicia et Kiragi ! Pourriez-vous venir ici, une minute ?!, demanda-t-elle à haute voix.

Tout de suite, deux silhouettes sortirent de la foule qui s'était agglutinée derrière les nobles. Il s'agissait de Felicia et Kiragi bien entendu.

Felicia était rouge comme une tomate et triturait avec la jupe de son uniforme, tandis que Kiragi souriait très heureux de retrouver son père.

_ Mes quoi ?!, s'exclama Takumi les yeux écarquillés, à la grande satisfaction de Leo qui pensait qu'enfin s'était au tour de quelqu'un d'autre de subir les tendances sadiques de Marie.

_ Ta femme et ton fils ! Takumi se pourrait-il que tu souffres de problèmes auditifs à ton âge ?, demanda-t-elle sur un faux ton inquiet.

Takumi devint lui aussi écarlate aux mots de sa sœur, mais heureusement pour lui Kiragi prit la parole pour expliquer la situation.

_ Je m'appelle Kiragi, et je suis ton futur fils ! Je suis venu du futur avec mes camarades afin de changer l'avenir de cette époque. Notre futur est en ruine, à cause de l'ennemi que Marie cherche à vaincre. Et si tu veux une preuve de notre lien de parenté, et bien j'ai le Yumi Fujin dont j'ai hérité, expliqua Kiragi en brandissant l'arc légendaire.

Takumi était sous le choc, l'adolescent avait bel et bien une réplique de son propre arc !

_ Et voici, ma future maman !, acheva le jeune archer en indiquant Felicia qui rougit davantage.

_ Je te préviens Takumi, tu n'as pas intérêt à faire souffrir Felicia, elle est comme une sœur pour moi !, menaça sérieusement Marie.

Alors que la discussion battait son plein, une figure s'approcha dangereusement du groupe. L'assassin qui était un mage noir nohrien lança un sort foudre sur Marie qui l'esquiva de peu par chance. Mais alors qu'elle avait dégainé Yato pour abattre l'assassin, une flèche fit le travail à sa place en touchant le mage noir en plein cœur.

La légion regarda de par et d'autre du palais pour trouver qui avait bien pu décocher une telle flèche. Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme vêtu dans un style très chic et clairement nohrien s'approcha d'eux.

_ Attendez, Mesdemoiselles ! Je ne suis pas votre ennemi ! La vie est longue, mais l'amour est éphémère… Il faut le saisir quand il est là ! Saisissez donc cette chance avec moi ! Laissez la guerre aux guerriers, mes belles ! Des beautés comme vous n'ont besoin que d'amour…, déclara sans aucune gêne le mystérieux archer.

Marie, Azura et Frédérick se mirent à rire, le trio reconnaissait ce discours ! L'archer était forcément….

_ Virion, cela me fait très plaisir de te revoir !, affirma Marie à travers son fou rire.

_ Qui est-ce ?, demanda Sakura timidement, mais l'archer réussit à l'entendre.

_ Je suis un mythe ! Une légende ! Je suis celui qui traverse l'histoire à grands pas ! L'archer chéri de toutes les femmes ! Et mon nom, ma chère, est Oli…, commença-t-il en prenant les mains de Sakura dans les siennes.

Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de terminer, car Takumi avait déjà bandé son arc et que Leo était sur le point de faire appel à Brynhild.

Elise prit la situation en main en voyant la réaction des deux princes, elle tira l'oreille de l'archer pour l'éloigner de son amie.

_ Son nom est Oliver, c'est un archer et mon troisième vassal, expliqua-t-elle à ceux qui ne l'avait jamais rencontré.

Oliver prit une mine déconfite en voyant comment sa maîtresse le traitait, d'autant plus qu'elle était partie sans lui ! Mais très vite, il retrouva le sourire en remarquant la jeune fille à côté de Sakura, dont il prit les mains à son tour sans perdre un instant.

_ Mademoiselle, vous êtes d'une telle beauté ! Vos yeux sont si doux, tel le reflet de la lune dans un lac, vos cheveux sont aussi beaux et doux que du cachemire, vous êtes une rose qui avez été cultivée dans un jardin royal nul doute !, baratina le coureur de jupon.

La scène était aux yeux des anciens Veilleurs extrêmement comique, et ils ne perdirent pas un instant pour éclater de rire. Marie devait se tenir le ventre tellement elle était amusée par le fait que Virion refasse l'erreur qu'il avait fait avec Libra.

Parmi les nombreuses réactions dans le groupe, la plus étrange fut sans conteste celle de Nina, qui avait les yeux grands ouverts en forme d'étoile et de sa bouche de la salive dégoulinait. Elle se croyait en plein l'un de ces romans yaoi favoris.

Au bout d'un moment, Leo n'en pouvait plus et il intervint pour stopper Oliver dans sa tactique de séduction de son fils.

_ Oliver, cette personne est un homme, et c'est aussi mon fils, donc cesse cela tout de suite !, ordonna le prince plutôt énervé.

_ Prince Leo, que racontez-vous ? Cette personne est une femme, une magnifique rose qui ne souhaite qu'une chose, connaître les joies de l'amour !, répliqua l'archer sans prêter vraiment attention aux paroles du prince.

_ Sire, vous vous trompez, je suis bel et bien un homme !, affirma Forrest à son tour.

_ C'est vrai Virion, Forrest est un homme, que tu puisses faire la même erreur qu'avec Libra, dans ce monde…, ajouta Marie.

Oliver écarquilla les yeux à ces mots et s'écarta légèrement de Forrest pour l'examiner, et en regardant bien l'adolescent n'avait effectivement pas les courbes d'une jeune fille.

_ Tu sais Virion, tu devrais faire plus attention qu'en tu flirtes avec les gens, commenta Marie en se retenant de retomber dans un fou rire.

_ Un…. Homme ?, répéta Oliver pratiquement sans vie.

Cela ne pouvait bien sûr tomber que sur lui, ce genre de quiproquo !

_ Mais en fait, comment connaissez-vous mon ancien nom ?, demanda-t-il soudainement pour faire oublier sa précédente humiliation.

_ C'est tout simple, c'est moi Robin ! Mais dans ce monde, je suis la princesse Marie, répondit Marie.

_ Je suis Lucina, mais ici on me connait sous le nom d'Azura, se présenta Azura.

_ Je suis Owain, mais continuez à m'appeler Odin !

_ Je suis Noire, mais ici je m'appelle Kuroyuki, salua la vassale d'Azura.

_ Je suis Tharja, mais appelle-moi Rhajat, je viens du futur comme Forrest et dans ce monde ma fille est ma mère, salua la mage noir.

_ Je suis Nowi ! Mais tu peux continuer à m'appeler Elise !, dit Elise.

_ Virion cela faisait longtemps, je suis Frédérick, mais dans ce monde appelez-moi Jakob, déclara Jakob.

_ Je suis Sumia, mais ici on m'appelle Felicia !, dit Felicia.

_ Je suis Stahl, mais dans ce monde je me prénomme Kaze, salua le ninja.

_ Je suis Cordelia, mais ici mon nom est Caeldori et je viens du futur comme Forrest et Rhajat. Olivia, Ricken et le khan Flavia aussi se sont réincarnés dans ce monde, mais ils sont restés derrière avec les villageois, déclara Caeldori.

Oliver était sidéré à l'idée que certains de ses anciens compagnons fussent aussi proches de lui pendant tout ce temps et qu'il en ait aucune idée.

_ Et moi, je suis Kellam, mais appelez-moi Guy !, déclara une voix surgit de nulle part.

_ Kellam ! Tu n'as pas changé, tu manque toujours autant de présence, s'exclama Marie en voyant le chevalier apparaître soudainement à côté de Leo, qui faillit avoir une crise cardiaque.

Marie était vraiment heureuse à ce moment-là, certaines choses restaient les mêmes entre les deux mondes et Izana était en vie.

* * *

 **Note :**

 **Je m'arrête ici pour l'instant, puisque je souhaite poster ce chapitre pour fêter la nouvelle année ! Je vous souhaite à tous un excellent réveillon et une future année 2017 pleine de joies et de bonheur !**

 **Le prochain poste sera un interlude que je nommerai le tournoi d'échec. Reviewez!**


End file.
